


A-Z of Hurt Stiles.

by Bookemdanno98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A-Z of Hurt Stiles, Alpha Derek, Childhood Memories, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Gerard Argent, Fae & Fairies, Fire, Fox Stiles, Full Shift Werewolves, Hale Family Feels, Hurt Stiles, Injured Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Mates, Nightmares, Pack Cuddles, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Panic Attacks, Protective Derek, Protective Pack, Scared Stiles, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Witches, Wolf Stiles, loving Derek, operation, secretly in love, sterek feels, temporary mean pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 143,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookemdanno98/pseuds/Bookemdanno98
Summary: A collection of Hurt Stiles fics which will mostly revolve around the Sterek ship and pack feels.A is for AquaphobiaB is for BelatedC is for CollapsedD is for DarachE is for EnenraF is for FoxG is for GasolineH is for HostageI is for InterceptedJ is for JaggedK is for KidnappedL is for LacrosseM is for MisunderstandingsN is for NightmaresO is for OperationP is for PoisonQ is for QuarrelR is for RevengeS is for SequesterT is for T-boned





	1. Aquaphobia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A-Z of Hurt Stiles [Traduccion]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571486) by [yuki_yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki). 



> Post Season 3A, were all the pack survives against the Alpha pack, the Darach is dead and Deucalion is gone. The second half of season 3 doesn't happen in this. Scott does not become a True Alpha and Derek manages to kill Kali before Jennifer arrives at the loft, which regains him his Alpha powers.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: IDNOTW :'(

**Derek POV:**

It had been three months since the whole Alpha pack and Darach fiasco and my pack was now going strong.

Erica wasn't dead as we feared; in fact she was found not far from the vault were Cora and Boyd had been held. Allison had found her while hiding from the Alpha pack and shortly called in reinforcements in the form of Stiles and Lydia, while she went to save the rest of us, who were trapped inside the vault. Stiles and Lydia had managed to carry Erica away from the danger and took her back to the Stilinski household. Lydia had left shortly after that to report to Allison, who informed me, once we had Cora and Boyd under control. Later, I had found my beta on Stiles' bed, pale and sickly but healing from the Alpha induced wounds. My wolf had been overjoyed, the prospect of another of my pack safe making it howl in content. Erica, now, was fully healed and as snarky as ever.

Boyd was also healed, the wounds inflicted from my claws now fully healed. On the nights the twins and Kali attacked us and nearly made me kill my own Beta, Stiles had come rushing in just as Boyd was lifted above my claws and had thrown mountain ash at all three Alpha pack members, causing them to drop Boyd and loosen their grip on me. In that moment I had leaped to my feet, slashing at the three Alphas until they ran from the loft. That was the second time Stiles saved one of my Beta's and I couldn't be more pleased. The man my wolf saw as a mate was protecting it's pack and the fact only strengthened what I already knew. That I was in love with him.

Scott was also going strong. He had lost his anchor in Allison but had gained one through the pack, focusing on our growing bonds to keep in control.

Isaac had quietened down, became more of a lovable puppy than the snarky, power crazed wolf he was before. He had become the baby of the pack and enjoyed being cuddled and shown affection.

Cora was becoming stronger with each passing day, the mistletoe Jenifer had infected her with had made her weak but with the pack behind her and its power fueling her, she was stronger than before.

Peter was still sarcastic and creepy but at least he wasn't psychotic. He was becoming more of the Uncle I knew before the fire, more caring and kind. He had gained a pack again and that fact fueled him to become a family man, like he was before.

Jackson was as prickly as ever, but now we could see the heart that was beneath all the harsh comments and the arrogant personality. He had recovered well after the Kanima incident and after a few weeks away from Beacon Hills found himself more stable both mentally and emotionally.

He had joined the pack with only one condition, that Danny would be informed and let into the pack. I had agreed after speaking with Stiles who said Danny would be a valuable pack member with his skills in technology and hacking. And that was how I gained another two pack members, whom had adapted well and fit flawlessly into the pack.

Danny had not long after joining the pack, asked for the bite, which I had granted after he explained his reasons for it. He told me about the problems he had with his chest after the surgery he had years ago and wanted it to go away, so I did what he asked and he soon became my Beta.

Allison had been cautious of joining the pack, not knowing whether or not she was welcomed after her actions with taking Boyd and Erica as well as not doing anything when she knew Stiles had also been kidnapped by her crazy Grandfather. She was soon reassured by Stiles himself that there was no hard feelings behind her actions, that she was fueled by grief and had soon saw the errors of her ways and helped defeating the Alpha pack. After that she had asked for my acceptance which I granted after Scott had begged and Stiles once more reasoned that she was a good asset to have among us, being a kickass hunter and all.

Lydia had also joined the pack, claiming she couldn't let Jackson do something stupid and get himself killed without her watching over him. I had accepted her as soon as she asked, knowing without needing Stiles to reassure me that she would only strengthen our pack now we knew she was a Banshee.

And Stiles? Well he was the centre of the pack, the glue that kept it together, he was the one which insisted I take charge and create the pack I had now. He my rock throughout the last passing weeks, reassuring me that I could be a good Alpha, that it wasn't my fault that Jenifer and the Alpha pack came close to killing some of my pack.  
He was filling the role of Alpha's mate and he had no clue, he supported the alpha, looked after the pack and kept us all out of trouble.

I knew he was my mate but I couldn't get myself to admit it to him. I didn't want to admit my feeling and have him full away, I don't think I could cope with it. So, I took as much comfort and strength I could from afar, keeping him at arm's length away to prevent myself from leaning into my mate and claiming the younger man.

It hurt more than I thought it would to keep him from getting too close, made my heart clench and my stomach to knot in despair.

But it was a necessary pain to ensure my mate stayed near, to ensure I didn't lose the one thing I loved more than living.

I look up with a smile, seeing my pack laughing and running after each other.  
  


We were heading towards a clearing in the preserve which I had spent my childhood in. It was a big clearing about a mile away from the Hale house with towering trees, grass green and lush with a large lake and a small cliff at the edge of the lake, which stood at the end of a rock formation. A waterfall flowed from the top of the cliff formation, which ran into the blue waters of the lake.   
  


 

 

I could clearly remember the summer days I spent chasing after Laura and Cora, climbing the tall trees and playing in the long grass. I recall laying down a blanket not far from the water's edge and eating the food our mother had prepared to take with us, our toes dipping into the sun warmed water, laughing with joy and basking in the summer rays. I could remember jumping off the small cliff into the blue water below and swimming for hours, splashing and taking it in turns to act as a shark and chase down and 'eat' the other two siblings. It was a bitter sweet memory, one which always ended lying on the grass, exhausted and watching the sun go down and the moon to emerge. Our mother and Father would join us and we would all watch the stars twinkling in the night sky, making wishes as a shooting star shot by.

Those moments, when I was still young and carefree, were some of my best memories, were I wasn't tainted with death and the blood of the innocent wasn't stained across my claws and all my family surrounded me.

"This is awesome!" I hear a voice exclaim making my eyes travel to the voice and for my brain to snap out of my thoughts.

The voice belonged to no other than Scott, who stood, eyes wide with excitement and joy, his body trembling slightly as if he was struggling to refrain from jumping around and chase his tail.

"I came here when I was younger" I reply, voice distant as I take in the sight of the clearing, now a decade after my last visit the place had not changed much.

The grass was still long and lush and the lake as blue as ever and the trees stood tall above us.

It was as if I had never left.

"I remember here" Cora's voice announces "You used to chase me through the grass" She adds, voice soft as she gazed around the clearing smile growing as she takes in the place she spent years of joy and laughter in.

"We were here every day in the summer" I answer, making Cora smile before her eyes widen with mirth. It was usually the look she gave before she did something crazy as a child and before I could even call her out on it, her shirt was over her head and shorts kicked off.

She ran, laughing with joy as she sped towards the lakeside and diving into the deeper water.

The sound of her splash was like a trigger for the others who laughed before shrugging their clothes as fast as they could until they stood in their swimwear and ran to the lake, joining Cora who was already splashing towards Isaac who was swimming towards her, smile wide.

I watch a small smirk on my face as Scott ducks under the water, his whole body submerging for a couple of seconds before reemerging behind Cora, making her squeal. The others laughed as Cora turned and dunked the other wolf before swimming away.

I hear Stiles laugh from beside me, shocking me for a second for I thought he would be in the water already, but there he stood, eyes sparkling as he laughed at his fellow pack members antics.

"Nephew? Are you joining?" I hear Peter ask and my eyes travel to him, finding him in his trunks ready to go, a smirk on his face as he looked between me and Stiles, waggling his eye brows as he meets my eyes again.

I roll my eyes, feeling my cheeks heat up slightly before I reach for the bottom of my shirt and dragged it over my head, dropping it to the floor before taking over my trousers.  
  
(Ignore the people in the background XD This is just what he's wearing) 

I could hear Stiles' heartbeat quicken slightly which makes Peters smirk widen.

"I will join them but I have an idea" I say pointing to the top of the small cliff.

"Oh an excellent idea, dear Nephew" Peter chuckles starting to move around the lake to small hill at the side of cliff.

I move to follow, but turn to look at Stiles who still had not moved, but instead looked on, watching the rest of the pack laugh with a look of longing in his gorgeous golden eyes.

"Stiles? You coming?" I ask, watching as his mesmerizing whiskey coloured eyes turned to meet mine.

"What? Oh.. No. I'm just going to go read." He answered, voice sounding off as he took his bag off his shoulders and onto the floor, taking out a book he borrowed from Deaton.

"You sure?" I ask, feeling as if there was something wrong with my mate, as if he as hiding something.

"Yeah, Yeah. I need to read up on pack dynamics, someone has to keep the peace you know? You go ahead, I don't mind" He comments before walking towards the lake, his shoulders slumped slightly making my wolf whine with worry.

I quickly follow him, knowing something was off, his body was too tense, too still, and his steps too slow as if cautious as he neared the lake.

I grab his arm, halting his movements and turning him so I could look at his face, the face I found utterly breathtaking.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I ask, the worry building like lava waiting to be released until it came rushing our as the volcano erupts.

"Yeah I'm okay" He murmurs back, his heart giving away the fact that he was lying, the obvious attempt of trying to convince me he was fine doing the complete opposite of making me feel satisfied he was truly fine.

I open my mouth, ready to demand the truth when a loud shout of "Cowabunga!" traveled through the air, followed by a large splash as Peter lands in the water.

The chorus of joyous cheers and giggles follow as my Uncle's head emerges from the water, gasping for air and laughing simultaneously, making my words screech to a stop.

"Go Der. I'll be fine" I hear Stiles say bringing me from watching the others back to his face "I'll be right there. Okay?" He says pointing to a mound of rock which stuck out next to the lake, the tip of the lakes bank sticking out over the water slightly.

"If you're sure?" I ask, reluctant to leave my mate, reluctant to walk away when I clearly knew there was something so wrong with him.

"Go, Der. Have some fun. It must have been years since you've had the chance, now go, turn that sour scowl into a joyous howl" He jokes, making my mouth twitch with amusement, the dog jokes only making me fonder of my mate.

"Go! You softie" He commands pushing me along until we got to his designated destination, where he sat, his front towards the lake. I watch him get comfortable, spying on him as he wiggles until he settled with his legs crossed and the book opened on his lap, his phone sat next to him, playing a random song I never heard of before.

It was a lovely sight, to watch the man I loved comfortable reading with the pack laughing and joking close by. It made my wolf at ease, too yap with delight at having my family so close.

"You still there Creeperwolf?" I hear his voice ask, making me snap back into attention, like Stiles was my commanding officer and I one of his men.

"Pfftt..No" I answer, smiling when I hear his snort of amusement, the fact that I made my mate laugh making pride swell within my chest.

I stay there for a couple more seconds before sauntering off towards the path my Uncle had just taken to the top of the small cliff.

I quickly make my way up the small hill until I was looking over the edge of the rock and down into the blue water below, adrenaline starting to pump through my veins as I step backwards to get a running start.

I could feel the familiar sensation of what was to come wash over my worries as I halt about 10 passes away from the cliff edge.

Then, like a greyhound out of the starting gates, I lurch into action taking the distance towards the edge with long strides before I'm jumping over the edge, soaring through the air for a second before I'm falling.

The feel of the breeze brushing past me made my veins pump with adrenaline, the feeling of the wind caressing my skin such a gentle touch.

The sudden rush of water around me was a pleasant, familiar, almost comforting, feeling, bringing me crashing back to my childhood for a couple of seconds before reality took over.

I feel my body sink for a second before it kicks into action, my legs kicking at the water until my lungs could breath in fresh air.

I hear various cheers as I surface, the sound making me smile as I look towards my pack who were all clapping, Isaac shouting out "I give it a 10 out of 10".

Laughing at my packs reactions, I listen into Stiles' reaction, my eye brows scrunching together as I hear his accelerated heartbeat and the sigh of utter relief which sounded through the air.

I look up to him, finding him staring right back before he realised he had been spotted and quickly looks back down, panicked eyes back on the book.

I feel concern grow as I watch him read, his heartbeat still quicker than usual as if something had scared him, spooked him enough his heart was beating almost as quickly as a rabbit's.

My wolf tosses and turns with worry, Stiles was never like this, was never this quiet, this far apart from the pack, there was something so clearly wrong but I couldn't figure out what it was.

My wolf growled at the thought, that my mate was scared and I didn't know about what, didn't know what I had to rip apart to put my mate at ease.

I was just about to growl out another sound of worry and distress when I hear someone's voice called my name.

"What?" I asked turning towards the owner who was Scott.

"I asked when lunch will be?" He asked his voice calm.

"In an hour?" I ask, not really concentrating on what he was saying, instead I tuned in on Stiles' breathing which was coming out faster than usual.

"Uhhh.. So far away.." He groans making the others chuckle, his reply was distant but it still made me smile.

Scott was a bottomless pit and would eat whatever was put in front of him, I swear he would be able to eat where of cattle.

"You ate a whole packet of large sized Doritos, two ham and cheese sandwiches and three chocolate bars, literally an hour ago. How can you be so hungry?" I hear Isaac ask from next to me.

"Dude, you should know by now, I'm never not hungry." He replies, smiling when Isaac laughs a reply of "No shit Sherlock"

The moment was broken when I heard giggles come from the girls, who were all bunched together with Danny, laughing mischievously as if they were villains who just planned an evil attack on the good guys.

I feel my eye brows scrunch in apprehension for when the women of the pack plus Danny started giggling like that, something bad usually followed.

I watch them for a second, watching as they stared as something, I quickly follow the directions of their stares to find them looking towards where now Peter and Boyd sat with Stiles.

My face contorts with confusion, why would the girls and Danny be giggling at Stiles, Peter and Boyd together? It wasn't as if it was the first time it had happened.

Stiles was fairly relaxed, Boyd and him were speaking too each other, Peter joinging in now and then. Talking seemed to calm Stiles so I was grateful of Boyd and Peter who probably heard his earlier distress and had move to comfort a member of their pack.

Then, just as I was about turn away from Stiles and the other two beta's, deeming them happy and relaxed, I spot Jackson, stalking up behind the three men with a wicked smirk across his face.

I was just about to call him out about it, tell him to leave the three men alone, when he jumps forwards, almost like a blur and scoops Stiles up off the floor into a fireman carry in one fluent movement before stepping towards the edge of the risen bank.

"NO! JACKSON! NO" I hear Stiles shout, his voice quivering as he grips onto Jackson.

"PLEASE! STOP" I hear him plead, the sound making me lurch into acion just as Scott, similtainiously screams out a "STOP!" but it was deemed too late for before I knew what was happening Jackson had thrown Stiles over the edge and towards the water.

Stiles' cry of fear and panic caused my heart to cease as I rushingly swim to get to him, watching in slow motion as he hits the water and slowly starts to sink.

I feel my heart drop when he doesn't even twitch, doesn't fight to reemerge straight away.

Never before had the length of the lake been so long, never had time seem to tick away slowly as if torturing me.

I finally after what felt like hours of swimming, which was in reality mer seconds, I arrive at the remaining bubbles and ripples of Stiles' entrance into the water.

I quickly draw in a long breath before diving below the water, chasing after my mate.

My eyes bleed red as I use my enhanced sight to find my mates sinking body through the water.

I torpedo my body towards Stiles once I spot his pale face, quickly taking him in my arms before kicking powerfully with my legs to speed my way to the surface.

I barely let myself gasp in a breath of air before I'm swimming on my back, Stiles draped across my chest as I desperately swim to the lakes edge.

I could feel him trembling, his breathing rugged and hoarse as he coughs up the water he swallowed, and his heart rate going a million miles per hour.

"No, no,no" He gasps "Get me out, Get me out. Please." He begs his voice trembling "I want to get out!" His voice was full of fear and panic and I gripped tighter onto him.

"I've got you baby, just a little further and you'll be out.' I try to soothe my mate hugging him closer to my chest so his body was further our of the water.

I feel his body wrap around me as if he was a baby monkey on its mother, clinging close for comfort and safety.

I kick my feet faster just as I hear two sets of splashes as who i presumed as Boyd and Peter, entered the water and ran towards us.

I fight the urge to growl, having to battle with my wolf's desperation to be released and to snap at the two beta's who were getting too close to my mate. I close my eyes and breathing in my mate's scent before finally getting my wolf under control.

I was just about to stand, feeling the sand at the bottom of the lake brush my shoulders, when I feel two pairs of arms grabbing under my arm pits and dragging me out of the water, helping me get to my feet as I bring Stiles closer to my body.

"I got you, we're out now" I whisper into Stiles' ear, his body still wrapped around mine, quivering in my arms.

"You fucking idiot! What the fuck do you think you were doing!?" I hear Scott's voice bellow through the air making my eyes snap to him as he charges from the water and towards Jackson, who had moved to the lakes edge with Boyd and Peter and was standing eyes wide with guilt as he looks towards Stiles.

"I didn't... I...I..." He was shaking slightly but I took no notice, instead I placed Stiles on his back, cupping his cheeks.

My stomach drops as I look down at him, his face was white, his eyes blank and far away as if stuck in a memory.

"Stiles?" I ask, my thumb stroking his pale cheeks as I try to shake him out of whatever he was seeing but receive no reaction except for the constant tremble of his body, his earlier frightened pleads now nowhere to be found.

"You fucking knew!" I hear Scott shout "You were there! How could you do this to him!?" He practically roars his voice angrier then I had ever heard.  
  
"I...I...I'm sorry" Jackson's voice was distant as I look down at my mate, his face still void of anything except fear.You're sorry?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Scott was becoming increasingly furious, the only thing stopping him charging at Jackson was Isaac and Danny who held onto his shoulders, struggling to keep him from Jackson.

Their argument was spiking my interest, I wanted to know what was happening but yet I couldn't leave my mate's side, instead I sat and lifted Stiles so he was sat on my thighs.  
  
I then drag over the blanket I bought and wrapped it around Stiles' body, bringing him even closer as he hug's his arms around my torso and his legs clutched around my waist.

It was only then when I felt Stiles move closer to my body was when I heard the little whimper coming my mate as if he was trying to hide a sob.

I wrap my arms around him shushing him as he grips onto my shoulders, burrowing his face into my neck, the feel of hot tears cascading down my neck making my wolf howl in anger.

"Der..." I hear him whimper and I couldn't fight my wolf any more, instead I let its instinct take over and I wrap him impossibly close, nuzzling his hair and the side of his face, letting soft kisses touch his skin as my hand sweeps up and down his back, both to soothe and warm him.  
  


"You fucking knew he's terrified of the water! You fucking knew! And yet you do this!? He fucking saved you! An eight year old Stiles nearly dies saving a ten year old you from drowning in the sea and this is how you repay him?! By sending him back to those dark memories, the nightmare after nightmare he had of slowly dying! Of being thrown around under the waves and not being able to take a single breath! Of gasping into the air for a few seconds before being sucked back down under the sea's grasp! How could you be so cruel? He's you're friend! You fucking knew he had nightmares after the incident, you were fucking there! Or did you forget just like you forgot he was your best friend, the one that had been there since 2nd grade!" Scott was growling by the time the last word passed his lips and if it wasn't for Stiles in my arms and if the need to calm him was so great, I would have been at his side, ready to rip Jackson's throat out.

Instead I let out a low growl, my eyes turning red as I glare at Jackson, the younger wolf shrinking back under its Alphas scowl.  


"Derek?" I hear a voice whisper, making my wolf retreat almost immediately as my eyes snap downwards, my hazel green eyes meeting golden brown.

"Yes, baby?" I reply, the term of endearment slipping out before I could stop it.

"Can we go home now? I want to go home." His voice was quiet and still shook as if he couldn't stop the panic going through his body.

"Okay, baby. I've got you. Just breath" I reply, not liking how his breathing was quickening.

"I… can't…I want to le..leave" He rasp's his chest heaving as if the events of minutes before, when he was emerged in the water he feared so greatly had just caught up, as if the shock had now worn off and the reality of being submerged and prevented to breathe was just processing in his mind.

"We will. I just need you to breathe, okay?" I ask waiting until he replied.

"I ca...Can't...Br...Breathe" He was truly panicking now, eyes wide and chest rising rapidly against mine.

"Just breathe with me, baby" I command softly, breathing deeply and slowly, trying to desperately make him breathe normally.

"D...Der…" His face contorting as he struggled to make his body inhale the much needed oxygen.

"I… uh…" Was all I could get out, my brain trying to think of another way to make him breathe, the desperation and concern taking over my body.

"Derek, kiss him" Lydia's voice break's me from my thoughts.

"What?!" I snarl angrily, my wolf growling as it thought the Banshee was joking.

"I said kiss, him. It will stop him from breathing! It's worked before. Just do it!" She exclaims as my brain processes what she said.

It made sense, if he stopped breathing, the gasping for breath will stop and his lungs will get the chance to gently breathe in.

Lydia was a genius!

And with that I launch myself forwards, crashing our lips gently together.

My world stopped everything around me halted and sparks flew through my body, tingling below my skin like a sensual dance.

It was pretty ironic, I had kissed my mate to stop his breathing but it was mine too, which was halted in its tracks.

My wolf was howling with joy, yapping and running around in joyous circles and I was sure if I was in my wolf form, it would have been wagging its tail vigorously across the grass.

I groan at the feel of my mate's soft lips finally against mine, it was pure euphoria flowing through my veins.

I couldn't help leaning further into him, deepening the kiss against pliant lips, tongue delving in to brush against his.

It was slow, passionate and more intense than any before it and our lips seemed to effortlessly slot together like we were meant for the other.

It was truly magical and I never wanted to pull away but when I reluctantly did to heave in a breath of air I felt more alive than since the death of Paige.

It was like that one kiss gave me new energy, new life.

I pause centimeters away from my mate's lips to listen to his heartbeat and his breathing, both of which were much slower.

I feel relief rush over me, knowing my mate was going to be fine now that he could breathe once more.  


I let out a sigh before I dive back into his lips, tasting and cherishing the man I loved.

I let out a groan when I feel him respond more thoroughly this time, dragging his hands into my hair and swiping his tongue against my lower lip.

He was perfect, my perfect mate.

I grumble at the thought, that my perfect mate was kissing me, letting me touch him, hug him and comfort him.

As we pull pack, I don't really let him go, fearing if I did he'd slip away, so I moved my lips to his cheek kissing down his face until I got to his neck where I carry on showering him with kisses which made my wolf purr in utter joy. I let my wolf take over, not being able to hold him back much longer.

I let it muzzle into Stiles' neck, let it cover his pale skin in my scent, I let it do whatever it wished, kissing soft skin and scenting its mate. But what I didn't expect was for him to spill out the words; "I love you".

I freeze as my wolf retreats, a smug purr his only protest to being pushed back down, the three words making my body still with fear.

"Oh… Well…Urm…What?" Stiles replied his eyes still a little dazed, making me relax a little for I now knew the kiss had effected Stiles just as much as I.

"I, Derek Anthony Hale, Alpha of the Hale Pack and son of Talia Hale am crazily in love with you, Genim Rhys Stilinski" I proclaim, my voice not wavering for a second.

I dared to keep looking my mate in the eyes, watching as his eyes grew wide and his mouth drop.

"You do?!" Was all he managed to say, the words coming out breathless and higher than usual.

"Yes" And with that one word, lips that I was already completely addicted too, were pressing against mine in a passionate and dare I say, love filled kiss.

I instantly sink into the feel of Stiles' lips on mine once more, finding no problems at all with him so close and his lips touching mine.

It was like a dream which I never wanted to wake from.

"I" My mate started to say, cutting himself off when he presses his lips back on mine "Love" Kiss. "You" Kiss. "Too" and with that last kiss he pulls away, looking, gazing deeply into my eyes, forehead resting on mine. "I'm madly in love with you, Derek." He adds his voice a low whisper for only my ears to hear.  
  


I felt as if I could burst. My heart was skipping, swelling with love and my eyes grew teary.

My mate was in love with me and it was the best news I had ever heard.

"I know you've just found each other and youre mate and in love and all but could we please get back to the point at hand? Jackson threw you into the water! And he knew how much it scares you! How afraid you are that even a bath raises your heart and breathing" Scott says, bringing us startingly back into reality, the bubble around us popping as we both turn to the man.

"Scott, chill. No one knew about my fear except you and Dad. I never told Jax, I was too afraid to admit that I had a weakness, had nightmares about something so minor. Jackson was only trying to get me to join you all, it wasn't his fault, it was no ones. What happened all those years ago was traumatising and yes I may never want to enter water except for a shower, but it was worth it in the end. It was worth it to see Jax healthy and alive, just like it is to see him the same today, so could you please cool off and not rip him apart, he was just trying to make me happy." Stiles replies, his heart rate steady throughout the course of the speech, letting my wolf calm as it processed that my mate's panic attack was not Jacksons fault.

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing Scott. It was no one's fault. Jax couldn't have predicted I'd react like that. He just wanted the pack all together. You can't fault him for that. Sure he could have simply asked and not thrown me into the water, but that still does not mean he was to be blamed. If you want to blame anyone, blame me for not telling anyone" My mate cuts Scott off before he could protest.

"But it isn't your fault!" Scott sounded confused.

"Exactly and it wasn't Jackson's either. I've been dealt a load of shitty cards over the years, this is just another. Someday the pack of cards will run out of the bad entirely but until that day I'll get the good cards and the bad. Like the pack, you're all a good card, Derek is a good card. But panic attacks and evil creature which go bump in the night? They're the bad ones, just hidden in with all the good" Stiles finishes, making me smile at how kind and intelligent my mate was.

Then like a bullet to the chest, a thought hit me a million miles per hour.

"You held me in water for hours! You showed no fear! No panic! How could you be so calm then compared to now?" I ask.

"That is an easy question to answer. I was in love with you, I couldn't let the man I was in love with die that would have broken me more than any fears could. I kept you afloat for those long hours because I was so deeply in love with you, that the thought of letting you go, letting you sink even just an inch scared me so much. And when I did just that, it felt like my heart was being torn from my body. I couldn't let the fact that I was scared of a little water hinder me, not when the most important person to me could have been taken away at any second." Stiles answers, his thumb running across my cheek as he spoke, the action making me shiver.

"Oh" I gasp letting my face fall into his neck, kissing the skin there in reassurance and love.

"Yeah" He breaths back, long, agile fingers combing through my hair, the touch making me want to curl up around him and sleep for days. "Don't you think it's time to take me home? I want to go home, sleep in a large bed and struggle close and intimately with you" He murmurs into my ears, the suggestive undertones of the sentence making my wolf growl a reply.

"Get moving furry, I'm not walking, my legs feel like jelly, so mush, take me home!" He adds, cuddling close and waiting for me to move.

I stand carefully, holding onto my mate tightly to ensure he didn't fall from my arms.

I then start walking, not waiting for the others, instead I just tighten the blanket around my mate and start my journey home, knowing my pack will grab our things before following us.

"Thank you for saving me big guy. I love you" I hear Stiles speak against my neck, his words and the hot breath on my skin making me shiver.

"Your welcome, my mate" I reply, kissing him chastely on the lips before drawing back.  
  
  
Content with the feel of my mates body wrapped around mine, I let myself feel happy, let myself feel love and to be loved.  
  
I let out a sigh as the now sleepy Stiles nuzzles closer to my chest, wiggling slightly until he got comfy in my hold.

After a couple of minutes of walking I look down at my mates face, not being able to resist looking at his angelic face and I smile as I watch his eyes droop, his left cheek resting on my chest as my gentle steps slowly lulled him to sleep.

Just as I thought he was asleep, safe and cosy against my chest, his eyes whiskey eyes snapped open.  


"Wait! Derek! How in the hell do you know my name?!" He squeaks and I only laugh in reply.

My sweet, intelligent mate could be so slow sometimes, he had obviously just caught on that I had called him his full name and was only now reacting to it.

"Nooo…Derek don't laugh at me! How do you know?" He questions once more only to groan in frustration when I only smirk in reply.

He'd figure it out eventually but until then I would keep my mate close and never let go.


	2. Belated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of his pack forgets Stiles' 18th Birthday, even his Dad. Extremely hurt that his pack has forgotten such a big milestone, such a significant moment in Stiles' life, he decides to skip the rest of the day which leads to unexpected danger as his emotional mind takes him to the Preserve. Lost, alone and hurting, Will he be able to get help? Or will he be forgotten, much like his birthday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after season 2 ends but in which everyone (Derek and his pack (Boyd and Erica never leave), Scott, Jackson (Who doesn't leave), Lydia (Who already knows what she is thanks to Stiles and Derek's extensive research), are all buddies thanks to Stiles' and his genius brain who tells everyone it would be safer to unite in one pack and helps Derek to create the awesome pack that exists now. Season three doesn't happen. At least not yet. XD  
> The pack are all older than in the show (Except Derek).

**Stiles POV:** ****  
  
I woke with a giant yawn, stretching my long limbs with a satisfied groan before I stand, walking almost zombie like across the hall and into the bathroom.

I turn the shower on before stepping back out of the bathroom into my bedroom, grabbing the usual clothes for the day and dropping the pile on my bed before entering the bathroom again.

I slowly shrug off my pyjamas and step into the warmth of the shower, almost melting when my tense muscles relax.

Once the spray of water hits me, my body instantly snaps awake, my brain switching on like a light switch to a light bulb.

"Oh my god, I'm officially an adult!" I exclaim a smile making its way across my face as today's date processes through my brain.

It was the 16th of November and that day meant only one thing in my book. It was officially my 18th birthday!

I quickly speed through my shower, not lingering in the warmth like I usually did; instead I jumped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist and practically skip over to my room.

I was too excited to even dry off properly, I just threw my clean shirt over my head, pulled up some boxers followed my some skinny jeans and slip into a plaid shirt.

I quickly dry my hair using a spare towel, my now longer hair spiking up after I finish drying it, making me laugh when I move in front of my mirror.

It had grown out over the last couple of months and too be honest I loved it, at first it had felt weird to reach up and find soft hair instead the ruff, spiky feel of my buzz cut, but now I couldn't think of cutting it again. It made me look more mature and Erica and Lydia had both commented on how longer hair looked good on me.

I grab my hair gel and quickly fix my hair before I run over to my school bag, chucking all I needed into it before rushing down into the kitchen.

As I enter I expected my Dad to be standing there, pancakes cooking, the table set and a coffee in his hand, but reality kicked me up the ass when I was met with an empty kitchen, my Dad nowhere in sight.

Now I thought about it, I didn't hear him moving around downstairs like I usually do on the morning of my birthday, instead it was deathly silent.

It was a tradition, from when I was a toddler that my dad cooked me his special triple chocolate pancakes and it hadn't been broken, ever.

I feel the smile slip off my face as I realise he wasn't here, when I realised my Dad wasn't there wishing me a happy birthday and bringing me into one of his papa bear hugs.

It made my heart twinge with hurt, that my Father wasn't the first one to say Happy birthday.

I drop my bag on one of the chairs in the kitchen with a shaky sigh before walking over to the bread and taking out two slices and placing them in the toaster.

He must still be in work I thought sadly as I walk to the coffee machine.

I turn the coffee machine on, making myself a cup before heading to the toaster, just as it popped out my toast.

I mechanically spread butter across the warm toast before reaching over to the cupboard and grabbing the Nutella and spreading it on.

I eat my food in complete silence, saddened further with every tick of the clock on kitchen wall, with every second which passed and my Dad didn't walk in a smile across his face and enveloped me in his arms.

I finish my breakfast within ten minutes and with nothing else to do, I walk over to my bag and lift it over my shoulder, running up stairs to retrieve my mobile which lay on my bedside cupboard, grab my keys, lock the front door and head to my jeep.

As I walk to Roscoe I unlock my phone finding one message notification, I quickly tap on the Text Message icon and find a message from Derek.

I smile as I open the door to my jeep, slipping into the vehicle as I tap onto his name, throwing my bag into the passenger side.

_SOURWOLF:_   
_November 16th_ __  
_8.26 am_   
**Happy birthday.**

I feel my heart skip as I read over the message, feeling warmth taking over my body at the simple message he had sent.

I quickly type a message of thanks, feeling the earlier excitement take over me once more.

Smiling, I start my Jeep, turning on the radio and taking off towards school, singing along with the songs which came on the radio.

I pull up at the school, quickly finding a parking spot before I reach over and pick my bag up placing it over my shoulder once more before getting out of my precious Jeep and locking her.

I make my way to the school doors; grin wide as I pass some other pupils who had arrived early.

I stride towards my locker, unlocking the lock with its code and a few hits against the locker.

I rummage through my bag, taking out books I didn't need and replacing them with the ones I needed from my locker.

Just as I was zipping closed my bag I hear a voice shouting my name.

"Hey Danny!" I smile as the taller man walks up to me.   
  


He had become closer to all of us after Jackson had joined the pack, since Danny hanged with Jackson in school and came along to various pack outings to the cinema.

"Hey Stiles." He smiles back before adding "Soo…How does it feel to join the adult club?" He asks, he having turned 18 back in September.

"It feels like I can finally gamble away my life savings" I joke, smiling wider when Danny chuckles.

"I would save that for college or at least getting a better car than the heap of shit you drive" He replies, his tone teasing.  
 

"Gasp! Did you just insult my baby?" I dramatically cover my mouth and widen my eyes, making the Hawaiian man shake his head with a laugh.

"God forbid I did that" He answers making me smile.

"Damn straight, no one gets away with bullying my baby, even you Danno" I snicker, knowing he hated the nickname.

"What did I tell you about that name?" He asks, glaring at me with no real heat.

"That you love it?" I ask, dodging the fist that was swiftly coming towards my shoulder.

"No smart ass. I hate, with a capital H, that name" He snarks.

"Urm, don't lie to me. You love that name, just admit it" I tease, poking his side.

"Yeah sure I d-"Danny starts before a voice cuts him off.

"STILES!" Scott's voice echo's through the hallway, making every other person in the hall to quieten before starting to chat again once they see it's nothing of interest.

"Scotty!" I reply, smiling as Scott runs over, the rest of the pack, which consisted of Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Jackson, Lydia and Allison, following at a slower rate.

"I need so much help! I have a maths test in literally ten minutes and I've done no revision. If I do badly in this my mum's going to kill me!" He exclaims once he arrives at my side.

"Oh" I reply, expecting another sentence rather that what Scott had actually said.

"Oh? Stiles I'm going to die prematurely and all you can say is oh?" He asks.

"Urm…" I manage to get out.

Scott usually ran up to me and scooped me into a hug on my birthday, squeezing me tight as he sings 'Happy Birthday' in the loudest voice possible. But this time, he ran to me yes, but the hug, the singing? Where were they? It was like a knife to my heart, Scott had forgotten my birthday.

"Are you okay, Stiles?" I hear a voice say and I look up from the floor, which I don't remember looking down to, and facing Allison.

"Yeah, Yeah" I answer; my voice was shaking slightly "Urm. Just today is kinda a really big deal for me, my minds elsewhere" I add, trying to hint Scott into figuring out what today was.

"What's the big deal?" I hear Isaac ask, his puppy like face curious as if he had no idea what important event was on today.

"You don't remember?" I question looking all of them one by one "None of you remember?" I enquire, watching as all seven faces remain blank.  
  
"Oh" I feel myself saying once more, not being able to even say a proper word.   


My pack had forgotten my birthday, all seven of my closest friends, the people I considered family had forgotten all about the one time I turned eighteen. It hurt like no other would have before, it burned more than the drag of claws across skin, stung more than a punch and ached more than any torture. It was pure agony and I felt breathless.

"I…urm…I don't feel too good…I think I'm just going to head home" I rush to get out the words, pushing past my pack in a bid to get out of the school, out of hearing distance before I let the tears fall.

"Stiles? What?" I hear Lydia ask, reaching out to stop me, but I was already out of reach.

"Stiles?!" I hear another voice shout, the feminine tone sounding like it belonged to Erica.

"STILES!" I hear Boyd shout, the sound of someone trying to follow making me set off at a run, pushing the school doors open and running past pupils who jumped out of my way.

I scramble to get my keys out, my hands shaking as I unlock the door and rush inside, pushing the keys into the ignition and pulling out of the parking space.

I see in the corner of my eye as the pack run through the school doors and down the stairs but it was too late as I was already driving the Jeep onto the road and from the school.

**Scott POV (A few minutes earlier):** ****  
  
"Are you okay, Stiles?" I hear Allison ask from my side, making me frown before I look at my best friend once more, finding him staring at the floor, a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah" He answers once he looks up his face having gone void of any emotions. "Urm. Just today is kinda a really big deal for me, my minds elsewhere" His voice sounded hopeful now, his eyes a little wide with the same hope.

I didn't understand though, what the hell happens today that was such a big deal? I couldn't think of anything.

"What's the big deal?" I watch as Isaac asks the question we were all thinking.

"You don't remember?" He asks looking at us all one by one as if reading our expressions and by the looks of his face dropping I guessed he didn't find what he wanted to see. "None of you remember?" he clarifies his face looking heartbroken.

"Oh" I hear him gasp, taking a step back as if he'd just been punched in the stomach.

"I…urm…I don't feel too good…I think I'm just going to head home" His voice was trembling now as if he was holding in a sob.

I feel my heart sink, I had only seen Stiles near tears like this only a handful of times and it usually followed something which hurt him deeply.  


I had forgotten something big, something so big it had hurt Stiles as deeply he was nearly in tears. The thought felt like someone had reached in and squeezed my heart.

"Stiles? What…?" I hear Lydia ask, her hand reaching out to catch Stiles but he was already too far, having pushed passed me while I was in thought.

"Stiles?!" I hear Erica raise her voice, confused and worried as she watches Stiles walk further and further away, he was nearly at the doors now.

I watch as Boyd of all people shouts after Stiles stepping to take off after him but he doesn't get far before Danny was grabbing onto his arm and yanking him violently backward.

"I can't fucking believe any of you!" He growls, the sound rivalling one of a wolf's.

"Danny? What are you on about?" I hear Jackson ask, his face scrunched with confusion.

"For his supposed friends, your all shit at remembering one of the most important dates left of this year, for our pack" He answers, adding "What day is it today?"

"It's Wednesday" I hear Isaac reply, making Danny glare daggers at him.

"Very clever, but what date is it exactly?" He questions, his voice dangerous.

"16th of November" Boyd supplies.

_16th of November… There weren't any important things going on the 16th of November… Christmas isn't for a month, everyone's birthday has already been except for Stiles who was on the 16th of Novemb- Oh shit…That was today!_ I think to myself my heart quickening and eyes growing wide.

"Oh my fucking god! It's his birthday! How did I forget?!" I exclaim already running towards where Stiles had run off to.

I hear a collection of reactions from behind me varying from a gasp to a cry of shock. Then I hear them chase after me, catching up as I throw the doors to the door open and run down the steps just to watch as Stiles pulls out onto the road, speeding off.

"Fuck!" I shout, I couldn't believe that I forgot my best friends, my brother in all but bloods' birthday.

"We need to go after him!" I hear Isaac exclaim with a whimper, the younger man probably couldn't believe he had forgotten Stiles' birthday either, especially after Stiles had made such an effort to make sure he had the best birthday ever last June.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You all just broke his heart; I don't think he'd want to see you right now. I know I wouldn't if that was me." I hear Danny snarl, his voice sounded a little disgusted as he swivels around and striding towards the school doors.

No one talks, no one moves. Instead we stood stock still until the sharp sound of the school bell rang in our ears, the loud sound startling us all out of our frozen states.

"We should get to class. Even though Stiles is probably really hurt and angry at us right now, he wouldn't want us to miss any more lessons than we have too. You know how he is, self-sacrificing is his middle name." I hear Lydia say and we all turn to her, lowering our heads, knowing she was right.

One by one, we slowly, reluctantly move towards the school until I and Isaac was the only ones left, staring out at the road with longing, hoping Stiles' jeep would come around the corner at any second.

But it never happened, instead an empty road stared right back at me, taunting me as I turn and head towards the school, Isaac following.

I look over my shoulder one more time, wanting to up and leave school and hunt down my brother before wrapping him in my arms and beg for forgiveness.

I knew how important his birthday was to Stiles, it was the one day of the year were he could have his family all together for just himself to enjoy, to enjoy having everyone close to celebrate the day of his birth.

But this year? It was the first since his Mother's death that I hadn't wrapped him in a hug and sang him 'Happy Birthday', it was a tradition we started years ago, when Stiles was in the first year of his Mother's death the grief he held made celebrating hard, but yet I managed to put a smile on his face by doing those two simple things.

I look mournfully at his locker when I passed it, feeling so guilty.

**Stiles POV:**

I drive quickly from the school, keeping my eyes on the road and blocking out the need to look in the mirrors, knowing if I did, the tears that I held back would flow so easily over the edge like a dams walls breaking.

I couldent believe it, not only my Father, but my friends, my family had forgotten about my birthday.

It hurt, so badly. That my pack thought I so forgettable, so unimportant that the only one's who remembered the day of my birth were the two people who were most unlikely too.

I mean, Derek he hated me! And Danny? Well he only talked to me because he was pack, otherwise he's never speak to me, kind of like before he joined the pack.

If those two people, two people who found me annoying and irritating could remember my birthday, why couldn't Scott? I mean he's like a brother to me, how could he forget?

And the rest of the pack? I had worked my ass off to make them feel loved, I even organised a god damn party for Boyd, Isaac and Erica! Why can I not get the same in return?

I felt my heart clamp up with pain at the thought, that the pack I cared for, the family I loved dearly so painfully obviously did not return those feelings.

Surely I meant something? Right?

I sigh, my exhale shaky as tears slip down my face, blurring my sight before I quickly blink them away, letting the fresh wave of tears stream down my already wet cheeks.

I had no idea when they had started to fall, but now they were, they seemed to never end.

I heave in a sob, quickly pulling my Jeep over before I crashed.

Then, as I open the driver's door and the fresh air hit me, a new wave of grief hit me and before I knew what was happening I was running, my feet slamming against the grassy ground.

I run until my legs burnt and my body falls to the ground below, sitting with my arms wrapped around my knees and rocking back and forth, trying to calm my trembling body.

I sat there, sobs racking my body for what felt like hours before they slowly quietened turning into sniffs as I pull myself to my feet, using a nearby tree for support.

Wait... Tree? I quickly look around finding myself in the middle of the preserve.

I frantically look at my surroundings, finding nothing at all familiar.  


I feel panic starting to take over, the fact that I was in the middle of nowhere with no recognition of where exactly nowhere was made my heart quicken and for my breathing to quicken.

I feel it becoming harder to breath, harder to inhale the precious oxygen around me.

_Breathe!_ I command myself, starting to count to three and making my lungs inhale before holding it until the panic dwindled and I let out a shaky breath, slowly taking in oxygen before breathing out, repeating the process until I stood there, breathing even and panic controlled.

"Okay. I came that way...I think. So just head that way?" I ask myself, nodding as I made up my mind, heading in the direction I thought I had come from.

I walk and walk, my feet beginning to ache before I came across a tree a rock formation to its left and a small stream to the right.

"Fuck" I mutter, realising I had walked passed this particular area already.

I was going around in fucking circles! And to make it worse, the sun was blasting down on me, the heat making me sweat through my shirt.

It was already fucking midday, and I had no clue where I was going.

Nothing looked familiar and yet it all looked the same.

The same tall trees looming over head, the same green grass, the same birdsong and the same sound of scurrying small animals.

I was so utterly lost.

I could feel the panic making its way up again, the reality that I was lost and alone, so terrifyingly alone, made my heart sink and for tears to gather in my eyes.

I make my brain think, blocking out the pure panic and concentrate on the escape plan.

I had done it plenty of times, too many times.

I had faced a feral Alpha wolf, a Kanima, psycho hunters, and torture, I sure as hell wont let being lost get to me.

Instead, I thought, and just like that, like a match being lit my brain thought of my phone.

I shake my head as I start to walk, I might as well keep moving as I called for back up.

I quickly unlock my mobile, debating on who to call.

I was stuck, all of my pack had forgotten me, I didn't know if I could face them, could see them and not burst into tears, cry over the people I thought I loved.

I couldn't ring my Dad either, he had forgotten too and it hurt more than the cold he had been giving me over the past month, after when I told him about the Supernatural. It wasn't an option, it would hurt too much.

Danny was also a no. He would still be in school and even if he wasn't he wouldn't be able to track down my scent so that idea went out the widow just as fast as it came.

Instead I pressed on the name of the man I loved even though I was sure he hated my guts.

I bought the mobile to my ear as I take a sharp left, the opposite direction having led to me going around in circles.

I hear the ringing of my phone in my ear, begging Derek would pick up.

And just as if he heard my plea his gruff voice came across the phone.

"Stiles, what do you want?" His voice was bored sounding and for a second I thought I had made the wrong decision, he was obviously not in the mood for the annoying human he had been stuck with as a pack member.

"Stiles?" He asks again, his voice sounding a little more worried this time, making my heart skip just a little before I stamp down on the feeling, knowing there was no chance in hell he felt the same as I.

"Stiles are you okay?" His voice sounds again "Where are you?" His voice sounded so concerned now and it made my eyes water, could he truly care about me?

"I..I don't know! I'm so lost. I don't know what to do!" I blurt out, voice shaking as I stumble along, my vision blurred.

"Stiles, calm down. Just tell me where you are." His voice was so calming, so soothing.

"They forgot..and I.." I struggle to even get out a word.

"Hey, hey, Stiles. Take a breath, calm down. I've got you. I'm already on the way to Beacon Hills. Just breathe" I hear him say, voice reassuring and appeasing my rising panic.

I follow his instructions, taking a deep breath and calming myself to the sound of his gentle breathing on the other side of the mobile.

"I'm sorry; I know you hate me and everything. I just can't face anyone right now, I'm sorry i'm bothering you. I'm sure you think I'm such an inconvenience for you. I know how important this meeting was with the neighbouring pack" I quickly say, the words tumbling out of my mouth.

"Stiles! You are not an inconvenience or a bother. And you are defiantly more important than a meeting with another pack. Your my pack and I sure as hell don't hate you. In fact I feel the complete opposite and when I get back, after I found you, I'm going to kick the others' asses so hard, they'll feel it for a week." He growls, the sound oddly settling me further.

"I think that's the most I've heard you talk" I manage to croak out around the lump which had grown in my throat, the chuckle I heard from my phones speakers startling me slightly.

It was a beautiful sound, so deep and smooth, making chills take over my skin.

"Well, I usually don't get to say a lot before your mouth starts moving" He teases, honest to god teases.

It was so surprising. Never before had I heard him joke and laugh, it was a welcomed from the usual growling and frowning.

"Did you just make a joke?" I ask, forgetting completely about my surroundings and the panic of feeling lost and concentrated solely on his voice.

"I may have" He answers making me smile.

"I can't believe it. Has the world ended? Or am I in some parallel world were Derek Hale actually likes and jokes with one Stiles Stilinski?"  
  


"Nope. Pretty sure we are still in a normal world." He answers, his voice light and so different than of when he left.

Sure, he had become kinder, more like the Derek I had heard my dad speak about, before he had been hardened by grief and distant at the loss of his family.

But this side of Derek? It was new and I felt myself fall even more for the man.

Before, when he used to shove me against walls and threaten me, I felt fear but yet I could see the warmth and loneliness beneath the hard exterior.

I could see the young man who had been forced to grow up way faster than he should have.

I could see the man who lost his family, his sister, everything he knew, and it broke my heart.

I had felt the grief of losing a family member but he had lost all but two that night and I couldn't help falling for the strong, resilient man who had come back to the place which haunted him to save his sister.

He was a good man, loyal, strong and devoted.

He was the man who risked his life several times to save Scott's, to save his pack.

And now? Something on his time away had unlocked the man I knew was hidden beneath the walls he had built so thoroughly.

Just one conversation with the man and I knew the warm, loving man who was known to help old ladies with their shopping had remerged. I didn't know what had caused the sudden change but I was so thankful, so glad that the cold demeanour was slowly diminishing.

"Stiles?" His voice was calling my name and I snap out of my thoughts.

"What?" I question.

"I asked where you are. You still haven't told me" He answers.

"Oh..well..urm. Somewhere in the preserve I think" I reply sheepishly.

"Somewhere in the preserve? What the hell are you doing there?" He exclaims.

"Well I may have had a slight emotional breakdown and I may have ran blindly through the forest until I dropped down exhausted and sobbed like a teenage girl who just witnessed her favorite character die" I explain, my cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Stile-" He starts but before he could finish I let out a manly shriek and the ground below me disappears.

I tumble down, rolling and smashing against the hard floor before coming to a standstill at the bottom of the ditch.

I let out a loud groan, the pain kicking in even before I attempted to move.

My left ankle was killing and I could only guess the crack I heard was not a stick breaking under my weight.

My side was twinging with pain as I flip over my body so I landed on my back. I lift the ripped material of my shirt to find the burning was actually scratches, where rock had dug into my flesh when I rolled down the ditch.

I could feel blood treacle down my chin and slipping down my neck, I reach up cringing at the pain I felt in my left hand as I do so, I look down to find the palm of my hand cut open.

I whimper at the sight before I use my other hand to reach up to my face, quickly finding the cut which ran across my cheek which was sluggishly bleeding.

"Stiles?!" I hear the distant sound of my name travelling through the air and my head snaps up, looking for the source.

"STILES!" The voice was shouting again and I instantly knew it was Derek.

His voice reminded me of my phone, which I couldent spot anywhere so I concluded Derek must actually be out here looking for me.

"DER!?" I shout, my voice shaky as I fought through the pain and tried to move.

I instantly regret the decision finding my ankle flaring with intense pain, the pure agony making me cry out.

"STILES! HANG ON!" I hear Derek's voice shout again, closer this time.

"God... Der..." I say the pain making my vision go white.

"Stiles! Thank god!" I suddenly hear his voice, the sound much closer and before I could even look up Derek was at my side.

"Oh god. Derek... I think I broke my ankle" I strain to get out through wheezing through the pain.

"Okay, Okay. I got you." His voice was soft and his touch gentle as he moved his hand to my thigh, his veins turning black as the pain is sucked away, leaving my leg numb.

"Thanks" I mutter, slumping slightly as the most excruciatingly of the pain is taken away.

"Don't thank me; your ankle is defiantly broken" He replies.

"Great." I say, voice dripping with sarcasm as I watch his hand move slowly upwards.

"Where else?" He asks, hand careful as they trail over my skin as if sensing out where my pain was coming from, stopping when he got to my stomach.

He slowly and tenderly lifts my shirt, making sure the shirt wasn't stuck on the drying parts of my blood.

"Just scratches" He comments, laying his hand so it barely touched my skin before taking away more of my pain.

Next he cupped my jaw, turning my face to inspect the slice on my cheek. 

"It looks like it will need a couple of stitches but it's not life threatening. I'm happy to say, you'll live" He observes, making me chuckle slightly.

"Thanks Doc." I laugh "Oh one more thing" I add, lifting my hand to his sight.

He gently takes my hand into his larger ones, slowly and carefully inspecting the wound until he moves again, gently lowering my hand, palm up on his thigh.

He, before I could even question it, grabs the bottom of his shirt and rips a strip of the material off.

My hand is then back in his, the material of his shirt being softly wrapped around the wound as a makeshift bandage. He ties of the end of the material before he's shrugging off his leather jacket.

He carefully slips off my plaid shirt and places it on the floor before ripping my tattered shirt from my body and placing it with the other shirt.

I then find myself drowning in a leather jacket, ripped up at the front, it was warm and safe and smelt strongly of Derek. It was a marvellous scent, one of musty spicy smell of Derek and the forest. It was the perfect combination and it soothed me more than anything I had ever smelt.

"Are you warm?" He asks, his hand was on my cheek again, using some of my tattered shirt to wipe away softly at the blood there.

"Mmm" I answer, snuggling a little further into the leather jacket, knowing I wouldn't be able to get closer to Derek.

"Good. I...urm... I don't know how to treat broken bones, they usually heal in a few minutes so I'm going to have to carry you to my car and then I'll take you to the hospital, okay?" He enquirers.

"Okay" I mumble, feeling kind of drowsy as I feel him lifting me, taking my pain before I could feel it and walking up the ditch and heading through the trees.

"Hey, hey. No sleeping on me. You could have hit your head or something so just stay awake" He says making my eyes snap open.

"Tired" I whisper, my eyes drooping.

"I know, baby. I know." He says, making my jaw drop and my eyes to grow wide, sleep quickly forgotten.

_Did he just call me baby?! I mean…What..?_ My brain supplies.

"I did" His voice declares and I curse to myself for I must have said that out loud.

"Whaaat?" Was all I could say, receiving a small chuckle in return.

"Do you want to know why I used to throw you against walls?" He asks, the question throwing me off.

"Urm...Yes?" I answer, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"It's because you smelt divine, absolutely perfect and I didn't know what to make of it. My wolf wanted you close, wanted to roll over in your scent, but I didn't let him so I settled for pushing you against walls so at least then I could be close to you" He says. "You smelt like home, smelt like something I wanted to wrap around and never let go, but it confused me. I didn't know what was going on, my mother never mentioned anything like it. It was so confusing and I didn't know why I was so drawn to you. Don't get me wrong, I find you very attractive, but never before had I felt such an urge to have someone as my own. It was only made worse when I became an Alpha, you're scent got stronger, harder to resist. I could barely stand in the same room as you without having to fight my wolf, fight for control, fight the need to kiss, hug and claim. It was becoming so bad, I had to steal one of your shirts every two days to satisfy my wolf, otherwise it would actively hunt you down until it found you. That's the reason why I left, it wasn't a meeting with another pack but I went to visit one of my Mothers friends in the next town over, she's an Alpha too. She told me that my wolf was reacting to my soul mate, the one person who was the perfect match for me. She told me I was lucky to have found my soul mate, which are really rare these days, she said one in thirty four wolves find their soul mates. Most wolves find mates, which are a person or Were that they are compatible with, who they will be able to love and cherish but not completely bond with. She told me how once I had found my soul mate I would never be able to stay away, that the connection between our souls were too close, too intimately attached to ever be broken. And that is you. You are my soul mate, the one person I would literally die without." He finishes, his words making me gasp.

"I'm your soul mate?" I question, my voice almost shy and unsure.

"Most defiantly, yes. All my wolf wants to do right now is to take you back to the loft, settle you on my bed and wrap around you and never let you go" He supplies making my heart skip. "It wants to growl at anything which comes near you, hell I even felt like growling at that stupid ditch! I feel so protective over you and in pain's me when you leave my side." He finishes.

"I...Soulm...I..." I was stuck on what to say, for once in my life I was struggling to speak.

"You don't have to act on anything, Stiles. I knew it was a little farfetched that you would actually be interested in me. I'm a broken man with a tendency to be cold and distant, I'm not surprised you do not fee-" I couldn't cope with hearing his self hating words anymore, instead I used all the strength of my arms, which were wrapped around his neck, to bring his face to my level.

"I love you" Was all I say before I collide my slightly bloody lips onto his surprisingly soft ones.

It felt amazing, to feel the lips of the man I had been pining over for nearly a year, against mine, our faces and lips slotting together like a jigsaw piece, flawlessly and destined to be part of the other.

I feel him deepen the kiss, licking at my lower lip waiting for entry before I granted it and our tongues twined and caressed.

I groan in protest as his lips pull away and I find myself chasing after them.  


"Stiles" He groans adding "I love you with all my heart" before he sank back into a kiss, making me forget about everything except for the taste of him, the feel of his warmth and the sounds of his voice.  
  


"Jesus, Stiles" He mutters between kisses, trailing his lips downwards to my neck and burying his nose there, breathing deeply. "I need to get you to the hospital" He mutters, laying light kisses on my neck before pulling away, a look of reluctance on his handsome face. "After we finish at the hospital, I'm going to take you back to the loft and we're going to have a proper chat before I let my wolf snuggle with you" He states, receiving just a groan of approval from me, the thought of cuddling with Derek was a definite yes.

For the next ten minutes or so I bask in the feel of warmth I felt wrapped up in his arms, enjoyed the way his chest rumbled as he spoke, cherished the way he carefully cradled me as if I was precious cargo.

I felt no pain as he walked and I knew he was taking all of it away, the searing burning I should have been feeling completely gone.

I listen to him speaking, telling me about the other things he had learnt when he was away, about how he had planned to make me a dinner before announcing I was his soul mate. It was as if we had swapped bodies, usually it was I who spoke nonstop but now? Derek was telling me everything his brain could think of. One second it was pack hierarchy and the next he was talking about his childhood. It was fascinating to watch the usually closed off man, talk about anything and everything. It was distracting and before I even knew what was happening, Derek was placing me in the passenger seat of his Camaro.

The drive to the hospital was one of blissful and comfortable silence, not needing to speak to know Derek was there, that Derek could keep me safe.

His left hand, the one which wasn't being used for driving lay on my thigh, his veins turning black once in a while, taking my pain before it even came as if he knew before I that it was spiking up again.

I was so relaxed, so blissed out on the pain relief Derek was giving me I didn't even realise we had arrived at the hospital before warm hands scoop me up, arms bringing me close to a strong but surprisingly comfy chest.

"Der..." I mumble, nestling my face in his warm chest taking comfort from his protective hold as he carried me to the hospitals front doors.

"I got you." I hear him mumble, using one hand to hold me up while the other pushed open the doors.

"Stiles!?" A voice suddenly broke through the bubble of protectiveness, comfort and warmth Derek had wrapped me in.

I snap my head up from Derek's chest to find Scott and Isaac standing in front of the reception desk where Melissa was standing.

I let out a small whimper at the sight of them, not being able to look at the two werewolves.

I hear footsteps nearing and I spot Scott walking towards me, his mouth opening to speak. I quickly turn my head back into Derek's chest, the pain too raw, too fresh to cope with.

I feel a deep rumble build from Derek's chest, travelling upwards until I hear a low growl.

"Stay there; you have done enough damage for one day!" Derek snarls, wrapping his arms tighter around me, bringing me closer to his protective shield.

"But I-" I hear Scott start.

"I said stay there" Derek was glaring down at his two betas and I couldn't help sinking further into Derek's arms.

"Boy's I think you should leave so I can look at Stiles" I hear Melissa's voice command.  


"But Mum-"

"Don't 'But Mum' me. I will speak to you when my shift is over, but until then you will go home. Now" She cuts Scott off, her voice unwavering.

I didn't look up to watch the two werewolves leave, nor did I look up when Derek started to walk.

It was only until I felt myself being placed on a hospital bed and the warm and protective body leave me was when I finally moved, protesting at the loss of Derek.

"No! Derek. Don't leave." I beg, my uninjured hand grasping for him, frightened I would be left alone, unloved and so lonely.

"I'm not leaving, baby. I'm right here" I hear him answer as he manoeuvred himself to sit next to me, his large hands soothing as one moved along my back, the other squeezing my hand.

"I love you" I whisper, leaning into his body, feeling so tired, so drained.

"Mmm. I love you too." I hear him reply, wrapping his arm around my waist, turning his body to accompany mine, laying his head on top of mine, his lips kissing the top of my hair, the action so loving and soft which made my heart flutter and melt at the same time.

From then on, everything became blurry, a foggy series of images as Melissa looks over me, and the only thing I was certain of was Derek and his constant warmth at my side.

I pay very little attention to what was going on knowing fully that Derek would keep me safe, that he would take care of me while I was too tired to do so. So I let myself be carried to the x-ray room, to be held through the pain and for once in my life I let someone else take the lead of my life, let Derek care for me.

It took a hazy two hours before I'm being carried out of the hospital, once more it Derek's strong arms, a red cast on my leg, stitches in my hand and cheek and cuts cleaned.

"Der...Can I sleep now?" I mumble, tucking my head into his neck, finding a comfy spot there, feeling my eyes drooping dangerously.

"Sleep Stiles. I'll be there when you wake up" He answers and before I knew it I was out like a light.

* * *

"Stiles? Baby. I need you to wake up." I hear a deep voice penetrate through the murky mist of my slumber.

My eyes flutter open to find Derek's handsome face near mine, one of his calloused hands cupping my uninjured cheek while the other rested on my shoulder.

"Derek?" I question, my mind still foggy with sleep. "Whaaat?" I add, smiling when I hear his small chuckle of amusement.

"We're at the loft, I bought you back here after Melissa treated you. You fell asleep before I could even get you into my car so I let you sleep. I carried you up and put you to bed. It's around twelve in the afternoon now and you need to take your pain med's. Unless you want me to take it away, because I can if you prefer." He finishes his speech almost as if he was rushing to get out the words.  
 (Derek's bedroom) 

"I thought I was the one who rambled?" I tease, slowly sitting with the help of Derek who moved quickly to sit behind me, receiving a grunt in reply from the older man.

I lay my body back against his chest, feeling one of his arms envelop around me while the other reached for a glass of water which lay on top of his bedside drawer.

I take the glass from his hand, taking sips of the refreshing liquid before I give the glass back to Derek, who returned it to his drawer before slipping that arm around me as well.

"Are you hurting, Baby?" I hear him whisper, his head buried in my neck, taking deep inhales of my scent.

It was strange to see, too feel Derek this relaxed, this touchy and comfortable. It was strange but the kind of strange I welcomed with open arms, I loved the feeling of being loved, of looked after. It was a massive change and I loved it. It felt so right; to be in the arms of the man I had loved for so long and let him take care of me.

"Not really. But I have a feeling you have something to do with that" I reply, letting my head loll backwards to rest on the other mans shoulder.

"Mmm" Was all the reply I got from where his face was buried in my neck, before he suddenly snaps his head up "I nearly forgot" He comments and before I could question him on it, he had reached into his drawer and pulled out a medium sized wrapped present. "For you, my love" He mumbles, handing the package to me, the sound of 'My love' making my heart skip with pure elation.

I eagerly rip into the wrapping like a child on Christmas day, until all that remained was a leather jacket, black in colour and looked the exact replica of the one Derek had placed on me earlier, except for the smaller size.

"Do you like it? I wasn't sure you would. I can take it back if you do-" He starts, his voice so insecure it made my heart ache, so I quickly turned my head further towards him and leaned in, kissing his lips in reassurance.

I feel him sink into the kiss, deepening it, cupping my jaw with one hand while the other trailed through my hair.

I pull back reluctantly, the need to breath over taking my body as I peck his lips once more before resting my head on his shoulder once more..

Derek, however didn't really pull away, instead he trailed soft, gently kisses down my jaw and to my neck, where he once more nestled his face into.

I hum in happiness, never having felt such feeling of contentment and calm before, as I did with him. It was as if he had the ability to soothe me, his presence pacifying the constant buzz and hyperactivity of my body and replaced it with calm and blissful relaxation.

"I love it, Der" I whisper, taking his hand in mine and fusing our fingers together, squeezing his larger hands in reassurance.

"Good" I hear him reply, his voice sounding slightly smug and proud and I couldn't help but giggle at his werewolf possessive side, knowing the wolf inside him thought he was providing for his mate.

"Are you laughing at me?" Derek's voice was muffled against my neck.

"Nope. Totally not, love" I laugh, feeling him smile against my skin.

"I think you are" He says, his breath tickling my flesh, making me chuckle more. "It's not nice to laugh at your mate, Stiles" He adds.

"I have no idea what you're on abo-" I start but before I could finish there was a loud echoing sound of someone pounding on the loft's large metal door.

I hear Derek growl into my neck and I instantly knew who it was.

"Do you want me to get rid of them?" I hear Derek ask, a hint of a snarl in the tone as he rubbed his nose along my neck.

"No. I'm going to have to face them sooner or later. Carry me downstairs?" I ask, already feeling the larger man's arms moving, one hand wrapping around my knees while the other went for my shoulders.

He lifted me carefully off the bed, taking the space between the bed and the door in large paces, opening the door and walking carefully down the spiralled metal steps.

Once he set foot on the floor again he instantly headed for the living area of the loft, where he had renovated into a pack lounge. There were two large sofas, two loveseats and large beanbag which lay on the floor, all of which lay in front of a large flat screen TV.

Derek had hired contractors to renovate a few months back and now it was nearly finished, and I must it admit looked awesome now. There wasn't a massive hole in the wall anymore and the walls were not longer bland and grey. Instead it had been wallpapered with deep red sleek black paint. It looked so modern but yet very Derek like. It was in this room we held pack meetings and where we sat if we wanted to eat infront of the TV.   
 (Something like this)

The kitchen had been supplied with the latest equipment which included an oven, fringe, freezer and a coffee maker.  


He had fixed up a room for the pack to use for studying and school work and renovated the main room into a dining/ planning room. It had a small table for eating and planning, which Derek planned to replace to situate more people and a bookshelf which contained all sorts of supernatural books, with two small sofas for my research and reading.  


There was a bathroom downstairs too, with a large shower and very elegant furniture.  


He had even renovated a room upstairs for Isaac, whom he let design the whole thing much to the younger mans delight.  


There was also a room upstairs for what I affectionately called the 'Cuddle Room' in which Derek had made into a room where the pack could curl up with each other and take comfort in each other's presence. The room had been designed by the girls who thought the loft needed more color than black and red, so they made Derek buy a massive, colorful sofa, where we could all fit for pack nights and pack cuddles.   


All in all, Derek had done an amazing job with fixing the place up and I loved it.

Derek strode to the nearest sofa, laying me carefully on the red sofa, placing a kiss on my forehead before he speaks.

"I'll just go let them in. Stay here. I'll be right back, love" He says, voice soft and loving as he stared into my eyes as he spoke and I quickly pull him down for a small peck before I let him walk away.

I hear him opening the loft doors, a growl already building in his throat as he slid them open.

"What do you want?" He snarls at the pack, which I could barely see from my vantage point, Derek's broad body blocking out most of anything.

"Well _I'm_ here to finally celebrate my friend's birthday" I hear Danny's voice say the man stepping forth towards Derek who was standing in a defensive position as if ready to pounce. "I'm the one who actually bothered remembering" He adds which instantly granted him access to entering the loft, Derek must have listened to his heartbeat and heard the truth in his words.

"Thanks, Miguel" I hear him say, patting Derek's shoulder as he passed the older man, making me giggle when Derek simply glared at him before turning his accusing raised eyes at me.

I simply shrug, my smile sly as I watch as Danny makes his way over to me, dropping himself into the loveseat nearest to me.

"Hey, Stiles" He smiles, his friendly grin making me smile back as he reached out and quickly hugged me, shocking me for a second before I hugged him back.

Danny had never done anything like this, at least not to me and I just embraced the show affection.

"Hey, Danno" I answer as he pulled away with a groan of despair.

"If you keep calling me that, I will kill you" He threatens jokingly but before I could even comment I hear a low growl of warning come from Derek, who was stood, eyes red as he glared down on Danny.

"Okay maybe not. Call me whatever you want!" He emends, his words seemingly satisfying the protective side of Derek as he turned his growl on the others in the pack, which now I looked, included my Dad.

I feel my eyes water at the sight of my pack and my at my Dad, their faces a sore memory of feeling forgotten and unloved.

"So Stiles...Miguel get you anything nice?" I hear Danny's voice break me from my thoughts as I turn to him.

"Urm...Actually, yes…" I start, explaining to the other man the leather jacket Derek had gotten me.

The next ten minutes or so passed all the same with me and Danny chatting together, blocking out the others, as Derek rips the shit into the pack.

It was only when I feel a warm hand on my shoulder was when I let anything other than Danny to process in my mind.

I look up to find Derek standing there and before I could question him, he moved in, scooping me up and sitting himself down on the sofa, recreating the position we were in earlier with him behind me leaning against the arms of the sofa, legs spread, my body between them as he wraps his arms around my waist, careful of my injuries. He had even at some point placed a large pillow underneath my broken leg, the action making my heart melt.

I quickly feel the warmth of his body sink into mine, making me feel safe and protected once more as I shuffle further into his embrace.

"You don't have to talk to them" I hear him whisper into my ear, his warm breath against my ear making me shiver slightly.

"I know, but they are family and I have had to face it eventually. I can't go on forever ignoring them" I say, revelling in being in his arms again.

"Okay" He answers, pulling me closer to him as multiple footsteps neared me.

"Stiles...God...I'm sorry, son" I hear a voice say making me look up at my Dad who looked so broken and guilty. "I got so caught up in work, I didn't even realise your birthday had crept up on me so fast. I know it's no good excuse but if I could change it I want you to know I would have been there.. Forgive me?" He finishes.

And I understood, after I had told him about the supernatural his workload had doubled, he was so busy at work with closing new cases as well as going over the old ones and looking over if there was a chance they were supernatural.

"I know Dad, but it hurt. So much when you weren't there, when I realised you weren't there like every other year"

"I know, son. I prioritised work over you and I couldn't be more sorry" He was crying by now and I could feel my resolve quickly breaking at the sight of my Dad near tears "To think that I was one of the causes of you getting emotionally and psychically hurt, makes me sick. Please, I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me" And with those last words, more tears fell down his cheeks and I knew I couldn't stay angry at him, instead I tugged on his closest hand, until he sank forwards and wrapped his arms around me.

It felt good to know that my Dad still cared for me, felt amazing to be wrapped in his Fatherly hug.  


"Happy, Belated Birthday son" I hear him say, pulling back and shoving a large bag full of presents on my lap.

"Oh" I say, looking up confused at the amount of presents which lay before me, the bag was tall and was full and puzzled me. My Dad always got me several things, but the amount of presents in this bag was way too much.

"It's from the pack too. They gave them too me weeks ago and its been hidden in my room ever since" He explains and I nod in understanding.

I open my mouth to say something but nothing came out instead my eyes watered, the overwhelming feeling of shock taking over.

"We organised a party for you too, but with the witches attacking us last week and the feral Omega on Sunday we completely forgot. I know we hurt you, more than I can even comprehend but we just wanted to make sure you knew we loved you and we did remember just not when it counted, and we couldn't be more sorry for it" I hear Scott say and I tear my gaze from the massive pile of presents to my best friend who was stood, eyes big and watering like a puppy begging its owner for forgiveness.

"We ordered a cake and everything!" I hear Isaac add, making me chuckle slightly because obviously Isaac would remember the cake with his sweet tooth and all.

"And we hired the new club that opened down town. Cost me a fortune, I'll tell you" I hear Jackson say before Lydia elbowed him in the stomach.

"But you were worth every penny, Batman" Erica reassures "I even made them to make it a Star Wars themed party!" She adds, making Derek chuckle.

"I knew there was a reason you were Catwoman" I say, making the blonde let out a shaky giggle.  


"We managed to keep it a secret, and you know how hard that is for Isaac and Scott not to blab everything to you, and we were planning to surprise you with it" Boyd says.

"Yeah, me, Erica and Lydia even planned your outfit! It looked amazing!" Allison gushes.

"And, may I ask, how the hell did Danny not remind you? You remembered right? And how did Derek not know, he's your Alpha" I hear my Dad question.

"Well, Derek would have ended up spilling the beans because we all know he's shit at keeping secrets from Stiles, especially ones about Stiles. Stiles only needs to bring out his puppy eyes before Derek tells him everything" Lydia giggles.

"I do not!" I hear Derek exclaim from behind me.

"Well you kinda do, love. You can thank Isaac for that by the way, he pointed it out to me and it was a great way to make you agree with my plans" I chuckle at the glare he sent Isaac.

"Anyway. I wasn't informed about their plan's either because I quote 'Stiles can easily read your face and if we told you he would instantly know you were hiding something and in effect the pack was hiding something which would lead to him interrogating each one of us, until someone, most likely Scott breaks and tells him everything'." Danny comments, eyes rolling.

"Hey, I would not break first!" I hear Scott say and I quickly give him 'The look' which usually had him blurting out everything.

I watch as he crumbles under my look and I smirk as if saying 'Really?'.

"Oh fine! I would! Your scary when you make that face" He admits making the rest of the pack laugh as he whines when I give him the look again.

I listen to them laughing for a couple of seconds before any remaining anger and pain drains from my body.

They were my family and I couldn't stay angry at them for long, especially when Isaac looked like someone stole his favourite teddy and fed it to a angry pack of lions.

I watch as Scott fidgets, his body twitching and I knew he was waiting for permission to wrap his arms around me.

So I slowly open my arms, making sure not to pull any of my injuries.

Before I could even say a word, Scott had lunged forwards and wrapped his arms tightly around not only me, but around Derek too.

Soon I felt more arms attach around me and I look around to see all of the pack in a huddle around me and Derek, Erica having slotted herself into my right side carefully, watching my leg as Allison joins her, gently taking the pillow my leg was on to her lap, where she let it rest, while Lydia slips in the small gap on my left, sitting on Derek's thigh as she lets her head rest on my shoulder. Isaac was sat sideways on the arm of the Sofa, content on letting his Alpha rest on him while his hand nestled their way into my hair. Boyd was sat close to Allison; on the small gap on the sofa at my thigh resting comfortably back on my uninjured leg, his large hands taking the pain from my hand. Jackson had dragged a bean bag over to the front of the sofa and was sat curled up on it, his head resting on the couch with Danny sat next to him resting his body into Jackson, who accepted it with a arm around his shoulder. Scott had now settled between Lydia and Boyd, lying on his side, his head in Lydia's lap and his feet on Boyd's, his arm thrown over my chest to where Erica held onto his hand. My Dad had moved into the seat Danny had previously occupied and watched fondly as the pack take comfort in the closeness of each others presence.

"I forgive you" I whisper, the warmth of all the bodies surrounding me making my eyes flutter tiredly and I slump back on Derek further, feeling him lean forward to kiss the top of my head before, shuffling backwards as he gets comfortable, making me slide downwards and into his body as he brings his legs further in, making more room for Scott, Boyd and Lydia.

I feel content, content on lying with Derek's arms wrapped around me, content with both Erica and Lydia using my shoulders as pillows, with Isaac's gentle touch through my hair, the weight of Scott's arm ever present against me, Boyd's careful hands taking my pain and Allison massaging my cast free foot. I feel content with Jackson and Danny reaching up and touching me every so often as if checking I was still there, safe.

I was so content it felt as if I was melting, relaxed and protected with my pack near.

I feel my brain slowly start to shut down as my eyes closed and I let myself slip into a blissful sleep, knowing I was loved and that my family was close.

"Happy, belated birthday, Stiles" I hear Scott whisper, the distant sound of various happy birthdays from the rest of the pack, the last thing I hear before the pleasant arms of slumber takes me under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. that was chapter 2!!   
> Hope you enjoyed this larger chapter!  
> I'll try getting the next up at the weekend, but no promises!   
> Once more if anyone has any ideas, don't feel shy to comment them!   
> Anyway, don't forget to leave comments, Kudos and bookmark, it let's me know you guys are enjoying this!  
> Until next time,   
> \- Bookemdanno98 x


	3. Collapsed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an encounter with a Dark Witch some things are revealed but will Stiles ever be able to use them again? Things quickly turn south and while presenting a project with Erica and Isaac he collapses. How serious are his injuries? Will the pack lose their human?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys another Chapter for you all.
> 
> Like in the other two, everyone is 18, Peter is good and no one dies. Cora also appears earlier and Danny is in the know. Basically this happens sometime after season 2 but before season 3 and the pack is very coordinated and are more like a family. 
> 
> DISCMAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TEEN WOLF RELATED :'(

**Stiles POV:**

I follow behind Erica and Isaac, walking slowly and stiffly to the front of the class.

My vision was slightly blurry and I concentrated heavily on not stumbling, my eyes cast downwards at my feet, watching where I stepped in case I staggered or my steps faltered.

My head ached, the sounds around me slightly muffled and people's voices slurred, their words slow to process in my frazzled mind.

My back was on fire, the agony radiating from there like someone had set a flame to my skin, the deep cuts stinging feeling as if needles were constantly being sunk into my flesh.

I took another slow step, cautious as I keep in step with Isaac who was in front of me, making sure I kept up with his strides, to ensure suspicion was kept at a minimum. I couldn't let the pack know I was injured, especially after they all blamed themselves that the Dark Witch had managed to get so close to me.

It had scared them all when they couldn't get to me, couldn't help me as I was forced to defeat the Dark Witch alone, forced to protect not only them but a innocent boy.

It frightened them that they were too late to keep me safe, too late to keep the Witch away.

The Dark Witch had appeared yesterday night and with her arrival came the attempted murder of a four year old boy called Thomas James.

He was a young boy who lived not even ten minutes away from my house.

His father was a deputy at the station and I instantly recognized the scared young boy who quivered, frightened and pleading for help. The boy had lost his mother in childbirth and all he knew was his Father and the many Uncles and Aunts he had through the other deputies.

He called my Dad 'Grandpa' much to my amusement and was very close to me, calling me his 'Big Bruva'. I looked after him regularly when his Dad was at work and even took him or picked him up from his nursery. I loved the kid like he was my little brother and many people, including both of our Fathers, thought it was hilarious how strangely alike we looked. He, like I, had brown hair, light brown eyes and pale skin, the only difference was the fact that his nose wasn't upturned and I had moles and he did not.

The Dark Witch was a woman; a former spark that had killed hundreds of fellow sparks to gain their powers and as a consequence was cursed by the earth itself to a life of darkness and death.

She had killed five children in the town over from Beacon Hill's, murdered five Innocent children for their dormant sparks. According to a book I had read, which was kindly borrowed from Deaton, a child's spark was the most vulnerable and was then easiest to take since a child is mostly defenceless. And so the Dark Witch had gone from State to State, hunting down children with potential sparks, kidnapping them before killing them through a ritual which drained them of their souls and passed their power, no matter how small or big into the Dark Witch.

It was just lucky I had been there before she could take another innocent life.

**_*Start of Flashback (1 day earlier)*_ **

I was walking down the street, heading to the local market to restock my house with food. It was a common thing these days, to find myself walking to the shops to buy food, especially when a hungry pack of werewolves decided to make my house a place to hang out and have pack meetings in, whilst Derek got his loft renovated. Together the pack could eat enough food to feed a small army, and with all eleven pack members at my house I was going to need plenty.

I turn a street corner, humming along to the song I was listening to through one head phone, when I felt a sudden spike of power, a rush of dark energy travelling in waves through the air until it hit my body.

I instantly knew it was supernatural, the dark, evil feel behind the waves of energy making it blindly obvious that this was no natural occurrence.

Something inside me was telling me to hunt down the darkness, search for the source and destroy it. My chest was tingling and something was pushing me to run, demanding to take control, pleading to be let out. Something was telling me to protect, to keep something precious safe.

I feel myself take off at a run as I simultaneously fish my phone from the pocket of my red hoodie, pressing down on a random speed dial, knowing each one of them were either of the supernatural or were in the exclusive 'in the know' group of humans.

I rush around another corner, following the trail of darkness as my mobile dials in my ear.

My feet were smashing loudly on the floor with each step, the sound echoing through the empty street almost like as if I was in a cave.

It was around six at night by now and the light of day was being slowly succumbing to the dark of night, the moon overshadowing the sun and the starts emerging in the clear sky.

My phone rings once, twice, thrice before a voice answers from the other end.

"Hey" Scott's voice starts and I breathe a sigh of relief, I wasn't going to alone facing whatever was on the other end of this darkness.

"Scott! Something bad is going down, I repeat someth-" I rush out only to be cut off when his voice speaks once more.

"You've reached Scott McCall's voicemail, please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks" Scott's voice finishes before a beep sounds from the other end, signalling that I should leave a message.

"God, fucking dammit, Scott! There's something is going on! I need you to fucking answer your phone! I need back up!" I finish hanging up before pressing the next number down.

Just at that second I feel the darkness in the air grow stronger as if I was getting closer to the source, the tingling pressure inside my chest increasing.

"Stiles, I'm busy, remember? You know with the Pack training? You literally just left!" I hear a brooding voice come through the speaker and I mentally fist pump the air, finally someone who answers their phone when I need them.

"Derek! Something's wrong!" I reply, my voice sounding out of breath as I sprint closer and closer to the evil lurking in the air.

"What!? Are you okay?" I hear him ask, the concern in his voice making my heart skip.

I quickly shake off the feeling, it wasn't the time to feel like a teenage girl who just experienced her crush smiling at her, instead I needed to concentrate on finding what the evil I could so clearly feel, was.

"Yeah, but there's something evil here. I can feel it. It's like a heavy cloud of darkness flowing through the air. It's making my chest tight, that's how thick it is" I rasp. "Something's so wrong, Der." I add.

"Stiles, where are you?" The older man questions as I take a left into a dark alley way, where the darkness was getting even more powerful.  


"I'm running down an Alley following a fucking trail of Evil, how is this my life?" I ask sarcastically before adding "I'm pretty sure I'm in Oak Street, the one just down from mine?" I say adding "I felt the darkness not far from my house, but it's getting really strong now. It's like something is drawing me there, telling me I need to be there."

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing! You can't go alone after something we don't even know the identity of! Just wait, we're on our way!" Derek's voice sounded tense and concerned and I couldn't help but listening to what he was saying, instantly freezing on the spot.

"Fine, I'm waiting for you, but could you hurry the fuck up? I'm standing in a creepy ass alleyway by myself." I answer my breathing heavy as I attempt to fill my lungs with oxygen.

"I can smell you, you're not far" His voice comments, the sounds of the rest of the pack in the background travelling to my ears, the one voice of a particular werewolf catching my attention.

"One, saying 'I can smell you' to a person is really creepy, Der. Two, do you also have everyone else with you? And Three, Can you deliver a message to Scott?" I question, listening to Derek's snort of amusement at my first sentence, before his voice sounds through the phone.

"Yeah. Scott and the rest of the pack were with me; in your backyard...You know where you left not long ago... Are you sure you're okay?" He finishes, his voice confused for I knew Scott and the pack were with him because I had not even fifteen minutes before left them at mine.

"Oh, I remember, it's just strange..." I hum thoughtfully, thinking of several, very unique and very creative ways to kill Scott, for once again not picking up his damn phone in a moment which I most needed it.

"What is?" Derek grumbles.

"Oh, you know..." I trail off before adding "Won't you be a darling, Der and tell Scott I'm going to kill him when he gets here" I snark, grinning when I hear a squeak of protest in the background of Derek's phone and Scott's voice shouting "What!? Why!?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because I phone my best friend, my brother in all but blood, to come and back me up and get his voicemail? Again." I snarl.

"Bro, I'm so sorry! It's on silent, I didn't hea-" Scott's voice is suddenly cut off when I feel my feet lift from the floor, before my body is soaring in the air.

I feel time slow as the feeling of complete weightlessness takes over as if I was a feather, flying in a gentle summer breeze.

But, I'm quickly bought back to reality when I come crashing down, so unlike a feather which glided slowly down, until it softly lands on the floor; my body smashes into a wall, the breath stolen from my lungs as I slide down the alley wall, my vision blurry from my head colliding with the wall.

I quickly blink away the fog and my eyes quickly focus on my attacker, not allowing myself time to recover from the blow, knowing my enemy wouldn't hesitate to kill.

I jump to my feet, swaying and cursing before my eyes narrow, like a snipers scope, singling out their target, blocking out the pain I felt.

A woman stood, short and skinny, with a dark shadow like mist surrounding her body, her greasy hair almost the same shade and her cold glowing murky yellow eyes glaring.

Her face was very unproportional, her nose too big for her face and her chin too small, her lips were cracked and her cheeks all bone and much too sharp.

She was an ugly woman, with an aura that was very much the same.

"Ahh. I sense power in you young one, so much pure, untouched power. More than I have ever encountered! Your magic smells delicious sweet one, like cinnamon and honey. I can't wait to get a taste of you Sweetling." Her voice was dark and sinister and I had to contain the shiver of disgust.

"I haven't fed for days, Sweetling. I thirst; I hunger for the taste of innocent magic." She was stepping towards me now and once she did so, the view of a small child shivering on the floor, eyes wide and scared came into my sight.

It was Thomas, the boy who I had been looking after for four years, the boy who cried on my shoulder when he was sad and laughed joyfully at my jokes. This was the boy who trusted me as a brother, looked up at me as his hero. This was the boy who held me tight when I missed my Mother, the boy who I read stories to when he was over. He was a ray of sunshine in my life, the little brother I always wanted but never got. I had promised his Father, when I was fourteen that I would look after him that I would watch be the brother he needed. And so I did. I baby sat him on Saturdays and Sundays, watched movies with him on Monday nights, played games on Wednesday. There hadn't been a day since his birth that I had not seen him. Scott knew about, him because of course he did, but no one else did, the kid was too young, too fragile and vulnerable to fit in with the supernatural, so I hid him from the pack. It wasn't because I didn't trust them, in fact, I knew they would protect him with their last dying breath; I just didn't want the young boy mixed up in such danger.

I feel something swell up inside my chest, the sight of the small boy sobbing and crying for his Daddy made anger rise from deep within my chest.

"Oh, Sweetling, there's no need for that. Just let me take it. Let me feed on you and I'll let him go" She bargains, her voice closer now and I look to find her around ten steps away.

The Dark Witch's eyes quickly snap to the entrance of the Alley and I turn just in time to see, Derek race around the corner, the pack following not long after him.

"Oh, we can't have them saving you, now can I sweet thing?' She laughs, reaching into her pocket and drawing out a handful of mountain ash, throwing it in the air and creating a circle big enough for a couple of cars to park in.

"My dear, your wolves can't protect you. In fact I think they will be the ones needing help. Do you think if I kill one of them you'll let me have you; to save the others?" The Witch cackled, taking more steps forwards, striding closer to me.

I hear a growl from behind me, a low, threatening rumble I knew too well.

"Ooo, the Alpha seems very protective of you Sweetling. Very fond indeed, maybe he should be the first to go? Would that persuade you to join me? Let me feed off your power?" She smirks, knowing she stuck a cord with mentioning Derek. "Oh, my poor little Sweet thing, you won't need him long. I will have you" She adds. "A power source like you will keep me going for years"

"No" I snarl, the energy inside my chest building and building, strengthening with each threat against my pack and the boy.

"Sweenheart, you have no choice! You will be mine! You will make me strong!" Her voice shrieks, the tone making my anger heighten.

"I won't be yours, I'm already taken. I have a pack! You have no one!" I bellow.

"I guess I'll have to do this the hard way Sweet Thing" She laughs, moving towards the crying boy. "I'll start here. Such an innocent child; such pure power. I must have it" She grins, leaning down with gangly hands to the boy's heart.

The movement seemed to trigger something inside me, the sight of the evil woman ready to take the life of a boy I had known since birth, kicked started an energy inside me.

I couldn't let this Witch, this mad woman; kill the boy who I loved like a little brother, who I had promised to protect.

I couldn't let this power crazed Bitch… I mean Witch, kill my pack and attempt to kill the man I loved.

No, I couldn't and would never let it happen, I would rather die.

And so I let the power inside build, until it bubbled over, like water of the side of a boiling pan and I quickly raise my hands, my instincts telling me to.

Then just as if the action was a signal, power flowed through my arms, through my veins and out of my hands.

Waves of golden light floods out of my body, wrapping around the boy like a protective shield, keeping him safe and protected; pushing the Witch back. The same coloured shield cascaded outwards and circles my pack, protecting them too from the Witches wrath.  


The Witch shrieks in protest, her face turning furious as the sends a ball of fire towards me.

"Stiles!" I could hear Derek's voice shout, surging more power into my body, his voice, desperate and scared fuelling the small fire into a burning inferno.

I raise my left hand, stopping the Witches attack imminently as it is absorbed into my palm, the warmth of the fire caressing my skin.  
  


The fire ball only serves to anger me more and before she could throw another attack my way a second wave flowed out of my hands, shining a bright green.  


The waves of emerald hit the Witch full force, making her stagger before they form vines, which wrap themselves around her legs keeping her still, trapping her in a cage of plants.

The Witch screams in frustration, her eyes wild as she threw her hands up, sending a surge of fire through the wall of mountain ash, breaking it, and sending the wall of fire towards my pack in a last ditch attempt to destroy them.

I watch in satisfaction as the fire bounces straight off the shield, burning out instantly.

I feel anger burn from deep within my chest, the fact that she tried to attack my pack making it crackle, an overpowering feeling of pure hatred and fury that controlled my body as I push my hands forwards, my whole body pushing into the movement.

Bright orange balls of mist shoot from my hands and into the Witch, making her scream and thrash in agony, each one making more shrieks to sound through the air.  


Soon the orange glowed a pure blood like crimson, the mist forming a big bubble like shape before entrapping the Witch.

The mist silences the screams instantly as if it was a sound proof barrier as it engulfs more and more of her.

Eventually the mist slowly fades, turning a hot pink before mellowing out into a baby pink, the mist then travelling back into me, flowing back into my hands, settling deep within my chest.

When I looked up again, having been dazzled by my magic returning to me, the Witch had completely disappeared and I knew my magic had destroyed her.

I feel a deep satisfaction take over my body, I had vanquished the danger which threatened my pack, I had succeeded in keeping them safe and it felt amazing.

"Sti!" I hear a tiny voice shout bringing me out of thought as I look to the voice, finding Thomas still protected by the shield, looking helpless and scared, and his eyes staring pleadingly over at me.

"Oh, Tommy." I choke, letting the shield fall, the feel of more magic flooding back in my body, overwhelming.

As I finish reining it all in, I hear his tiny feet running across the floor, scrambling to get to what he thought was safety.

I rush forwards, meeting the kid half way before scooping him up, falling to my knees as I held him tight, his small body racked with sobs as he cries into my shoulder.

Now I understood why I felt such a strong need to get to the darkness, felt such a need to protect.

My magic had known the kid I viewed as a brother was in danger and it acted on that instinct, leading me to him and pleading to protect.

"Tommy, are you hurt?" I question, pulling him back slightly so I could see his face.

"Bad woman hit me, Sti!" His voice was shaky and tiny, the sound so small and scared it made my heart ache.

This was the kind of situation I wanted to avoid but it seemed I couldn't get a break and now the kid had seen, had felt the darkness in the world, the kind of evil he was too young to have witnessed and my efforts to keep him away from the supernatural was wasted.

"Where, Tom?" I question, the darkened sky making it hard to see.

"Here Sti" He replies gesturing to his right cheek. "It hurt. Bad woman hit Daddy and he wouldn't wake up! She take me away Sti! Left Daddy all alone!" He rambles and I immediately move my hands to his cheeks, cringing when he flinched in pain.

I channel my magic once more, calling it back up, believing it would be able to heal the trembling boy, concentrating on healing him before I found his Dad.  
  


I feel my hand tingle and I open my eyes, just in time to watch as a brilliant blue fog seeps from my hand and into his cheek, the small cut I could clearly see in the blue light, now disappearing, the bruises fading quickly and the puffiness of his swollen skin soothing back to normal.

"Big bruva, you magical!" Thomas's voice squealed, the joy behind it awed. "Owie gone, Sti!" He exclaims as he pokes his previously injured cheek, marvelling in the soft skin that had sown back together.

"I know I can see little man" I laugh, watching him stroke his cheeks in amazement his wide eyes meeting mine, the awe slowly fading into panic.

"Sti? We need to go find Daddy!" His voice was scared once more and I quickly hug him tighter and standing shakily, my legs were trembling a little, my body exhausted and pain kicking in now that the adrenaline had worn off.

"Okay, buddy. I'll find him" I answer, closing my eyes when I feel his arms wrap around my neck.

"Will Daddy be okay Sti? Is he going to heaven like Mummy?" His tiny voice shook and I feel tears gather in my eyes at the prospect.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Remember that time the bad man in a grocery store tried taking things, and your Daddy saved the day by tackling the bad man down? You remember he hit his head and wouldn't wake up" I ask.

"Yeah! They took Daddy to hospital and the Doctor looked after him and he woke up! Was he magical like you?" He asks.

" No he wasn't, he just gave your Daddy some medicine and it made him better. I think your Daddy probably hit his head again. We'll take him to the hospital and everything will be fine, you know how hard his head is! He'll be up and catching the bad guys in no time!" I reassure my hand soothing over his back.

"Yeah! Daddy and Grandpa always catch the bad guys!" He gushes, his face lighting up at the mention of my Dad and his Dad kicking ass.

"You got that right" I chuckle, watching him smile before it drops off his face and he scrambles to hide his face in my neck.

I feel my heart pick up, thinking danger was scaring Thomas and I quickly swivel around, coming face to face with the man I had fallen completely in love with.

"Der..." I mumble, feeling relief flood my body, I had forgotten my pack was here and now that I had been reminded I feel my body completely calm.

They were safe and they would protect me from any danger, so I let my body relax in their presence.

"Stiles... Are you okay?" I hear Erica ask, stepping by Derek.

"Yeah, yeah. I just need to get to his Dad's. Tommy?" I question, feeling the boy's face lift from my neck. "These are my friends. Remember me telling you about them? "I ask as he nods in reply.

"Well, this is Derek" I pointed at the older man, smiling reassuringly at the man I loved, seeing the concern and confusion in his eyes

"Sourwlf?" The little boy asks making me smirk; I couldn't believe he remembered that name.

"Yup, big old Sourwolf." I laugh, winking at said 'Sourwolf' before carrying on.

"This is Erica, Boyd and Isaac" I point at the three beta's, watching as the small boy shyly waved at the three.

"Ewica has pretty hair" I hear him whisper into my ear, making me smile as I watch Erica's face light up.  


"Awww! Well thank you, cutie" I hear Erica coo, her face soft and smiling and I had a feeling she was holding back from grabbing Thomas and hugging him close.

"This is Cora and Peter. Cora is Derek's sister and Peter is his uncle." I gesture towards the other two Hale's, both of whom smiled.

"Cowa and Pete?" He asks, recognising the two quickly as the only family members of the man I loved.

"Yeah kiddo" I hear Peter say, his face a light with joy; the prospect of a kid in the pack probably reminding him of times before the fire when he had a son of his own.  


"And that's Lydia, Danny and Jackson" I say, looking towards them where Danny was waving erratically, smile wide and happy.

"Jackass?" I hear Thomas question, pointing towards Jackson.

I choke on a laugh, not really expecting the kid to address the jock as so, and I turn to Jackson to find him glaring at me.  


"Hey! I didn't teach him that!" I protest, surprised when Derek lets out a chuckle.

"You so did! I know you Stilinski" Jackson snarls and I let my innocent face drop into a smirk.

"Yeah, I totally did" I admit with a snicker making Jackson growl.

"So hostile" I murmur before turning back to Thomas who was giggling much to my delight.

"And finally we have Allison. She's Scott's girlfriend remember?" I ask watching him nod.

"Unca Scott said he luved her! Just like you luv Dew-" He stars and I instantly cover his mouth.

"Shh! It's a secret!" I remind him and his eyes bulges comically.

"Shhh" He answers, one finger held over his mouth, his eyes guilty at the thought of nearly revealing my most hidden secret.

I had no idea why I had told the kid but I found myself blabbering everything to the little boy, whether it was about school or whatever.

"That's right. Now, how about I hand you over to Uncle Scott when I go find your Daddy?" I question.

"Can I stay wif you Sti?" Was his answer and it made my heart warm.

"Not when I go find your Daddy, there could be more danger and I don't want you in the middle of that. " I say, watching his face drop. "However, what I can do is send you back with Scotty and you can watch the new Avengers movie! Then when I get back I can make you those pancakes you love! And I may even let you help make them, how about that?" I soothe watching his face light up at hearing pancakes.

"White chocowate and raspberry, Sti?" He asks enthusiastically.

"Sure thing. Anything you want" I smile.

"Okay! But can you take someone wif you? I don't want anyffing to hurt you" He begs, making my heart melt.

"How about, you go back with Scotty and the gang and I'll take Derek with me? That sound good?"

"Dewek, keep you safe?" His small voice sounded so adorable and before I could get out a word a large hand landed on my shoulder and I look up to find Derek standing there, smiling at Thomas.

"Sure I will. Someone has too!" He chuckles the sound so incredibly sexy.

I hear Thomas giggle in answer making my smile to broaden, I mean the man I was hopelessly in love with just made my little brother laugh, that alone awarded him more brownie points on the 'I'm so in love with you' chart.

"Come on little guy, let's go watch Tony Stark kick some as- I mean butt" I hear Scott say, brining me out my daze which consisted of me staring at Derek.

"Yes! Iwonman is the best!" He cheers as Scott arrives at my side giving me a quick, awkward side hug before opening his arms for Thomas to crawl into.

I quickly transfer the kid to Scott's arms, finding my arms weak and trembling when I lowered then.

I feel my body sway slightly and before I knew it large hands were holding at my waist and a large chest was at my back stabilising me as I regain my posture.

"Stiles?" I feel the chest behind me rumble as he talked as I swivel my head to find Derek's concerned eyes looking down.  


"Yup?" I answer.

"You sure you're okay?" His voice was worried and I couldn't help turning my body completely and tapping his cheek in thanks.

"I'm sure. Just a moment of weakness, tis all. And considering I just used mother fuc-fudging magic for the first time, which may I add had no clue existed? I think I'm pretty entitled to feeling a bit woozy" I reassure, finding my hand soothing his cheek before I could stop it.

I rip my hand away and step back, before I got lost in the sensation of his beard against my palm and the warmth of his body.

"Well let's move out!" I exclaim, leaning over and placing a quick kiss on Thomas's forehead before walking towards the entrance to the Alley.

Once there, I wait for the others to catch up, letting myself sag for a second, feeling my body ache before I feel Derek's presence near me.

I watch then as the others start walking down the path I had taken to get here, watching them walk slowly down the street until I could barely see them.

"Bye, Sti!" I hear a tiny voice shout and I squint to see Thomas waving over Scott's shoulder before disappearing around a corner.

I sigh deeply before I turn, smacking into Derek's chest. I hadn't realised he was stood so close, but now I thought about it I could feel the warmth still radiating from my shoulders where his hands had been resting.

"Wow, hey there big guy" I chuckle nervously, the man I loved was touching me which wasn't unusual nowadays but the constant feel of his warmth and his touch was putting me on edge. Not because I was scared or anything but because I just wanted to reach up, wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him senseless.

"Are you sure you're not hurt? I heard you collide into something and then you were groaning and it sounded like you were in pain" He enquires, his strong hands I had dreamt about reaching out and I quickly avoid his touch by ducking my head and checking my pockets.

"I'm good big guy, but I can't say the same for my phone, wherever it is" I comment my eyes scanning over the floor for any sight of the device, squinting to see into the distance.

"It's here." I hear Derek say and I turn back to him, finding him holding my Nokia in front on my face, finding only a small crack on the screen top left corner.

"Oh thank god! Nick your alive!" I exclaim, grabbing the phone and hugging it to me much to Derek's amusement.

The taller man shook his head, probably used to my strangeness by now and turned his back and starting to walk.

Looked like the diversion to avoid Derek's warm and utterly resistible touch had worked.

I quickly jog to his side, grimacing at the pain before leading Derek in the direction I needed to go.

**_*End of Flashback*_ **

And so I had spent the next two hours or so finding Thomas's Dad, who as I suspected lay unconscious in his home having been hit with a spell which made him fall over and hit his head on a counter. I then with Derek's help, because let's face it I couldn't carry a man by myself nut Derek? He could probably do it with one arm. I then took him to hospital, where we for my Dad to turn up. The Doctor had reported that he had suffered from a mild concussion and a cracked rib.

Once my Dad arrived I quickly explained what went down and soon found myself in one of his famous 'Papa bear hugs', he was overjoyed that I was alive and that I was able to save the others. He then, had told me he would inform Thomas's Dad, who was named Rhys, of everything he knew of the supernatural; it wasn't as if he could explain a Dark Witch kidnapping his son for his spark without telling him the rest, and sent me home.

One I had gotten home, I soon found myself in the middle of a 'Pack hug' and guided to the nearest sofa where they all, Thomas included, crowed and questioned if I was okay.

I had quickly reassured them all, rushing to hide the fact that my head was pounding and my shoulders and back ached.

Scott had already apologised around twenty times in less than five minutes, for not answering his phone and getting there sooner and I couldn't let him feel any guiltier.

I could also see the rest of the pack and Derek were also feeling guilty over the fact that they didn't get there quick enough, which in my books was stupid, I mean how could they have? They had no idea what was happening until I phoned Derek, they could not have known about the danger I was facing.

So I hid the pain away and replaced it with a joyful smile and bounded into the kitchen and started on the promised White chocolate and raspberry pancakes, Thomas helping while I explained to him about his Dad's condition.

I had gone to bed at ten and woke up eight hours later with a headache the size of Texas and my body aching.

I had detangled Thomas from my body, the kid having slept in my bed last night, before I quickly jumped into the shower, hoping it would sooth my muscles but it only served to worsen my aches as hot water cascaded on my burning back. I had quickly shampooed my hair, finding myself nearly in tears when my hand met a bump at the back of my head.

I didn't bother to look at my wound determining them as mere bruises and a bump to the head, there was not point stressing myself and the others over such a small thing.

This morning had been a complete pain filled event and even after taking painkillers, the pain only seemed to become more intense.

I barely ate, finding my appetite finishing at merely three bites of my toast.

I barely register the others, who had slept over having slept in the living room and the spare rooms, in a blurring haze, only talking when really needing to.

I had convinced the others I was merely tired which seemed to have worked because it was understandable that I was so exhausted.

Magic drained a person's energy and it was a believable lie that was the cause of my silence, sluggish movements and slow processing brain.

Thomas and Derek had been increasingly concerned and Thomas gripped onto me tightly until it was time to head to school.

Derek had promised to look after Thomas until my Dad got home and I found myself merely nodding in reply; speaking was too much pain to even attempt.

Derek commanded that Boyd was drive my jeep to school, with Erica, Isaac and Cora tagging along while, Allison, Scott and Lydia were driven in by Jackson.  


Once we had arrived at school, the sudden loudness of the pupils had made my head pound, made it throb even more than before, as if a bunch of evil midgets had appeared in my head and started drumming tiny hammers on the inside of my skull.

My body felt hot as if I was in a very unenjoyable sauna and cold sheen of sweat was starting to coat my body.

I was barely able to walk to my locker co-ordinately, tripping over my own feet before using Scott's shoulder as a stabiliser, hiding the fact by making it look like I was merely flinging my arm over his shoulder in a brotherly like hug.

Once I got to my locker, my forehead was covered in sweat and I quickly wipe it away with the sleeve of my shirt.

I grimace as I open my locker door, the stretch of reaching upwards pulling my back uncomfortably.

I was slow to shove all I needed in my bag, my brain taking twice as long to organise through the timetable I had memorised in my head.

The others were too busy either talking or sorting their own bags to notice how slow I was, so I quickly, well as quickly as I was able to, zip up my bag and swing it on my back, holding in a small groan when the solid feel of my books smash into my back.

The bell had rung so loudly in my head I gasped in pain, the small hammering becoming violently striking my skull.

I didn't linger in the hallway, knowing the others had clearly heard my gasp, so I walk towards my class which thank god, was only down the corridor, turn left and there it was first door to the right.

I walk to the back of the class and sat down in a random seat, not even registering I hadn't sat in my usual one until Scott's questioning face had come into view three seats ahead, looking questioningly at me and pointing to the seat to his left.

I quickly shake my head, instantly regretting the move when the world around me tilted when I stopped.

I watch eyes unfocused as he opened his mouth but was quickly cut off when the teacher walked in, silencing everyone in the process.

I breathe a sigh of utter relief as silence journeyed through the room, the quiet welcomed with open arms as the ache in my brain lessoned fractionally.

I close my eyes, leaning my head on the cold desk to sooth my hot forehead, almost feeling the pain dulling before a voice interrupted me.

"Erica, Isaac and Stiles. You will present your project first. Please come to the front of the class and get started" The teacher's voice suddenly rang through the silence making me internally groan.

And that was how I found myself following Isaac's steps until he came to a stop at the front of the class.

I stand silently, the world around me a blur and the noise of Isaac and Erica starting to speak a ringing sounds in my ear, distant but yet so loud.

"Stiles?" I hear a voice which my brain slowly registered as Isaac, but it was barely heard over the pounding of my head.

"Stiles!" The voice was louder this time as If someone had just shouted my name into my ear and I whimper in protest, the pain in my head flaring.

"STILES!" The voice was joined by a hand resting on my shoulder and my head snaps towards Isaac, finding him staring at me, eyes panicked.

"Isey, I...I don't feel too good" My voice sounded slurred as if I had been drinking and well on my way to stupidly drunk.

"Stiles? Stay with me" I hear his voice reply, it was so distant now as if he had moved away from me and was talking from across the room.

I look at Isaac, finding three versions of the younger man looking straight back his mouth opening and closing but no words was coming out.

My world was tilting upside down and before I knew what was going on my eyes rolled to the back of my head and my body goes limp, falling downwards as the tight grips of unconsciousness wraps around me, catching me in its grasp and pulling me into the darkness.

* * *

"Stiles? You have to wake up now." A voice, so distant and quiet spoke through the fog surrounding my brain.

I could feel warmth coming from my hand and I could only guess the owner of the voice was holding my hand in theirs.

"I can't live without you any longer. My wolf; it's so lost. I'm so lost!" The voice says.

"I feel empty, like something has been ripped from my chest" The voice was deep and defiantly came from a 'he'.

"I don't know what to do. I've been sat at you're side for nearly five days and you show no sign of waking. Should I bite you? Turn you?" The voice sounded so lost as he questioned me rhetorically, and it made my heart break.

"I just need you to wake up now. Okay? I…Urm…I'm in love with you and you need to wake up so I can tell you so" His voice was cracking now. "I regret every second I didn't tell you how I felt. But please, just wake up! I can't go on like this. My wolf is in utter despair and I'm finding it hard to control him. Every person who enters the room nearly gets their heads ripped off! My wolf is stirring crazy! It passes under my skin, demanding to protect you." He sounded so broken.

"I woke up this morning and found myself curled at your side, which isn't strange so to say but when I fell asleep in your bed, in your house and woke up here? It freaked me the fuck out! It's like I can no longer leave your side without my wolf guiding me back here." I feel his hand caress my cheek absently.

"I keep looking at you, expecting you to open your mouth and say something sarcastic, expect you to smile that absurdly gorgeous smile and tease me with dog jokes. But then, when I do look, you're eyes, the ones I find so beautiful and full of life are closed and your face sickly grey. And to see you like this? To see you so sick, so fragile. It breaks my heart! It hurts more than any battle wound I have suffered in the hands of others, for I'm bleeding from the inside, and no supernatural healing will cure my breaking heart." I feel something fall onto my arm, the drip so light.

"I just need you to wake up, love." The voice was trembling and as I demand my eyes to open, making them flutter open I feel a heavier weight fall on my arm and stomach.

My eyes drift open slowly and I slam then back shut when a dazzling white light hit my face.

I slowly attempt to open them again, taking it slow and letting my eyes adjust to the light before I let them travel down towards the weight I felt on my body.

What I found made my heart shatter.

Derek Hale, the resident badass Alpha of Beacon Hill's was hunched over, head resting on my stomach, his shoulders trembling as he cries almost silently, the only sound coming from him were quiet little whines.

I open my mouth to speak but I find myself barely letting out a breathy exhale, finding my throat too dry to speak.

I internally scream in frustration, because there was no way I was making the sound out loud without at least a gallon of water.

I move my right hand, finding my body pretty sluggish and stiff as my finger twitch, my hand moving so slowly off the mattress below me.

I move my arm until it was just over my body and slowly manoeuvred it until it was hovering over Derek's head.

I carefully lower my hand, finding that one small action so tiring, and pressing my fingers through his soft black hair.

"Der" I manage to croak at the same time, the sound so rough it was as if I had swallowed rocks.

Derek's head suddenly snaps up and my hand falls onto my stomach as his eyes find mine, his multicoloured ones wide with shock.

"Stiles!" He exclaims, face alight with pure happiness, relief and what I could now identify as love.

"Der. Wha-" I start, my voice quiet as I try to ask him what happened but was instantaneously silenced when his lips collided with mine.  


My eyes grow wide in surprise, how could he have moved so fast?

I feel his lips press further into mine and any questions I had faded away as I melt under the kiss, giving in to the embrace and letting in his seeking tongue.  
  


My eyes had slipped closed, the passion, love and tenderness behind the kiss making my heart skip and my brain to falter. I couldn't believe the man I had loved for so long actually returned those feelings.

It was like a dream, floating in ecstasy.

I feel his lips full away, way too early and I quickly pull him back, not yet wanting to part from the man I loved.

When it became too hard to breathe I slowly pull away, making sure to peck his lips twice before pulling away entirely.

"God…I love you too" I whisper, my brain ceasing to function after the kiss Derek and I just shared.

"Stiles…" I hear him whisper, his breath brushing against my cheek. "I thought I'd lost you!" He adds, moving his head down to my neck and breathing in a deep inhale of my scent.

"I..I..What happened?" I croak my voice still raspy.

"Oh sorry." He exclaims as if registering the gruffness of my voice as he scrambles to his feet and to the glass of water which lay at my bedside, taking it in hand before helping me take slow sips of the precious liquid.

"Better?" He asks his voice so soft and caring.

"Yeah" I answer, my voice now sounding clearer.

We were silent for a moment, Derek staying silent as one of his hands moves to cup my cheek, stroking it lovingly.

"You collapsed at school. Isaac said you, he and Erica were presenting a project and when it came for your turn to speak, you didn't even register anything around you. He said he tried to talk to you and you replied that you weren't feeling well and when Isaac tried to move you and get you to the Nurses office you collapsed. Isaac told me Scoot carried you to your jeep and Erica drove you to the hospital, apparently it was quicker than waiting for the ambulance. When they got here, your heart beat was slow and getting fainter and your body felt as if you were burning up. The Doctors took you away and Cora called me, I got here as soon as I could and we all waited for hours until the Doctor came out. He told us you had hit your head hard and was suffering from a moderate concussion but without any treatment it was worsened which caused you to become dizzy, confused and dazed. You also had gashes on your back and friction burns and grazes across your shoulders. These wounds had become infected and caused a fever which spiked to 106˚, they had to give you an ice bath to cool your body and it was touch and go for a while. Your temperature was close to making your organs start shutting down but luckily the bath served its purpose and the fever broke last night. The Doctor said you had fallen into a light coma when your body attempted to recover and didn't know when you'd wake up." He finishes, his hand on my cheek never ceasing to stop it movement.

"Oh" Was all I could say, letting the information sink in before looking into Derek's worried eyes. "Is everyone okay?" I ask, needing to know my pack hadn't done anything stupid while I was unconscious.

"Stiles, you've been in a coma for five days and you're worried about us? This should surprise me but somehow it doesn't even faze me" He mutters, voice sounding a bit awed and I look at him confusingly. "And to answer the question. Yes, although they're all worried out of their minds about you. They've all been here, in fact Thomas and you're Dad left not even an hour ago" He adds.

"Thomas? He's okay?" I question, knowing what seeing me and his Father in hospital would do to the kid.

"Yeah. He has everyone wrapped around his finger. Erica spoils him, Isaac loves to hug him, Boyd reads to him, Peter and Cora watched all three iron mans, Captain America's and all the Thor movies with him, Scott and Allison have played so many Mario Kart races I remember the fucking song and Jackson, Danny and Lydia even took him shopping and bought him like ten comic related t-shirts" He chuckles and I let out a giggle at the imagery.

"When can I leave?" I ask, desperately wanting to go home to my pack, to my family.

"Depends on what the Doc says. I probably should go get him actually." He comments, his body already on his feet.

"No! Not yet, I just want you" I beg, not yet wanting to face the Doctor, wanting instead to bask in Derek's company.

"Okay." He answers sinking back into his seat which was a plastic uncomfortable looking chair.

"Come here" I command, slowly shuffling over on the bed making room for the other man.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want to hurt you" His voice was soft and I feel myself melt at how caring he was being.

"Derek, I'm not made of glass, I won't break if you touch me. Just get in already"

I watch as he hesitates for a second as if he was considering if he should join me or not and I roll my eyes in frustration, grabbing his nearest hand and tugging him softly forwards until he got the idea.

I watch as he sits on the edge of the bed, taking off his shoes and dropping them to the floor before reaching for his leather jacket and shrugging it off, hanging it on the back of the seat he previously sat on.

He turns his body until he was sat with his legs crossed on the edge of the bed, pausing before deciding to move, laying slowly down onto the bed, leaving what felt like a massive gap between our bodies.

"Oh for god's sake" I mutter before pushing his body to lay on his back and crawling into his side.

I throw my arm across his chest, gripping his shoulder, while I lay my head down on his chest, my ear pressed above where his heart thumped, soothing me.

I feel his right arm wrap around my waist, cautiousness of my wounds while the other reaches down and cups my jaw, lifting my head so my eyes met his.

"I love you"He whispers and my heart jumps.

"I love you too" I reply smiling lovingly up at the older man, the feeling of pure devotion and love for the man taking over my body.

I feel his body below me move slightly before the feel of his lips were back on mine, lovingly chaste before he pulls back, kissing my cheek, down my jaw and to my neck where he lay soft kisses which made goose bumps pop over my skin.

"Go to sleep, love." I hear him whisper against my neck and now that he mentioned it, I did feel terribly sleepy so I let my eyes slowly shut as Derek lays my head back of his shoulder and I feel his fingers trail through my hair.

It felt so soothing and soon I found myself asleep, the man I loved underneath me and his love enveloping me in a warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, voila! Chapter 3, y'all!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please keep up the awesome support! I love hearing what you guys think, and until next time...  
> -Bookemdanno98 xx


	4. Darach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at school Jennifer corners Stiles and threatens him, sending alarm bells ringing inside his brain. He instantly looks into her background, finding things no one knew. With the new discovery's he unlocks hidden truths about her. Not being able to let the man he loved be used again, he rushes to get to Derek but before he could enter the building into the loft he is attacked by Jennifer who critically injures him. Left to bleed on the concrete Stiles struggles to get to Derek, fighting through the pain before finally getting to the loft. Once he gets there it soon becomes clear that Jennifer had beaten him. Now he must fight to convince the man he loves the truth all the while bleeding and gripping on to consciousness. Will Derek believe him? Or will he die trying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter.  
> Basically like the other chapters the characters are all older, they all are alive, and Derek is the Alpha.  
> Boyd and Erica were kidnapped by the Alpha but were released when Derek made some sort of agreement with them (I dunno, kinda like a peace treaty) and Scott never became a true Alpha but joined the pack.  
> Stiles discovers Jennifers identity earlier and Derek has only seen Jennifer twice, nothing romantic happens before hand.  
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF :'(

**Stiles' POV:**

I feel the searing pain rip through my stomach, my breath catching in a pained gasp as my hands move to the dagger which now was embedded deep in the skin of my tender stomach, the blade cutting into my hands as I attempt to halt it from digging deeper into my flesh.

I couldn't scream, couldn't shout for help, I was too shocked to even do anything other than trying to stop the blade.

I try to croak out Derek's name but nothing came out except for a pained gasp which was highlighted in the night air but a visual huff of air.

"I warned you! I told you to stay away from Derek! But you didn't listen! Why couldn't you listen?!... I really liked you Stiles, I really did. But now? You know too much and I'll have to eliminate you. Say goodbye Stiles because this will be the last face you'll see!" Jennifer, or whatever she was called, snarled, a smirk across her face as she pushed the blade further in, making me shriek in agony.

"Shh... We wouldn't want Derek to find us, now would we?" She cackles twisting the knife around, tearing and damaging more of my flesh.

"Fu..ck y..you" I manage to growl, my voice feeble as I glare weakly at the woman in front of me.

"Big words for a man who is about to die." She snickers before she pushes the knife in to the hilt, until no more of the blade was left and the knife was nestled in my stomach.

Pain exploded through my body and I feel tears trail down my face, my body following their action, falling to my knees with a cry of pain.

"Goodbye, Stiles" I hear her voice giggle the sound psychotic as footsteps sound into the ear, each one getting quieter.

I didn't get to see where she went, I only knew she was gone, which made me sigh in relief and groan in pain simultaneously.

I couldn't raise my head from where I had been staring at the knife, watching blood pool below my knees before my body shakes, trembles in exhaustion and blood loss as my body falls forwards.

The last thing I registered as my world tilted was the fact that I managed to flip my body on its back as I fell to the floor, preventing landing on the knife before everything goes black.

* * *

It had only been this morning, when I was walking through the corridor to class; Jennifer had cornered me, like a sheep into a pen.

I had just gotten my books from the locker and headed to History when a hand grabbed onto my arm and dragged me with surprising strength into a class room.

I struggled against my attacker, writhing in their grasp before I was slammed into the nearest wall.

The breath is knocked out of my lungs and I cringe at the twinge of pain which racked my body when my shoulders collide with solid rock.

"You need to stay away" The voice was feminine and cruel and when I looked up, my eyes meeting the owners I gasp in shock.

My English teacher had me pinned against the wall!

The woman Derek was seeing had thrown me against a wall and was now snarling in my face.

How the hell is this, my life?

"Wha..what?" Was all I managed to say, too shocked, too paralyzed with fear and surprise to come up with anything else.

"Derek? He's mine. You need to stay away from him or I won't be responsible for my actions" Her voice was cold and hard and I shiver in fear.  


I had known there was something off with the woman and it wasn't only because she was seeing the man I loved, it was because she felt dark, felt cold and sinister.

"You can't control me" I snap, feeling anger rise. This woman was obviously psychotic and she was trying to control the life of the man I so dearly love.

"If you want to survive I suggest you stay away. I have big plans and I won't let you interfere with them! If I see you even half a mile in Derek's radius I will kill you" She growls before letting go of the tight grip she had around my neck and swaggered away.

I stand there gaping for a few minutes wondering what the hell had just happened, when my brain kicks into gear.

My English teacher just threatened me! And I was not going to let her use Derek for whatever reason she had, Derek had been used and abused way to many times in his life and I sure as hell wasn't going to stand around and let Jennifer carry out whatever she was planning.

It couldn't be a good thing she was planning, the way she felt, dark and almost evil like, it was blindingly obvious she was up to something dark.

I rush out of the empty classroom, only stopping to grab my fallen bag before sprinting down the corridor and to the front entrance of the school.

I rush out into the fresh air of outdoors, running to my Jeep and scrambling in, quickly turning the key and starting the Jeep before pulling away from my parking space and into the main road.

I knew instantly where I was going, I needed to go to the Police Station where my Dad could help me dig into whoever Jennifer Blake was.

My Dad had known about werewolves for nearly two months now, ever since Kanima incident in the Station.

He had surprisingly taken it well and had even helped us catch a group of mischievous Pixie's a fortnight ago.

I step down on the acceleration, wanting to get to the Station as quickly as possible.

When I finally pull up at the Station, I quickly stumble out of the Jeep and head towards the main entrance.

I step through the doors and towards the reception desk, nodding a hello to Beth behind the desk before making my way to my Dad's office.

I knock on the door before entering the office, finding my Dad sat in front of the monitor, eyes drawn upwards as I enter.

"Stiles? What are you doing here?" He asks, concerned, as he gets to his feet his hand gripping my shoulder in comfort for he must have seen how pale I looked.

I wince as his fingers squeeze against the bruises which had already formed on my shoulders and I feel my Dad flinch back at the prospect of hurting his only son.

"What happened?" He asked, leading me to sit on his vacated seat, the cop in him knowing something had gone down and the Father in him telling him I was hurt.

"You know my English teacher?" I question watching as his face scrunches in confusion.

"Yeah?" His voice confused as if he didn't know where I was going with this conversation.

"Well she pulled me into a class and slammed me into a wall where she proceeded to threaten me and basically told me stay away from Derek if I favoured my life!" I exclaim watching as my Dad's eyes narrowed in anger, probably already planning 101 ways to make Jennifer Blake's life a living hell.

"She hurt you?" He asks his voice strained with anger.

"Only when she slammed me against the wall." I answer honestly and my Dad sags in relief.

"Good, now if you excuse me, I have a teacher to arrest" He snarls and I feel my heart warm at how protective he was.

"No! Dad! Wait!" I exclaim grabbing onto his arm as he turns to leave. "She felt dark and almost sinister and I think she may be of the Supernatural. I came here because I needed help to find out who she is and what she wants with Derek. She said she had a plan for him and I don't like where it is going. Derek had been hurt enough, he doesn't need another psychotic woman in his life" I add watching my Dad's shoulder sag.

"Fine. We do a background check then I go arrest her" He bargains.

"Okay" I answer knowing I wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise.

"Grab that seat, Son, and let's get started." He commands and I quickly get to my feet, grabbing the seat opposite the desk and dragging it over so it was sat next to my Dad's.

And that was how we spend the next fifteen minutes, running the name 'Jennifer Blake' through various systems, finding a total of 22 women across America with the name 'Jennifer Blake'.

We looked through each one, finding not one of them looking even remotely alike to the supposed 'Jennifer Blake' which slammed me against the wall.

We were puzzled but yet I wasn't surprised, I mean this woman was clearly not just a English teacher as she claimed to be.

"Is there a picture of her" I hear my Dad ask, brining me out of my thoughts as I look towards him.

"Well, I don't have one if that's what you're asking. That would be a bit weird Da…" I trail off a idea kicking both body and mind into action, dragging the key board and mouse over to me, my fingers tapping away, frantically skimming across the keys.

"Son?" I hear my Dad question.

"I can't believe I didn't think of it before! The school have folders on each of it's teachers with their background information and a picture!" I exclaim and I hear my Dad "Ahh" of realisation.

"Good thinking" I hear him say as I finally access the information I needed, folder after folder popping up on the screen f past and present teachers.

"Stiles? How do you know how to acess this?" My Dad asks, his voice sounding suspicious.

"Urmm, I may have done it before?" I reply sheepishly.

"What when! Actually don't answer that, I don't want to know just get on with it kid." His answer makes me sigh in relief.

He didn't need to know about the time I broke into his office and ran a background check on one Derek Hale.

"Got it!" I shout clicking on the folder that said 'Jennifer Blake'.

"Can we run her face through facial recognition?" I ask.

"Stiles, I'm the Sheriff of course we can. Now shove over and give my back control of my computer" He commands as I easily follow them handing over the keyboard and mouse.  


We spend the next few minutes letting her face run through the Facial recognition software before it pings letting us know it had found something.

My eyes snap to the screen looking up at the face of my English teacher.

"Julia Baccari" I say out loud, the name sounding vaguely familiar. "Dad, I think I've heard her name before, hang on I'm going to call Deaton, he'll know if she's supernatural." I comment, standing up and heading to my bag and fishing out my phone.

I quickly find Deaton's number and press the dial button, bringing it to my ear.

"Hello?" Deaton's voice picked up after the second ring.

"Hey Doc, it's me Stiles" I answer.

"I know that Stiles, I looked at the ID before answering" I hear him chuckle and I roll my eyes in answer. "What can I do for you?" He adds.

"So you know my English teacher, the woman Derek has started seeing?" I question.

"Yes, and what of it?"

"She isn't who she claims to be. Her name isn't Jennifer Blake, it's Julia Baccari. I swear I've heard the name before, I just wanted to see if you knew who she was."

"You know the name because I was the one who told you it, Stiles. Julia Baccari is a emissary to a Alpha called Kali, but years ago her Alpha turned on her and killed her whole pack. Julia is supposed to be dead. Unless…." He trails off.

"What?" I prod, wanting to know what he was hiding.

"Unless she's a creature called a 'Darach'. I suspected the person behind all the sacrifices was a Darach, but I think you just found out its identity." He states.

"So she's the one behind all the killings?" I enquire.

"I suspect so. From what little information I know, I can only guess that she must have used the Nameton to bring her back to good health and in the process she made herself a Darach. The word Darach translates into 'Dark Oak' which symbolises a druid who has stayed down the wrong path. I do not know what she is planning but by performing these sacrifices she is attempting to gain power." He finishes and I gasp in realisation.

"The Alpha pack. Could it be possible that her forma Alpha is a part of it?" I ask and I hear him hum in agreement.

"It is very plausible." He replies and I gasp.  


"She's planning to use Derek and the pack as a weapon isn't she?"

"That is the only reason why I can think of why she would be going to all the effort to gain Derek's trust. If she wanted him as a sacrifice she would just take him by force" Deaton finishes and before he could say another word I hang up on the man, my legs already moving towards the office door.

"Stiles!" I hear my Dad shout but I take no notice.

I needed to warn the man I loved!

And so I found myself back in my Jeep racing down the road towards the inner part of town where Derek's loft was located.

My Jeep screeches to a stop as I slam on the breaks, my body out of the vehicle before it had even come to a standstill.

My legs sprint to the building's main doors, needing to get to Derek quickly, needing to prevent the man I loved from getting hurt, from being used again.

"Der-!" I start, knowing he probably would be able to hear me with his heightened senses as I throw open the doors to the building.

I take a step into the building only to stumble backwards in utter agony when something violently embedded into my skin and Jennifer's face came into view, a smirk spread across her face.

* * *

And that was how I found myself on the cold floor at the entrance of the building I so desperately needed to get into, the rain pouring down onto my numb body, the cold drops of water making my eyes flutter open.

The first thing I see was how it was dark out, and how my surroundings were hard to see throught the darkness the only light being those of street lights glowing dimly.

My body was soaked to the bone and I found it hard to say if the puddle below my body was of water or blood.

My body should have been shivering but it didn't even twitch which should have sent alarm bells screaming through my brain but yet all I could think of was a mantra of 'Derek'.

I groan as pain flares in my stomach, my attempts at struggling into a sitting position jostling the knife which was still embedded in my stomach.

I push through the pain; ignoring the angry flares of agony and concentrated on getting to the man I loved.

I use the still opened door to heave myself up, having crawled closer to the building to find something to help me up, before staggering onto my feet, swaying dangerously like a tree in strong winds.

I take a step forwards, tears leaking out of my eyes with each step I took.

It was excruciating, each time I move caused so much pain, so much agony.

It was as if every step I took, sharp shards of glass would impale into my body.

I desperately hold onto the banister on the edge of the never ending steps, stumbling and falling up them, just catching myself before I fell onto the knife.

It felt like hours of agonizing torture before I falter over the last step, the lofts doors just in my eye sight.

I crawl forwards, bragging my exhausted body across the floor until I could reach the doors handle, using it to pull up my body with a pained gasp.

My eyes snap shut as the pain travels through my body but I find myself, once more, fighting to go on, sliding the heavy doors slowly and painfully open.

I stumble in with a cry of pain, falling onto my knees as my legs give in.

I hear a gasp of shock and I look up, wishing quickly I hadn't.  


Jennifer was sat on Derek's lap kissing the man I loved.

I feel my heart shatter and I cry out in both physical and emotional pain as Derek's eyes meet mine.

"Stiles?!" I hear him shout and I whimper in pain, finally realising Jennifer had beaten me, she had gotten to the man I loved before I.

"Jesus Christ Stiles! What happened?!" I hear his beautiful voice question, the feeling of his hands on my shoulders making me flinch backwards and I fall onto my backside.

"Her!"I growl in a pained whisper.

"What? You're not making sense Stiles" I hear him reply.

"She did this to me!" I gasp.

"Derek you can't believe this bullshit! This is absurd!" Jennifer's voice sounded through the air.

"She's not called Jennifer Blake, her name is Julia Baccari. She is the former emissary of an Alpha called Kali, whom is a member of the Alpha pack, who kidnapped both Erica and Boyd." I gasp "She is killing people! Sacrificing people to gain enough power to fight the Alpha pack during the upcoming lunar eclipse. I came to tell you and she stabbed me! She's going to use you to fight the Alphas! Please...Believe me" I plead watching as his face pales, his eyes growing confused and torn.

"Derek don't believe him, He's just a kid making up a bunch of lies" Jennifer's voice denies, making the older man jerk backwards, pushing my body and making me howl in pain.

"I'm not, Derek! She is a creature called the Darach! You need to snap out of it! She is killing innocent people! Please! You have to believe me!" I beg, cupping his cheeks with bloodied hands.

"No, Derek. It's all lies" Jennifer repeats as Derek shrugs off my hands.

I feel my heart break even more, the man I loved, the man I thought was at least my friend was choosing to believe a woman he barely knew.

I was losing the man who had stolen my heart and I had no idea what to do.

"Derek please! I love you with all my heart! Please believe me! She is evil! She's going to use you for her own gain! She stabbed me to stop me from getting to me! She threatened me! I know you hate me, but please trust me!" I was sobbing by now, my body was weakening and I wasn't sure how much longer I could go on like this.  


"He's just trying to break us apart Derek!" I hear Jennifer say taking a step towards us just as the sound of running footsteps travelled into my ears.

"Derek! You can't trust her!" I hear Scott's voice shout and I feel myself sag at his presence.

"She is the person behind the killings, Derek! She's trying to gain your trust so she can use you to help kill the Alpha pack!" I hear him add, his voice right behind me now.

"Ple…please, love...if you don't trust me..trust you're pack" I plead, tears falling onto the floor and the remains of my heart shatters, bleeding a different pain.

"You can't be serious! You have no proof!" Jennifer's voice screeched making me cringe in fear.

"Actually that's when you are wrong! Do you not recognise this?" I hear Scott ask, but I was too tired to move to see what it was but Derek did so I cry in relief.

He was trusting Scott.

"Mistletoe!" I hear a scream of protest followed by a cry of protest as a yellow cloud flies towards Jennifer and into her face.

Her form transforms before my eyes and they widen in fear as they lock onto mine.  


"You!" She shrieks, charging towards me as if intending to finish the threats she made earlier.

I close my eyes, waiting for the pain, knowing the man I loved wouldn't save me, not when he thought I was the enemy, when he chose to trust a stranger over me.

I feel fresh tears fall down my cheeks as I wait for my doom but the sound of a grunt and three shots going off, makes me jump in fright.

"Stiles?! Oh god, Stiles!" I hear a voice say, the owner falling in front of me and I force my eyes open to see, much to my surprise, Derek's face with tears streaming down his face and eyes concerned as he reached out for me.

I flinch backwards, expecting him to lash out or something now that Jennifer had managed to sway his trust.

The movement causes pain to spasm through my body and I sob in both pain and fear.

The pain was becoming too much without something to drive me through it, now that I knew I had lost Derek, my body had ceased to fight and embraced the pain.

I had lost the man I was in love with and it was all to be blamed on me, I had been too late and now I was paying for it.

I was too late to save him, too late to confess my love, too late to do anything of use.

And now? My heart was left in tatters on the floor, blending with the crimson red blood which stained the stone below.

I feel the life draining out of my body, the will to live ebbing away until all that was left was an empty shell of a heartbroken man.

The world was fading quickly and I simply let myself fall, letting myself be guided into the darkness with no protest.

**Derek POV:**

"Ple…please, love..if you don't trust me..trust you're pack" Those words, sounding so broken and weak were like a slap to the face and I instantly snap out of whatever haze I was in.

I don't remember what happened but what I could was Jennifer kissing me and just like that I forgot that my heart beats for another, that my love had already been claimed by the young man I found gorgeous.

It was as if Jennifer had made my love for him disappear and replace it with a fake feeling of love for her.

It felt so wrong kissing her, everything about her felt wrong.

I could remember my wolf howling in protest as her lips met mine.

I could remember her scent smelling totally wrong, the usual cinnamon spicy scent replaced by darkness.

I recalled how that her skin didn't feel right beneath my fingers; it wasn't as smooth and warm.

I could remember her face not looking right and her eyes not as beautiful as I recalled.

I could remember her face didn't have any moles or that her nose didn't upturn cutely.

I remember her voice was higher than the deeper baritones of the soothing, smooth voice I loved.

But most of all, her heart didn't beat in sync with mine.

But the man bleeding in front of me, whimpering and pleading?

He smelt divine, like spices, apples and home.

His skin felt like warm silk and was soft under my rough skin.

His face looked gorgeous with the most breath taking eyes, his handsomeness taking away my breath just like it had the first time we met.

His face was dotted with moles, ones that trailed down the milky expanse of his neck and below his shirt. His nose was cute and only served to make his attractiveness heighten.

And his heart; it was slow but it beat in perfect sync with mine, the sound of it soothing me and my wolf howls in joy.

This was my mate!

"You can't be serious! You have no proof!" I hear Jennifer's voice screech making both Stiles and I to flinch simultaneously.

Now that I had snapped out of whatever Jennifer had done and that I had heard his beautiful voice, her voice sounded high and annoying.

"Actually that's when you are wrong! Do you not recognise this?" I hear Scott's voice announce and I look towards him, finally realising that one of my Beta's and my mates Father was here, now the haze wasn't in control.

Scott was holding a pouch of a yellow looking dust and he had a smirk across his face.

"Mistletoe!" I hear Jennifer scream as Scott lunges forwards mistletoe in hand and uses his power to throw it towards Jennifer's face.

The dust surrounds her face making her scream in protest just as her face transforms into a bald, sickly pale head with claw marks across its face.  


I stare in disgust at the creature which had transformed before me, whom had made me forget my mate, hurt my mate and made him believe I didn't care.

"You!" I hear her voice shriek and I snap my eyes upwards towards her finding her narrowed eyes glaring at Stiles.

The glare alone wakens something deep within me and I growl protectively just as the woman takes off towards us.

I feel the need to protect my mate over take anything else and before I could even register it my wolf had taken over, sideburns had grown, teeth elongated and my claws were out.

I take off, springing up to my feet and charging like a crazed bull towards Jennifer.

I slam into the woman, grunting with effort as I slam her to the floor.

"Derek! Get back!" I hear Stiles' Dad command and I quickly follow them, retreating to Stiles and blocking his body from the Dark druids view.

I feel myself growl and snarl, my wolf alive with the need to protect my mate.

I feel it build even more when she struggles to her feet, steadying herself before she charges again.

I feel my wolf prepare to defend when three shots rang into my sensitive ears followed by Jennifer jerking three times as the bullets hit her, I turn to the Sheriff, finding his gun risen and freshly shot before I turn back to Jennifer.

I watch as her body falls to the floor with a thud and it was only when I hear her heart cease to beat was when my wolf retreated below my skin, satisfied my mate was safe.

I hear a whimper behind me and I'm instantly rushing towards Stiles, my eyes growing wide as I see the knife which was protruding from my mate's stomach.

When he had stumbled into the loft not even ten minutes earlier all I could see was Stiles breathing hard as if he had just ran a marathon and that fear radiated from him in powerful waves, but now? I could clearly see a pool of precious red blood below his body and the scent of blood and death surrounding my mate.

"Stiles?! Oh god, Stiles!" I cry, landing roughly on my knees in front of him already reaching out for him, my hands shaking as they move towards the knife.

I watch in utter despair as he flinches backwards, as if he thought I would hurt him further and the prospect made my heart ache.  


I quickly pull the knife out of his stomach, whimpering when he makes no sound of pain as if his body was too numb to even register it.

I reach to cup his face but he flinches away once more, making me cry in distress.

The man I loved from the moment we met, my mate shied away from my touch and I suppose he was entitled to.

When he walked into my loft and accused Jennifer of killing innocent people and injuring him the haze of magic had prevented me of believing him.

He thought I hated him so much that I chose to believe a woman I had seen twice while picking up Isaac from school and the reality couldn't be so far away.

He was my mate! It went against everything I believed, it went against my instincts, to kiss another, to touch another who wasn't pack, to let a woman influence me while my mate was in existence, it was a sin in wolf lore.

Stiles was it for me, I couldn't love another, I couldn't touch another and I certainly could never kiss another. And what Jennifer had done? She tore a bond between mates.

Even though Stiles didn't know we were mates and that we had never consummated our bond, it was still a strong one and the sight of a woman kissing me; it would have broken everything Stiles knew and right this second I could see the life draining from him.

In his mind he had lost his mate and nothing would be more painful, it would feel like your heart was being ripped apart and shattered.

He was giving up on living. A mate cheating on another was almost as painful as the death of a mate.

And now, he was letting himself die and I sob in realisation.

My mate was dying from a combination of heartbreak and blood loss and I had no idea what to do.

I feel more tears cascade onto the floor, blending with his in the pool of blood below us, as his dimming eyes met mine once more before they close and his body starts to fall backwards.

"No!" I shout, catching his falling body in my arms, manoeuvring my legs beneath his shoulder so her lay on my thighs as I grab his cheek with one hand.

"Please. Stiles, wake up" I sob, my head bowed as I rock my body against his.

"I'm so sorry. Please, stay with me, baby" I howl, my wolf crying in anguish as its mate's heart slowly becomes more and more faint.

"No, no, no" I weep, my lips meeting his forehead as I collect his body closer.

"Don't leave me!" I whimper shaking as I hug the dying man closer.

His heart was so slow now and growing weaker, slowly growing dimmer with each frail thump.

I howl into the air, the sound so broken and agonized as I held my dying mate.  
****

The pain was all too much and I knew I would never recover from this, I'd be a shell of myself, existing in this world but not really there, never to be whole like I was with my mate by my side.

"Oh, baby" I bawl, tears dripping down onto my mates pale face and running down his cheeks, joining the streaks of dried tears which were already there.

I burrow my face into his neck and I sob, body raking cries as I grip him tighter.

Then I feel a hand rest on my shoulder and I feel a growl build up my chest.

I was holding my dying mate and someone dared to come this close? My wolf was going to rip them apart and I easily allowed it to come forth, let it take control.  


"Derek! Please! It's Scott. You can save him! Give him the bite!" I hear one of my pack mates say but at this moment my wolf was fully in control and I growl at him.

"Mate never wanted the bite!" I snarl as I turn my fully shifted head towards my beta, my eyes shining red.

"No, he didn't want it from a crazed werewolf who tried to kill everyone he loved! He never said no full stop. You know he feels like an outsider in pack gatherings, you can surely smell the want on him. He wants to be one of us! Just bite him, trust me, please. I can't lose my brother." I hear my beta cry and I feel my wolf whine both at the thought of a fellow pack mate in pain and that there was a chance for my mate to survive.

"Mate wants to be a wolf?" I hear my wolf ask needing to know he defiantly wanted it before giving it to him, knowing it would kill both the human and wolf if my mate hated me for biting him without him wanting it.

"Yes. Now do it!" I hear him command and I growl in answer before turning to my mate, bending low and using my claws to rip at his shirt so the curve between neck and shoulder was revealed.

"I'm sorry" I whimper before lunging forwards, sinking my teeth into his soft skin, holding them there for a couple of seconds, making sure the werewolf venom got into his veins before I pulled back, lapping up the blood which seeped from the teeth shaped mark.

I wait for what felt like hours, listened to his heart falter before it started to strengthen again, the thump of his heart becoming more powerful which each beat.

I open my eyes, not remembering when I had closed them and looked at the bite I had left, watching in pure awe as it starts to close leaving only a scar of my teeth in the milky skin.

I reach down with my claws and rip the rest of the shirt from my mate's body, and once more watch as the hole in my mates stomach starts to close shut, skin covering the hole, grafting back together until a bloodied unmarked stomach was all that was left.

I quickly lift his hands finding both of his hands healed but bloodied.

I grumble in content, my mate was no longer dying but the need to care for him was still on high alert.

I let my wolf do as it wanted and I lifted the younger man into my arms, ignoring my pack, all of which had at some point turned up, and headed straight to the spiral steps which led to the renovated upstairs level.

I instantly head to the bathroom, kicking open the ajar door and heading to the shower, holding my mate with one arm as I turned it on.

I strip my mate of his clothes, leaving only his boxers before stripping off my own clothes in a familiar pattern and striding to the shower.

I push open the glass door before stepping under the water.

I use one arm to hold my mate up when I use the other to gently wash away the blood, using my body wash to rid his flawlessly pale skin of the bright red, watching as it swirls in the drain.

Next I carefully wash his hair and face before I pull him close, sobbing into his limp shoulders as I hug him close for a few minutes, letting the warm water wash the blood away from my body before I gather my emotions and I step out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying Stiles and myself before I move towards my bedroom.

I gently settle my mate on a loveseat in the corner of my room before striding to my cupboard, shrugging my wet boxers and swapping them for dry ones and throwing on some sweat pants before I grab a shirt, a pair of boxers and sweats for Stiles.

I quickly walk over to my mate, pulling off the soaked boxers, my eyes averted before struggling to replace them with dry ones.

Once they were on they were followed by the shirt and sweats and my wolf grumbles in content.

My mate was warm, dry and safe and I scoop him up, brining him to my bed and settling him on the left side before scrambling around to the other end and pulling away the covers, my hand reaching for my mate and I bring him close, hugging his body close until I was enveloped around him, protecting his body with mine.

I burrow my nose into the top of his hair, taking long sniffs of his scent, letting it soothe my wolf and calm my human side.

I didn't know how long I lay there, taking in his scent before I feel his body twitch.

"Stiles?" I question, flipping my mate carefully onto his back.

"Derek?" I hear his reply, his eye lids fluttering.  
****

"Yeah." I manage to choke out.

"Why do you smell so good?" His voice sounded high. "Wait…Your here? Is this a dream? A sick hallucination before I die?" His eyes, those gorgeous golden brown eyes were wide open.

"No I'm here and I'm so sorry" I cry, not being able to come up with anything else.

My mate thought I was a dream and I couldn't cope with the thought.

"Hey, hey. It's okay." I hear him whisper, his voice thick with emotion now he knew this wasn't a dream, that he was actually with the man who literally broke him, caused him pain and didn't believe him.

"No its not! I..I..You were dying because of me!" I sob.

"I was dying because of her." He answers.

"She had me under a spell or something Stiles." I whimper, pleading with the man I loved to believe me.

It was terribly ironic how the tables had turned.

"Hey it's okay. If you say she had you under a spell then you were. I should have known really you wouldn't trust someone that easily, you've known my for nearly a year and a half and you still don't trust me." He answers, his voice sounding defeated and sad.

"I do trust you, more than anyone I know." I tell him, watching as his eyes grew wide.

"You do?" His voice sounded insecure now and I wanted to curl up and bring him close.

"Yes. I..I..I'm in love with you" I stutter, nervous he wouldn't reciprocate the same feelings.

"Oh" I hear him gasp and I shut my eyes, turning my head away in despair.

He didn't feel the same! And oh how it hurt so.

I feel tears starting to well in my eyes, I had ruined it all and my mate would never love me ba….

My thoughts were suddenly cut off when I felt soft lips touch mine and long fingers skimming over my stubbled jaw.

My eyes snap open in shock, meeting my mates face, blessed out, his eyes shut as he leans further into the kiss and I instantly melt.

I move my lips against his, taking control and gently moving my head to the side, our mouths slotting together perfectly.  


We spend what felt like forever, kissing, taking comfort from each other with each stroke of our tongues before I pull back, panting.

"Mmm. These Werewolf senses are really handy you know? I could instantly feel the sadness coming off you when you thought I didn't feel the same" I hear Stiles whisper, his breath brushing across my cheek as he rests his forehead on mine.

"You're not mad I turned you?" I question, feeling nothing but happiness and love coming from my mates scent.

"I'm in love with you, I could never stay angry long and anyhow I was going to ask for the bite soon" He answers his heart staying steady not a hint of a lie coming from my mate.

"Oh." I say.

"Yeah" I hear him chuckle before those glorious lips are back on mine making me forget everything.

"However, I am angry at something though" He announced once he pulls away, keeping close to me as he does so.

"And that would be?... I may be a Werewolf but I'm not a mind reader, Stiles." I snark, watching contently as he smiles.

"That I can't make any dog jokes without insulting myself anymore" He answers and I role my eyes before I lean forwards and kiss his lips once more, finding myself not being able to resist him.

I pull away to lay more kisses on his cheeks before going lower, onto his jaw before kissing down his neck, kissing over the healed bite mark.

"Derek..? I..urmm..I..Am I..your mate?" I hear Stiles stutter out around gasp of pleasure as I lay another kiss over the mark.

"Mine" My wolf growls and I listen to him giggle.

"I'm taking that as a yes" He says as he drags my face upwards so his lips could meet mine.

I hum in content, letting myself get lost in the kiss.

"Derek? Is everything oka- OH MY GOD! NOPE! I DID NOT JUST WALK IN ON MY ALPHA AND BROTHER KISSING! NO! PLEASE SOMEONE! CLENSE MY MIND!" I hear Scott's outburst behind me making Stiles giggle.

"SOMEONE GET THE HOLY WATER!" I hear Isaac exclaim followed by a:

"LET THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPEL YOU!" The voice sounded distinctively like Erica.

I hear Stiles full out laugh at the packs outburst and I feel myself shake my head.

"HEY! SON YOU BETTER BE STAYING SAFE IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" I hear the sheriffs voice ring out making Stiles groan.

"UHH! DAD WAY TO RUIN THE MOMENT!" He shouts, making me wince.

"Oh, sorry, babe" I hear him apologise his fingers soothing against the tip of my ears, making me shiver.

"It's okay" I reply before contently shoving my nose into Stiles' neck, feeling relaxed and loved, letting myself slowly fall asleep while Stiles' fingers trailed along my scalp and his scent, content, happy and safe, wrapped around me like a comforting blanket and before I knew it I was asleep, the pack close and my mate closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it! Chapter 4! Whoo!  
> Please keep the support going! I love to hear what you guys think! :)  
> So until next weekend!  
> \- Bookemdanno98 x


	5. Enenra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack have all assembled in the loft for pack boding night and all is going well until the power goes out. Stiles decides to take matters in his own hands and goes to restart the power from the main panel. However, things quickly go south when Stiles encounters a monster which previously was just a Japanese Myth. Now the pack need to save Stiles and get him to Deaton, where they discover something about Derek no one, not even himself, knew of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same thing applies as last time:   
> The pack are all alive, Peter is good, Everyone are older, Danny is in the know and Derek is the Alpha. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, OTHERWISE STEREK WOULD HAVE HAPPENED.

**Derek POV:**

The pack had gathered once more for a pack bonding night and we were all bunched together on a massive sofa in the cinema room.  


Erica, Boyd, Cora and Peter were to my right, with Cora leaning against my side, Peter laying sideways, back resting on Cora while Boyd lay on his side, head resting on Peter's stomach with Erica curled around him, legs sprawled over his and arms wrapped around his torso.

Scott sat, legs spread and Allison leaning on him, to my far left, his arms secured around her stomach and his head buried in her hair.

Jackson and Lydia sat nearly in the exact same position but with Jackson leaning against Danny who had sat between the two couples.

Isaac had his legs over Lydia's lap and his head was resting against Stiles' lap as he lay sideways, the latter man was curled into my side, using my shoulder as a pillow as he stroked his fingers through Isaac's hair.

I sigh at the feel of Stiles so near.

I welcomed Stiles' touch in whatever form I could get, whether it was under the guise of pack cuddles or if it was in training.

I had been in love with the younger man since I first caught a glimpse of him in the woods nearly two years ago.

I remember the day all too well, it was the day I lost my sister but found my mate.

I had been trailing through the forest, having just buried my sister and decided to take a run to clear my emotional mind.

I had only been running for a couple of seconds before the scent of Cinnamon, spice and honey traveled through the air, drawing me to it like a magnet.

It had smelled totally irresistible, it reminded me of my mothers cooking, my fathers cologne and like home.

I had instantly known it belonged to my mate, the way my wolf had stirred crazy when his scent hit me was too much of a blinding clue to deny it.

Never had I ever smelt something so wonderful, so delicious and I couldn't get enough of it.

It was like a drug, so addictive and my wolf could only whine as it got nearer.

Then the scent strengthened so much, my brain fogged and my vision blurred.

It made me feel high and drunk and I had to wait a whole five minutes before it cleared and I took a step forwards finally seeing my mate for the first time.

And what a sight he had been.

Tall, pale and utterly gorgeous, my wolf practically salivated.

He had white porcelain skin with moles dotted around his creamy flesh like constellations.

His body was tall and thin but I could clearly see the muscle underneath the baggy clothes he wore.

His hair was a dark chocolate shade and was styled perfectly, it looked soft and I had to hold myself back for all I wanted to do was run my fingers through the strands.

He was absolutely gorgeous and when he finally looked up I felt my heart falling even further. It had literally been seconds and I was already hopelessly in love with the younger man.

His eyes where pools of whiskey and honey, golden brown orbs that looked warm and loving.  
 ****

His lips were full and rosy and all I wanted to do was kiss them.

His cheeks were slightly red from trekking through the woods and the blush only seemed to make him look even more stunning.

He was a masterpiece and all I wanted to do was wrap myself around him and his delicious scent and never let go.

But what I did instead was the complete opposite, I called him and his friend out practically shouting at them to see why they were on my property.

I had kept the gorgeous creature as far away as possible lest I give in to my wolf demands.

I had thrown him into walls to feel his touch and crowded him to feel his warmth.

I had threatened him to try to keep him away but it seemed he kept coming back, time and time again.

And with every second more I spent with him, it became harder and harder to hold myself back, harder to leave his side.

I had taken advantage of the fact that wolfs needed to be close to their pack as a way to calm my wolf, as a way to soothe myself with his touch without giving away that I so dearly wanted more.

It was near impossible, now 1 year and 7 months later, not to just lean in and kiss him, make him the mate I so dearly wanted.

But I held off, no one would want such a broken man and Stiles, loving, smart, caring Stiles? He could do so much better than a closed off, broody Alpha wolf with so much baggage you'd need more than just one suitcase to carry it in.

And so I took comfort in what little touch I could and right now, my wolf was skipping under my skin, the feel of his warmth so near and his scent so close making it run circles, begging to come out.

I feel him burrow himself further into my side until his head rested on my chest and my arm had been forced (Though without much of a struggle at all) over his shoulder, so he was curled into my side.

His hand radiated heat and comfort into my back where it clung to my shirt and his warm breath, skimming across my stomach made me shiver.

"Der?" I hear his voice ask, the sound so smooth and gentle.

"Yeah?" I answer as I flick aimlessly through Netflix in search of something to watch.

"Can I choose?" He questions and I already knew the answer, I mean how could I not give my mate whatever he wanted? It was near impossible, my wolf wanted to please its mate and I was already handing him the controller to the TV.

"Your the best" He mumbles as his hand takes the controller, fingers brushing against mine in a gentle caress.

My wolf preened under the praise and I had to hold back its howl of pride and instead settled with a content grumble.

"NO! Why would you do this to us, Derek! You know how he's like! He'll put Star Wars on or something just as shit!" I hear Jackson exclaim but I ignore him, too distracted with Stiles' scent wafting into my nose as he wiggles around, grabbing onto my leg and shifting it to the side so he could slip between them, leaning his back against my chest.

I purr in content as I settle one arm around his waist while the other one goes to Isaac's hair now that his head rested on my thigh.

"Urm. Excuse me? Let's get a few things straight." Stiles starts. "One, Jackass, I wasn't going to put Star Wars on but I can if you insist" Stiles comments, raising a one finger before adding another "Two, Star Wars is a cinematic Master piece along the likes of Jurassic Park, anything Marvel and anything really that stars either Brad Pitt, Tom Hanks or Mark Wahlberg" Three fingers were now raised "And three, I wasn't even going to play a movie!" He finishes.

"So true, Brad Pitt is just...yum" I hear Lydia comment before Jackson could get in a word.

"I agree!" I hear both Erica and Cora say from my right.

"Totally. If Brad Pitt's name is in it, I'll be sure to watch it" Allison adds.

"Thank you my Queens for having my back. But now, since Scott admitted the other day he has not seen this, I am going to introduce to you the wonder which is NCIS"

"Oh my god! Stiles, I love you" I hear Danny exclaim.

"You've seen it?" I hear Stiles gasp as he simultaneously reaches over for a fist bump.

"Hell to the Yeah! Have you seen Michael Weatherly? God! That in man gets my seal of approval any day." Danny answers.

"I love Tony!" Stiles exclaims with a chuckle.

"Guys you're going to love this!" Danny is practically vibrating with excitement by now.  
  
  


"Well fucking hurry up Stilinski! The faster you play it the faster this torture ends!" Jackson groans.

"Haha. Jokes on you! We have 13 seasons to get through!" Stiles laughs "But shush now Jack-Jack, Its starting." He finishes, his eyes turning towards the screen.

"God help us" I hear Jackson whispers before he too, like the rest of the pack, turn their eyes on the screen, just in time to see the screen flicker as the episode starts.

I don't know how long we sat there for, huddled together watching NCIS before the screen goes blank and the dim lights of the room, too go dark.

I feel Stiles flinch in fright against my chest, his heart increasing before slowing.

The other members of my pack all react much the same, they jump, some of them gasping before they settle down.

"Shit! We were just getting to the good bit!" I hear Scott complain, whining as Stiles shuffles in front of me, his hands moving to his pocket before he takes out his phone.

"Right. You guys stay here, I'll go see what the problem is. It's probably just the faulty power switch again." I hear Stiles say as he wiggles free from my hold and turns on the torch on his phone.

"I'll go with you" The words are out of my mouth before I even registered I was speaking, the need to keep my mate safe now kicking in, the sudden change in our environment making me on edge.

"Its fine big guy, I won't be long." He answers, pushing me back down with a hand to my chest, until I was sat back on the sofa again.

And with that he starts to walk away.

Each step he took away from my side put me more on edge.

Each step made me want to run up to him and pull him back to me and cuddle my body around him until nothing could get to him.

Each step was like torture and my body itched to run after him.

I hear his footsteps leading to the door behind me, the sound of the door opening making my legs flex with the want to go after him.

I listen closely as he walks through the corridor humming a tune that sounded suspiciously like the NCIS theme song before his feet hit the metal spiral stairs.

His footsteps echo on the metal and I tense with each clang of the steps.

"Well I'm fucking bored" I hear Jackson announce, breaking my concentration on Stiles.

"Great, thanks for the announcement Jackson" I hear Erica snark.

I channel out as the pack bickers and instead concentrate on the sound of Stiles as he travels through the living area.

My wolf is becoming increasingly nervous, writhing in unrest beneath my skin, whining and howling to protect its mate.

I try to make sense of his reaction, try to figure out why he was on such edge but nothing made sense.

We were in the loft, in my den where it was safe, nothing was getting to my mate but yet my wolf clawed to be let out.

Something was off, my wolf was feeling something, knew something was wrong.

I always listen to what my wolf was saying and this time would be no different.

He was telling me my mate was it danger and I could never ignore such a warning, especially when it was Stiles it thought was in danger.

"Shut up" I growl, finding it impossible to truly tunnel in on my mate when my packs voices kept interrupting.  


"What? Common Derek! We were ju-"I hear Jackson start but my wolf growls a warning.

"I said shut up!" I snarl before expanding my wolf's hearing, closing my eyes and focusing on anything foreign that shouldn't be in my den.

My packs heart beats thrummed steadily and reassuringly in my ears and I tune them out before delving further.

Stiles' heartbeat was even and his smooth voice was still humming contently as he fiddled with the small door to the electrics.

Just as I was going to dismiss the danger as my wolf being overprotective, a swirling sound captured my attention.

"What the fu…" I hear Stiles' voice trail off, the sound of his converse squeaking on the floor as he turns following before a shout of fright travels to my ears.

I was up and running before the sound finished, throwing open the door to the corridor and tearing down the hallway.

I hear multiple footsteps following but I tune it out focusing on getting to my mate.

I skip running down the stairs and instead I jump over the banister, flying downwards and landing on my feet in a crouched position.

I don't waste time on straightening up, instead I let my wolf take over, sideburns lengthening, teeth sharpening and claws elongating.

I run much like a wolf through the dining room and into the hallway towards the living area, the distance between me and the opened door disappearing in seconds as I skid around the corner and into the living room.

What I find makes me growl, my wolf snapping its teeth in anger.  


A black mist hovered over my mate's body, its shadowed hand around my mate's neck.

Stiles' eyes were wide open and panicked, his head was thrashing back and forth trying to dislodge the mist and the smell of his blood was hitting my nose like a sledgehammer to the ribs.

I snarl before I lunge only to go flying through the foggy mass.

My wolf howls in frustration, this monster was hurting my mate and I couldn't fight it away!

"Der…" I hear Stiles's choked off voice croak into the air.

"Stiles hang on!" I plead, watching as he struggles to breath.

"Der…Listen..to me! It's called a Enenra…a old Japanese myth…created from a fires smoke…its only vanquished through elemental water" his voice was rough and he fights against the mist's tight hold.

"Stiles!" Scott's voice echoed through the room.

"Der… need to get me..outside" My mates voice was weakening.

"What why!?" Isaac shouts, his voice whining as he is forced to watch Stiles being chocked.  


"Rain…elemental..." Stiles croaks, his body slowing as if his strength is fading.

My brain scrambles to come up with a plan, my head pounding as I struggle to come up with a way to save my mate.

"Its…weakened by wind…Lyds…can create wind" Stiles comments, eyes drooping now.

My wolf howls in panic, my mate was fading quickly! I needed to do something or I'd lose him forever.

"Peter, Erica, Cora, Ally. Clear the way! We're going to take him to the roof!" I command, watching as the four nod before taking off towards the front door, the sound of moving furnisher sounding through the air as I turn to my other pack members.

"Lydia, I'm going to need you to scream." I tell her before adding "Scott, Isaac. I need you to protect her however you can. Jax, Boyd, I need you to grab Stiles as soon as the Enenra lets go. Got it?" I ask, receiving nods of approval before I move to Lydia.

"I'm going to feed you power through my claws, Lydia. It hurts but it gives you more power" I say, watching as she nods in acceptance.

"Just do it, quick!" She commands her eyes darting to my mate.

His heart was weak now, the reassuring thump of the organ slowing fearfully and his breathing barely there.

His eyes were closed and I found it hard to determine whether or not he was conscious.

He was fading as if the mist was sucking the very life out of his body.

I couldn't let my mate die so I sink my claws into Lydia, feeding through the touch some of my power, giving her more strength as she lunges forwards.

Her scream fills the air with an ear splitting amount of strength and I watch as she thrusts her arms forwards, waves of wind shooting forwards, colliding with the mist.

The black shadowed fog, dispersers through the air, spreading throughout the living room.

I hear Jackson and Body sprinting to Stiles' side just as Scott and Isaac move in front of Lydia blocking her from view.

The strawberry blonde trembles in exhaustion and I quickly catch her before she fell to the floor.

"Isaac! Grab Lydia and get to the roof! Jax, Boyd run! Follow Isaac! We'll be right behind you! GO!" I shout handing the Banshee to Isaac as he scrambles to follow my orders.

I watch as my mate is carried in Boyd's arms, limp and unmoving out of the room and towards the big metal doors of the loft.

I quickly turn from the sight, not needing to be distracted by his weakening form but needing to concentrate on keeping the Enenra here for as long as possible.

I watch as the fog starts to conjoin again, mist merging together until it formed a shadowed form of a human.

"Scott! It's gotten stronger! We need to lure it to the roof! It probably already can sense that's were Stiles has gone! When I say go, we run! Okay? Don't try to be a hero! We can't hurt it! Just get to the roof!" I command waiting for his nod of understanding.

"Good…" I say, waiting and watching as the mist finishes conforming, watching as its dark grey eyes stare into mine, refusing to look away as it floats forwards.

I feel my wolf become protective of my remaining pack member and I roar a loud warning towards the mist.

It had already injured my mate, there was no way in hell it was getting to another of my pack members.

The power behind the roar seems to halt the mist in its tracks, obviously recognising a dangerous threat in my roar.

However it doesn't halt it for long as it start to float towards the fireplace.

It was going to use the chimney as its way to Stiles!

I tip my head back as I let out a howl of warning, letting my pack know what the mist was planning just before I move, pushing Scott towards the door.

GO!" I shout as I look behind me, watching as the mist floats through the couch before its figure disappears as I run around the corner to get to the hallway.

I sprint down the hallway and into the Dining room and through the large open space of the main part of the loft, running towards the loft doors.

I emerge out of the loft and into the hallway which led to the stairs to the roof.

I force my body to move faster, slowing only to check Scott was still with me.

My footsteps echo loudly on the floor and my legs start to burn as I push myself to move faster just as I reach the steps.

I take the steps in threes, eating up the distance between me, my mate and danger.

I run up five flights is less than ten seconds, using my Alpha powers to boost my body as I throw open the door to the roof with a massive bang.

Rain hits my face instantly but I pay no attention, instead I run to my mate, shaking as I take him from Boyd and into my arms, bringing him close to my chest and attempting to block out as much rain as possible.  
  


It was dark on the roof but I use my flashing red eyes to see through the dark, spying my mates pale face.

His face was white and sickly, his body trembled and his breathing was harsh.

My wolf was whimpering at the sight of my mate, usually so full of life and joyful so quiet and ill.

I bring him closer still, using my hands to suck away the pain he was in.

I gasp at the intensity of it. It was pure torture, the feeling of burning from the inside travelling up my arms as I take more of it away.

Just as I attempt to suck more from him, the sound of a squeal of pain hits my ears.

My head snaps up, red eyes instantly finding the black mist as it tosses through the ears, scrambling around, flying erratically as the rain intensifies.

Its voice screams as the rain slowly vanquishes its body.

First was his right hand, stuck out as if trying to keep the rain from his face, slowly from finger to shoulder disappearing into the night sky.

His left arm was the next victim of the rain as it too evaporates into the night.

Its screams increase as its legs follow, leaving just a circle of black mist.

By now its screeches are slowly starting to weaken as the rain cascades down on its body , each raindrop creating a hole in its body, too many raindrops falling for it to try and heal itself.

And then, as the heavy storm rain falls faster, the black mist completely disappears, not a trace of its existence to be found.

I sigh in relief, the threat to my mate had been overcome and one more he was safe.

But when I hear his quiet rasp as he inhales, I knew it was far from over.

Something was terribly wrong and my mate was struggling to breathe, his heart was faltering and his lips were turning blue.

I quickly take off towards the door, knowing I needed to get my mate to Deaton and fast.

My wolf was whining as if it was crying beneath my skin, begging to nuzzle and comfort my mate as I run down the stairs.

I notice half way down the stairs that the lights were back on, they must have turned on when I had my eyes close and when I was concentrating on Stiles.

I quickly look down at my mate in the light and I whimper at the sight.

He was as pale and sickly as on the roof, but with the light now clearly on him I could see the Enenra had left much more than trauma.

A black shade colored my mates neck, hand shaped ebony standing out on porcelain skin.

Black lines spread from the hand shapes, travelling outwards.

The black lines covered his neck up to his jaw, down his collar bones and towards his chest and over his shoulders, no doubt covering the back of his shoulders too.

It was like when I was shot with the wolfsbane bullet but so much darker.

It was like his veins were turning as black as coal.

I run faster then, the fact that my mate was in pain and that this darkness was overtaking his veins, fueling my body to move faster.

I get to my car in a blur, my Alpha powers combined with my wolf's need to get protect and save my mate pushing me to speeds I'd never met before.

I skid to a stop next to my Camaro, my brain scrambling for what to do.  


I desperately needed to get to Deaton's but yet I felt like if I moved from his side he would disappear.

"Strap in, dear Nephew. Uncle Pete is driving" I hear a voice come from behind me, the dangling of keys following as I scramble to the backdoor on the left side.

I was just about to reach for the handle while balancing Stiles on one arm, when a hand does it for me.

I look up finding the arm connected to Isaac as he pulls the door back and I place Stiles on the seats, scrambling in after, sitting myself at the far right seat and lifting him to my chest.

Isaac rushes in after me, taking the rest of Stiles' body on his lap before Scott joins him on the other side.

They both reach out and grab onto an ankle each, their veins growing black as they suck away pain.

I follow suit, taking more of Stiles' pain just as the front right door opens and Jackson sits himself down as the sound of the Camero's engine roars to life.

The car lurches forwards as Peter pushes down on the acceleration, tearing out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"Reminder to self, never let Peter drive your car" I hear Jackson mutter Just as he turns his body so he's sat awkwardly to the side, reaching a hand towards Stiles and resting it on his shoulder, taking away his pain.

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck?" I hear him groan in pain, the intensity of how much pain Stiles was in kicking in as he tries to take it away.

Even with four wolves taking it away the pain never seemed to disappear, it only strengthened until Stiles was making small, pitiful whines of pain.

The sounds were driving my wolf insane, the whimpers calling out my wolf and my eyes flash uncontrollably from green hazel to bright red.

"Uncle. Faster" I manage to lisp through the fangs which had now dropped down.

The car speeds up faster and my wolf grumbles in thanks.

Soon, after what felt like hours of listening to my mates tortured whines, we finally pull up at Deaton's.

Jackson was the first out, rushing to my side and throwing open the door, taking Stiles from my arms as I dash to follow.

He quickly places Stiles back in my arms before he and Peter rush towards the doors, Peter staying next to the doors, keeping them open with Isaacs help as Jackson rushes inside.

I watch as Scott does the same following after Jackson.

"Deaton!" I hear his voice shout as I run through the doors and head to the reception desk where both Scott and Jackson stood, the mountain ash barrier blocking their way in.

"Scott?" I hear Deaton's voice answer from the back, his body soon following as he enters through a door, eyes growing wide as he spots us all stood there, Stiles limp in my arms.

"Oh dear…" he whispers before breaking the barrier "Come, quick!" He commands and I run to follow him as he rushes to the back where the examination room was.

"Place him on the table!" He says and I quickly but gently lay my mate on the cold metal surface.

"Derek, Take off his shirt. Isaac find me a bottle labelled Turmeric. Jackson I need you to get me a petal of a Echinacea flower, its in the other room. Its pink and its petals face downwards. Scott I need a Burdock root, it's in a jar with all the herbs I use for supernatural instances. Peter, there's a shop not a minute away, I need you to get me coconut milk." He finishes and we all bolt to do as we were told.

I turn to my mate, using my claws to rip the shirt from his body, careful not to cut any of his flawless skin.

Once the shirt falls from his body pale, mole dotted skin is revealed and my wolf practically drools at the sight.

Pale, perfect creamy skin with moles, covered his gorgeous body.

His form was strong and not at all like I had imagined, he had a small abs and wide shoulders with a strong chest to match.

He was perfect and my wolf grumbles in agreement.

Even the black lines didn't make him any less gorgeous to me; it only served to make him so much more precious.

He was human but yet here he was, beautiful as ever and still fighting whatever was wrong with him.

I had fallen in love with his strength, not his physical strength but his emotional strength, his resilience and will to push forwards, to keep fighting through anything, and the visual image of how strong he could be just made me fall further for him.

He was the strongest individual I had ever met and my heart swelled with every breath he struggled to inhale and with every shudder with his exhales.

He was a fighter through and through and the need to aid him with his fight was too overpowering and before I know what I'm doing I had placed my hand above his heart.

I draw out my wolf, seeking his power and I feel my eyes flash red, ready to take as much of the pain away as I could muster.

However, what my wolf guides me to do was quite the opposite, instead of taking; my wolf told me to give something instead.

I close my eyes concentrating on my mate and him only as I listen to my instincts, eyes shining brighter as my wolf takes complete control, pushing power from my hands and into Stiles.

I had no idea what I was doing but when I opened my eyes there was a red mist around Stiles' heart.

It was warm and it grew bolder the more I concentrated on helping my mate.

I gasp when I listen closely to my mate's heart. The organ was beating stronger now and his breathing was slightly better, not strong like it usually was but it was even and didn't sound so raspy and struggled.

I was in awe; whatever I was doing was helping my mate and the thought alone brightened the red mist coming from my hands.

"Oh" I hear a gasp from next to me and I look up, eyes still shining red towards where Deaton stood, mouth opened in shock as he stares down at where my hand rested on Stiles' chest.

"What?" I ask, my voice rough and lisped, worried I was doing something bad.

"What you are doing? It hasn't been done for thousands of years! I thought it was impossible a mere folk tale" He gasps and I grew more confused, I wanted to know what I was doing.

"Wha-"I start, being quickly cut off when a body comes skidding around the corner.

"I have the coconut mi-" I hear a voice from my left sound and I turn towards Peter who stood shocked, much like Deaton, frozen on the spot, leaning heavily on the door.

"Impossible…" He whispers, voice awed and marvelled as more footsteps arrive in the room.

"We found them! What should we do no… Wow, Derek! What is that?" I hear Scott exclaim stepping closer, eyes wide.  


Isaac and Jackson stood much the same, shocked and awed and I grumble in frustration.

"Can one of you tell me what the hell I'm doing!?" I snarl, snapping them all out of their awed states.

"I thought it was an old wives tale! Never have I seen something like this! "I hear Peter say.

"What is it?!" I practically roar, the red mist brightening and my eyes snap to the light, eyes growing wide as the mist travel's' over the dark veins, sinking into my mates skin and turning them crimson red.

The dark red spreads from his heart upwards and outwards, overriding the black lines and replacing them with my red ones.

The black hand marks were glowing red, the dark lines of black drowning as red takes over.

The black once covering his neck were crimson, the ones on his shoulders fading into red and the black lines which had traveled upwards towards his eyes were now a dark shade of ruby.

The black lines which ended just bellow my mate's eyes and soon the glowing red moved upwards, not halting when the black ends, but instead makes new lines surrounding his closed eyes.

I try to pull back my hands, unsure of what was happening, scared that I was spreading the poison around his body or worsening the intensity of it, but a hand, connecting to Peter stilled my efforts.

My vision was glowing a deep ruby and I watch the red lines spread in a beautiful spiral across his pale skin.

I feel power surging through my body and into Stiles but yet I felt no weaker than before, in fact I felt stronger than ever.

Suddenly, Stiles' eyes snap open, revealing glowing red eyes and my wolf internally howls as they meet mine, Alpha red eyes meeting Alpha red eyes.  
  


The eye contact sent power spiralling through my body, made me feel closer to Stiles as if our eyes meeting were tiring our souls together as one.

My were still glued onto my mate's, refusing to leave his.

"Derek? What's going on?" His voice came out shaky and my heart melts at the sound.  


He sounded so scared and vulnerable and I had to hold back on just wrapping my arms around him.

"I don't know, Gen. But your safe, I have you" I answer, hoping my voice remained unwavering.  


"Why is everything red?" He questions, voice sounding stronger now, as if my reassurance allowed him to feel protected.

"Stiles? It's Deaton. I need you to keep calm." I hear Deaton command from my side.

Even with the distraction, our eyes never left each other.

"Okay… But what's happening?" He asks adding "Am I dying?"

"No, Stiles. What Derek's doing now, it's a very rare gift that only an ancient pair of Alpha's could do. They were called Lupus Altor and Terrigenus Altor. Derek is a Lupas Altor which translates to Wolf Protector while you are a Human protector."Deaton answers.  


"Lupus Altor and Terrigenus Altor have thought to be myths, an old tale passed on through generations of wolves. It's a story of a Wolf who became and Alpha through killing but had already been destined to become a True Alpha. The wolf then gained the power of both a True Alpha and an Alpha through killing." Peter starts, breathing in deeply before resuming his speech "The Alphas mate was human but he showed the strength of a wolf, resilient and tough he would have been an excellent wolf, but he sought to remain human and his mate abided with his wishes. But when he was faced with death, the Lupus Altor did the only thing he could. He gave up some of his powers to save his mate. And so, the first Terrigenus Altor had been created. He gained the powers of an Alpha, the ability to lead and protect his pack but without actually becoming a wolf. The two were a rare gift, one that I've never witnessed until now. Derek must have been destined to become a True Alpha but when he was forced to kill me, he gained the Alpha powers then and later evolved the Alpha powers he was destined to have." He finishes.  
  
  


"Your wolf must have known this Derek. You acted purely on instinct and your wolf knew that giving Stiles half of its powers wouldn't take them completely away, just gave Stiles the half you were never meant to have. The mist was the transfer of the Alpha powers into Stiles and with it you managed to save him. The Alpha powers fought off the poison and once it was gone it sought to settle in its new body. What you both are doing now, is finalising the bond, your feeding him the last of the powers whilst familiarising with each other's status. Stiles is now your Terrigenus Altor a gift only the strongest forms of love can create. He makes you stronger, makes you feel more powerful now that all the Alpha powers aren't contained within one body. He will be your second in command the person you will rely on to protect not only the pack but you." Deaton adds and all I could do was stare at Stiles in wonder.

I had already known he was my mate but the fact that he was strong enough to hold Alpha powers without being a wolf was extraordinary.

"I…I...What?" Was all Stiles could manage to stutter out.

"You're my mate, Genim. I've known since the first time we met but I was too scared to tell you. First it was because I thought you hated me, but then it was because I was afraid of ruining the friendship we had and now? I thought you deserved so much more, I mean, I'm so broken and you have the rest of your life to live, I didn't want you tethered to an emotionally constipated werewolf with nothing to offer but danger and so much bad history you'd be able to write a novel on it. You still deserve better than me" I whisper, tears streaming down my cheek, the thought of Stiles leaving so heartbreakingly selfish for I never wanted him to leave my side.

"Oh, Derek. You're an idiot!" Stiles exclaims and my eyes grow wide at his words.

"Wha...what?" I manage to sputter out.

"I've been crazily and utterly in love with you since that day in the woods! Something about you drew me in and when our eyes met, much like they are now, I felt myself fall so deeply. There you stood, tall, dark and handsome and I couldn't get you out of my mind. Why do you think I constantly came to the Hale house? For shit's and giggles? No Siree! I wanted make sure you were eating, that you had clothes, that you weren't totally alone. I wanted to be near you. You made me feel safe, warm and protected and to be honest I haven't felt entirely that way since my Mother died. I fell in love with you, broody, judgy eyebrows and all. I love you because you care, because you protect the people you love, because you're brave and strong and kind. You may not think you deserve to be loved but I sure do, because there's nothing you can do now that will ever rid you of me. I'm totally in love with you and I wouldn't change it for anything" By the time he finished his eyes searched mine, searching for the answers, for any doubts or hesitations.  


But I felt none, my mate, the man I loved with all my being returned those feelings and I could never, not now I knew how deep we had fallen for each other, let him go.

He was my Terrigenus Altor, he was my mate, my love, and id be damned if anything tried to take him away.

I don't bother replying, knowing whatever I said would not amount to the love I was feeling so instead I collide my lips with his, swallowing down the little squeak of surprise he made as I sealed our love in a earth shattering kiss.

It was like nothing I had ever felt; it was warm, tingly and so addictive.

I felt so connected with Stiles, so close now that our lips were joined.

My eyes flutter closed as I sink into the kiss, licking along his bottom lips, seeking permission to deepen the kiss.

I could only moan when our tongues collide, the bond between us strengthening and shivering as our bond melds together.

"Hey! What did we miss-Wow! Quite a lot apparently" I hear Erica's voice sound distantly but I was too focused, too deep into the kiss to even bother acknowledging her.

"Yeah apparently, Derek had two Alphas inside of him and he gave one to Stiles and now they are a Lupus Altor and Terrigenus Altor Alpha pair. According to Deaton and Peter, it has only happened once before, centuries ago and only the most strong of humans can withstand having an Alpha's power. So this means we shall all bow to Stilinski's superior strength." I hear Jackson say, smiling when I felt Stiles do the same.

"Right…Only in our pack would this happen. First an Enenra attacks Stiles because he was the only one nearby with a 'Pure heart' then he ends up being an Alpha. I mean how?" Lydia exclaims.

"I don't know. But is it only me that feels like their watching Mum and Dad kissing? I mean it's really gross" Isaac comments, making Stiles giggle against my lips as he pulls away slightly, his face blissed out.  


"It's so disgusting watching my brother kiss someone" Scott says.

"Well to be fair Scott, he had to sit through the exact same thing with you and Allison" My sister points out making Scott gasp in outrage.

"Your sister is now my favourite" I feel Stiles whisper against my lips making me chuckle.

"I hope not my love. A certain Lupus Altor may get a little possessive otherwise" I smile.

"Oh never, love. She's my favourite after you" My mate giggles and I swoop in to claim his lips again, finding myself quickly becoming addicted to his taste.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I ran out of Coconut milk. Anyone want to abandon our very much entertained Alphas and buy a ton load of take-away and resume NCIS?" I hear Peter ask making me laugh as I tuck my face into Stiles' neck.

"How in the world have you finished a whole carton of Coconut milk? Wait… why do you have coconut milk?"I hear Danny ask.

"For some hocus pocus potion Deaton was going to make to save Stiles, but it turned out it wasn't needed so I drank it. Watching a new Alpha being made is thirsty work you know?" Peter's reply faded as he and the others walked away.

"You are so weird" Allison comments and I laugh at my packs antics.

I breathe in my mates scent, the Cinnamon, spice and honey now mixed with apple and I had to refrain from licking his skin to see if he tasted as good as he smelt.

"So I'm your Terrigenus Altor, huh?" I hear my mates voice, smooth and gentle ask, his tone happy and warm.

"Mmm… My Terrigenus Altor" I reply, high on the scent of my mate so close.

"I'm glad my, Lupus Altor" I hear him reply and I could only purr in reply, way too happy having my mate close to reply properly.

I was way too joyous my mate returned my feelings, way too deep in the feel of his warmth and his scent to even move.

I was so content, my mate, my Terrigenus Altor was at my side and my pack were together, heading back to my den, and I couldn't be more satisfied.

My future for once in my life looked bright and so hopeful and I never wanted to change it, I had a happy future, a prospering future and I couldn't wait to live it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So voila! Chapter numero 5 for you all! :)   
> So I hope you enjoyed, please keep on commenting, bookmarking and leaving Kudos! I appreciate all the support! :)   
> Until next weekend,  
> \- Bookemdanno98 x


	6. Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' ancestry holds a deadly secret but can Derek and the pack save him or will he become the next trophy on a crazed hunters wall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So everything is the same as last chapter in regards with the characters.  
> I hope you enjoy! :)

**Derek POV:**

I was stood in the kitchen of the loft, cooking a full English breakfast for Isaac, Cora, Peter and myself.

The kitchen had been made up not even a month ago and now it looked amazing.

It was themed black and red and looked sleek and new with all of the newest technology and cooking appliances.  


It had been Stiles who had designed it since he was the one whom used it the most and he'd done an amazing job.

It was a Saturday morning, just past ten and I had only been up for half an hour before I decided to cook breakfast for those of my pack who lived with me.

I listen, relaxed and content to the sound of the Bacon sizzling in the pan, revelling in the smell of eggs and toast which travelled through the air.

It wasn't long until I hear footsteps come down the stairs, no doubt following the smell of bacon towards the kitchen.

Peter was the first into the room, quickly followed by an excited looking Isaac and a grumpy looking Cora.

"Hey good looking, what you got cooking?" My sisters off tune singing made me chuckle as she leant into my back, struggling to look over my shoulders.

"Full English. Would that be sufficient M'lady?" I ask, sarcasm dripping out of my voice.

"As long as I get at least four piece's of bacon, I shan't see why not." She answers, smiling as she leaves to sit at the counter with Isaac and Peter.

I listen then, silently pilling food onto plates while tuning in on Isaac and Cora's joint story on the events which at the school cafeteria yesterday to Peter, who sat quietly and patiently.

Apparently a bunch of seniors in the swimming team decided it was a great idea to pick on not only Isaac but a fourteen year old kid called Casey who had just moved to America from a small country in Britain called Wales.

"This senior, I think his name is Callum or something, actually had the balls to not only shove Isaac into Jackson but also turned and called poor Casey a 'Homosexual abomination'. I mean what the actual fuck? Who does that? It's one thing to be a dick but this guy he took it to a whole different level. You should have seen Stiles! He was furious!" Cora exclaimed.

Casey had moved to Beacon Hill's with his mother, Maria, after their former Alpha, his Dad, was killed for his powers.  
  Maria  
  
 Casey  
  
The two fled as soon as they could. Casey's mother was originally from the US and had met my mother once, thought her a wonderful woman and a even better Alpha. She had been devastated when she heard my mother had died but word of a new Hale pack being rebuilt gave her hope and she decided to take her son away from the place his father died and decided to try and join our pack. She had asked my permission before entering the territory and I had granted it easily. She was a desperate wolf with only one family member left, I could relate to her struggle and her pain incredibly too easily, so I let her into Beacon Hills.

She and Casey were on a temporary pack members basis which would last a month to determine whether or not they would fit into the pack and whether they worked well with us. But I didn't have to be too worried because if I was completely honest they already felt like my Beta's. So when Isaac told me that a bunch of bullies were picking not only him but Casey, both of whom were my betas, it made my wolf furious. It made my wolf extra protective, the need to keep my pack safe heightening.

"The Callum kid literally didn't get to finish his sentence properly before Stiles was on his feet. I would expect Scott or Boyd to stand up to us but when Stiles shot up and shoved through a group of muscled swimmers to get to Callum and proceeds to tap him on the shoulder before punching him across the face so hard the prick fell to the floor? Now that surprised the hell out of me. I mean I didn't even know he had such strength in him. Callum is like Jacksons's body build and he just crumbled to the floor unconscious! It was totally badass!" Isaac enthuses and I feel pride overwhelm my wolf.

My mate had so clearly protected the two pups of the pack and my wolf couldn't be more satisfied and smug.

Stiles was the perfect mate; brave, confident, kind, and strong.

He was a born leader, a very important factor for an Alphas mate and was utterly gorgeous with long pale limbs, mole speckled skin and beautiful golden eyes.

"Scott had to pull him away before he could do the same to the rest of the swimmers. He looked like he was about to eat them alive!" Cora adds.

"By the time Scott actually managed to sit him back down, which may I add took him a lot of strength the seniors looked terrified and they scrambled away when Stiles tells them and I quote 'If you touch Isaac or Casey agai- no actually if you so as much as look at them wrong I'll rip your throat out. With my teeth'." Isaac laughed and I snort when I hear the threat Stiles had used against the seniors.

He had quoted my exact words from the day I had been shot with the wolfsbane bullet. I remember that day so clearly, it was a day full of pain, confusion and the word _Mate_ running in circles around my head until finally my skin brushed against his and my wolf proceeded to mewl under my mates comforting warmth. The scent of cinnamon, honey and apples had surrounded me in a protective shield and my wolf revelled under my mates comforting hands and soothing voice. The only reason I had threatened the younger man twice that day was to stop my wolf from moving to him and cuddling into his side, like a puppy seeking warmth, and staying there forever.

"Poor Casey had been taunted by them all week but didn't want to bother us with it so he kept it quiet but once Stiles was at his side? He clung to him like a muscle to a rock." Cora adds, voice soft as she thinks over the memory.

"Stiles had just put an end to a weeklong trauma, his wolf would have felt safe around him, protected and comforted by his presence" Peter informs the two betas.

"I felt the same. I know I should be over it but when they shoved me it felt like I was back there with him again in the basement and he was shoving me into the freezer, but then Stiles was there, standing between me and my attacker, punching him to the floor. My wolf felt the need to stay with him all day and even now I feel the need to be near him" Isaac confesses.

"Isaac, your wolf will feel that pull for quite some time. He feels like Stiles will protect him so it will stay near the ones who can and Stiles has just proven that he is will do so" I tell him.

"I guess.." His answer was unsure as if he was hiding something.

"What?" I ask, curious about what he was so unsure about.

"It's just, yesterday Stiles smelt different after the whole event, usually he smells of spices and apples with a hint of honey, but afterwards when I was taking comfort from his he smelt like dark chocolate as well as his other scents. It's weird now but at the time it felt like I was in my mother's embrace. He felt like pack, more than he usually does too." He sounded shy now.

"His scents changed?" I hear Peter ask, the very same question on the tip of my tongue.

"Yeah, and there was a hint of the forest underneath all of them, like he had been in the woods for hours but he couldn't have been. We had a sleep over the night before, Me, Scott, Boyd and Jackson would have known if he left and he didn't." He says before his eyes light up like he had just remembered something "And he felt really warm, like feverish warm. I didn't notice at the time but now…" he trails of eyebrows scrunching in worry.

"He's probably has the flu, I mean he is a fragile human and all" Cora suggests and I nod, the theory was very plausible but it didn't make me any less worried.

"I didn't think about that" Isaac comments a little sheepish.

"We'll talk more later. First eat" I command, placing a full plate of bacon, eggs, hashbrows, beans, toast and mushrooms before Isaac.

"Thanks" He answers already digging in as I hand Cora and Peter their plates, reaching for mine afterwards and feasting on my large breakfast.

I was half way through my breakfast when my phone sounded from my pocket.

I shake my head when the song 'Little Red Riding Hood' by the chick off Mama Mia travelled through my ears, Stiles himself no doubt the culprit behind the ringtone.

I hear Cora and Isaac giggle to my right as I fish my phone from my pocket and smiled down at the picture that was set as Stiles' ID.

It was a picture from his 18th birthday party Lydia had arranged last week.

It was in a restaurant out of town, where we all went out for a meal before we went back to the loft where we gave out our presents to Stiles.

Lydia and Jackson had gotten him five whole outfits from designer brands which all looked very different from his usual outfits.

Erica and Boyd had gotten him a new red hoodie and pyjamas covered in mini wolves for pack sleep over's.

Peter and Cora had bought him five new x-box games along with a batman themed controller.

Isaac had bought him an Avengers mug for the loft a Marvel skin for his laptop and a wolf plush for 'When he was lonely'.

Danny had gotten him a wolf cover for his phone and a device which Stiles could use to track us all with.

Maria and Casey had bought him a new bag for school, after his last one was ripped to shreds my and Omega, and filed it with as much junk food as possible.

I hadn't known what to get my mate but in the end I chose something which would symbolise my pack and gotten him a Triskelion necklace and a black leather jacket.  


I had been nervous he wouldn't like them but in the end I shouldn't have been worried at all, in fact Stiles hadn't gone a day without the necklace around his throat and the fact made my wolf grumble in happiness.

I quickly answer my phone, swiping across the screen to accept the call.

"Stiles" I answer with a smile waiting for that smooth baritone voice to reply.

I wait for a few seconds before frowning, the smile from earlier being wiped away the longer I wait for his answer.

"Stiles?" My voice sounded more concerned now and that alone spiked my three betas attentions as three sets of worried eyes meet mine.

"Stiles?!" I ask, more panicked now.

Then a noise, distant and far away came into the speaker.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" A voice taunted, it sounded haunting and dark.

I could hear laboured breathing close to the speaker now that I concentrated and the beat of a heart I knew all too well.

"Stiles, please. What's going on?" I ask, keeping my voice low.

"Help. Hunters. Turning. Fox. Ask Dad" His voice was quick and panicked.

"What? Youre not making sense" I answer, so confused at the words he had spoken.

"They're here. They're here." His voice was a low whine now and I feel my wolf respond to the terror filled noise, my gums aching as my wolf begs to come out.

"Who?" I ask "Where are you?" I add, desperate to know who was after my mate and where he was.

"Hunters. Forrest. They're here." Was all I get in answer before a foreign voice comes through the speakers.

"Come out foxy, I just wanna play!" It says and I strain to listen as I run to the Camaro, breakfast long forgotten as I rush to get to my mate.

"Der…help" Stiles' voice sounded lisped and so fearful and my wolf whines in reply.

"I'm on my way baby. Just hide, okay?" I reassure him, trying to keep the younger man calm.

"They're Close, Alpha" His voice was so guff and weird and it called at my wolf side.

"I'm coming baby, stay put" I repeat.

"Der… I can't control it" He whines causing confusion to flow through my brain.

"What baby?" I question.

"The Fo- no! No! NO-" And then the phone went dead just as I was opening the door to the Camaro.

"Stiles? Stiles!? STILES!" I scream into the phone, chucking it onto the passenger side seat as I rush into the driver's side.

I slam the door behind me starting the car an instant later, the sound of three doors opening overpowered by the rev of the Camaro.

"What's going on?" Isaac asks, his voice worried and scared.

"Cora call Scott and Allison, tell him to meet at the Hale house. Isaac phone Erica, Boyd and Casey and his mother. Peter you phone Lydia, Jackson and Danny. We need all hands on deck." I command, ignoring their questions for now as they rush to do as I ask.

The Camaro roars out of the parking lot and onto the road, purring as I speed down the long roads as I listen absently to the others calling the rest of my pack, my focus mostly on my mate and trying to figure out the riddles of words he had uttered.

My mate was in danger that got and I was pretty sure it was hunters that were after him but what made no sense was why hunters were after a human.

And what confused me more was what Stiles couldn't control.

"Scott, Allison and Chris are on the way." Cora announces.

"Good" I answer, my grip tight on the steering wheel.

"Erica, Boyd, Casey and Maria are leaving now." Isaac adds not even a second later. "Mind telling us what's going on?" He asks.

"Stiles is in danger. He said hunters were after him" I inform them.

"Hunters?" I hear Cora murmur, confused.

"Lydia and Jax are already half way there and Danny is on the road" Peter says and I nod in reply.

"Why would hunters go after Stiles? It makes no sense" Isaac questions.

"I...I don't-" My sentence ends with a growl of frustration and anger, the build up of anger and fear that my mate was in trouble taking over as my wolf desperately begs to be released.

I feel my claws lengthening uncontrollably and my eyes flash red as my grip tightens on the wheel until it creaked in protest.

"Derek? Please calm down. Getting angry won't help Stiles." I hear Cora say, startling my wolf back into the safety of my chest.

My sister was right there was no point getting angry, at least not yet. I needed a clear, level headed mind to ensure I got to Stiles efficiently and not rushed and clumsily under the influence of my wolf's anger.

I breathe in deeply, instantly on alert when the sudden scent of Stiles' scent travled through my sensitive nose.

My eyes snap to where the scent trailed from, my keen eyes spotting a bright red ball of material peeking out from under the passenger seat.

I quickly reach down, watching the road as I did so and scooped up the red material revealing Stiles' beloved red hoodie.

I bring the material to my nose and breath in the cinnamon, apple and honey lingering on the material, savouring my mates scent as I turn the wheel to turn into the lane that led to the Hale house.

"Oh, dear Nephew…" I hear Peter say his voice sympathetic and sad.

"What?" I hear Isaac ask but I ignore the question in favour of inhaling my mates scent again, calming my wolf with the familiar smell.

"He's your mate? Why did you not say anything?" My Uncle questions just as the Camaro pulls up next to Allison's car, Jackson's Porsche and Boyd's car parked in a line next to hers.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is finding him and making sure he is safe" I answer, taking a moment to gather my thoughts before opening the driver's door, swinging it open and jumping out.

I hesitate for a second, pondering if I should leave Stiles' hoodie in the car before quickly dismissing the idea.

His scent on the hoodie was currently the only thing keeping me human, anchoring me from becoming feral.

If the hoodie was separated from me now, I had no idea what I would do.

Instead I shrug off my leather jacket and slip the soft material over my head, finding it a bit tight around the chest and shoulders but otherwise fairly fitting. Stiles always wore clothes too big or too baggy on him and the hoodie was no different.

"Derek! What's going on?!" I hear Scott's voice shout as he scrambles out of Allison's car, sprinting to my side. "Cora said Stiles is in danger?" He questions, his voice full of concern and shaky with fear.

The man he viewed as a brother, the person he grew up with was currently MIA and no one knew if he was safe or not. I understood his fears all too well.

I was terrified of what was happening to my mate, petrified to see what I would discover if I found my mate.

I felt so helpless, so useless and all I wanted to do was roll up in a ball clutching anything with Stiles' scent and sob.

"I don't know. He called me. He sounded so scared, so scared." I whisper, remembering the sound of his voice trembling as he held in barely audible cries.

They were like a nightmare filled record, stuck on repeat as they taunted me, the small pleads like a knife to my heart.

"Hey, Der. You need to concentrate" Isaac's voice commands and I turn to him, my eyes filling with tears of despair.

My mate was so alone, so scared and being hunted and I could do nothing to alleviate him from his fears.

"I need him back. I need my mate" I stifle back the sob that attempted to erupt over the edge.

"We'll get him back, but please Derek we need you to concentrate. Stiles needs you" I hear Peter say, his words hitting me like a punch to the stomach.

My mate needed me and I was wasting time grieving for the man I loved even before I had lost him.

I shake my head, clearing my brain from all the bad thoughts and concentrated solely on finding and getting to my mate back.

"We need to track his scent. I can smell him not even a mile away" I comment, my brain focused on Stiles' heavier and stronger scent.

It was fresh unlike the days old ones he had left when we went running the other day and I instantly knew Stiles had been there very recently.

The sound of a rumbling car travelled to my ears and I instantly knew Maria and Casey were hear and by the sounds of it Danny was not even a mile behind them.

"Maria, Casey and Danny are a few minutes out. We wait until they arrive and then we follow Stiles' scent. It's still fresh which means he must have been there not long ago." I say, watching as my packs concerned eyes watch as I paced, restless to get to Stiles.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan" I hear Scott say nodding in agreement, his eyes looking worried as they trail the trees as if expecting Stiles to pop out at any second, laughing and joking, shouting out 'Oh guys I got you so good' as if this was all just a cruel prank.

I watch silently, pacing back and forth as Erica cuddles closer to Boyd looking for reassurances that we would find Stiles safe and sound, Lydia doing much the same with Jackson who looked worried and a little lost.

Jackson had depended a fair amount on Stiles' constant support and love over the past months, the Kanima incident having made Jackson even more vulnerable and alone than before. Stiles had refused to let Jackson leave Beacon Hill's without him knowing we didn't blame him for what he did under the Kanima's influence and persistently gave him the comfort, the affection he had been starved of over the years. Jackson had very much clung to Stiles, his wolf seeing the younger man as a stable source of protection and comfort, much like Isaac and Casey were.

Jackson was understandable shaken and lost, one of his comforters were missing; possibly hurt and maybe even worse, his wolf must be howling to get to its pack mate.

Lydia looked equally shaken and she gripped onto Jackson like he was the only thing keeping her on her feet.

Allison, bless her, had her arms wrapped around Scott, trying to comfort him all the while looking so pale at the prospect of losing Stiles, the person, other than Lydia, she confined everything in, her fears and her demons; Stiles knew them all and locked them away in his impossibly large heart and soothed her fears, comforting her when she needed it and hugging her when she cried.

Isaac and Cora stood close to me, their body heat radiating into mine and soothing some of the worry.

They both stood tense, eyes sharp and ears trained onto the woods, worry and concern emitting from them in waves as they lean on each other as comfort. Peter was stood half a pace in front of them, standing tall acting strong on the outside when on the inside he was just as worried as us all.

The pack had become his family and Stiles was kind of like the son he never got to have. He saw Stiles as strong, kind and brave, the perfect combination for the son Peter had always wished to have. It was why he asked Stiles if he wanted the bite instead of forcing it on him, his wolf had recognised Stiles as a potential son, someone who he could care about and protect like he used to before the fire. And now that Stiles was missing it must have been ripping him apart. Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Danny, Boyd, Casey and even I were the sons he had come to love and with one of them missing it must have felt like a piece was missing from the puzzle.

I hadn't thought about it before but now I could so clearly see it I finally realised just how dependant we were all on Stiles. He was like the glue that stuck us together and without it we were slowly breaking.

The slamming of a door startled us all and we all look towards the noise finding Maria and Casey running to our sides, Casey not stopping until he collided into my chest, clinging tight to his Alpha, no doubt smelling Stiles on the jumper, comforting and soothing mixed with mine.

Casey was young and his wolf would be very unstable now that Stiles was missing, both physically and emotionally. Stiles had been the first one to welcome him to Beacon Hills, the first one to speak to him, the first one to touch him and the first to protect him. His wolf would see Stiles as his lifeline and now it was being cut off he was left shaky and crying into my chest, heaving for breath.

Maria was not much better, teary and scared over the loss of one of her newly acquired 'Pups' as she called us, the younger pack members.

Danny pulls up minutes later, jumping out of the car and questions flying out of his mouth as soon as his feet touched the ground.

"We leave now" I quickly cut off Danny's quick fire ramblings and questions.

It looked like Stiles had rubbed off on the Hawaiian without him knowing for the rambling could only be connected to one member of the pack and that was very much my mate.

I leave not another minute for discussion instead I tilt my head back into the air, sniffing for my mate's distinctive scent.

There were various different scents lingering through the trees but it was only one I concentrated on.

Cinnamon, honey and apples all mixed with the new scent of dark chocolate, hits my nose like a delicious assault and I feel my wolf instantly howl for release, struggle to take over and find my mate.

I let it do so without much of a struggle, knowing my wolf wanted to find it's mate just as much as I did, so I let it out, let it take control.

I feel the shift take over, but it was unlike anything I'd ever felt.

It felt stronger, more powerful and I welcomed the sudden energy that surged through my veins.

My teeth grew like they usually did and the feel of hair growing along the sides of my head followed.

But when the hair continued to grow and my body began to snap I knew this was no normal shift.

I had witnessed this before, back in New York with Laura when she first fully shifted.

 

 

 (Laura)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 (Teen Derek)

 I had been walking home from collage when a group of hunters cornered me into a alleyway. I had instantly done what my wolf had told me and howled for my Alpha. She had come running around the corner in the nick of time, growling at the hunters who threatened the life of her baby brother. The hunters had ignored her, tried to cut me in half but was quickly distracted when the crack and snaps of bones travelled into the air. I had looked up just in time to see my sisters back snap as she fell to the floor, her long black hair being replaced by dark fur and her hands morphed into paws. I had watched in utter awe as my sister turned into a large dark brown wolf, snarling at the hunters whose hearts pounded loudly and rapidly in their chests. They had no time to run before Laura was on them, teeth sinking into flesh and skin tearing as she takes down one hunter after the other. Once the last man had fallen Laura had turned to me whining and whimpering as she rushed to my side rubbing her bloodied muzzle across my thighs and I instantly reach down wrapping my arms around her and clung for dear life. I had been a sixteen year old kid then and my sister was my only remaining family, my protector and I depended fully on her, she was my lifeline and I had been so scared.

But now? Now that the full shift was happening to me I felt no fear, just the overwhelming need to protect the most important thing in my life.

I clench my jaw when my bones snapped and relocated but I bared the slight twinges of pain for I knew this would help me get to my mate.

My face lengthened into a muzzle, my feet and hands into paws and my body into a powerful wolf. My ears changed shape and my hearing heightened. A tail grew at the bottom of my spine and my teeth all sharpened.

Once my bones stopped shifting I stretch my body, getting used to the new feel of my transformed body.

"Derek?" I hear Cora's voice ask and I bark in reply, quickly nudging her thigh before barking at the others, commanding them to follow.

I had no idea if they understood but I gave them no chance to question me as I take off towards the woods, my paws eating up the earth in long strides.

I felt more in touch with my alpha powers in this form, felt stronger and more powerful and quickly turn a sharp left, my further enhanced nose smelling my mates scent so much clearer than before.

In the form of a wolf, my mate smelt utterly mouth watering.

I howl into the air quickly receiving numerous howls of reply which instantly reassures me for my pack was with me, hunting for my mate, their fellow pack member.

With the strength of the pack behind me and the scent of my mate before me, I feel my wolf speed up its sprint, nose in the air as claws thundering down on the dirt below.

My wolf grumbles as the scent of my mate becomes stronger, knowing my mate was closer with each step I took.

I jump over a fallen tree, missing the bark by meters, my enhanced strength soaring me through the air, the wind blowing through my fur before I land gracefully on the other side, my paws not even hesitating for a second before I'm scampering further into the woods.

My mates scent swerved to the right and I quickly change directions, swerving between trees as I follow my mates scent, now following his newly made trail, following his exact footsteps.

Just as I duck under a low hanging branch the sound of various voices travelled through my ears, they were about half a mile in front of me and they were as clear as day.

"Quick! Catch the fucker!" One voice bellowed.

"Fucking thing is too fast!" Another answered.

"Just shoot it" A third voice screamed.

"Don't damage it! I want to skin the abomination! Werefoxes are the rarest Weres of them all!" A forth voice commanded, probably the leader of the group by the sounds of it.

The voices shouted to each other, back and forth shouting commands and screams as a little scampering sound ran away from them.

It sounded like tiny paws and they were headed right towards me.

"The little shit is getting away!" The first man's voice exclaims, his voice sounding only quarter of a mile away now.

The sound of bullets flying throught the air follows his voice only seconds later, the sound of ricocheting bullets and dirt flying into the air echoing in the trees.

I hear a tiny whimper of pain over the never ending rain of bullets and the sound, so tiny, fearful and pained drove me forth with a newfound burst of speed.

The pitter patter of the animal only faltered for a moment before it ploughed on getting impossibly close to me now.

I rush into a clearing just as the small animal does from the other side.  
  
  


I don't stop and growl at it instead I felt a massive need to protect it and my wolf did just that.

The poor fox fell to the floor with a pitiful and pained whine and I instantly run to its side, stepping over the smaller animal and protecting it with my much larger body.

I crouch lower, my teeth bared and sharp as dangerous growls rumble from my body, snarls of warning leaving from deep within my chest.  


Just as four silhouettes of men came crashing through the forest, the sound of my pack travelled to my ears reassuring me as four sets of guns pointed towards me.

"Aww! Well lookie here! Little foxy has a friend! And by the looks of him a Werewolf and a full shift one at that! Think we could skin him too boys? He might not be worth as much but I bet he'd look good on my wall" The leader chuckled and I snarled in reply.

"He's a touchy one, ain't he?" The second voice commented daring to take a step forwards before I turn my snarls at him.

"I reckon we got ourselves a winner tonight boys! A Werefox and a Werewolf? We are damned lucky that's what we are!" The leader states, waving his gun in the air as he does.

"Well come on then! What are we waiting for? Let's just kill em'!" The forth man joins.

"I say we kill the Wolf and make Foxy watch, he seems pretty content in his presence! They probably know each other!" The third man comments smirking when the fox below me whimpers.

The sound kicked in an instinct inside of me that only Stiles ever triggered and it was in that moment my brain figured it out.

It all just clicked, all came together and I grumble in realisation.

The fox was Stiles, the fox beneath me was my mate.

It made sense now.

All week Stiles had become more irritated quicker, was faster reacting to things and heard the pack from rooms he shouldn't be able to.

The way he had enough strength to knock a kid twice the body mass and not even feel a twinge of pain made it obvious, the fact that he heard Jackson trying to sneak up on him the other day, smelling out the bar of chocolate Isaac and Scott had hidden as a prank. The fact that he spotted a red post box he shouldn't have been able to in the game of eye spy. The quick dodging during pack training. They all pointed at one direction and now that I had arrived at the destination, it all made complete and utter sense.

Stiles was a WereFox!

Today, Werefoxes were very rare with only five in the entirety of America.

A Werefox emerged at the height of maturity; at the age of eighteen and fully transformed under the sunset of the first day of winter.

That had been today and his birthday was merely a week ago, his fox would have been contained but present until today.

The hunters must have found out about him somehow and waited until the first day of winter to hunt him down when his shift was at it most uncontrollable.

A WereFox's powers were inherited down from parent to child and the only way a normal human could be tuned was if they were a family member with the same bloodlines but did not inherit the ability of a Werefox.

Sheriff Stilinski was clearly not a Werefox, he smelt too human to be one so it was only Stiles' mother that was left who could have passed down the gift.

"No, no. Don't be hasty boys! I think the Fox deserves at least the proper story behind his mother's death" The leader starts with a low laugh. "It all started eleven years ago when you were merely a kit little fox. Your mother was one of the last descendants of the Kwahn an ancient god of the Indian tribes. Your mother was the ancestor of a god associated with fire and the sun and some people believe he was the one who stole the fire to bring to the people. But you see I didn't see it that way, foxes are conniving and sly, always playing tricks and causing trouble and your mother was no different. She caused us so much trouble when she ran, sent us on years of deadends, wasting our time when she should have been nicely decorated on my wall with the rest of her family. That was until we finally tracked her down to the small town of Beacon Hills, three years later. She didn't die of fronttemporal dementia like your father told you, lied to you about but she slowly died of poisoning. I snuck Foxglove into her coffee one morning at the local Café and it eventually drove her crazy, made her forget and tortured her poor soul. It was such a relief when she finally withered away. I had finally won and I left knowing so. But that was until a few weeks ago, when I heard word on a child, a kid Claudia Lisiewicz birthed eight years before her death, a kid I hadn't known about because she had named him Genim Stilinski and not Genim Lisiewicz. I came back as soon as I could, after all how could I resist adding another fox pelt to my wall? And here we are! In the process of adding another to my collection " The leader smirked when Stiles made a hiccup sound almost like he was crying.

I feel my wolf become unbearably protective of my mate and I snarl my reply, spit flying from my muzzle as I snap my jaws together.  
  


Stiles was quivering beneath me, curled up in a ball, scared, hurt and bleeding.

I feel the need to rip their throats apart growing stronger with each small whine of agony and just as I hear my pack rush into the clearing I lunge at the leader, taking the burly man down to the floor before clamping my powerful teeth into the tender skin of his neck, ripping away a chunk of flesh as blood spurts into the air, pooling below and into the earth.

I hear a shout of pain and the distinctive sound of my sister's growls as she tears into a hunter, followed by Jacksons as he took another man down.

Erica and Boyd worked together to disarm one of the hunters, distracting him while Isaac sunk his claws into his chest.

Peter, Maria, Scott and Danny worked together like a well oiled machine to take down the last hunter who was shooting aimlessly in a bid to take one of them down but with no avail as Scott slashed into his back and Peter his front as Maria rips away the gun chucking it to Danny who held it up before him as if ready to shoot the man with his own gun.

The sound of my mates whimpering brings me startling back into reality and I snap my eyes from the last hunter and onto my mate who had been scooped up onto Casey's lap as the younger boy tried to take his pain, Allison and Lydia sat next to him, trying to calm both Stiles and the youngest of our pack.

I quickly sprint to my mate's side licking the side of his face and nuzzling into his belly, trying to calm him.

The movements seemed to have worked for soon gorgeous shining gold eyes stared into red eyes as he struggles to lift his head.

I whine as I watch him attempt to move his small body trembling with effort.

I muzzle into his side, stopping his movements and preventing him from hurting himself any further.

He was obviously in pain so I sniff down his body, looking for the smell of blood until it hit me just above his hip.

There, imbedded in his flesh was a bullet.

I cry at the sight before licking over the wound, cringing at the sound of a pain filled protest but continued licking over the bloodied skin, cleaning away the blood and tasting for any foxglove.

The bitter taste never came though and I snort in surprise, I would have thought the hunters would have enlaced their weapons with the only thing known to kill a fox but one could never be choosy. Their decision not too had just saved my mates life and I grumble in relief.

"Derek? You may want to turn back now. We need to get the bullet out and I have no clue how" I hear Lydia's voice comment and I look towards her barking my understanding.

She had a point, I needed to turn back human to get the bullet out of my mate.

The thought alone started my wolf's retreat, the powerful animal knowing the human side would have to take control but was content in knowing I would look after its mate just as well.

I feel my fur receding, my paws turning back into hands, my muzzle back to a face, my tail disappearing, my ears moving back in place and my growing blunt. 

Soon I was knelt on the forest floor as naked as the day I was born with my mate's soft fur trailing through my hands as I scoop the fiery orange creature into my arms.

"It's okay, baby. Your safe" I hear myself say, my mate's small tremors stopping instantly once he was in my arms. "I need to take out the bullet so you can heal, baby." I add the only answer I received was a small cry of understanding.

I quickly balance my mate in one arm, on his uninjured side, soothing him with muttered words I had of what was being said.

"I'm going to use my claws, okay, Gen?" I ask, the nickname out before I could stop it.

I hear him whimper in reply, golden eyes telling me yes as I let my claws elongate, this time only into my half shift.

I quickly lower my hand to his wound and digging out the bullet as carefully and gently as I could, the sounds of my mate's small whines and whimpers killing me as I whine back.

"Im sorry. I'm sorry" I mutter again and again until finally the bullet was between my claws and I quickly fish it out, dropping the offending object like it was on fire once it was removed from my mates skin.

I watch in fascination as the skin of the wound fixes back together, torn flesh melding together until smooth skin was covered with magnificent orange fur.

"Are you okay baby?" I ask, soothing my hand down his body, smiling softly when his head leant into the touch.

I hear him make a little huff in answer, standing on shaky legs and butting his head into my chest in reassurance.

I feel myself grumble in pleasure and pride, my mate was safe once more and was mixing our scents together.

I bask in the feel for a few seconds before I lean down nuzzling into his neck and returning the motion, scenting my mate for before pulling back.

"Can you turn back for me, baby?" I ask, my fingers stroking down his back.

I hear him purr in reply and before I knew it instead of soft fur my hand was stroking over smooth pale skin.

"Stiles?" I question, marvelling at the sight of my mates body free from any clothes.

"You're my mate?" I hear a muttered reply across my skin, making me shiver both at the acknowledgement of our bond and the brush of his warm breath against my bare skin.

"Yes and apparently you're a Werefox" I answer sarcastically, smiling down at my mate when his face raised, his eyes staring into mine.

"Is that going to be a problem? Me being a Fox? Y'a know Wolves and Foxes aren't known for getting along" He mutters, his voice sounding a little raspy.

"Stiles I'm in love with you. You could have been a WereSkunk for all I care and I would still love you. You are my mate, my best friend, my confidant and my soul mate. I wouldn't change you for anything" I answer my voice unwavering as I trail my hand up his spine and cup his soft cheek.

"Yo..You love me?" His voice sounded so hopeful and young I couldn't help bend down and peck my lips on his, a simple caress of our lips as I attempt to show him the love I felt.  
  


"Yes. To the moon and back" I proclaim, my thumb swiping over his cheeks, wiping away the tears that fell down his pale skin.

"I love you too" His voice sounded soft and his words were like the angels, heavenly to my ears.

I crash our lips together, tilting my head to the side so our lips fit together perfectly like he was the missing part of my jigsaw puzzle that had just been slotted into place.

The kiss was warm and gentle, a show of love and a promise for hope and a kindling for our future.

It was unbelievably intimate and like any other I'd had before.

His lips felt soft and gentle and I couldn't stop from sinking into the kiss.

He tasted just like he smelt, of apples freshly cut, of cinnamon baked in cookies and warm honey.

He was completely addictive and I couldn't get enough.

"Well this is awkward. Seeing your brother and his mate kissing completely naked in the woods? Now that is a recipe for all my future nightmares " Cora's voice supplies from behind me somewhere "And what can make it worse? Oh yes look! My 34 year old Uncle kissing! Ew!" She adds, making a puking noise afterwards.

I pull away from Stiles and he falls forwards as he laughs breathlessly at Cora's misfortunes.

I look over to Peter, finding him locked lips with Maria and I shudder at the sight.

I look over to poor Casey who looked like he wanted to kill himself and I chuckle.

My mate was safe, slightly Fox like but safe and my pack was too.

I grumble in content, knowing whatever the future decided to throw at us, we as a pack would get through it.

I feel Stiles' lips against the side of my throat and I close my eyes in bliss.

Everything would be okay; my mate may be a Fox but with the already large amounts of weird in our pack with a hunter, Banshee and a former Kanima, and a fox wouldn't add too much more strangeness into the pack.

In fact I think he'll be just alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats it! Another chapter done!  
> Please keep the support coming! I love to know you guys are enjoying reading this!  
> Until next time!  
> \- Bookemdanno98


	7. Gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles’ jeep is in the garage after a run in with a troll renders it unusable. Scott as usual has been distracted by Allison and has forgotten all about taking Stiles home. Now Stiles must walk home alone after Lacrosse practice with night dawning. Half way home he feels like someone is following him but with his senses not up to par with a werewolf’s he soon finds himself unconscious and in the hands of unknown assailant. When he wakes up all he can smell is smoke and all he can see are the orange flames surrounding him. Now he must find a way out, before it’s too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same rules apply with the characters as usual but this time Parish makes a earlier appearance as this is set just after season 2.  
> DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TEEN WOLF AND I CRY ABOUT IT EVERY DAY ;)

**Stiles POV:**

I kick a rock across the floor, the grey stone skidding across the pavement before halting a few meters away.  


I shake my head as I walk, head lowered towards the ground, watching me feet step in front of the other, depressing music travelling through my headphones as I once again kick the small rock across the floor, sad dull eyes following it before it once more stopped.

I feel my eyes water, tears threatening to spill over as I walk alone down a deserted street.

Scott had forgotten me again, left me stranded at the school with no way home other than to walk.

I had tried to call him, left him at least five very angry voicemail's threatening to kill him in the most creative of ways.

I tried phoning Allison too, and once she didn’t pick up I guessed they were together. 

The rest of the pack hadn't answered either.  
  
I sigh sadly, my best friend, my brother had forgotten completely about me and with my Jeep was stuck in the Garage after the packs last run in with the supernatural.

I was left to my own devices and forced to walk three miles to my house.

I swipe away the moisture on my face, quickly deciding if Scott couldn’t be bothered to remember his supposed best friend then he wasn’t worth any of my tears.   
  
I quickly fish out my phone from the over sized hoodie I was wearing before unlocking it, quickly finding Derek’s number, sending him a quick text saying I would be late arriving at his with the latest research on a hunting family called the Mercure’s. 

I don’t receive a reply straight away and nor did I five minutes later and I let out another shaky sigh.  
  
I decide to try phoning Scott again; maybe he’d answer this time.

The speaker against my ear rang and rang an endless reminder of my brother forgetting all about me before it got to voicemail.  


“Hey, me again. Still walking alone in a darkening street exhausted after a whole two hours of Lacrosse practice and very wounded that my best friend didn’t remember to wait for me before running off with his girlfriend. Oh and I appreciate you answering your god damn phone! It just makes the three miles of walking back home so fucking enjoyable! I thought we were supposed to be friends Scott! This isn’t something friends do! Friends don’t leave friends stranded at school with no way home! My Dad’s at a crime scene so there’s no chance of getting a lift with him, Derek isn’t answering my text, Allison is incapable of answering the phone and apparently so are you, Isaac, Erica, Jax, Lydia, Cora and Boyd. I need to get myself a new set of friends because out of all of my ‘supposed’ friends, Danny who is currently in Hawaii with family, was the only one who actually picked up the pho-“I start but I was cut off when I felt the hairs on my arms raise and the feeling of someone watching me made my heart jump, sent it racing as I swirl around eyes searching for whatever was watching me, finding an empty street.   
  
  
My heart picks up even further as I tug out my headphones and start walking again, quicker now, almost at a jog before I remembered my phone in my hands.   
  
“Someone’s following m-“ Was all I managed to stutter out, spooked and shaken, before something smashed into my head from the front and I crumble to the floor, my body unmoving as unconsciousness takes over.

 **Derek POV:**  
  
The pack was gathered in the loft all waiting for Stiles who for some reason hadn’t turned up as of yet.

Scott and Allison had just arrived and had joined Erica and Boyd on the large sofa.

Jackson and Lydia sat on a loveseat talking quietly to each other.

Isaac, Cora and Peter were sat on the second large sofa, discussing the new hunting family who had crossed into our territory with the intent of killing off the Hale pack.

The Mercure’s, like the Argent's were a hunting family decedents one of the first hunters.   
  
Stiles was supposed to bring me more information on them but so far there was not a sign of the younger man.

My wolf was starting to pace beneath my skin, worrying why my mate hadn’t turned up when he was supposed to.  
  
I had organised the pack meeting after Chris gave me the heads up on a potential threat from two members iof the hunting family. I had already asked Stiles to meet me at the loft before deciding to organise the meeting, so it made no sense to phone him again just to tell him so as he was already meant to be on his way. 

I wait in silence for another minute before my wolf grew too restless, too concerned and I quickly take out my phone, pressing the lock button and my phone's screen lit up.

I frown when I see a new message on my notifications and quickly type in my password, tapping away until I click on my messages finding Stiles being the one who texted me.

_Hey, it's Stiles although you probably got that from my name... Anyway just texting to let you know that I'm going to be late because I have the shittest friends who don't know how to pick up their fucking phones and my own best friends left me deserted at school and now I'm walking three miles home. So if you hear from Scott or anyone really, before I do please let them know that I am one pissed off human and chocolate brownies are definitely off the table for the next five years. Thanks._

I feel my wolf growl with each word I read, each one making me more angry by the second.

My mate was alone walking in near darkness, walking three miles to get home when Scott was meant to have taken him home and now he was left stranded, by himself. 

I feel myself growl at the thought of Stiles all alone walking without any protection, where literally anything could happen. 

Muggings were not uncommon and as a Hale pack member he could be targeted by any wolf. 

"Derek? Are you okay?" I hear Issac's voice ask and I growl in reply, Stiles had mentioned the others not answering their phones and right at this second my wolf was getting protective of its mate. 

"Check your phones!" I snarl making all of them flinch as they quickly scramble to do as I asked. 

"Oh" I hear Erica say and I snap my eyes to her watching as she tapped away on her phone before I hear a ringing sound as she attempts to phone my mate.

I listen closely hoping to hear my mates voice but my heart sunk when it reached voicemail.

"I got the same" I hear Boyd comment drawing me away from Erica and too him.

"Same here" I hear Isaac say and I growl again.

My mate had tried to contact all of my pack and not one had heard him call, not one even attempted to answer.   
  
My wolf was running in circles beneath my skin, begging to roar at my pack for endangering my mate, to run and hunt down my mate, to find him and keep him safe.  
  
"He tried phoning you all?" I question, my voice dark and low, making all of my Beta's shrink back slightly.

"All except me, of course" I hear Peter mutter, sounding slightly hurt underneath all the sarcasm.

"He doesn't have your number" Cora reassured. 

"Oh, well that is not what's important. What is important is why the hell did not one of you answer Stiles!" Peter surprised me with the amount of anger behind his words.   
  
I suppose it made sense now that I thought about it, Stiles was the first one who actually thought to speak with Peter, who tried to reach out to the broken man who had lost six years of his life and his whole family. Stiles had made it his own mission to seek out every pack member and tried to comfort each of them and help them fight their demons and Peter was no different. Stiles helped him fight off the nightmares, helped him get through the loss of his family by aiding him in getting a new one, a new pack to care for, to guide and love. And now he did, he had a pack again and one which he could rely on and protect like he once did when my family was still alive.   
  
"I didn't hear it go of- Wait a second he left some messages!" I hear Scott comment and I turn towards him, eyes glowing in anger.  
  
Scott had been put on the bench while he got his grades back up so he didn't turn up to practice but he was supposed to take Stiles home after Lacrose practice but he had forgotten all about him and now Stiles had been left to walk home alone with darkness growing ever stronger. 

I could feel my wolf begin to overcome my human side, pushing to the surface in a desperate bid to get to my mate.

My claws sharpened and my teeth lowered, canines growing pointy as my eyes glowed a bright red.

Just as I thought I wouldn't be able to control my wolf any longer a voice, angelic to my ears, hits my wolf and it whines in recognition, sinking backwards as it basks in the familiar voice.

 _"Scott! I'm going to kill you! I've been waiting for twenty minutes! Twenty fucking minutes and do I see your car? No siree! You better get your ass here in the next ten minutes or I'm going to kill you!"_  Stiles' voice sounded angry and I grumbled in pride, my mate was not letting Scott down easily this time.  
  
"Oh shit! I was supposed to pick him up after practice!" I hear Scott exclaim and I smirk when I see Isaac smack his hand on his forehead like he was saying 'God help me'. 

"Well it's a bit too late now, he must nearly be back by now. Just listen to the rest" I hear Allison say as Scott nods guiltily.

 _"You, my friend are dead"_  Was the second message Stiles left and I heard Erica giggle at Scott growing paler face.

 _"Oh look a car! Is it Scott I wonder? Oh no it isn't because HE FUCKING FORGOT ME!"_ Stiles sounded really angry now and slightly breathless indicating he had already started walking home.   
  
_"Hey, Hey. Whats that sound? Scott is going to be in the ground!"_ Stiles sung the next message and I hear Jackson choke on a laugh.

"He just sang that song Sid sings off Ice age" Jackson was trying to snuffle his laugh behind his hand but he failed once Lydia and Allison let out a giggle.

 _"I am so angry right now I may actually turn into a Werewolf during the full moon. You better run Scott because I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR THROAT OUT WITH MY TEETH!"_ Stiles was seething now and I couldent hold in the laugh at the words he had shouted out.   
  
  
_"Scott, my friend, I am the son of a police man and a sheriff at that; one that was in the army before hand. I know how to kill you and leave not a trace of evidence. And trust me, right now I'm feeling a bit murderous! I have been walking for thirty minutes and in that time lets just say I have it all planned out! And if Allison is with you tell her I'm so angry that she also forgot me she can forget those macaroons I promised her."_ Allison gasped at Stiles' comment, her eyes growing wide.

 _"“Hey, me again. Still walking alone in a darkening street exhausted after a whole two hours of Lacrosse practice and very wounded that my best friend didn’t remember to wait for me before running off with his girlfriend. Oh and I appreciate you answering your god damn phone! It just makes the three miles of walking back home so fucking enjoyable! I thought we were supposed to be friends Scott! This isn’t something friends do! Friends don’t leave friends stranded at school with no way home! My Dad’s at a crime scene so there’s no chance of getting a lift with him, Derek isn’t answering my text, Allison is incapable of answering the phone and apparently so are you, Isaac, Erica, Jax, Lydia, Cora and Boyd. I need to get myself a new set of friends because out of all of my ‘supposed’ friends, Danny who is currently in Hawaii with family, was the only one who actually picked up the pho-_ " Stiles' voice suddenly stopped and I look up, concerned why he had stopped speaking all of a sudden.  


I quickly stride over to Scott and take the phone from his hands, bringing it closer to my ears as I listen to what was going on on the other side of the phone.

Stiles' heartbeat was elevated and his breathing was slightly quicker.

I hear him stop walking and quickly turn, his clothes ruffling slightly and his shoes scuffing across the floor before he started walking again, this time much quicker as if he was scared of something.

 _"Someone’s following m-“_  His voice sounded fearful and he didn't get to finish his sentence before I hear a whistling sound before something smashed into flesh and a body hit the floor. 

My eyes grow wide as I catch up with what was going on.

Someone or something had just attacked my mate and by the sound of his distant breathing, he was out cold. 

"Well that was too easy! Hey Fred! You didn't have to hit the kid so hard! We need him unconscious not dead!" I hear a foreign voice laugh and I growl in response.

"Sam just shut up and pick him up! Before he wakes up. Stupid mutt will heal soon, we need to get him to the Hale house before that happens" I hear another voice say, obviously oblivious to the phone which was still recording everything they were saying.

"Alright, Chill. You hit him hard enough to knock a bear out. Werewolf or not the kid ain't wakin' soon" The first voice drawled again, his breathing becoming more labored as he grunted, probably from picking Stiles up.

"Come on. We have a fire to set and a pack to draw out. The smell of smoke and burning flesh must bring the Alpha out from it's den. He knows that scent all too well" The other man laughed, their footsteps walking away from the phone and I snarl at their words.

They were planning on killing my mate the same way Kate killed my family and I couldn't stand around and let them do so.

Stiles was everything to me and I couldn't think of a life without him in it.

"Hunters..." I hear my Uncle growl.  
  
It made sense, Chris said that the Mercure family was after the Hale pack with the intention of killing, they had captured Stiles thinking he was a wolf, they wouldn't expect a human to be a part of the pack so they must have presumed he was like us.   
  
They would then draw us out through the scent of fire and the threat of loosing a pack member, they would then use the distraction of us looking and trying to save Stiles as their surprise attack and they would kill us all. Except I knew all about their plans and now I did, I was going to hunt them down and tear them apart, they wouldn't touch any more of my pack and I would rather die than let Stiles perish.

"It only sounded like two of them" Isaac comments bringing me out of my thoughts. 

"Two hunters are enough to start a fire." Jackson adds, making me growl as I move towards the door.  
  
"Grab whatever you need, we leave now. Allison get your Dad over to the Hale house." I command throwing the sliding doors to the loft open and striding out, followed by my pack as we all rush down flights of stairs and outside and into our cars, splitting up, Peter, Isaac and Cora with me while Allison, Scott and Lydia joined Jackson.  
  
_I'm coming, love._ I promise punching down on the gas and taking off towards the Hale house. 

 **Stiles POV: **  
  
My head pounded a roar in my ear sending wave after wave of agony into my brain.

I moan in pain, my eyes slowly blinking open staring up at a pale blue roof, slightly blackened and charred.

I was so confused, I was laying on something soft that wasn’t at all familiar and starring at a roof I had never seen.

My chest felt tight and I cough suddenly, the air thick as I struggle to breath.

I blink a couple of times my vision remaining blurry which only served to confuse me further.

Then it hit me, my vision wasn’t blurry, smoke was surrounding me and I was struggling to not only see but breathe because of it.  
  
  
My body snaps up and I instantly regret the decision for the world tilted to the side and I had to close my eyes to stop the movement.

When I opened them again the smoke was getting thicker and I soon realise the roaring sounds that woke me weren’t my imagination or weren’t in my head, they were the sounds of a burning inferno that was slowly surrounding me, the distinct red and orange glow coming from beneath the charred door.

I struggle to stand, crashing into an old wardrobe as I swayed dangerously, the combination on smoke inhalation and what felt like a concussion making me dizzy.  


I scramble to open the wooden doors of the wardrobe until finally they slipped open and I search blindly for something to cover my mouth with.

My hoodie and shirt had been removed at some point and I was left in a pair of skinny jeans. I had not protection against the smoke or the fire and I guess  that was what whoever kidnapped me aimed for.

I feel my fingers brush against soft fabric and I quickly pull it out, the red fabric quickly being pulled over my shoulders and I shove my arms in place and zip it up. It was slightly too big but it would keep the flames away from my skin for a while if it came to it.

I quickly reach in to the wardrobe again, the material my fingers brushed against colder and more leathery and I quickly pull it out, wrapping the arms around my head and tying them tightly behind my head as a makeshift mask to protect me from the smoke.

Once that was done I quickly swivel around, looking around the room I was trapped in finding myself looking at a boys bedroom, the walls covered in basketball and baseball posters, the blue walls remarkable intact but yet charred already, suggesting a previous fire had taken place here.

I look towards the door as it groaned in protest; the fire was becoming too strong and the door wouldn’t hold for much longer.

I was just about to turn away and search for another way out when something caught my eyes.

Next to the door was a wall covered in old pictures, one of a large family smiling in front of a mansion, a young boy, black haired, green eyed and all too familiar in the centre.

It all made sense then, the charred house was Derek’s family’s home and this bedroom belonged to no other than the man I had fallen completely in love with.

I look at the photographs all stuck to the wall and I quickly make a decision.

I couldn’t leave them here, they were the only pictures Derek had of them and I could never leave such important memories burn in a fire just as the actual people had.

I quickly look around finding a box under the bed, already half full of pictures Derek must have never had time to put up. I pick the box quickly up and run, stumbling as I went to the wall and started to take them off the wall and placing them into the box.

The wall was hot and it burnt my hands slightly but I ignored the pain.

These were the only things the man I had fallen in love with had left of them and I wouldent let a little pain take it away from him.

Just as I got to the last picture, the walls started to groan as the fire pushed against it and I quickly place the remaining photo into the box and run back to the bed reaching for the gym bag I had spotted earlier and scooped it from beneath the bed, placing the box in it and zipping it up. I quickly look sling it over my shoulder before running to the window, quickly sliding it open.

I start to slide out of the window, looking back mournfully at Derek’s childhood room, wishing I could preserve all of it before the fire got to it.  


I shake my head and slip out of the window, balancing on the little bit of space I had outside of the window.

I quickly reach out, grabbing onto a trees branch and struggling to pull myself onto it.

I manage it just in time as the door of Dereks room is engulfed with flames, the walls meeting the same fate as the fire spread into the room.

I feel tears slip down my face and onto the material around my face.

What little of what was left of Derek’s home was being burnt down and I couldn’t help letting out a small sob as his memories, what was left of his family burnt once more.  
  
Just as the flames reached the bed I previously lay on I decide quickly that I should probably bail the tree before it too lit with fire.

I slowly climb down the large tree, tears still falling as I finally reach the bottom, my legs trembling as my feet met the grass below.  
  
I look up just in time to see the flames reach the window and I let out a small cry as Derek’s whole bedroom was overpowered by the blaze.

I stumble back from the house, tears and concussion making my world blurry as I look up at the once majestic mansion now in flames.  


I quickly snap out of the trance the orange flames had me stuck in and quickly com to the conclusion that I was facing the back of the house and that I should probably walk to the front in order to try and get help.

I start to make my way around the house on shaking legs, gripping the duffel bag tightly as if it was my life line, an anchor to keep me going.  
  
I stagger around the corner of the house only to freeze when I come upon two men standing together, shouting above the roar of the fire facing towards a group of people.

My eyes widen as the orange glow glimmers across the face of the man I had fallen so deeply for, wolfed out and teeth bared as he no doubt growled and snarled at the two men.  
  
  
Next to him stood Scott who like Derek was in his beta form, teeth gleaming in the fires light.

Allison stood next to him, cross bow raised and ready to fire, eyes dangerous as she stared them down, calculating the two.

Lydia stood to her side, wearing a dangerous glare that would make any man or woman tremble.  
  
Jackson was next, claws out and eyes glowing blue.  
  
To my surprise Chris stood next to Jackson, gun trained on the men.

To Derek’s left, Isaac stood tall and terrifyingly glaring down the men like he was imagining tearing them apart and cooking them over a barbeque.  
  
Erica looked just as scary, her long blonde hair lit up by the fires shadows and her eyes even more golden.

Boyd stood like a bull ready to charge and if I was to guess he would hurt just as much as one if he ran full power into you.

Peter was snarling and growling, his blue eyes glinting with a murderous want to kill the two men.

And finally, Cora, strong and powerful Cora, stood with such a cold glare I think even the Yeti would shiver over her icy stare.

I smiled at the sight, my pack was here and I couldn’t help but let out a small sob of relief.

“You’re a bit too late Hale! He’s already dead! Burnt alive and trapped! There was no chance for escape; we surrounded the house in mountain ash. Your beta is dead!” One man shouted and I had to strain my ears to listen to the conversation.  
(Sam) 

“I wouldn’t count on it” I hear Derek growl back, the sound sending a slight shiver down my body.

The two men thought I was a Werewolf, how amusing.  I chuckle at their idiocy before the second man spoke up.

“He burnt, just like your family, screaming as the flames engulfed him”  
(Fred)   
  
“Your little beta had no chance! It’s pretty ironic isn’t it? Is history repeating itself?” The other man laughed.

“I think so, Sam! He wouldn’t be able to get out of there!” The other answered with a dark laugh and I couldn’t take it anymore.

These men were taunting my pack, the man I loved who had lost his whole family to a fire, with my death and that wouldn’t do.

I slowly grab hold of the duffel bag tightly, one hand on the front and one on the back.

I slowly take a step forwards, keeping my steps quiet as I stalk towards the closest man.

I look up over towards Derek just as I reached around a foot away from the man, meeting his eyes, the red orbs growing surprised for a second before they neutralised back into glaring at the men, his body tensing and getting ready to move.

I nod indicating the man in front of me before quickly pointing towards the Alpha and nodding at the other man.

I wait for a signal of understanding, watching closely to his movements, spying as his hand moves into an ‘Okay’ sign.

I mouth a countdown from three.  
  
Soon I got to one and I lunge forwards, in sync with Derek’s movements and I swing the duffel bag quickly and straight into the man’s head, the metal box inside making a ‘Twang’ as it made contact with his head.  
  
The man, like a sack of potatoes collapsed to the floor, not even a twitch coming from him as his body settled on the floor.

I hear another body thump onto the floor and I snap my head to the side, finding the other man sprawled on the grass, eyes staring into the sky, blank and unseeing, a deep slash across his throat.

I sob in utter relief before I sway, the adrenaline wearing off and I start falling forwards, not being able to stable myself with the world around me turning upside down.

Just before I collide with the floor I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and I fall into a broad chest.

“Steady” I hear a rumbling voice soothe, big hands gripping around my hips as he lies me down on my back, my back resting across powerful thighs as one hand moves to cradle my aching head.  
  
I feel him untie the material from around my face and lay it on the floor and I breath in a deep breath of fresh air.

“Derek” I mutter, looking up at his handsome face, getting lost in those multicoloured orbs.

“I’ve got you. You’re safe” He says, and I feel myself relax in his arms, safe and protected in his muscular arms.

“Dizzy” I murmur.

“I know baby, the ambulance is on its way” He reassures his words slow to process until my eyes widen.

“Is it the concussion I most defiantly have or did you just call me baby?” I ask, watching him smile gently down at me.

“And what if I did?” He answers, smirking slightly, eyes dancing with mischief.

“I’d say, I’m totally on board with that, love” I utter, smiling when his eyes grew wide as if not expecting me to answer like I did.  
  
“Oh…I wasn’t expecting you to feel the same way” He stutters.

“Wasn’t expecting me to feel the same wa- what the hell are you on about? Derek, have you looked in the mirror? That” I start gesturing towards his body and face “Combined with the kind, brave, selfless, badass, snarky, slightly broody personality, and the bunny teeth that laugh of yours and the breathtaking smile? How could I not?” I answer, totally truthful as I stare into his eyes. “And your eyes, they’re something else. I’ve never seen a pair so unique and gorgeous” I add watching as his cheeks reddened.     
  
“Oh…um...I” He stumbled over his words and I found it terribly endearing.

“I’m crazy in love with everything about you.” I slur, sounding a little drunk.

“I love you too” He answers and just like a weird game of pass the parcel, my eyes grew wide in shock.

“You do!” I exclaim.

“Well duh, you’re my mate. Your gorgeous, your eyes, your smile, your body, your voice, your laugh, your personality; there all absolutely gorgeous. And your scent, it drives me insane! You are literally all I would want and more and to know you feel the same? It makes my heart warm and stutter. You are the very thing I live for and I hope I get the chance to live the rest of my life by your side” He answers and I feel my eyes water.

The man I had been madly in love with for two years returned those feelings and it was like I was flying, my heart soaring.

I watch as he leans down his eyes travelling to my lips before meeting mine again, nose touching mine and his breath brushing my cheek.

Just as I felt his lips barely skim mine the sound of an ambulance pulls up next to the house and seconds later my Dad’s skids to a stop.

“I can’t believe my dad just cockblocked me” I mutter making the chest I rested on rumble with a laugh.

“Maybe it’s for the best my love. You look pretty concussed, I don’t want our first kiss forgotten or under a confused and idled brain” He replies.

“Um excuse me Mr Softy my brain in never idled!” I exclaim making the other man laugh again, a sound I could quickly become used to.

“I’m sorry, I meant to say ambled” He jokes.

“It means the same thing” I answer.

“Exactly” He chuckles and I let out a small laugh.

“Better watch out Big bad or they’re won’t be a kiss for you” I utter just as the EMT arrived at my side and I feel Derek’s chest rumble a bit as he tried to contain a growl.  


“STILES!” I hear a voice shout and I knew it was my father instantly.  
  
“Stiles!” He says again as he sinks to his knees next to the medic who was poking around my head wound.  
  
“Oh hell kid. Do you ever stay out of trouble?” He questions and I smirk.  
  
“Not my fault it always finds me” I answer, the now familiar feeling of Derek’s laugh against my side occurring again.

“Shut up kid and let the medic look at you” He smiles grabbing my hand, making me flinch.

He quickly pulls his hand back and picks mine up carefully, Parish who had probably came with him shining a light down for my Father to see clearly.

“You have some nasty burns here, Gen” He says, his voice worried as the EMT looks down at the burns on both hands.

“It was worth it” I reply, drawing a questioning look from all three men and the woman EMT looking at my hands.

“The bag, open it” I command, watching as my Father did so, moving towards the bag as Parish crouched by him with the flashlight.

My Dad’s unzips the bag carefully eyes growing more confused as he opened it to find a metal box.  
  
“What? Stiles I don’t understand” He comments.

“Open the box” I tell him and he quickly follows the instructions, grabbing one end and swinging it open.

“Stiles!” I hear Derek exclaim, one of his shaky hands reaching downwards. “Are these what I think they are?” He asks, voice trembling.  
  
“Yes. They’re pictures of your family. Some of them were on your wall and you’ve already lost them once I didn’t want you to lose the memories with them, what they looked like. So I took them down. I know what it’s like to lose a parent and the only thing that makes it a little easier is looking at pictures, our memories and I wanted that for you” I say, voice shaky as tears fall down my cheeks. “I would have taken more of your things but I didn’t have time. I’m sorry” I add.

“Stiles…” I hear him whisper and before I knew it his lips were meeting mine in a chaste kiss and I sink into it.

“Thank you, I forgot I started putting them up before the fire. I haven’t been into my room since the day I left for school nearly eight years ago. I thought they all burnt, but this? This Is more special to me than you could ever comprehend. I’ve started to forget little things like the wrinkles in the corners of my father’s eyes and the freckles on Mothers cheeks. The fact that you risked your life for these only makes me fall even more for you” He says once he pulls away, quickly laying another gentle kiss on my lips before pulling away and nestling his nose in my neck, the feel on something wet trailing down my skin telling me he was crying and I feel my heart melt.

“Stiles?” I hear him ask after a few minutes of the EMT checking my lungs and hands.  
  
“Yeah?” I ask, leaning down slightly to press a kiss into his hair before he lifted his head.

“Is that my Letterman?” He asks and I look down and sure enough the number four was written on the right side and ‘BHHS’ on the other.  
  
“Oh I suppose it is” I answer “When I woke up I was only in jeans and I guess it was to make it easier to suffocate on the smoke and for the flames to burn me quicker. I kind of found this in your wardrobe, I didn’t know what it was but it was something so I chucked it on. I wrapped that around my face” I finish pointing towards the article of clothing that lay on the floor.  

“It’s the leather jacket my Dad got me for my 16th birthday” He mutters in awe as he reached down and stroked over the material lovingly.

“Well I’m glad I saved them too. This Letterman is really comfy you know?” I ask looking up at his face, whiskey meeting hazel green.

“You can keep it. The jacket too. It will fit you” He says his spare hand now cupping my cheek as he quickly presses a kiss against my lips.

“Looks like a minor concussion, a little smoke inhalation and a few second degree burns. Nothing too seriously and I can treat them in the bus if you wish. The hospital’s pretty packed at the moment” The EMT says, making all four of us to turn towards her.

“Yeah that would be cool” I say, and before I could even think of standing, Derek’s strong arms were lifting me bridal style.

“This way” The EMT comments and I feel Derek start to walk, my Dad following behind.

The next fifteen minuites were spent cleaning and wrapping my wound and letting me breath in some oxygen through a mask.

The EMT applies some burn creams onto my hands before bandaging them. She wipes away the blood from my face and around the small wound on my head before stitching it and placing an ice pack over it to reduce the swelling. As soon as she was finished I found myself in Derek’s arms once more as he strides towards the Camaro.

“Hey, kid me and Derek spoke while you were being treated and he’s going to take you back to the loft with the pack because I still have another two shifts to go yet and I have to sort all of this out. The fire was started with gasoline and I have to make sure the guy whose still alive pays for starting it. I’ll come over in the morning, okay?” He asks his hand trailing through my hair.

“Sure Daddio” I answer as he leans down and places a kiss on my forehead like he used to do when I was younger.

“You take care of him, son” I hear my Dad say, directing the comment towards Derek who still stood with me cradled in his impressive arms.  
  
“I will Sir” Derek answered and my Dad nods before turning and starting to walk away.

“Oh and Derek, call me John” He adds over his shoulder and I smile.

“That was his seal of approval, love” I tell the older man watching as his awed eyes tuned to meet mine and he smiles before bending down, kissing me lips and laying his head carefully on my forehead, making sure to avoid the head wound.  
  
“I know” He muttered, his lips meeting mine again and I sigh in happiness.  
  
  
Finally, I was in the arms of the man I loved and who returned those feelings and nothing could make me happier.  
  
“Hey, Batman. Want me to get you curly fries?” I hear Erica ask from my left and Derek pulls away to look up at the blonde.

She stood in Boyd’s arms with the rest of the pack crowded around them, smiling and relieved that I seemed fine.  
  
“You bet, Catwoman.” I answer my eyes watery and sparkling with joy.

 _I stand corrected, now nothing could make me happier._ I thought with a smile, finally everything had clicked together.  
  
I was close to the man I loved and my pack was all around me; I was the luckiest man on the earth and nothing that got in my way would ever change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's another one done!  
> Hope you all enjoyed.  
> Mercure is Mercury in french which is another thing thought to kill Werewolves like Argent with silver.  
> Please comment, kudos and bookmark its much appreciated and until next week.  
> \- Bookemdanno98 x


	8. Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, with Isaac in tow are sent on a small food haul for the upcoming pack movie night at the Stilinski household. While in a small 24 hour grocery store a man dressed completely in black comes in guns blazing, commanding the cashier to place all the money in a bag. Stiles being a sheriff's son knows how to handle a hostage situation but will he crumble under the pressure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Guys the exact same rules apply as last chapter :)  
> I hope you enjoy the next chapter!! 
> 
> DICLAIMER: I AM SADDENED TO SAY DURING THE LAST WEEK I HAVE NOT GAINED THE RIGHTS TO TEEN WOLF :'(

**Stiles POV:**

"Hurry up Issy! We need to get back to mine as soon as possible. You know how the rest of them are like! Fucking savages if they're not fed on time!" I bellow down the aisle of the twenty four hour grocery store I had found myself wondering through with Isaac, hunting down ingredients for a meatball and Spaghetti Bolognese dish and enough junk food to feed a horde of hungry people.

I had split the shopping list in half with Isaac searching for the Junk food while I looked for the ingredients for the Bolognese.

"I'm coming!" I hear a reply from the other end of the aisle before a set of curly hair which belonged to no one other than Isaac popped around the corner looking like a kid on Christmas day as he practically skipped down the aisle.  
  


Isaac had grown more like his old self over the past two months or so, dropping the arrogant and dick like persona to trade with a spunky, smiley personality.

"You added skittles, didn't you?" I question, watching as a mischievous sparkle lit up in his eyes.  
  


Isaac was as obsessed with the rainbow coloured sweets as he was with scarves. They were his favorite thing and I could never say no when he asked for them. Derek and the rest of the pack tried to avoid getting them for him because every time he ate them it gave him hours of energy and it took Derek hours of running in the woods before Isaac tired.

"Yeah. Derek told me not to but I want them. Can I?" And now full puppy face had been activated and I melted under the look, how the hell could I say no?

"Sure you can, Issy" I answer and before I could even finish the sentence the taller man had his arms wrapped around me.

I found that Isaac did this a lot; he hugged me, cuddled close to me on the couch and even slept in the same bed when his nightmares paid a visit. Derek had told me it was because his wolf acknowledged me as a guardian and protector because I had saved everyone's asses at least twice and so he found safety and comfort in my presence much like he did with Derek.

"You're the best" I feel him mumble against my neck and I smile as he rubbed his cheek against mine before pulling away, scenting me like a wolf would do to its pack member.

"You bet I am, curly wurly." I start chuckling at the soft look he gave me when I called him by the nickname I had given him. "Now, let's go! I'm sure if we're quick I can convince Derek to let you choose the film." I answer.

"Yes! I've been waiting to watch Hacksaw Ridge for months!" He exclaims already speed walking towards the checkout point.

I laugh at his antics before I rush to catch up with the younger man, arriving at his side just as a crashing sound echoed through the air and glass rained above out heads.

I instinctively push Isaac into an aisle floor before covering his body with mine.

It made no sense, the need to protect Isaac from the glass was pointless for I knew he'd heel in second but still the need to prevent him pain lead me and I quickly shield him.

I could hear him panting hard beneath my body no doubt scared by the trembling that was travelling through his body.

"Shh, it's okay Issy. I've got you" I hear myself say the sharp pricks of glass slicing my skin ignored as I whisper words of comfort.

Soon the shower of glass ends with a tiny wave of tings against the floor and I slowly move my arms from where they had wrapped around Isaac's head covering his face from the glass.

I place my hands on the floor next to Isaac's head, cringing as thousands of tiny pieces of glass prick as my skin. I quickly push myself onto my feet; my mind on alert as I quickly snap around to face the shattered windows just as a man walks through what little remained of them.

The man was covered in black from head to toe; black boots were on his feet, black sweat pants covering his legs, a black hoodie over his torso and a black ski mask hiding his face.

In his hands was what looked like a semi automatic rifle, one I had only seen in the hands of a SWAT officer before. At the time it had looked badass but now? In the hands of a man with the intentions to injure and maybe even kill, it completely terrified but I couldn't let Isaac feel that I was.   


I feel the urge to protect Isaac spike again and I quickly turn back to him, the man didn't seem to have seen me so I kept out of view as I grab onto Isaac's shaking hand.

"Issy we have to move. Come on" I whisper, ducking low as I help the younger man up making sure he ducked behind the shelves of food before pushing him towards the back of the store.

I shove Isaac gently on, making sure my body was directly behind his at all times just as a precaution before finally, the younger man round the end of the aisle and I carefully push him down where the food shelf ended so he leant on it and was out of sight.

He was breathing hard and his hand which was still tangled together in a tight grip and I would bet if I had werewolf hearing his heart would be raising a million miles per hour.

"Issac look at me" I whisper to the younger man waiting patiently until his fearful eyes met mine. "Everything's going to be fine. I know what I'm doing okay? Dad taught me how to react in a hostage situation." I tell him watching as relief clouds his eyes and he grips me tighter.

"Only you would know how to handle shit like this" He whispers back and I smile in reply.

"What can I say? I'm a Sheriffs son" I murmur back, my voice merely audible but I knew as a Werewolf he could easily hear it.

I hear him scoff quietly before a whimpering sound traveled in my ears, the sound quieter than the constant shouting of the gun man but loud enough for me to hear.

It sounded young and scared and I couldn't help but feel the need to protect them, after all it sounded like a child and no child should ever have to be in this kind of situation.

"Isaac, I think there's a kid in the next aisle over. You stay here, text Derek and I'm going to go get the kid. I'll be right back okay?" I ask, my heart melting when he clutched me tighter before letting go.

"Be careful" He whispers and I nod in reply before quickly hugging him making sure he felt as safe as possible before I quickly but quietly started to walk to the next aisle over, my eyes vigilant as I sneak onwards until I get to the next aisle.

I peek upwards around the right side, checking where the shooter was before turning back.

The gun man was stood with his gun pointed at the young female cashier, shouting commands and telling her to put all the money in the till into a rucksack he had taken off his back. The young female looked so scared as she attempted to do as the man said, her hands visibly shaking as she tried to open the till.

"Bitch! Hurry up!" The robber's voice was loud and dark and the woman flinched backwards.

I quickly duck back behind cover before swinging around the other side, keeping low as my eyes meet the eyes of a young girl who clutched onto her mother, the older woman had tears streaming down her face and her daughter was barely holding in sobs as her mother shushed her.

I silently rush to their sides, startling the woman a little as she holds up her hand as if to protect her daughter before her eyes rested on me.

I watch as her eyes grow wide in recognition and before I could even whisper out a "Follow me" I found myself being clung to as the woman trembled into my side.

"It's okay" I found myself mumbling as the little girl's hand clung to my shirt.

"You're the sheriff's son! You can't comprehend how reliving that is" The woman whispers as I start to slowly guide them towards where Isaac was.

"I'm glad it gives you comfort ma'am" I answer.

"Oh no, don't call me that. My name is Ann; I am way too young to be called Ma'am" She whispers back just as we get to the end of the aisle. "And this is Sophie. My husband is one of your fathers deputies. That's how I recognized you" She adds and I nod in understanding, quickly checking if the coast was clear before pulling the older woman next to Isaac who instantly made room for her.

  
 (Sophie)

 

 (Ann)

"I tried texting Derek but the signal is out" Isaac states as I crouch in front of the small group.

I quickly fish my mobile from my pocket, unlocking the screen only to find it too had no signal.

The gun man must have been more prepared than seemed for he had blocked the signal to our phones. It would have been a pretty genius idea if it weren't for the fact that the grocery store was in the middle of town and at least half of it must have heard the shots.

"It doesn't matter. Those shots were loud and I can bet you a week's worth of skittles that the sheriff's department's phones are off the hook right at this second." I reassure the younger man, seeing how scared he was getting again.

I hear a snuffled cry and I instantly turn to the little girl who must have been no more than four as her bright blue eyes watered and she hiccupped in an attempt to keep the cries at bay.

The hiccup must have been loud enough for the gun man to hear because as soon as it had been made the constant shouting had stopped.

I listen as footsteps start to walk towards us and I instantly feel Isaac tense as his hand snaps up to clutch my hand.

I hear Sophie's breathing quicken and I could feel Ann's trembles begin again.

I quickly take action and I quickly stand, slowly moving from my hiding position just as the gun man arrived half way up the aisle.

"Stop right there or I'll shoot!" His voice commands and I instantly still.

"Okay, just stay calm. It's just me, my little brother, my older sister and my niece. I don't want anyone getting hurt. Please" I reason with the man.

I had no idea why I told him Ann was my sister and Sophie my niece, but it felt like if they were close to me he would be able to relax more.

"Get 'em out!" He demands and I slowly lower towards Isaac and hold out my hand waiting, eyes still on the gun as Isaac takes it and I drag him behind me before repeating the process for Ann, keeping all three of them behind me.

"See it's just us. We don't want any trouble." I reply keeping my voice calm and collected even though my heart felt rather the opposite.

"I'll see about that kid. Now move!" He shouts, waving his gun towards the cashier who was still stood, loading money shakily into the rucksack.

I slowly walk forwards keeping in front of the others at all times before arriving before the man and I tilt my body to the side making sure they were out of as much bullet range as I could before walking behind them.

I feel the end of the rifle stab into my back to keep me moving and I keep guiding Isaac and Ann forwards until we arrived at the till.

"Get down on the floor!" The man bellows again his rifle, pointing towards the wall which was right next to the till.

The three of us quickly follow the orders as I slowly sink to the floor, back against the wall as Isaac follows suit, grabbing onto my arm and clinging to my side as Ann does the very same on the other side.

The robber watched for a few seconds before he turns back towards the cashier and starts to shout at the poor woman again.

"Hurry the fuck up!" His voice was tense and wavered slightly and I knew that he knew that the police wouldn't be long before turning up.

Sophie, the poor kid whimpered at his loud shouts and to my utter surprise she quickly detangles herself from Ann and scrambles her way onto my lap, clutching to my shirt as she buries her head in my chest.

"Sophie's father died last year. He had an asthma attack and couldn't get to an inhaler in time. They were at the mall and it was loud so now anything above normal speaking volume scares her more than anything" Ann was shaking with fear as her hands slowly stroked through Sophie's long blonde tresses.

"Oh" was all I could say as Isaac grips my arm tighter.

**Derek's POV (15 minutes previously):**

I was sat, relaxed and calm as I listened to Lydia, Erica, Cora and Allison discuss some new chick flick which recently had been released all the while listening to Jackson, Danny and Parish were talk about cars, Scott and Boyd about the latest science exam and Melissa, Chris, Peter and John spoke about their jobs.

Peter had recently started a small book store in town; selling older books he had managed to collect over the years and had thought had burnt in the fire. It had always been his dream, even though it was a weird one for someone like Peter, he had always imagined setting up a small bookstore. It was pretty successful so far and I was proud of the man my Uncle had become again.

Stiles had volunteered to go grocery shopping half an hour ago and Isaac quickly joined the two man mission to buy ingredients for tonight's dinner.

They should be near finishing or on their way home by now and I could feel my wolf grow joyful at the prospect.

Whenever Stiles was away from me it felt like half of my heart was missing and it was only when he was near me again the gap would fill once more.

Stiles was my mate and without him I only felt like half the man I was with him at my side.

I hadn't told the younger man my feelings but I had been waiting for a while for the perfect timing to come up.

The past month had been riddled with supernatural events from a couple of runs ins with Omega's to a witch causing havoc with hexes. Every time I attempted to speak to Stiles privately something would come up. My wolf had quickly become frustrated with that fact and with each day I became more and more jittery without him near.

"We are not watching the Notebook!" Jackson's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I quickly look towards him finding him and Lydia by the TV where they were trying to pick a film.

"We go through this every time and I always win, so just give up, babe." I hear Lydia reply and I chuckle at her words knowing they were true.

"I like the Notebook" Cora announces and I had to hide my snicker with a cough as she glared my way.

"Well that's two of us, anyone else want to watch the notebook?" Lydia questions.

"I vote yes" Erica agrees.

"Me too!" Allison says from her place next to Scott.

"I could wouldn't mind watching a romantic movie" Melissa, who must have arrived when I was lost in thought, pipes up.

"That's five of us now Jackson" Lydia smirks.

"Um... I'd hate to intervene Lyd's but I think it's Derek's turn to choose" I hear Danny say.

"So in other words it's Stiles' turn" Erica retorts.

"Basically yes" Scott laughs and my eyes grow wide at their conversation, I didn't know I had made it so obvious. I mean I could never say no to my mate but how the hell did they see what I was doing, I kept it on the down low.

"Yeah... you cant hide things easily anymore, Der" Cora informs me and my face grows pale as i snap my eyes over to Stiles' Father, who was sat like normal as if we weren't talking about me being totally in love with his only child.

"What can I say son. He could do worse" I hear John say and I choke on my breath.

Had John just accepted me as a potential boyfriend for his son? It was unbelievable, surely I had heard him wrong.

"I..I-" I stutter on my words, not knowing what to say before a crackle travels in the air followed by a unfamiliar voice.

"We have a 2-1-1 at the Beacon 24 hour store. A man with some sort of semi-automatic rifle was reported shooting into the store. We have an estimated count of 6 hostages inside. Cruisers needed on location immediately, over" The voice finished and before I could even blink Sheriff Stilinski was up and running towards his police issued belt he had taken off earlier.

"Oh god" I hear John mutter, his face pale as he snatches up the Walkie Talkie.

"Dispatch, this is Sheriff Stilinski. I and Deputy Parish are on route. There's a big possibility my kid and his friend are being held hostage" John finishes and I hear a collection of gasps sounding through the room at his words.

My wolf growls in realization, Stiles and Isaac had gone to collect ingredients from the grocery store in town and were now being held hostage. My wolf was stirring crazy. Just the thought of a man holding a gun against my mate arouse the protectiveness from deep inside me and add Isaac, the youngest, the pup of the pack to the mix? My wolf was nearly snarling in response.

"Copy that, Sheriff. Deputy Michaels, Smith, Cruise and Pitt are on route. Further backup is being called in" The voice announces as the Sheriff and Parish rushes to the door.

"Copy that" Was all John replied with as he sprinted out towards his cruiser which was parked out front.

"Jackson, Scott, Peter, Boyd, Erica, Cora with me. Chris, Allison and Melissa I need you guys too. The rest of you keep your distance. Your humans and I can't risk you getting in the cross fire, We'll heal, you won't" I command pointing towards Danny and Lydia who had started to protest but I had no time for a fight, instead I took off running towards my Camaro.

I throw open the driver's side of the car just as John peeled out of the drive way and drove off, sirens blaring.

I hear Peter, Jackson, Erica and Cora follow me into my car before I start the car, quickly pushing down the acceleration In order to catch up with the Sheriff.

I spot Allison's car following behind me and I speed up until I was directly behind the Sheriff's cruiser.

The buildings whizz past in blurs and the greenery blur in the corner of my eye.

The grey road below rushed past and soon I was skidding around a corner, flashing blue lights multiplying as I pull up along two other cruisers.

I rush out of the car, running over to the Sheriff who by now was huddled with Parish and two other men.

"Give me all the information you know" I hear John command a younger man who looked to be in his early thirties.

The man in question removed a small notebook from his right breat pocket and flipped it open before starting to read.

"We have one gun man. A witness said he shot down all the front windows before making his entry. The man then held a gun at the cashier, a woman her boss has identified as Jessica Winter's, and demanded for her to empty the till. The witness reported that around ten minutes later the man was distracted and walked down an aisle where a man in his late teens early twenties emerged and it looked as If he was communicating with the gun man. The gun man started shouting before another young man, a little girl and a woman in her thirties also came out from hiding behind the shelves. The gun man proceeded to point his gun at the small group until they moved to the front of the shop where he demanded them to sit next to the checkout. And that is all we have as of yet, Sir" The man finishes.

"Do we have descriptions of the hostages?" Parish questions.

"We have two men in their late teens, early twenties. One around 6ft and the other a little shorter. The witness reported the tallest was, blonde, curly haired while the other was brunette. The taller man wore jeans and a black jacket and a scarf. The other man wore a red hoodie and jeans. The little girl had blonde hair and wore a white summer dress and the older woman was also blonde and was spotted wearing jeans and a purple shirt." The officer lists and I feel my heart sink, knowing Stiles and Isaac were actually two of the hostages facing a gun man.

"The two men are my son and his friend Isaac Lahey." John confirms his voice sounding as concerned and fearful as I was feeling. "We need a plan. My kid he knows how to handle himself in this type of situation and I can bet you it's him keeping everyone calm right this second. But he won't be able to forever; we need a plan to take down this guy and fast. By what little information we have this guy sounds dangerous and we may not have long before he panics." John adds and my brain was already thinking of a plan.

"John." I say, making the older man to snap his head up to meet my gaze "We can position Chris and Allison on the roof, you're not going to get a sniper here fast enough. Once they get a good enough shot they take it." I propose, watching as the man considers the idea.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but who are you?" The man from before asked and I turn towards him.  
  
 (Cruise) 

"Derek Hale. And before you question me on how I know what to do in a situation like this you should know I was training for the NYPD for two year before I came back here." I snarl my wolf angry that a man was questioning me over the safety of my mate, over my capabilities to keep him safe.

"All right, chill" The man retorts, doing nothing to soothe my ever growing anger.

"Cruise, go check on Pitt and Smith." I hear John command and the Deputy reluctantly stalk away. "Son, you need to calm down" The older man sooths, his voice calm as he places a steady hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry, Sir. But we need to do something and soon" I reply, watching as he nods in agreement.

"Chris, Allison I want you on that roof. Once you get a clear shot, make sure not to hesitate. Aim for the non-life threatening places. Michael's I need you with me and Parish" John starts only to be interrupted when Cruise and two other Deputies join us "You three, I want you to go around back, as soon as you get the signal I want you to enter the building." He commands and the three men quickly run to follow his instructions.  
  
(Pitt and Smith) 

"Derek, you know how a raid works?" John questions and I'm surprised he's not telling me to stay back and out of the way.

"Yes, Sir" I answer with no hestitation, knowing this way I would be getting to my mate quicker.

"You know how to handle a gun?" He ask's, starting to walk towards his cruiser.

"Yes, Sir" I answer again, watching confused as he opens the truck of his car.

"Well… here." He says, opening a small case and handing over a hand gun which I quickly take from his hand "And Derek, call me John. I feel as if we are going to be real close these days with Stiles being your mate and all" He adds and I choke on the air I had just breathed in.

"Wh..what?" I stutter, the older man laughing at my reaction.

"Son, I'm the Sheriff for a reason, I'm paid to detect and I detected" He relies, voice muffled slightly as he slips a Kevlar over his head.

"Oh..Um..I.." I stumble over my words.

"Like I said son, he could do a lot worse" Was his answer and yup, that sure was acceptance earlier.

"Well...I…Um..Thankyou?" I manage to eventually get out, cringing once I did.

"Why don't we discuss this later, after we save Stiles and Isaac?" He enquires and I quickly nod, trying to change the conversation quickly.

"Definitely" I agree before I follow the older man towards the front of the store walking towards the side of the walls, where the gun man couldn't see us.

Once we did, Parish and Michael's did the same on the other side.

I quickly bring my attention away from the other two deputies and towards what I could see into the grocery store.

Just like the witness had said, glass was everywhere, most of it shattered all over the floor inside the store.  
  


The fronts of the shelves were littered with bullets and some were even tunnelled through the tiles on the floor.

Bullet casings were rested on the ground below my feet.

Food had been scattered everywhere, boxes, bags and jars on the floor and shot open.

Six aisles down from the checkout my keen eyes spot bright red dots of blood dripped on the floor, glass scattered around a human shaped space where the glass was stopped.

My nose flares as the scent of my mates blood hits me and I instantly know it was my mate who lay there, being cut open my small pieces of flying glass.

My wolf growls quietly at the imagery of my mate defenseless on the floor, Isaac no doubt near. I couldn't scent any of Isaacs's blood and I sigh at the small mercy.

"Chris?" I hear John whisper over the Walkie Talkie.

"I'm in position, the target is in my sights" The cool reply came back, and I cringe slightly at the noise, fearing the gun man would hear it, but luckily he didn't. The man was too distracted shouting at someone out of sight, his gun waving erratically in the air.

"Dude, please. You need to calm down. She's just scared." Stiles' voice suddenly travelled through my ears and my eyes widen as the man points his gun at what must have been my mate.

"Well shut her the fuck up! She's getting on my nerves!" The gun man shouted back and I barely contained my wolf's need to run and rip the man apart.

"Okay, okay. Just take the gun away from her face, Okay?" Stiles' voice was surprisingly calm and I feel pride take over at how well my mate was handling the situation.

"Chris, take the shot" I hear John say, his voice too loud for my ears which were focused on Stiles.

"With pleasure" Came the answer and before I could tune back in on Stiles a gun shout echoed through the air.

**Stiles POV:**

"Dude, please. You need to calm down. She's just scared." I plead with the gun man.

He had been getting more and more inpatient with each passing second and now he was shouting at the top of his lungs and Sophie was getting more hysterical the more he did so.

"Well shut her the fuck up! She's getting on my nerves!" The man screamed again his gun dangerously close to hitting my face.

"Okay, okay. Just take the gun away from her face, Okay?" I beg, not wanting the man to endanger the others with is erratic behavior.

"Hey, Sophie" I start, ignoring the gun man and turning to face the little girl who still gripped her mother tightly. "Sweetheart, I need you to calm down now okay? The bad man will leave soon, okay?" I ask soothing her by trailing my hand up and down her back.

"Sti, I'm scared" Her small voice answers and I feel my heart clench slightly.

I may have not know her for long, but the little girl had made her way into my heart so quickly. She was adorable and I felt the need to protect this innocent child from the horrors that was a crazed man with a gun.

"I know, I just need you to brave, Okay. My Daddy and your Daddy? They'll be here soon and they'll take care of the bad man." I whisper watching as her eyes, still watery meet mine as she nods.

"Ok" her voice was shaky and she hiccuped slightly but the sobs had silenced.

"Good gi-" I started but I was quickly cut of when a shot echoed through the air.

My eyes grow wide as I quickly look around to see who had been shot only to see the gun man shout out in pain as a red spot of blood darkens the black material of his thigh.

My brain snaps into action, knowing there was a small window of opportunity here to get the weapon from the man.

I lunge up to my feet, brushing off Isaacs hand and tackling the gun man from the front, shoving him down with the force of my body.

The man crumbles to the floor with a thump and I move quickly to kick the gun from his hands.

The man starts to struggle beneath me and quickly jump off him, grabbing him by the wrist and flipping him quickly over, surprising myself with the amount of strength I put behind it.

I grab his other wrist and tug it into a criss cross hold behind his back, his other hand beneath his left.

"Stiles!" I hear a voice shout and my head snap up to meet Derek's concerned face as he and my Dad, followed by Parish and Michael's.

"Derek?" I ask just as Parish arrives at my side, taking over my hold on the man's wrists, cuffing them in the process.

I feel hands pull me upwards and I stumble slightly the adrenaline wearing out.

"Kid you okay?" I hear my Dad's voice come from my right and I turn towards him finding him looking towards me concerned.

"Yeah, how are the others?" I ask, not worried about myself as I look towards where Isaac, Sophie and Ann where still sat.

"Ann?!" I hear a voice shout and I snap my gaze towards where Michaels was standing, first seeing who was held hostage.

A joint duo of voices shouted "Conner" and "Daddy" at the same time and I smile as the deputy runs over towards his family, stinking to his knees as he brings them close in a tight hug.  
  
 (Conner Micheal's) 

Erica and Jackson at some point had entered the store and were now helping Isaac up, the blonde hugging the taller man in a gripping hold.

It was at that moment, as I watched Isaac and Erica hug, I realised strong arms were wrapped around my waist and a nose was buried in my neck.

I squawk in surprise, dislodging whomever it was as I swirl around to face the person, my eyes growing wide in shock as my eyes meet familiar hazel green ones.

"Dere-" I start, my eyes growing even wider when he moves closer in a flash and his lips crash against mine.

I was so shocked I had no idea what to do let alone to kiss back and just as my brain kicked in, his lips pull away and I whine in protest.  
  


"I love you" I hear Derek say before those lips were back on mine and I instantly react, meeting him half way and tilting my head to the side.

I feel like I had been swept off my feet, the feel of his lips against mine blowing me away and his tongue brushes against my bottom lips, asking for entrance I quickly allow.

"Well I did say he could have done worse" I hear my Dad mutter and I feel Derek smile against my lips in response.

I slowly draw away from Derek, my hand coming up to cup his face.

"I love you too" I declare watching as his eyes softened as they shined with what I could now identify as love.  
  


"Well that's good, otherwise this would be slightly embarrassing" I hear him mutter and I chuckle at his words before I lean in again, gently kissing his lips before pulling away.

"Take me home?" I whisper, just wanting to get home and curl up next to Derek and the pack and sleep for days.

"Always my love" He replies and I smile happily.

My night might have started terribly but now? I was the happiest man on the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it guys, chapter eight!  
> Hoped you enjoyed!  
> Please keep the support coming!  
> Until next time...  
> \- Bookemdanno98 xx


	9. Intercepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles' jeep breaks down on his way over to the Hale house to stop Boyd and Erica from running away he finds himself running through the preserve, where he stumbles across Allison shooting at Boyd and Erica. Does he dare to try and intercept?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson never become the Kanima instead it's an OC. Jackson is with the pack in all their plans.  
> Scott and Allison are kinda displayed in a bad light during this chapter as I wanted to explore Allison's betrayal and how Scott always chooses Allison over the friend he's had since he was four.  
> In this chapter Scott has made no effort to contact Stiles after the concert and Instead of taking Scott to the Sheriffs office during episode 10 of season 2, Stiles takes Issac and the episode goes the exact same way except the Sheriff is used a leverage and Isaac is the one to get shot. The sheriff finds out about werewolves as Melissa did in the actual episode. The rest of the episode pans out the same way except for Stiles having the plan about the mountain ash pills and the fact that Derek has been informed of this plan. Also lets pretend that the Lacrose never happens and that this is around a month after the concert.

**Stiles POV:**

I push my legs into a faster sprint, feeling them start to burn as I ran through the silent forest.

The ground beneath my feet was soft from the rainfall earlier and drips of water cascaded down from the tall trees above.

Mud squelched around my shoe, creating a perfect, deep impression on the forest floor.

Branches scraped across my arms, a twinging caresses across my bare arms.

I had been running for the past ten minutes, ever since Roscoe decided that today of all days, it would be a good idea to breakdown three miles away from the Hale house.

I hadn't bothered trying to find the cause of the problem, knowing it would take too long and in my rush to get to the Hale house I had completely forgotten to grab my phone, barely giving myself enough time to shove on some converse shoes, sweat pants and a shirt before I had taken off.  


It wasn't even twenty minutes ago, when I was sleeping peacefully, completely oblivious to the world. I had been abruptly woken by the sound of my phone ringing, Duran Duran's song, 'Hungry like the Wolf' blasting from my speakers.

When I had picked it up it was to a very distressed Isaac who tried to rush out the events he had just witnessed.

"Stiles...They're leaving! I don't know what to do! Derek's freaking out. Peter is having a hard time controlling him, Cora is full out crying and Jackson...Well he's Jackson. "The younger man had rushed out and I quickly moved in to reassure him.

"Hey, Curly Wurly. Calm down." I had instructed, listening as he breathed in deeply before I had carried on "Now tell me what's going on, calmly. Who's leaving?" I had asked.

"Erica and Boyd. They said that they had nothing left in Beacon Hills and had decided to move and join another pack and I quote 'to get out of the shithole that is Beacon Hills'" He had whimpered and I instantly felt myself panicking and melting simultaneously.

Panicked due to the fact that Erica and Boyd had decided to up and leave and melt at Isaacs's puppy like behaviour.

"Issy, it's going to be okay. I'm on the way. I'll talk to them." I had informed him as I struggled to pull on a pair of sweatpants I was sure that belonged to Derek from the last time he and the pack decided to crash in my bed.

That had been a major event lately, Derek and his pack joining me in bed in what I liked to call the 'Wolf snuggle pile'. Apparently their wolves saw me as some sort of protector after I kept them all out of danger at some point over the past few weeks.

I had saved Derek in the pool, protected Erica, Isaac and Jackson during the concert, distracted the Kanima away from Boyd and Cora during a near run in with the creature. I even helped Peter at one point to get to safety.

All those incidents led to having seven Werewolves sharing my bed at least twice a week.

Derek would curl himself around my back, his strong chest a solid reassurance of his presence, his arms like shields, protecting me and his breathing soothing. I lived for the days which Derek and the pack stayed over; basking at the feel of the man I so dearly loved, wrapped tenderly around me.

Isaac would tuck himself into my front, clutching my shirt or wrapping an arm around my waist while hugging me tight.

Jackson would slip in behind him, sometimes with Lydia in his arms and others using Isaac's stomach as his own personal pillow.

Cora usually curled up behind Derek, her arm slinging over his side clutching onto whatever was closest to her hand whether it be a shirt, an arm or a hand.

Erica and Boyd would curl together at the bottom of the bed, wrapped in each other's arms, the blonde resting her head on my thigh while Boyd used Jackson as his pillow.

Peter, bless him had bought a big comfy arm chair, which was big enough for him to curl up in while remaining as close to the pack as possible.  
(This has such a Peter like feel to it XD)

Scott and Allison had been very absent in my and the others lives since the concert. At first I had felt so hurt, that my best friend, my brother hadn't been bothered to check in on me but I soon got over it, finding comfort, protection and love with Derek's pack. I had decided that if he couldn't be bothered to even answer my texts then maybe he wasn't as much of a friend as I had initially thought. After all he was still yet to tell Allison the truth behind her mother's death, choosing to hide the fact that Derek bit her Mother in while protecting Scott and let her believe Derek had done it all with intention, while it was actually Derek's wolf reacting to what he thought was a major attack on one of his pack.

I let out a breathless huff of air, trying to keep my breathing as even as possible while running continuously through a forest.

After I had comforted Isaac and his panicked breathing had evened out I soon said my goodbyes, throwing the phone on my bed and shoved on my shirt and converse. I had completely forgotten to pick my mobile back up and I was regretting my lapse in memory.

I curse myself for my stupidity, I could have been getting a ride in Derek's badass Camaro or at the very least Jackson's Porsche or Peter's mustang, but no I had to forget my mobile and now I was sprinting through the forest hoping to dear god Erica and Boyd hadn't already left.

I shake away my negative thoughts and replace them with the need to get to the Hale house quicker.

Derek had hired a bunch of builders and constructioneers and over the last four months rebuilt his former childhood house.

Isaac, Cora, Peter and Derek all lived in the massive house with Jackson, Erica, Boyd and most recently me, staying over on the weekends.

I had no idea why Erica and Boyd wanted to leave; not now they had a strong pack and a really capable Alpha, it made no sense. I mean, I'd never seen them complain, never seen them unhappy among us, in fact with the pack the couple were at their happiest. They had a family, a close and loving one and it confused the shit out of me why they wanted to leave all of that.

Erica usually told me everything, we had become extremely close over the past month, her seizure at the library only brining us closer and I found it painful that she hadn't mentioned the plan of leaving to me. Even Boyd confined in me and I found it hard to comprehend that they hadn't even so much as hinted towards leaving.

And the fact that they hadn't said goodbye served only to increase the hurt I felt at losing them.

I duck below a low hanging branch, the leaves of the branch skimming against my hair before I straighten up on the other side.

Just as I was entering a clearing the distant rumbling sound travelled towards my ears.  


My face scrunched up in a frown, confusion taking over at the sound of a vehicle humming through the forest.

The engine sounded smaller than a car so I quickly guessed it belonged to a motorbike or an ATV.

My frown deepens; no one should be racing through private property let alone at one o'clock in the morning.

And then just as a feminine screen echoed through the forest it clicked in my brain; these weren't teenage boy racers out for the thrill of the ride, these were hunters and they had just hunted.

I quicken my pace until my feet are pounding relentlessly on the forest floor, silently thanking couch Finstock for all those times he forced me into running cross-country.

I slow for nothing, not for the tiny scrapes of branches cutting into my arms and not for the slippery mud below.

Someone was being hurt and that someone could well possibly be one of my pack and I would take none of that.

I had, had enough of the Argent's by now and I swear to god if one of them was behind hurting one of my wolves, there was going to be hell to pay.

The sound of the engine get closer and I push myself to run faster, my legs feeling like they were alight with fire.

I stumble slightly, the mud making it hard to remain balanced but I plough on, making my legs move on, ignoring slight pain in my ankle as it falters.

The sound of a body hitting the floor drove me onwards like it was a magnet drawing me closer at impossible speeds.

Then I emerge out of the trees and into a huge field, the darkness around me making it hard to see but I strain my eyes until I can see a familiar body slumped on the floor struggling to turn around.

I could see a silhouette further up the field, the figure was tall and broad and I instantly knew who these two were.

"BOYD RUN! GET HELP!" I scream across the field, still sprinting towards Erica as she flipped around to face the figure of another person.

This shadow of a person look slim and smaller than Gerard and Chris and with Victoria dead, I quickly narrow down the suspect list, figuring it was Allison standing there.

I was a mere couple of meters away from Erica now and Allison had her arms raised in a ready to shoot pose.

Each step I took felt like a slow motion scene in a movie; within two steps I watched as Allison slowly lifts her weapon.

It took another two steps for her arms to straighten.

Another four for her to bring back her arm, bow string tensing as she takes aim. Another three steps for her line up her sights. Another two for her to breathe steadily in. Another two for her to smirk down at Erica.  


And then? Then I was there.

It took one step more, just as her hand released the string for my body to stand before Erica.

Then like a punch to the gut the arrowhead sank into my stomach.

I couldn't say if I screamed or not but as I sink to my knees, the floor rushing towards me all I knew was pain.

I absently feel a pair of gentle hands grab onto me, stopping me from tumbling forwards and bought me backwards until I was resting on a slender body that I recognised as Erica.

"What the fuck have you done!" I could hear Erica growl as I feel myself being carefully placed across Erica's lap.  


The pain was overwhelming, like a thousand daggers being stabbed into me repeatedly.

I could feel blood trail down the sides of my stomach, a pool surely already collecting on my skin and my clothes already wet with blood.

Every breath was pure torture, like as if every time I inhaled the arrowhead burrowed its way deeper inside my stomach.

I feel the same tender hands press around the arrow and I groan in protest feeling my body become more conscious of my surroundings as if the pain was kicking in my protective nature, knowing just because I had been shot it didn't mean Erica was out of trouble.

"I'm so sorry, Batman" I hear Erica say, her voice sounding shaky as if holding in sobs.

I slowly open my eyes, not really knowing when I had closed them and instantly came face to face with the pretty blonde who had become like a sister to me.

"I'm okay, Catwoman" I answer with some struggle making the blonde laugh chokingly as if the sob she was holding in was making it hard to breathe.

Her eyes were watering and tears were rolling down her cheeks as she held my upper body as tightly as she dared all the while keeping pressure on the bleeding wound.

"I'm trying to take your pain but I can't!" She cries, and I feel myself melt at the care and gentleness she was using on me.

"Erica, you're in pain too. You can't take away mine if you too are in pain. It doesn't work like that and besides I've had worse than this. Did I tell you about the incident when Scott stole his Dad's gun and accidentally shot me? My Dad was not happy, I'll tell you" I answer with a small smile.

"Stiles you're bleeding too much" She was full out crying now, mascara running down her face as she presses harder on my stomach.

I could hear Allison whispering to herself a couple of feet away but I completely ignore her and focus on Erica who deserved much more of my comfort than she would ever earn, especially now she had hurt Erica.

"I'm a stubborn son of a bitch, you know that! I won't let an arrow of all things kill me. Common now who do you take me for?" I reassure, concentrating on keeping her calm rather than on the pain.

"Your right, nothing can take down the mighty Stiles Stilinski" She jokes back and I smirk at her answer.

"You bet. I'm invincible!" I declare. "Now why won't you tell me where you're hurt" I add, worried about the younger woman.

"It doesn't matter. I'm already healing" She deflects.

"It matters to me" I instantly reply, watching as her eyes soften.

"My leg, but like I said it's already nearly healed." She answers and my eyes were instantly drawn to her bloody leg as I struggle upwards to see the wound closer.

"No! Stop! What are you doing?!" Erica exclaims, trying to drag me back but I resist until I'm sat painfully up, hands already checking over the sealed wound, checking if she was actually fine.

"Good" I declare before turning to face the blonde "Help me up?" I ask watching as her eyes grow wide in shock.

"What? No!" She answers, worry clouding her eyes. "You need to keep still!" She adds, eyes flickering down to my ever bleeding wound.

"Pfft, when am I ever still?" I joke, struggling to place my hands below me, finding my arms shaking as I slowly push myself up, nearly tumbling back down in my weakened state if it wasn't for Erica's strong grip on me.

I feel Erica slip in behind, holding me up, favouring one leg as she keeps me steady as I sway slightly, blood loss and pain making me slightly dizzy.

"Oh my god! Stiles! I'm so sorry" I hear another feminine voice process in my head, finally letting myself acknowledge Allison who had dropped her bow and was on her knees.

"I'm so sorry" she repeated, her voice cracking as tears trail down her cheeks but I felt no pity for the older woman.

She had shot Erica in cold blood, she had hurt my sister in all but blood over what I could guarantee was a big vendetta plan to kill Derek. The fact only served to make me angrier, that the woman I once saw as a friend could just shoot Erica with no real reason behind it but a childish sense of revenge.

Derek had lost his whole family to the fire her Aunt had set and no one saw Derek going on a mad man hunt for all she cared about but yet here we were, Allison hunting innocent Were's who had done nothing but protect themselves.

"Allison, shut the fuck up" I hear Erica growl from behind me, her eyes flashing at the other woman. "Don't you think you have done enough damage!?" She snarls, her wolf stirring under her skin ready to pounce.

"Rica, calm down okay. I'll do the talking" I soothe, watching her wolf retreat at my words.

"Now. What the fuck do you think you're doing going after Boyd and Erica?!" I snap at the archer watching her flinch at the anger behind the words.

"I needed them to lead me to Derek! He needs to be punished for what he did to my Mother!" She retorts, Erica growling in warning at the tone she used.  


"Do you really think they would ever give him up? Derek is a good Alpha! He keeps them safe, fed and under a roof. He has given so much into keeping them happy and protected! And the fact that you want to hunt him because your mother decided to kill herself over becoming a werewolf clearly shows how pitiful and pathetic your family are." I start, gripping onto Erica for stabilisation before carrying on "Did anyone ever tell you how she got bit? Hmm? No? Well I'll tell you! She kidnapped Scott during the concert and strapped him to a table and proceeded to fill the room with the smoke of burning wolf's bane. She tried to kill your precious Scott and who came to save him like always? Derek did! He fought her off even though he was suffocating on the fumes! His wolf instinctively bit her to protect Scott! He wasn't planning on turning her! He just wanted her away from his so called pack member. And now you dare hunt his pack just to get your 'revenge'? I see that as a despicable act of selfishness! He never hunted you after his whole family burnt in a fire, never hurt you, never touched you! Isn't your fucking motto 'We hunt those, who hunt us'? Well I'd hate to fucking break it to you but Derek Hale has never hunted you, he is too honourable, too kind hearted to hunt someone just because they were related to the person who killed his family! You are no better than Kate!" I was gasping by the end of my speech, finding it hard to breathe around the pain radiating from the hole in my stomach.

I could still feel blood trickle down my skin and I felt myself weaken with each second that ticked by.

As I watched Allison's face pale, all the while listening to the rumble of the vehicle getting closer, my body grew more and more frail and I hoped to god Boyd would come back with the pack soon for I didn't know how long I could keep Erica protected for, not now another hunter was soon to join us.

**Boyd POV:**

**"** "BOYD RUN! GET HELP!" The sudden familiar voice shouting my name startled me into moving, Stiles' command making me move before I even processed I was.

My wolf reacted to his instructions instantly, knowing Stiles would protect Erica with all he had.

I let my wolf lead me, let him use his powers to push my body faster until I was running in a blur through the trees.

The sharp sound of Stiles' scream tore through the air and I feel my body halt, my wolf conflicted between getting help and running back to protect the man who had become my little brother, my pack.

I growl in frustration before taking off towards the direction of the Hale house, hoping to god that Erica would look after Stiles, that they could protect each other until I got the pack.

I leap over a small river, my wolf determined to get to my Alpha, to retrieve help in the form of the man who had protected me and became my family.

I feel a twinge of guilt at the memory of my Alpha's devastated face earlier on that night, when Erica and I had announced we were leaving in search of a better Alpha. What we had said to him couldn't be further from the truth, we didn't wish to leave him and we didn't wish to seek a better Alpha for he was already enough for us.

Gerard had approached us a couple of days ago claiming that he would hunt Derek down and kill him if we didn't leave. He told us what to say and I could clearly see his reasoning behind it, he wanted Derek to suffer.

He had sent Allison out to do his dirty work, to capture us and probably torture us for answers on Derek and the pack.

I knew now we had fallen right into his trap, he had manipulated us into leaving, making us easy pickings for Allison all the while breaking Derek's beliefs in his own abilities as an Alpha.

I quickly swipe away the guilt, vowing to make it up to Derek after I knew Erica and Stiles were safe, concentrating on getting to Derek.

Soon I come to the road leading to the Hale house, I quickly cross the main road and head down the small lane towards the house.

I increase my speed, taking the distance between me and the house in long strides, the lane getting shorter and shorter with each one.

I soon arrive at the end of the lane, where I find Derek's, Peters, and Jackson's and surprisingly Danny and Scot's cars all parked out front.

I quickly sun up the steps towards the front door and throw the wooden entrance open, the sound of it clanging against the wall ignored as I rush into the main living room.

I skid into the room, barely slowing in time to prevent colliding into Peter who stood next to the entry way of the room.

"Boyd?" I hear Isaac's voice sound through the room, sounding slightly hopeful mixed with worry as he saw my harsh breathing.

"I..hunter..Erica..Stiles" I managed to huff out, breathing quickly with both exhaustion and panic.

"Boyd take a deep breath and try again" I hear Derek's voice command and I turn to him, finding myself comforted by the presence of my Alpha.

I instantly listen to what he told me, like I had done with Stiles, and breathed in deeply, repeating the process until a steady rhythm had begun.

"Now tell me what's wrong. I thought you were leaving?" His words came out slightly pained and I cringe at hurting my Alpha so.

"We were. Erica and I, we were walking through the preserve and we heard the sound of so many wolves, it was confusing. It sounded like so many, at least ten. And then the sound of an engine became louder and I instantly knew it was hunters. We tried to run but Erica… She got shot. She told me to run, but I didn't want to leave her. But then Stiles' voice came out of nowhere, he told me to run and get help and I listened. I felt compelled to follow what he was telling me and I ran here. I know Erica is hurt but I think Stiles is too, I heard him scream. I… we need to help them" I finish, watching as various faces of shock merge around the room until finally my gaze rested on Derek who looked pale but his eyes held something different.

They looked scared and worried but under all of that was a dangerous glint of anger and possessiveness and before I could look further into it his face scrunched into one of determination.

"Boyd, where?" He asks his voice sounding lower than usual, almost dripping with danger as his now red eyes flash and meeting mine.  


"In the field towards the south of our territory" I answer watching his face light up with recognition before hardening again.

"I know the place." Was all he said before he started to rush out the door.

"Derek! Wait!" I hear Cora shout but Derek was already out of the front door.

"Well…I think that is our queue to follow our dear Alpha into the depth of war" I hear Peter snark sarcastically.

"Uncle don't be so melodramatic. But I agree, let's go. Derek will need us" Cora answers before following her brother's footsteps and out of the doors.  


I quickly sprint off after her, catching up swiftly, Derek's back fading into the distance.

**Derek POV:**

My wolf felt so angry, it was fuelled with anger, furious that not only my mate, but my beta was potentially in grave danger.

I knew instantly, once Boyd had mentioned a hunter who was behind this.

Allison had been searching for a way to take me down since the night her mother killed herself and now she had managed to hunt down two of my betas.

The thought of my betas being hunted and shot like a wild animal was enough to anger me but combine that with the threat against mate? It was driving my wolf to insanity, my wolf surely would turn feral without my human side control him.

I could hear the others of my pack behind me, running as one after their Alpha, even scott was there.

He had turned up earlier on asking if we had seen Stiles. My wolf had already been on edge after boyd and Erica announcing their departures and when Scott had the courage to ask me if I had seen _his_ bestfriend over the past month I had snapped.

He hadn't checked on Stiles since the concert nearly a whole month ago and then he thought he had the right to turn up at my house, my den and demand to know where Stiles had been when he was the one ignoring my mate, it sparked something inside me that I hadn't felt since a kid in Cora's year decided to bully her.

I felt so protective of Stiles and I had instantly grabbed Scott by the collar and pinned him to the wall all the while growling and snarling that he had no right to call Stiles his 'Brother' after giving him the cold shoulder for so long, when he decided to pick a girl he had barely known for a year over a fourteen year old friendship with Stiles.

It had taken Jackson, Peter and Cora to pull me back but yet I felt such anger and protectiveness over Stiles, enough that I wanted to rip Scott limb to limb. He had hurt my mate and no one would so easily get away with such an act.

It had taken a whole hour for my pack to calm me and another half an hour for Scott to explain his absence. He claimed that he hadn't seen Allison at all over the past month and had been concentrating on getting his grades back up and on his work at Deatons. He also explained how he had tried to talk to Allison but she had blown him off claiming she wanted nothing to do with him until I had been killed. He told me that he had tried to convince her otherwise but she never listened, that Gerard was telling her all sorts of things and how Chris had also tried to lead her away from the path she was leading with no avail.

It was just like back when Peter was a crazed Alpha, she had been easily manipulated then and it was happening all over again.

I guess Kate was right in some things; history did keep on repeating itself.

I was deep in the preserve now, my wolf leading me to where he felt Stiles was while I was stuck in thought.

My surroundings were dark but with a flash of my red eyes, everything became clear.  


I allow my wolf to emerge from its confines, my nose turning up into the air instantly scenting that luscious aura my mate gave off. Cinnamon, apples and chocolate wafted up my nose in a delicious mix, driving me on, the smell of my Erica, strawberry blended with vanilla, reassured me he at least had some form of protection and she the same.

I dodge between trees, cutting across short cuts, jumping over ditches and leaping over streams.

Then, the trees started to thin and the scent of Stiles and Erica mixed with a toffee scent which was all Allison got so much stronger.

My eyes were instantly drawn to figures in the middle of the large field, one knelt on the floor whilst another two stood, the shorter figure holding up the taller one.

I instantly recognise who was who, their scents quickly identifying Allison as the one kneeling and Erica as the figure who holding up what I now knew as Stiles.

"He never hunted you after his whole family burnt in a fire, never hurt you, never touched you! Isn't your fucking motto 'We hunt those, who hunt us'? Well I'd hate to fucking break it to you but Derek Hale has never hunted you, he is too honourable, too kind hearted to hunt someone just because they were related to the person who killed his family! You are no better than Kate!" Stiles' voice finally got clear enough for me to hear his words and I felt the hairs on my arms tingle as my wolf growled with pride.

My mate was sticking up for me and my wolf was practically preening at his words. My mate thought me kind hearted even after all the times I was a total dick to him and that sent my heart soaring, giving me hope that there was some sort of possibility that he felt the same way as I did.

"Wow, Stiles! Jesus Christ! You're losing a lot of blood!" I hear Erica exclaim and my wolf was instantly on alert, sprinting towards my mate as it simultaneously sniffs the air, growling as the smell of my mate's blood filled my nostrils.

My mate had been injured and by the strength of the scent he was bleeding way too heavily.

"Rica, I don't feel too good" I hear my mate say and I sprint faster until I was close enough to see the true extent of my mate's injuries.

A single arrow was embedded in his stomach, protruding from his tender skin, crying a river of blood down the pale blue shirt he wore and into the grey sweatpants, the deep crimson standing so painfully out against the light colours.

"Oh baby" I whimper as I halt at Erica's side, quickly scoping over her body for injures finding a already healed wound in her leg before turning my attentions on Stiles who was relying completely on Erica to keep him standing.

"Derek…" I hear Erica breathe a sigh of relief and I quickly squeeze her shoulder before gesturing for her to hand Stiles over, watching as she slowly does so, carefully not to jostle him.

"Hey there big guy" I hear his voice say once he was in my arms and I gently lower us to the floor, not knowing why or how Stiles was still standing.

"Stiles…" I whisper back, tears already collecting as I look down at the mess his stomach consisted of.

Blood was everywhere and I had no clue how he was still awake let alone talking.

He was pale and his breathing was wet, harsh and gasped and I instantly knew his lungs were being flooded with blood.

"Sourwolf, why so frowny?" He asks, his right arm reaching up and stroking across my eye brows as if trying to smooth them out.

"There's too much blood Stiles" I choke out, knowing full well that at the speed it was leaving his body, Stiles didn't have long before he lost too much.

"I don't really feel anything" He answers, his words making me want to curl up in a ball and cry.

I was losing him, he was bleeding out too quickly and there would be no time to track all the way through the preserve, to my car and drive him to the hospital. It was just too impossible, he had lost too much already and by the time we would get to the hospital he would be gone.

"Oh god. You can't leave me" I whisper, my heart shattering with each breath he inhaled, each one getting harder and harder to achieve.

"I don't want to go" He whispers back, the hand trailing over my face resting at my cheek, cupping it affectionately as those gorgeous, teary brown eyes stared into mine.

"So don't. Stay with me." I beg, watching as tears roll down his cheeks.

"I don't want to die, Der" His voice was so quiet and weak and I feel my heart break just a little more.

"Let me turn you?" I plead, my wolf whining as the thumping of my mates heart got slower and slower.

"It's too late now. I'm bleeding too much" Came his answer and I knew it was the truth, he had already lost around 3 pints of blood and he was fading too quickly for even werewolf venom to cure.

"Baby…" I sob, clutching him tighter to my chest, cupping his cheek.

"I love you Derek. I want you to know that before I di-" He starts but I couldn't bare to listen to the rest of his words and I quickly cut him off by sealing my lips against his in the most tender kiss I had ever experienced.

"I love you too, my mate" I answer against his lips feeling him smile before a wet cough rose up his chest, blood seeping out of the corners of his mouth.

"Oh god, Oh god" I cry, watching as his eyes flutter. "No, no. Stay with me" I sob, leaning my forehead against his, my eyes meeting his once more before his eye lids slip closed one last time, not to open again.

I let out an uncontrollable sob as I hear his heart thump for the last time and I feel his chest rise for the final time.

A mournful howl rips out through my throat as I rock us back and forth, leaning my cheek on his as tears of pure heartbreak fall onto his, mingling with the trail his had left not a minute before.

Another howl fills the air as I sob over my mate's body, cradling him close.

I hear a collection of howls follow, the pain filled cries, one of a pack who just lost a member.

"Stiles. Stiles" I whisper, repeating my mates name as if it would bring him back to me, tears spilling down my cheek.

I was so overcome with grief I couldn't hear anything except for my own howls couldn't feel anything except for pain and couldn't process anything except for the fact that my mate lay, dead in my arms.

"Derek?..." I hear a voice say but I barely hear it as I clutch my mate tighter.

"Big guy?" The voice sounded close and familiar but I couldn't do anything other than rock back and forth.

"Sourwolf" The rich voice travelled through my ears clearer this time and I feel my wolf bark in recognition.

Only one person ever called me that but I must have been hallucinating it for my mate had just died in my arms, I had heard his heart stop, felt his breathing halt and seen his eyes close.

"Derek, please…I'm here" His voice was so clear, so loud and strong it must have been real.

My body snaps up, head rising, my eyes instantly meeting golden brown.

"Stiles!" I exclaim, surging forwards and bringing him in close, hugging him with all my strength, keeping him close in case he slipped away again.

"Did I ever tell you I had a thing for dark haired, broody werewolves?" I hear him mutter against me and I hear a choked off laugh somewhere behind me.

"Did you really just use a Tangled quote?" I hear Erica ask and I feel Stiles smirk against my neck.

"Well it kind of was like that, Erica. I felt his tears fall on me then there was this surge of power that travelled through my body and then I was awake looking at the night sky. The stars look amazing here. Remind me to take you all here sometime" He babbles.

"My tears?" I question, confused at how they could heal Stiles.

"Yes, there is a old story that true mates can heal each other's wound with tears. It is practically unheard of, not once in my lifetime have I heard of this actually occurring. Well to be honest I have never encountered a pair of true mates before so…" I hear Peter announce from my left and I turn my head towards him surprised to find him so close with Cora and wrapped in his arms, wiping away tears from her eyes.  


"True Mates?" I question in disbelief.

True mates were ever rarer than True Alpha's. They were two people created to exclusively match each other, literally made for the other. One in every thousand Werewolves have a true mate and to find out that I had one was a massive honour. And to discover that Stiles was my true mate made my heart sore.

No wonder I felt a pull towards him instantly. I initially thought it was one of a mate, when a wolf finds a being which is compatible to becoming its lifelong lover, but it was so much more. Stiles wasn't just compatible, he was literally the perfect being made to complete me. He was born to be my mate as I was born to love him.

It was overwhelming but totally exhilarating.

Stiles was my one true love and no matter how cheesy it sounded, Stiles was the only being that I would ever love so fiercely, so devotingly and so entirely.

"Well that's a lot of things to lay on a man who's just been reserecte- oh my god I'm Jesus! Guys I'm Jesus!" Stiles suddenly exclaims making my pack who had surrounded us at some point during my grief let out chuckles of relief, knowing if Stiles could joke, babble and get sidetracked easily, he was a 100% okay.

"I'd hate to break you guys out of your laughing fits but I could really use a week's worth of sleeping right now and my stomach has started to eat itself, so could we, I don't know go home?" I hear Stiles uttered after a few minutes of hysterical laughter in which I had simply stuck my nose into Stiles' neck and breathed in his scent.

"I'm carrying you" I say, my words firm and I watch him nod.

"You have no idea how relieved I am that you said that, my legs feel like jelly when I try to move them" He answers as I scoop him up feeling him giggle. "I really am a Disney princess now" He adds and I roll my eyes adoringly before looking down at him, catching his eyes before quickly bending down to brush a quick kiss against his lips.  


"I'm so glad your okay, my love" I mutter against his lips, feeling them twitch in a grin before they meet mine once more.

"Me too big guy. Now carry me home my knight in shining armour or should I say fur?" He jokes and I kiss his cheek before pulling away and stating to walk the way I had just come from, knowing my pack would sort out the mess that was Allison Argent now that Chris had at some point arrived.

I wipe away my worries and chose instead to bask in the feel of my mate, my true mate finally tucked in my arms, happy, safe and alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys we are nearly at chapter 10! I cant believe it!   
> I hope you guys enjoyed!   
> I will try to update by next weekend!   
> Please keep up the awesome support!   
> Thanks again! :)   
> \- Bookemdanno98 xx


	10. Jagged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles plans a day out at the beach for all the pack. While there the pack gets to revel in being young and carefree. However the peaceful environment doesn't last long as Stiles finds himself in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same shizzle applies as previous chapters... :) 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: NOPE. I STILL DONT HAVE THE CLAIMS TO TEEN WOLF, DARN.

**Stiles POV:**

"Come on guys! Get those furry asses moving!" I shout once I had entered the rebuilt Hale house, where the pack was sat around on couches in the living room.

"What why?" I hear Scott ask and I smirk at the older man.

"Is there a reason you demanded us all over here at first light?" Jackson adds, his voice sounding annoyed and grumpy.

"Actually now you asked, there is a reason why you're all here." I answer cryptically watching as they all groaned in response, no doubt wanting me to just get on with my explanation.

I feel my smirk grow before I turn away from them and head to the Kitchen, where I proceed to grab various foods from cupboards, shoving crisps, chocolate and sweets into a bag before moving to the oven and taking out the batch of brownies I had made last night.

I place them in a box, the sound of multiple footsteps entering the kitchen alerting me of the pack's presence.

I close the lid on the box before reaching into another cupboard and grab a larger plastic box and place it on the worktop. I move towards the fringe and gather all the ingredients I would need for sandwiches, grabbing the bread and placing everything by the bread board.

"Urm..Stiles? Could you elaborate on what you're doing and why the whole pack is here?" I hear Derek's gruff voice ask, his voice lower from sleep and I feel a small shiver make its way up my body in response.

"Well my dear Alpha, I'm making enough food to feed nine hungry wolves, a banshee, a hunter and one badass human." I reply, looking up from my task quickly to meet those beautiful green, grey eyes before lowering them again to watch as I spread butter onto a slice of bread.

"That still explains nothing" Derek responds as I grab a piece of ham from the packet and place it on the buttered bread before placing another slice on top of it and butting it in half.

"Issy? Be an AwesomeWolf and pack the drinks for me? The coolers under the sink and the drinks are in the fridge" I question, Isaac instantly moving to do as I asked.

"Erica? Can you grab the strawberries?" I ask.

"Sure, batman" She answers, moving to the fridge and opening it, scooping up three crates of strawberries, holding open the door for Isaac as he reaches in to pack the fruit juices and cokes into the cooler, before striding over to me and placing the strawberries next to me.

"Thanks. Help me butter these?" I question as she takes the butter knife and starts to butter slices of bread as I fill them with various ingredients such as ham, cheese, peanut butter, turkey and egg mayonnaise.

With Erica's help I soon found around twenty finished sandwiches before me, boxed and ready to go.

I place the box into a larger bag, placing the strawberries on top, scooping up some bananas, knowing Scott loved the fruit, chucking in some apples and zip the bag closed.

I place the bag on top of the worktop next to the cooler, and the bag full of snacks and brownies before finally turning to the rest of the pack who had situated themselves around the kitchen watching on with confusion.

"Well, now that's done I suppose I can tell you what I'm planning." I announce nearly bursting out with laughter when Scott lit up with excitement at finally finding out what I had in store.

"Fucking spit it out Stiles!" I hear Cora demand and I chuckle in response before sighing.

"Fine. We're going to the beach!" I exclaim, watching as Scott and Isaac literally trembled with elation.

"Yes!" I hear Erica shout in joy from my right and I smile at her reaction.

"Oh my god! I haven't been to the beach in years!" Allison squeals, the unusual girly side of the older woman lighting up at the prospect of a day at the beach.

"I could use a day in the sun. I'm getting pale" Lydia agrees her face smiling.

"Lydia, you're always pale" I hear Erica joke and I watch on as Lydia sends a bitchface her way.

"I have no choice in the matter do I?" I hear Jackson question.

"No" Lydia and I answer instantly making Jackson glare my way.

"Fine! Whatever" His snarky answer came, his voice sounding annoyed but I knew he was looking forwards to a chance to hang out with the pack.

"This is one of your best plans, Stiles" Peter remarks and I scoff.

"Uh, excuse me, all my plans are amazing" I retort watching as he rolls his eyes.

"I love the beach" Boyd pipes up, nodding his head as if giving his agreement to my plan.

"Maybe I'll find a hot guy there" Danny concurred making the girls giggle.

"As long as we get ice cream on the way back" Cora bargains.

"Whatever you want, Coraline" I answer laughing at Cora's face of disapproval when I used her full name.

"What did I say about calling me that?" She growls.

"Not to. But you know me, I never listen" I banter back before turning me gaze at Derek who had yet to speak.

He was standing at the entrance of the Kitchen, leaning on the door frame, smiling that heart melting tiny grin a he watched his pack. He looked absolutely gorgeous right at that second, his troubles forgotten, eyes shining with adoration and wrinkles shaping his smiling face.

And just like he could sense my gaze, his eyes snapped to mine and he raises his impressive eyebrow in question.  


"You in?" I ask after a few seconds watching understanding crossed his eyes.

"Well someone has to keep everyone out of trouble" Was his answer and I internally dance with joy.

I let myself stare into his eyes for a couple of moments longer, admiring the colour of those unique orbs before turning to the rest of the pack.

"Well lets get this show on the road. You all have bathing suits, clothes and towels here so run along and pack them" I instruct, laughing as Scott and Isaac raced out of the room, Erica on their tales, their footsteps pounding up the stairs and into their designated bedrooms.

The others slowly follow their actions and I quickly pick up the cooler and the snack bag, heading out to my jeep and loading them in the back, before going back for the larger bag and placing that too in the Jeep.

I check they were all in place before swinging the backdoor closed and not a second later I hear three pairs of footsteps run out of the house and towards me.

I laugh once more as three exited puppies scramble into my Jeep, Isaac managing to claim shotgun while Scott and Erica dove into the bag seats.

Soon the rest of the pack emerges from the renovated Hale house, Lydia, Allison. Danny and Jackson heading towards the Porsche while Boyd, Cora, Peter and Derek piled into the Camaro.

And then we were off, the jeep in the lead with Derek following and the Porsche at the rear.

We drove for about forty minutes, my three passengers buzzing in their seats as they talk about what all we could do at the beach.

"Oh my god. Stiles did you bring the baseball bat and ball?" Scott questions at one point during the drive and I instantly answer a yes.

"And I bought a Frisbee" I added.

"We aren't dogs, Stiles" Erica had snarked back and I grinned in answer.

Not ten minutes later I was pulling off the main road and onto a back road which led to the beach my Mother took me to every summer when she was still alive.

It was a hidden beach that not many people knew about, it would have no tourists and it was an excellent place for the others to go wild in.

My Mother told me once the story behind finding the small beach. She had told me that she had taken a wrong turn on the road and her car proceeded to break down so she decided to walk down the road to find some help but came across a beautiful beach instead. She told me she had brought Dad here on their first anniversary and that they had gotten engaged there.

And since it was such an important place for me I wanted it to be the same for my pack.

The Jeep rumbled below e as I turn a corner, the concrete road quickly disappearing into sand as we arrive at the beach.  


"Oh wow!" I hear Erica exclaim, her voice filled with awe as I pressed down on the breaks, parking the Jeep just off the road, Derek's Camaro and Jackson's Porsche pulling alongside me.

"I know right!" I enthuse, throwing open my door and jump out breathing in the fresh ocean air and basking in the gentle breeze.

"This place is awesome Stiles! How did you find this place?!" I hear Allison exclaim, her voice sounding joyful as she stares out to the sea.

"My mother used to take me here every summer before she died. This place holds some of my best memories with her and Dad" I answer wistfully "We used to come out here for her birthday and we'd swim all morning, then we'd eat a picnic with birthday cake before climbing the rocks and playing Frisbee. We'd stay here until late, watching the stars, eating the leftovers from lunch before going home" I add my eyes fixed on the view before me, which had hardly changed over the years.

"My parents used to take me to this ski resort in Switzerland for Christmas" Allison smiles and I couldn't help smile in reply. She had lost her mother too and I knew she felt the exact same as I did at such fond memories.

"Maybe we could go there one day as a pack" I hear Scott say and I swear Allison melted at his words.

I smile at the love sick couple before turning back towards my jeep, walking towards the back, where I swung open the door.

I slip off my trainers and socks, wiggling my toes in the warm sand as I reach out for my bag and pull it close.

I quickly shrug off my over shirt before reaching for the bottom of my under shirt and pull it over my head, placing the two shirts into my bag.

I rummage through the bag until I find sunscreen and place it on the jeep floor, before reaching down and unbuttoning my jeans, zipping down the zip and shimmy out of the tight material, leaving me in my swimming shorts.

"You really shouldn't keep all of that hidden under layers of clothes you know?" I hear a voice say, startling me as I turned to face it finding Erica smirking at me, Allison, Lydia and Cora stood next to her.

They were all dressed in different types of swimwear with Cora in swim shorts and rash guard shirt, Lydia in a one piece bathers, Erica in a bikini and Allison in a bikini matched with swim shorts.

"Yeah Stiles I had no idea you were this muscled" Lydia added and I squirm under their collective gazes.

"Stiles. You've been hiding a six pack under those baggy shirts! I feel cheated!" Allison jokes.

"I would have thought with the amount of times the men of this pack are shirtless you would be used to some muscle by now" I hear Danny say, the Hawaiian, striding over with Jackson and Boyd all three, like I having changed into swim shorts.

"Yeah, but we never see Stiles shirtless!" Erica whines back and all the girls nod in agreement.

"Urm" Was all I managed to say just as Peter and Derek joins us.

I nearly choke on my inhale at the sight of Derek in red board shorts, his defined muscles glowing in the sunlight, strong chest wide and shoulder broad. He looked like a Greek god, golden and strong and incredibly handsome.  


He took my breath away and I had to snap my eyes from his body and to the floor to regain the ability to breath.

I clear my throat awkwardly before looking back up, catching his gaze before quickly diverting them again, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

I had been in love with this man for a good part of two years and seeing his body like this just confirmed once more how out of my league the older man was. It would never happen, there was no chance in hell he even felt a twinge of what I felt for him and it felt like torture to look at him, knowing full well I'd never get to have him.

"Can we get in the water already!" I hear Scott enthused shout sound from in front of the Jeep, where he and Isaac were practically bouncing on the spot like two dogs waiting to go 'walkies' with its owner.

"You go ahead." I shout back, shaking my head at the shouts of joy before the two wolfs were running towards the sea, racing each other to see who got to the sea first.

"I swear they're two six year old's hidden in the bodies of eighteen year old's" I hear Peter comment making me chuckle before I turn back towards my jeep and grabbing onto the sunscreen and opening the lid.

I start applying the cream to my exposed skin, knowing without it I would be looking like a prawn come tomorrow.

"Stiles can I borrow the sunscreen after. I forgot to grab mine" I hear Lydia question.

"Me too" Allison adds and I turn to them chucking the bottle at the hunter who caught it with ease.

"We fragile humans need to have each other's backs" I joke to the two girls watching as they giggle before squirting some cream on their hands and applying it to their skin.

Not long after Allison throws the bottle back at me and I scramble to catch it before I shove it back into my bag.

I turn back towards the others, finding the girls had left my side and where walking towards the sea, chatting to each other, while Boyd, Peter, Danny and Jackson trailed after them.

Derek on the other hand was nowhere in sight and I feel my face scrunch in confusion before I hear a voice sound from behind me, making me jump in fright, a small sound escaping me before I could stop it.

"Are you coming?" Derek's voice was a low but gentle and I found myself sputtering in reply.

"Yeah...Sure...I'm coming...to the sea...to swim" I cringe at myself, internally slapping myself across the head for my sudden shyness and self-doubt.

"We should catch them up" I hear Derek answer, probably used to my weirdness by now.

"Race you!" I challenge before running off, leaving not a second more to embarrass myself in.

"Cheat!" I hear Derek shout from behind me and I laugh as I run, carefree across the beach, racing past the rest of the pack, Derek's footsteps not far behind as my feet hit the water, splashing everywhere before diving into the water, swimming over to where Isaac and Scott were diving under the waves.

I hear laughing behind me and I turn just in time to watch Derek scoop Cora into his arms and run into the sea, Cora screaming and shouting all the while until Derek threw her into the sea.  


Derek's joyous laugh echoed through the air as Cora resurfaced, soaking wet and glaring at her older brother before she splashed water towards him, soaking the older man.

I laugh at the scene, before Derek turns to me his eyes narrowing at my laughter and I squeak in terror as he dives under the water, moving towards me.

I quickly turn, swimming towards Scott and quickly hiding behind him, using him as a shield from Derek who had yet to emerge from the waters depths.

I wait, tense for his attack and soon find myself shouting in fright as arms wrap around my waist and I'm being pulled under the water.

I scramble to get to the surface, gasping once I do before I feel a rumble against my back as Derek who was still somehow attached to my back and was apparently laughing at me.

He felt incredibly warm against me and all I wanted to do was lean backwards into the warmth of his arms but instead I resist and lean forwards, wiggling out of his hold and dunking his head under the water before swimming away, chuckling at his gasp of surprise.

The next couple of hours we spent swimming around and all around acting like careless young adults, happy, laughing and all our worries forgotten.

We had at one point discovered a cave and explored it before deciding to have lunch when Scott's stomach loudly announced its hunger.

We had sat on the warm sand eating sandwiches, brownies and strawberries, sipping on our drinks and laughing and talking.

Isaac was the one to suggest playing baseball and soon we had set up a small pitch made from different things, bags as corners and a drawn circle as the pitching position with a square for the batter.

We had split up into teams.

Derek was the captain of one team that consisted of Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Danny and me.

Scott led the other team which contained Erica, Peter, Boyd, Jackson and Cora.

It was a close game but with two baseball enthusiast on our team; Derek and I, we managed to use our combined knowledge to beat Scott and the others.

Our win in the baseball match let to a game of Frisbee, which consisted of seeing who could throw it the furthers which in the end Jackson won.

After the game ended Danny decided we should all go climbing on the rocks to find an excellent place to jump into the water from.

And that was how I was currently pulling on a pair of wet shoes and following after the Hawaiian, Scott, Erica and Isaac at my side while the others swam in the sea, scoping out if any rock was below the water to make sure it was safe to jump in.

Lydia and Allison were sunbathing on the beach on top of towels while Peter sat next to them reading a book which to my utter amusement was the third book in the Twighlight saga.

"Stiles hurry up, bro!" I hear Scott shout and I look up, surprised that when I was stuck in thought the others had already arrived at the jagged rock as the side of the beach.

"Alright! I'm coming!" I shout back, taking off at a run to catch up with the others.

My feet sunk in the golden sand as my feet pounded on the floor and I had to solely concentrate on keeping my balance to prevent myself slipping and embasassingly fall into the sand.

I was panting by the time I got to Scott's side, underestimating the distance between my jeep and the rocks.

"Dude, finally!" Scott exclaims and I punch his shoulder in reply.

"Shut up. You had a head start" I answer, Scott's grin growing as he throws his arm around my shoulder, leading me towards the rocks.  


"Well now you're here we can _finally_ get going" Danny comments and I glare at the older man.

"Yeah, Yeah." I reply rolling my eyes. "Be my guest" I add gesturing towards the rocks.

"I'll go first!" Erica declares, skipping over the rocks.

She was now dressed in a purple rash vest and some swimming shorts. She had told me earlier it was "More appropriate for climbing rocks" which made absolute sense and was very practical of her.

She was now scrambling up the rocks below the small cliff side, using her werewolf strength to pull herself up the rocks until she was stood on top of it.

"Hurry up guys!" She shouts down reaching down to help up Isaac who was climbing up, pulling him up next to her.

Danny follows Isaac, using his newly acquired wolfy powers to cheat and jump up the rock.

"Show off!" I exclaim, looking up at the smirking Hawaiian.

"It's taking advantage of what was given to me, there's a difference" He answers laughing at the 'not amused' face I sent his way.

In the time I spent sending a glare Danny's way, Scott had scrambled his way up next to the others.

"Are you going to get up here soon or am I going to die of old age?" I hear Isaac snark and I send my glare towards him.

"Some of us don't have supernatural powers" I answer, grabbing onto the rock and starting to haul myself upwards, grabbing onto Erica's hand and pulling myself up.

"Thanks Catwoman" I say as I straighten up, spying across the rocks for a safe place to walk on.

"Anything for you, batman" She jokes back and I smile in answer.

"Come on guys!" Scott enthuses, already taking off walking across the rock at out towards the sea.

We slowly follow him, Isaac behind Scott, Danny next in line with Erica at his heels.

I watch Erica's footsteps taking the same ones as her, making sure not to slip on the rocks.  


"This is so cool!" I hear Scott shout back, the overgrown puppy jumping across rocks with no fear, his enhanced strength and reflexes saving him from stumbling.

"You are such a child" Danny laughs, also watching, shaking his head at Scott's antics.

"Danny it's called having fun!" Was Scott's reply and I chuckle when he turns around and sticks his tongue out at the Hawaiian.

"Your just adding more evidence to my case!" Danny taunts back.

"What case? I am unashamed to admit that I, Scott McCall, am a giant child hidden in a body of an eighteen year old. As Stiles once said my age and my shoe size is one the same" I burst out laughing at his response, slipping on the rock as I did so but luckily Erica quickly stabilized me.

"But Scott your shoe size is ten not eight" Danny answers, smug as he shoves Scott's shoulder.

"Close enough" Scott reasons as he turns around to carry on his trek across the rocks.

We spend another five minutes walking along the rock until finally Scott determined the water deep enough to jump into.

"Hey! Derek! Are there any rocks underneath us?" Scott shouts, now having walked to the edge of the rocks and was peering down at the others who were treading water below us.

"No. I swam under water and it looks all clear." Came Derek's answer and Scott cheers in reply.

"Now mission 'Find the perfect ledge for jumping' commences" Scott announces before walking on wards across the edge to find a perfect jumping spot where we could just jump off into the sea without risk of falling onto the rocks.

I follow slowly on as the others use their sharp sight to narrow down the perfect place, keeping my eyes down at my feet to ensure I didn't stand on any loose rock or to prevent standing on sea weed.

I was so concentrated on where my feet where stepping it wasn't until it was too late that I noticed Erica had come to a standstill in front of me.

I take a couple of more steps forwards, narrowly missing a gap in the rock before my body slams into another.

I shout in surprise before I feel my body fall backwards with the force of the collision.

I feel like I'm floating for a few seconds, and I quickly attempt to twirl my body around so I could catch myself on my hands only to find myself out of time as my body smacks into rock.

My body has merely a second to register the stinging pain of skin ripping and the breathtaking agony of a cracking rib before I start sliding down a slope, my body sideways as I scramble for leverage.

I grunt in pain, trying to grab onto something to stop my decent down the rugged slope but nothing seemed to slow my falling.

Just as I thought i would have to cope with the tearing pain all the way down the slope, my hand finally grabs on to a piece of rock which protruded out of the slope and I desperately grab of to it, shouting out in pain when I feel my skin tearing.

"Fuck" I groan, the burning pain now hitting me at full force now that I was still, my hand screaming in agony as I dangle from the bloody limb.

"Crap" I mutter as I look down, finding a small drop at the end of the slope which led to the sea where a group of sharp rock stuck out from the waters depths.

I quickly look up, finding that I had fallen pretty far and Scott, Erica, Danny and Isaac were a good three meters up from me.

"Shit" I curse for I was royally fucked.

There was no way any of the group above me could just reach down and pull me up and there was even less of a chance that one of the pack below me could catch me.

My brain was working overtime, trying to come up with a plan but will all the pain my body was burning from I struggled to even form one word.

"Stiles!" I hear a voice shout and I look quickly up to find Scott above me at the edge of the rock edge, staring down at me with panicked eyes.

"Scott!" I shout back, instantly regretting the decision when a fire like feel travelled up my side.

"Jesus Christ, Stiles! Are you okay?!" His voice shouted down and I cringe both in pain as I make myself look up.

"I'm wonderful, thanks for asking Scott" I reply sarcastically, finding myself resorting back to my only coping method.

"Oh my god. Okay. Don't move, Derek is on his way." His voice was shaking slightly and I melt slightly at his worry.

"Don't worry Scotty boy, I wasn't planning on" I reply, not bothering to raise my voice this time, knowing they could all hear me with their enhanced hearing.

"Stiles? Are you hurt?" I hear another worried voice question and I look towards Isaac who was stood next to Scott, his eyes just as scared.

"Tis merely a flesh wound" I joke, watching as his worried eyes narrow.

"This is serious Stiles!" Erica was the one to voice what Isaac was no doubt about to say.

"If you must know, then yes" I answer back as I attempt to lift my other arm so I could use both arms to dangle from rather than depending on my ever bleeding arm.

"Stiles! What are you doing! I said to keep still!" I hear Scott exclaim.

"I hate to break it to you Scott, but my life is currently balancing on a very injured hand which is bleeding and making the rock wet and as a result my grip is slipping. I would rather have both hands holding me up if you don't mind" I snap, having not enough patience for Scott's distracting concern at the moment.

I moan loudly as I use all my strength to lift my other arm, the pain across my whole left side screaming in distress as it scrapes against the rock, my hand pulsing with pure agony as the rock digs into my already cut open palm.

I push through the pain, knowing I wouldn't be able to hold myself up much longer on one bloody hand and pull my body upwards as I simultaneously lift my other arm and move my feet under me so the tip of my toes were against the rock, helping me keep my body up.

I grunt once I finished moving, the pain escalating to vision blurring heights, making me snap my eyes closed to stop the sudden vertigo.

I feel tears form in my eyes, spilling from the corner of my eyes as I fight through the sudden wave of torture.

"Stiles!" A voice, lower and gruffer than the others snaps me out of my pain filled haze and I quickly open my eyes and lift my head to meet its owner.

"Derek" I murmur, finding relief in the fact that he was finally there.

"Jesus! Are you okay?" His voice asks and I manage a weak smile before answering.

"Oh sure, just you know hanging around" My answer instantly gains me a glare.

"Where are you hurt?" His voice sounded worried and I found myself a little surprised at the fact.

I mean don't get me wrong Derek had gotten much better at expressing emotions other than anger but he never directed it towards me before so it must have meant he was really worried about his pack mate.

"Urm, not entirely sure at the current moment, so if someone could come up with a plan to get me up, you can evaluate my wounds then" I answer, staining my neck to watch as the older man instantly turns to Jackson who had appeared at his side at some point with Cora and Boyd.

"Hang in there, Stiles!" I hear Jackson shout down at me before his body disappeared out of site, no doubt running off to fulfill whatever Derek had asked him to do.

"Stiles! Jackson's getting some rope and I'm going to climb down there and come get you. Okay?" I hear Derek shout down at me and I feel relief flood my body.

"You're truly my knight in furry armor now" I reply watching as he rolled his eyes before letting a small smile cross his face.

"Do you never stop with the sarcasm?" Danny's voice sounded from behind Derek and I watch as he steps forwards "You okay down there Stilinski?" He added and I roll my eyes at the use of my last name.

"I'd be doing better if you used my name, Mahealani" I answer.

"Well if you wanted me to use your real name Genim, you should have said so!" He retorts and my eyes grow wide when I heard my birth name come from his lips.

"Wait. Your name is Genim?" I hear Erica exclaim and I had to refrain from smacking my hand on my forehead to prevent myself falling into my demise.

"Your mother called you Genim Stilinski?" Isaac adds, a hint of teasing under the curiosity.

"Actually it's Genim Rhys Stilinski if that changes anything" Danny adds.

"Rhys?" Scott asks "I didn't know that" he adds.

"It was my Dad's brothers name. He died in a car crash a year before I was born. Its Welsh." I inform them.

"Welsh?" I hear Derek question.

"Yeah. My mother was Polish and I was named after her Father, and my Dad's father was originally from Wales." I answer.

"Does that mean you know some Welsh or Polish?" Cora asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Rydw i yn gally siarad cymraeg. I mogę mówić po polsku" I answer, smirking slightly at the surprised looks they sent my way. "What?" Scott inquires. "I said, I can speak Welsh. And I can speak Polish" I respond.

"That is so cool!" Isaac exclaims and I snort at his reaction instantly regretting it when pain shot through my body.

"Okay no laughing Stiles" I tell myself before the sound of Jackson's voice shouted through the air.

"I have it!" Just as soon as I heard his voice, Jackson's body came into sight, a thick rope in hand and Peter at his heels. "Hello Stiles" I hear Peter say, waving down at me. "Peter if I has use of my hands right now I would be flipping you the bird"

"Such a hostile soul" His sarcastic reply came and I smirk in reply.

"Uncle why don't you shut up and make yourself useful?" Derek's command came before I could come up with a clever remark.

"Since you asked so nicely, Nephew give me the damn rope." The older man held out his hand and Derek handed him over one end of the rope before wrapping the other around his own waist and tying it in the front, checking it was tight enough to support himself and added weight before walking towards the edge.

"Boyd, Jackson. Help Peter with the rope. Scott, Isaac get ready to grab Stiles. Erica, Cora I need you to go back to Allison and Lydia, help them get everything ready to treat Stiles on scene. Danny you go with them, turn around my car, I'll be taking him to the hospital. I think the nearest is ten minutes out." The Alpha wolf finished and the others moved to listen to his commands instantly.

"Stiles? I'm coming down now. Just keep...urm hanging?" I laugh at his words, the chuckle turning into a curse as the pain kicked in again.

I close my eyes against the sudden assault of pain and lean my head on the cold rock, stopping the spinning of my vision instantly as I wait for the wave of nausea pass over me.

"Stiles?" A voice joined by the touch of a large gentle hand on my shoulder startled me out of my 'zen zone' and my fingers let go of the rock in shock.

I didn't get to even gasp in shock before arms, strong, warm and did I mention strong wrapped around my waist.

I groan in pain as hands come in contact with my injured skin and I collapse onto a broad, muscled chest.

"Jesus. I'm so sorry" I hear that gruff voice whisper into my ear as I panted through the onslaught of agony.

"Little warning next time?" I joke, breathless.

"I didn't mean to scare you. You wouldn't reply when I was shouting at you. I was worried" The voice replies and I let my exhausted body nestle into the furnace of warmth that had wrapped itself around me.

I barely notice his reply, just the feel of his chest vibrating signalling that he had indeed spoke.

"What?" I ask, my voice sounding tired.

"I said not to fall asleep, we're nearly up and I need check you out" Derek's voice responded.

"You can check me out any day, big guy" I slurred back, my brain way too tired to actually register what I had said, the adrenaline that was keeping me going just now completely disappeared now I was safe in the arms of the man I loved.

"I'll make sure to carry out that invitation" His voice replied and I simply hum my agreement nuzzling into the surprisingly comfy chest.

The next ten minutes or so was a complete blur of blue skies, bodies, rock, sand and the greenest grey eyes ever.

I groan in protest when I am taken away from the warm chest and mumble in content when I'm back against the wall of comforting muscle.

I whimper in pain when something or someone touches my wounds and I sigh in relief when my pain is sucked from my body.

I take no notice to the jarring movements of someone walking with me in their arms or the jostling jerks of a moving car.

I'm barely coherent enough to register lights, blurring lights whizzing above, blinding me for a few long seconds as my brown orbs struggle to adjust to the bright lights.

The long strips of light rushed by and my confused brain struggled to figure out what was happening.

My eyes adjust to the light just in time to see a mask covered face pop into my vision, before my eyes slip shut.

When I come back to consciousness it was to a blinding light and my eyes instantly close in protest and I let out a small moan.

"Kid" I hear a familiar voice sound through the haze and I open my eyes slowly, testing the brightness, letting my eyes adjust before I open them completely.

"Son" The voice says again and I turn my head to face it, finding my Dad standing next to my bed, eyes concerned and black bags shadowing under said eyes.

"Dad?" I manage to croak finding my voice rough and painful.

"Easy kid, let me get you some water" He answered, walking over to the other side of the bed, my eyes following his movement until he stops at a small bedside table and filled a glass with water, moving towards me and helping me by propping my head up, letting me drink slow sips from the glass.

I sigh as the dryness in my mouth is replenished and the raw pain in my throat is soothed.

I raise my hand and push away the glass once I had enough, signalling to my Dad I had finished as he moved it away and placed the glass back on the table.

"You scared the shit out of me Kid" My Dad's voice sounded tired and I instantly feel guilty for it.

"What happened?" I question, still a little confused on what was going on.  


I had figured out I was in a hospital but I hadn't figured out how.

"Apparently you decided to take a tumble down some jagged rocks and got yourself in quite the dilemma. Derek went down for you and Jackson, Peter and Boyd pulled the two of you up. You were pretty out of it by the time they got you out of danger; Scott said you were completely limp when he and Isaac pulled you onto the safer rock. The girls according to Derek had treated you to the best of their abilities at the scene before Derek and Scott got you here. You were unconscious by the time they got you here; they thought you were dead for a second. They got you to the doctor and well you can guess the rest." He finished and I nod.

"And the verdict is..."I question, gesturing towards my body with my right hand which wasn't bandaged.

"Well you have three cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder, sprained ankle, multiple cuts and three large gashes across your side along with a deep laceration across your left palm" He informs me and my eyes grow wide in shock. "Yeah I know the rest of the pack was surprised too" He adds once he spotted my face of shock.

"Talking about the pack where are they? They all okay?" I ask, worried that they all were fine.

"They're all fine. More worried about you than anything else. They've been at your side since they were allowed in here. I convinced them to leave for the cafeteria around twenty minutes ago." He answers and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"How long have I been here?" I question, surely I hadn't been here long.

"Two days. Doc gave you some meds to put you under while you healed a little. I told him too otherwise you'd never heal" I scoff at his answer before I register his answer.

"Two days!" I exclaim.

"Yeah. The pack refused to leave you, apparently their wolves were very unsettled that their pack mate had been injured. I'm actually surprised they haven't gotten back ye-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before the door to my room slammed open and the pack spilled in. "Never mind" I hear my Dad mutter before a swarm of overgrown puppies were crowding around me.

"Hey guys" I laugh before Scott threw himself at me, wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. "Ow, ow, ow. Scott! Too tight!" I grunt before the older man pulls away in a rush.

"I'm so sorry; it's just really good to see you awake bro" His voice sounded relieved.

"Bitch please, nothing can keep the mighty Stiles Stilinski out for long" I banter, giggling as the whole room groaned in protest.

 _Oh how it's good to be back._ I thought, laughing at my pack as I nestled down into the pillows beneath me, listening as the pack bitched and moaned around me.

"I remember someone saying I could check them out any day, so I'm expecting you too be well enough for our date in three weeks time" I hear a deep voice whisper into my ear but before I could turn to look at him, Derek's warm breath had left my cheek and he had walked towards the door, turning only to wink once towards me before walking out the door, leaving me gaping.

It looked like I had something to heal quicker for, I smiled happily.

My pack was here, and my father close and the man of my dreams, the man I was in love with had just asked me out on a date.

Could life get any better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 10! I mean what? How? XD  
> Thanks for the support as always!  
> Hoped you enjoyed.  
> Please leave comment, I love to hear what you guys think.  
> Keep bookmarking and kudos'ing XD  
> Later taters,  
> \- Bookemdanno98 xx


	11. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles is kidnapped by Gerard in season 2, he decides to take the brunt of the torture in order to save Erica and Boyd. But things soon take a different course. Will Stiles be able to survive this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and the pack are all older at around the age of 18/19. Derek is 21, Peter 34.  
> The Kanima was a random person who has been found and dealt with, Jackson's a werewolf along with Danny.  
> Gerard is still after the pack but is using their love for each other as his weapon rather than the Kanima.  
> Erica and Boyd never run off in search of another pack, but are supposed to be out on a date when Gerard and some of his goons capture them.  
> Allison never turns against the pack and is at the game with Lydia.  
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF BUT I DO OWN A COOKIE WHICH I'M ABOUT TO DEVOUR XD

** Stiles POV: **

I couldn't believe it! I had actually scored and not only that I won Beacon Hill's the game!

I was exhilarated, floating on a high as my teammates pat my back, voices shouting and screaming in joy and congratulations.

Jackson was stood near me, his face alight with joy and Scott stood next to him.

The older man looked worried, his eyes snapping all over the place as if looking for something or someone.

I knew instantly there was something wrong, Scott was never this serious after a win, something was making him seriously concerned and in turn it made me worry.

I was about to make my way over to him when the lights all suddenly turned off, casting the pitch in too utter darkness.

"Scott?" I shout over the screaming crowds "Jackson?" I add, wanting to get to one of my pack members.

I walk blindly through the night, stumbling when a person smashed into me all the while shouting out Scott and Jackson's name.

"Scott! Jacks-"My voice was quickly cut off when a hand covered my face, halting my words.

The hand was followed by another which wrapped around my throat and started to drag me backwards.

I tried to struggle, lashing out, kicking and grabbing onto the man's burly arms and tried to pry them away but nothing seemed to move the wall of muscle behind me.

"Mmhh" Was all that came out when I tried to scream out and soon I found myself struggling for breath as the hand tightens its hold blocking my nose and any way of taking in a breath.

The man seemed to effortlessly drag me from the field, everyone on the pitch oblivious as darkness fuelled panic and fear.

I was nearly out of sight by the time the beams of light came back on making me snap my eyes closed at the sudden lightness.

I barely heard the multiple screams and only just caught a glimpse of a crowd building around the centre of the field before I was dragged completely off the field and towards the parking lot.

The man dragged me towards a van and as if it was a spark to a fire the sight of the vehicle in the corner of my eye, sent a new wave of panic through me and my struggle strengthened.

The view of the crows of people on the Lacrosse team was now completely gone and I finally realised, with a sinking feeling in my stomach, that I was being kidnapped and no one was coming to stop it.

I lash out in a last bid to gain my freedom, slamming my head back and into the burly man's face, feeling my skull smash into his with a satisfying crunch.

I hear the man grunt in pain, his arms loosening enough around my body for me to break free.

I'm instantly sprinting towards the Lacrosse field, not hesitating a second as my feet slam down on the concrete car park.

"Scott!" I found myself shouting as I ran "Jackson!" My panicked voice adds just as I got to the edge of the lacrosse field.

I quickly spot the crowd still gathered around someone who was sprawled on the floor, Scott, Jackson and my Dad all around the fallen body.

"Dad! Scott! Jacks-" I start to shout again before I feel a body slam into my back and I crumble under the weight.

"Stupid little shit" I hear the man grumble and I wriggle beneath him trying to get away.

"Dad!" I shout again, watching helplessly as the man grabs both of my wrists and pulls them harshly behind my back, hauling me up by his grip on them.

"Dad!" My voice was louder this time, desperate and scared as the man starts to drag me away again.

And then a miracle happens, Scott's face snaps towards me and his eyes grow wide.

"Stiles!" I hear him scream as I struggle against the man's grips.

"Scott! Help!" I shout back.

Scott, combined with my scream seemed to have alerted my Dad, Jackson, Danny and Isaac who had appeared at some point and they all turned to me as Scott takes off my way.

"Stiles!" I hear my Father shout his eyes wide with panic as he watches his only son be dragged away by a bloodied, muscular man.

I open my mouth to reply but before I could I feel my body fly through the air as the man chucks me into the back of the van.

A second man must have been at the wheel, I reasoned before I felt my body collide with the hard floor of the van.

The muscled man who dragged me away was at the doors swinging one closed.

"No! Scott!" I shout, the older man was a mere couple of meters away and I scramble to get to the doors in a bid to escape or at the very least stall the man but the remaining metal door was slammed into place.

I fumble, looking for handles but to my dismay there were none and I let out a sob of despair.

"Scott!" I was banging my fists on the doors but they didn't budge.

"Stiles!... No!" I hear a muffled shout before the van jerked into motion and I tumble to the floor with a grunt of pain.  
 **  
Scott POV:**

One moment the crowds were cheering in celebration, the team crowded around jumping with joy and the next the whole pitch turns dark.

My heartbeat picks up with fear, Gerard had said someone was going to suffer and I had no idea how to deal with the situation; how I could keep everyone safe.

I try to keep my ears on alert, attempting to listen if anyone was in distress but the sheer panic and fear travelling through the air with people screams made it near impossible.

There was simply too much noise to concentrate and all tuning in with my enhanced powers did was make my ears ring.

Just as I feel Jackson's presence next to me the lights turn back on in a blinding flash and I snap my eyes closed.

I slowly open them, letting them adjust before opening them fully.

A lone scream alerted me of trouble and my eyes snap to the middle of the field where a woman stood over a body.

I run to her side, pulling the woman away from what I could now identify as the bloody body of one of the Lacrosse players.

"Jesus Christ" I hear a familiar voice gasp and I look up finding Stiles' Dad scrambling to the boys side, checking over his wounds.

My mother was soon at his side, pressing her fingers against the boy's neck and shaking her head.

"John, he's gone" She whispers to the older man, the two sharing a dismayed glance before the Sheriff shrugged off his jacket and placed it over the kid so it covered his face and his bloodied torso.

"Looks like a stab wound" I hear Stiles' dad mutter to my Mother, watching as she nods in agreement.

"One in the stomach and a slit throat, the poor kid bled out in seconds " She says but before the sheriff could reply I hear my name being shouted from a distance.

At first I dismissed it thinking I was going crazy but when Jackson, who was standing next to me also tensed I knew I wasn't imagining it.

"Dad! Scott! Jacks-" The voice was nearer now.

"Dad!" The voice sounded so familiar but I couldn't figure out who it was, especially over the commotion still going on around me.

"Dad!" The voice was so close and I snap my eyes to the sound and to my utter shock and panic a big man had my best friend pinned down to the floor and was hauling him to his feet my what I could see was his wrists.

"Oh my god..." I trail off before I shout his name "Stiles!"

"Scott! Help!" His voice sounded so scared and that combined with his plea for help seemed to kick an instinct to protect from within me. I had no clue if it was the brotherly need to protect or if it was my wolf howling to protect its pack mate, but whatever it was; it fuelled me into a sprint.

"Stiles!" I hear the Sheriff shout from behind me as I scramble across the field, watching as the man drags my brother in all but blood away from me.

I was catching up to them, my werewolf powers coming in handy as I speed up but then my worst fears come true as a van races towards the kidnapper and my struggling best friend.

The van pulls up next to the kidnapper, revealing another kidnapper at the wheel.  


The man dragging Stiles along literally throws the younger man into the van, Stiles' body making a thud noise as he collides with the floor.  
(The Driver) 

The kidnapper was making quick work of closing the van doors and I fasten my pace in a bid to get to Stiles.  
(Stiles' Kidnapper) 

"No! Scott!"His voice was so fear filled and I felt my wolf whine in response.

I was getting closer but I barely get to see Stiles' scared face as he lunges forwards before the remaining door is closed.

"Scott!" I could hear him banging against the back of the van, his voice sounding close to tears as the kidnapper runs around to the passenger side.

"Fucking go!" He booms and before I could stop it, the van is roaring into life.

"Stiles!... No!" I scream as the van squeals off, lurching onwards just as I reached out for the handle of the backdoor, and my fingertip skimming over it before the vehicle pulls away.

I fall to my knees watching in utter devastation as the van disappears into the distance.

"Stiles!" My wolf was howling at the loss of its pack mate, growling and snarling at the thought of how much danger Stiles could be in.

"NO!" My voice sounded broken as I let a sob take over my body, my nose inhaling the fading scent of my brother, the scent usually calming now only bringing anxiety and panic.

My best friend had just been kidnapped and I had no idea what to do except to curl up in a ball and sob at the loss.

"Scott!" I hear a voice sound through the haze of grief and I briefly look up at Isaac's hopeful face before I whine in distress.

Soon I felt arms wrap around me and I feel two pairs of hands lift me too my feet.

"They took him! He's gone, he's gone" I hear myself say, receiving a whine of fear from Isaac and snarls from Jackson and Danny, who all had crowded around me in comfort.

"Scott. I know you feel scared, panicked and lost right now, but I need you to concentrate. Stiles needs you to concentrate. We need to go to Derek, get the whole pack in this and form a plan. Stiles is a genius, he'll plan something because he's resourceful and stubborn. We all have the kidnapper's scents but with the whole pack we can find him quicker." I hear Danny's voice say and I nod in reply.

I had to clear my head; I wasn't going to find Stiles this way, not when I had already deemed him gone.

"You with us McCall?" I hear Jackson ask, his voice sounding confident but I knew under all that jackassery, he was just as worried as I was.

Stiles had become a vital figure in his life with helping him to learn control and keeping him safe on numerous occasions.

I know it sounded weird, that the human would be protecting the werewolf, but with Jackson it was different.

He had spent all his life alone, unloved and having to grow up way before his time. His parent's weren't his birth parents and they rarely had an hour to spare to be with Jackson. His Father was a lawyer and his job was more important to him than Jackson had ever been and his Mother was a solicitor who only ever wanted Jackson so she could show him off to her friends.

Jackson had relied on himself all his life, feeling the only person who could love him and trust him was himself and so he treated anyone else like they were gum stuck on the bottom of their shoe.

The only person's he ever allowed remotely close to him were Lydia and Danny and even then he didn't totally let them in, he was still an ass, still cocky and arrogant. But about six months ago, when Derek turned him he had found himself drawn to the pack but what surprised us all the most was who he was drawn to the greatest. The night of his first full moon, Jackson had woken, curled up on the doorstep to the Stilinski household with Stiles staring questioningly down at him. The second was spent of Stiles' bedroom floor were Stiles had a mini heart attack when he nearly stood on the older man. His third moon, we had all spent as a pack watching movies in Stiles' house where Jackson had fallen asleep at Stiles' feet. By the forth moon, were he spent the night sleeping on the bottom of Stiles' bed, we had all seen that something was going on with Jackson. I mean a year before Jackson was bullying Stiles and now he was unconsciously seeking out Stiles. Peter was the one to figure it out, claiming Jackson's wolf was looking towards Stiles for comfort and protection on the nights he was most venerable at, after all Stiles was the one who kept him safe from the Kanima in both the sheriff's office as well as the concert. Soon after Jackson had started to open up a little at a time, seeking out help when he needed it, comfort when he felt scared and protection from not only Stiles but Derek and the pack. The bond between the pack had become a safety net for Jackson, one which Stiles and Derek held up and now, without one of them he must have felt like he was falling into unknown territory. He always had the two seeming leaders of the pack for him to depend on just like the rest of the pack did, and just like him, we all felt terribly unbalanced without one.

"Yeah I am. Let's get to Derek's" I command, watching as the other three men nod in agreement before we dash towards Jackson's Porsche.  


Just as I was about to enter the passenger's seat, a voice says my name and I quickly turn to the Sheriff.

"Mr. Stilinski?" I question the older man as he walks up to me and my eyes grow wide as he wraps his arms around me and clings on.

"Find my son." He whispers.

"I will Sir" I reply, holding him just as tightly, the faint scent of Stiles still lingering on his clothes.

I loosen my grip when I feel him pull away, letting him step backwards.

He had tears gathered in his eyes and his face was pale.

"Tell Derek, I'm trusting him to find my son. I already have all hands on deck at the office and all available cruisers are out searching for the van. I'll call you if I have any news on his location and you do the same once you have him, okay?" The older man finishes.  


"I will John" I answer again, making him smile a little.

"I know you will, now go" He says and I rush to sit in the car, Stiles' Dad closing the door carefully shut after I sit, tapping the window and waving as Jackson starts the car and moves the vehicle towards the road.

We spend the next few minutes in utter silence, all of us jittery and nervous as we get into the main town, Jackson speeding over the limit to get to the loft as quickly as possible.

Not even five minutes later Jackson pulls his car to a stop and we all jump out of the vehicle, running towards the main doors of the building the loft was in and taking the steps in three's.

We burst into the loft, slamming the sliding door open and surprisingly finding the three Hale's already collected around a table, serious faced and determined.

"Have you already heard?" Came Isaac's puzzled voice and I watch Derek straighten, his face becoming concerned as he walks towards us, no doubt listening to our heartbeats.

"What that Erica and Boyd have been taken? Yeah we knew. We've been here for the past twenty minutes trying to figure out who took them." Cora says and my eyes grew wide in shock, before fear and finally despair.

That was three of our pack members who had been kidnapped and my wolf was growing more and more unsteady.

"Erica and Boyd have been taken?" Danny's gasp echoed through the air.

"Wait, you didn't know?" I hear Peter ask "Well then what were we supposed to have heard?" He adds but I was too concentrated in watching Derek's face growing pale in realization than listening to Peter.  


"Stiles. Where's Stiles?" I hear Derek ask, his voice sounding on the verge of terror, desperation and anger all at once.  


"He's gone. A man took him." Jackson's voice shook slightly as if he was finally letting it sink in that one of his anchors was gone.

"Ah shit" I hear Peter say, his voice sounding devastated.

Peter was another example of someone who depended on Stiles these days and as strange as it sounded, that Stiles was an anchor for creeper wolf Peter, it kind of made sense. He looked at Stiles as the son he had lost in the fire. His son, Jay had been the exact replica of Stiles in the sense that he was clever, sarcastic, bold, stubborn and lively and to see those traits in Stiles seemed to have sent a protective spark through the older man.

After he had come back from the dead Peter had been much kinder and much saner, without the need for revenge and the crazed need to kill, Peter was like the person Derek had once described. He had come to care for us all in his own weird way but the ones he cared for most was his own blood; Derek and Cora, and the one who reminded him of his own blood.

"He was taken by hunters? Why Stiles? Why not Derek or anyone else?" I hear Cora ask, bringing me from my thoughts and I look at the younger wolf, finding her face concerned and slightly fearful now that not only two of her fellow beta's had been taken but our resident human too, it made it ten times worse.

"He's best friends with Scott, Jackson and Isaac depend on Stiles as one of their anchors, he is Erica, Allison's and Lydia confider, he is Peter's favorite, he is Danny's partner in crime, Boyd goes to him with anything and everything, Cora and him bake together and he's basically my second in command. He is a massive part of the pack and I guess Gerard chose him on the bases that it would hurt us all if he was gone." I hear Derek mutter and I couldn't agree more on how true it was.

We all depended on Stiles for something, for me it was the constant support and knowing my brother would have my back, for Erica, Lydia and Allison it was to have some time away from the terror we saw through the supernatural, for Jackson and Isaac it was for comfort and protection, for Peter it was family, for Boyd someone he could speak to, for Cora it was for happiness and some time relaxing and for Derek it was guidance, support and knowing there was someone you could fall back on, a support beam to keep him up when times got rough. And the fact that Gerard took that from us, along with another two vital parts of our pack, it stirred something inside of us which desperately wanted them back whilst another side feared for our pack mates.

"well get over here, we need a plan" I hear Peter say and just like that we found ourselves crowded around the table, trying to devise a plan to save our three pack mates.

** Stiles POV: **

"Ow,Ow, Ow" I repeated over and over as the burly man led me to the stairs that led to the basement of the Argent's basement.

The thug who kidnapped me along with his Neanderthal of a partner had driven me around town before arriving at the Argent's, where they proceeded to pull me out of the back of the van by the ankles, were I fell to the floor in a painful thud.

They then pulled me up harshly, using the collar of my lacrosse shirt as their grip before tweedledee as I had come to call my kidnapper led me towards the side door of the house, while tweedledum entered the house through the front door.

I had instantly known who was behind my abduction, Gerard Argent being the only hunter brave, or stupid enough to kidnap not only a member of the Hale pack but the Sheriff's son.

He then led me through the house, which I quickly memorised in my brain for my getaway route before I got to where I was now, being shoved down a flight of stairs where I land on my front with a harsh grunt as the air is pushed from my lungs.

I hear the door slam behind me so I let myself recover for a couple of seconds before I put my hands onto the cold floor and I push myself up.

As is stand my ears finally register the sound s of muffled cries and I snap my gaze to the right, finding dark outlines of two bodies hanging from the roof; one large and muscled while the other was smaller and slim.

I scramble to get the lights on, my hand skimming the wall in search of the switch before I feel my fingers brush against it and I flip the switch.

Just as the light filled the room, my eyes finally see who is dangling there, teary and scared.  
  


"Erica! Boyd" I exclaim, rushing to their sides.

"Oh my god. Are you guys okay?" I ask one I arrive next to them and I hear Erica's muffled reply.

"Oh, sorry. You can't talk. Hang on..." I add before reaching up and ripping the duck tape from Erica's mouth and doing the same to Boyd.

"Stiles..." I hear Erica whimper.

"It's okay. I'm going to get us out of here" I reassure her, reaching for where her hands her tied above her head.

"Stiles no!" I hear Erica start but it was too late as electricity shoots up my arm and I jerk back in reaction.

"They were trying to warn you, it's electrified" A voice suddenly traveled through the air and I'm instantly on alert and I snap my body to face his, making sure to stand in front of them both before speaking towards Gerard.

"What are you doing with them?" I question, my body tense and ready to defend my two pack mates.

"A few moments ago, it was just to keep them comfortable. There was no point in torturing them just yet, they have no motivation, and they wouldn't have given up Derek. The instinct to protect their Alpha is too strong" He smirks and I refuse to cower under the sadistic smile.

"Okay, so what's the big plan? You going to hurt me to make them speak? Because I'll tell you, they won't spill anything, no matter how hard you try." I answer.

"Oh no Stiles, I won't torture anyone. You see I have this experiment I need to complete, and you Mr. Stilinski are the best candidate. And if anyone was to get hurt on the way, well what can I say, I like a little blood." And with the end of his speech came the first punch.

It was surprisingly hard for what a ninety year old? And I found myself falling to the floor at the impact.

"Stiles!" I hear Erica scream and I quickly turn to her, winking before Gerard gets his hands on my Lacrosse shirt and drags me up slightly before another punch is delivered and my face snaps to the left.

I swallow each sound of pain not letting the evil bastard hear even a squeak as blows rain down on my face.

After a minute or so, the old man pulls away panting and I laugh.

"Is that all you got old man? Tired already? "I taunt, knowing if I had all his attention he wouldn't be able to turn his violence against Erica and Boyd.

He sends one final blow into my cheek before he straightens up, face scrunched into a scowl as he moves away.

"I will be back shortly and you will see what I am capable of" Was his parting words before he retreated upstairs with a bang of the door.

"Dickhead" I mutter, spitting out the blood which had collected in my mouth.

"Stiles! Are you okay?" I hear a frantic voice ask and I turn towards Erica.

"Sure am Catwoman. The grade eight bullies back in the day did worse than that" I reply, smirking at the older woman.

"Why did you do that?" Boyd demands, making me turn towards the other Were.

"What do you mean?" I question, confused on how the subject had gone from me being okay to Boyd asking questions I had no idea what he was referring too.

"Why did you taunt him? He's going to come back ten times worse!"His voice was loud and I cringe as it sends a wave of pain through my head, a headache already forming.

"I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones. Sarcasm is my only defense" I answer.

"Not in a situation like this! He's going to hurt you even worse Stiles!" Boyd's voice sounded scared and worried.

"Well it's better than him hurting you guys. I'd rather die that let that bastard hurt you when I could have easily stopped it. So that's what I'm going to do, I'm going to knuckle down and bare it until we either escape or the pack finds us" I answer, determination flowing through my words as I watch the older man's eyes soften with affection before hardening.

"No, Stiles. You're human. You won't heal if he takes it too far, we can" He replies and I let a small smile cross my face.

"I may be human but I'd rather face to most painful of tortures if it stopped another of my pack from being abused in the hands of hunters again" I was standing now, making my way over to the two wolves. "Your my family and I've already lost one family member don't make it two more" I finish, my eyes watering at the thought of my mother's death.

"You're our family too" I hear Erica utter and I smile towards her, letting a tear slip down my bruised cheek before I quickly wipe it away.

"Enough of the chick-flick moments. We need a plan." I change the subject knowing if we carried on with the soppiness I would end up bawling on the floor. "First things first" I mutter striding over to the battery which was connected to the wires around Erica and Boyd's hands.

I look over the battery, trying to figure out how to turn it off.

The dials on the battery had been modified so I couldn't get to them, a small see through box surrounding the power switch which could only be opened with a key.

"Ah, a slight dilemma in the great Stilinski escape" I mutter, scratching my head for a moment before I spot the wires sticking out from the back of the battery "Ah-ha!" I exclaim quietly, skipping around the table, watching I didn't trip on any cables until I was facing the back of the battery.

"Dilemma number two. Do I take out the blue wire or the red wire?...Oh my god it's like the Matrix" I mumble before I jump out of my skin when Boyd speaks up.

"Stiles this isn't the Matrix, you take out the blue wire" His voice was confident and I nod.

"Aw that sucks I was hoping to meet Neo. He's fucking badass" I reply, simultaneously reaching towards the blue wire with shaking hand.

"I loved Trinity personally" I hear Erica say.

"Obviously. From one bad-ass woman to the other" I mutter, as I grab onto the blue wire, my nerves all over the place as if I was defusing a bomb rather than shutting off a car battery.

"You bet" Her reply came just as I breathed in and yanked the wire out in a quick pull, eyes scrunching shut as if the battery was going to blow.

"Well that's much better" I hear Boyd comment and I open one eye, finding everything as it was before.

I quickly make my way towards the two wolves' intent on untying them before the sound of footsteps came from above us, the footfalls leading towards the basement door.

"Shit. The plan is, you two are going to play along; don't let them know you can get free until you have enough strength to take them down. Don't waste this chance; it may be our only one, okay?" I hurry to get my words out watching as they reluctantly agree, knowing they had no choice, no other plan then the one I had set.

"Just keep calm, don't give anything away. We've got this" Erica replies and I quickly rush forwards to hug them both before stepping back in front of them just as the door slams open.

I watch, tense, as Gerard walks down the steps followed by my Kidnapper who carries a case in one arm and a wooden chair in the other.

"Oh joy" I whisper before Gerard steps down the last step his smirk wide and eyes dark with what I could only describe as sinister.

"Enjoying your stay, Mr Stilinski?" His creeper voice sounded through the silence.

"Sure am. A top class establishment you have here, dickwad" I reply, watching as his smirk drops slightly.

"I'm glad. Why don't you have a seat?" He gestures towards the wooden chair that tweedledee had placed in the center of the room.

"Why thank you for such hospitality Tweedledee." I direct my words towards Gerard's henchman, who had now cleaned his face from the blood which had flowed from his nose when I smashed my head backwards earlier "How's the nose by the way. It looks a little crooked." I add with a smirk, watching the man anger so easily.

"Shut the fuck up and sit!" The man commanded and I widen my smirk as I make my way towards the chair.

"You sure you don't need to go to the hospital, dude. You sound a little nasally." I reply, watching as his hand forms into a tight fist. "Oh and by the way. You missed a spot" I add, pointing towards a speck of blood on his chin.

"Kid, shut the fuck up before I make you" He snarled.

"Down boy. Anger issues much?" I was getting to his last nerve now and I found it pretty funny how much he was trembling with keeping back the anger.

"Mr. Stilinski, if your done taunting my friend would you be so kind as to sit down?" Gerard's voice sounded for the first time in a while.

"Oh I don't know, it's kind of amusing how easy it is to get crooked nose over there worked up. But since you asked so nicely..." I trail off, taking a seat on the wooden chair.

TweedleDee was instantly before me, taking my wrists in a harsh grip and slamming my left against the arm of the chair painfully, quickly tying rope around my wrist before doing the same with the other one.

I keep any sound of pain from leaving my mouth by biting the inside of my cheek, deciding instead to smirk at the burly man.

The man's hand clenched down on my knee as he got up, using it as a stabiliser as his large fingers dig into my flesh, surely leaving bruises.

One the man was up and walking away I kick out my leg as hard as I could, hitting the retreating man on the back of his knee and making him crumble to the floor.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. My reflexes are really sharp these days" I say, laughing at the growling sound the man made. "Bitch, please. I run with wolves and trust me they are much scarier than you" I chuckle, making the man snarl as he got up, walking towards me as if to attack me.

"Alistair, you are playing into his games" I hear Gerard say, making the man stall a few steps away from me.

"Oh my god? Alistair is that you? Evil demon who tortured Dean in hell? I'm fangirling so much right now." I snark watching as the man's fist twitched.

"Gasp! I'm Dean! Erica I'm Dean!" I exclaim, turning towards the blonde who was stifling her laugh by biting her lip. "Who do you think will save me first Sam or Castiel? Ooo, who do you think Castiel is? I bet it would be Derek. God that man would be a kickass angel" I blabber.

"Scott is totally Sam." Erica replies and I laugh.

"That is so accurate" I smile towards her before I feel a tight grip on my jaw turning it towards Gerard who was now stood in front of me.

"Enough time wasting. We have an experiment to conduct" He smirks, stepping over to where the silver case rested on the bottom step.

It clicked open and I try to look at what it held within but Gerard's body blocked my view.

"Now dear Stiles, let me tell you a little story. Around two years ago I woke up coughing blood, I was so panicked. I had faced Werewolves, Werecoyotes, Witches and Druids but never before had I encountered something so scary. I was bleeding internally and I couldn't do anything about it. The doctor diagnosed me with lung cancer and told me I had three years at the most to live. You see when I first coughed up blood I was in the very early stages and I was going to have to face months of suffering before I died. I couldn't settle with that so I've spent the last year or so, on a search for a cure and finally I found it, staring at me all along." The older man started, turning towards me as his henchman walked around the back of my chair. "Do you want to know what I found? It was in the moment when I was killing a small pack in Wisconsin I realised. As the Alpha drew its last breath it all came crashing down. A cure to all illnesses was staring me straight in the eyes, it was revolutionary! But I still had a problem; I was never going to take the bite of and Alpha, so I had to come up with some sort of alternate. And you know what? I did it, I found one. But I couldn't just take the risk, expecting it would work so... This might sting a little" He finished and my brain rushes to figure out what the hell he was on about.

An alternate way to becoming a Werewolf was unheard of, you got bit, you turned, that was the only way. Right?

Before I could delve into his words I felt a small prick in the meat of my left arm and I internally nod. _So that's why he said I may feel a little sting._ I thought to myself as I bite back a scream as the sharp implement sunk further into my neck, the feeling of the foreign object in my skin bringing tears to my eyes.

Then I felt it, liquid flowing into my veins bringing with it such agony.

Pain was spreading through my body as the liquid spread through my veins.

I didn't hear the scream of pain which tore through my throat, nothing registered over the agony.

It spread like a disease, from head to toe not leaving an inch of my body without pain.

It was like the liquid was taking over body, draining the energy from my body and causing so much pain.

I could feel the tears collect in the corner of my eyes, ready to break like a weakening dam as I felt another searing stab tear through the skin of my arm.

Then it started all over again, intensifying to extreme agony until all I could do was scream.

A prick in my leg warned me of the next wave of torture and it hit me like a freight truck.

I writhed in pain, my body lurching back and forth trying to rid me of the cursed liquid.

It was unbearable and I could feel my eyes rolling back into my head, passing out from the pain, before it bought me startling back to consciousness, the agony worsening as tears flooded down my bruised cheeks, screams ripping from my worn throat.

My body burnt, the fire spreading quickly like fuel to a fire.

My lungs ignited with every breath, the raging blaze spreading through each of my organs, burning all in its path.

I couldn't take any more, it was becoming all too much for my weakening body but the feeling of a needle tip on my other leg, pressing down on my skin made my breathing increase further and my eyes to roll back as I gave in to the darkness that felt so welcoming to my pain filled body.

**Derek POV:**

It had been twenty minutes now since we got the news that not only Erica and Boyd had been taken but my mate had been too.

My wolf was fuming, buzzing with anger it so wanted to release through ripping Gerard apart.

It was easy to determine who was behind the kidnappings, Gerard being the only one crazy enough to do something so stupid as abducting three members of the Hale pack.

"We need to find out his hideout." I hear Scott say for what felt like the hundredth time.

The younger man was desperate to get his best friend back, he was twitching with the need to run and hunt the kidnappers, but Stiles' scent had gotten lost between the many scents in town and we couldent track him that way.

Stiles and my two beta's could literally be anywhere in Beacon Hills and I had no idea how to track them down. There was no scents, no clues and no leads.

The sheriff's office was yet to find the van and there had been no leads on the murder of the poor kid on the Lacrosse field.

We had absolutely nothing and it was frustrating me to no means.

My wolf was growling and howling with discontent, the need to have my mate close and my bonds with Erica and Boyd replenished was causing my wolf to stir crazy.

"Scott I know you want them back just as much as we do, but say that sentence one more time and I'll be forced to smash your Mario kart game disk" I hear Cora comment.

"You would never!" Scott gasped and I rolled my eyes at his reaction.

"Do you really want to tes-" Cora was cut off when Scott's ringtone traveled through the air, Whitney Huston's 'I will always love you' instantly telling me who it was.

"Allison" I hear Scott answer sounding slightly dreamy but was more concentrated than usual now that his best friend was missing.  


"Scott! He has them!" I hear Allison's frantic voice sound through the speaker of the phone and I was instantly on alert.

"Slow down. Who has who?" Scott asks calmly, trying to soothe his obviously panicked girlfriend.

"Gerard, he has Erica, Boyd and Stiles in the basement! I came home from school and I could hear muffled voices in the basement so I went to investigate. I opened to door to the basement and Gerard and this man I've never seen has Erica and Boyd hanging by wires from the roof and Stiles is tied to a chair" Allison rushes out and I was already heading for the loft door and opening it by the time she finished, the others scrambling to follow.

We sprint down the flights of stairs, scrambling to our cars.

I throw open my car door, practically lunging into my seat as Scott does the same on the other side while talking to Allison at the same time.

I watch as Isaac and Danny join Jackson in the Porsche and as Cora and Peter get into my car before starting the Camaro and quickly pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road.

The car purred underneath my feet as I pushed down on the acceleration, going way over the speed limit as I turn a corner with a drift to get to my missing pack members as fast as possible.

"Allison, please calm down. We're on the way" Scott tries to calm the hunter.

"I can't Scott! My friends are being hurt by my blood! How am I meant to keep calm?!" She screeches back, her voice sounding so panicked and I make my car move faster.

"I know, I know just ple-" Scott had started to say before a muffled scream came from the other side of the phone which sounded nothing like one which would belong to Allison, instead it was my mates scream.

I feel my wolf react to the sound, the long, continuous screams of pain my mate was making was stirring something deep from within my body, my wolf was being held down with only the thought that it would be faster to get to him if I was driving.

"Allison! What's going on?" Scott was frantic and the waves of fear radiating from my beta only served to heighten my wolf's need to protect.

"He's injecting him with something! Oh my god!" The female hunter was sobbing on the other end and I shove to wheel to the left and into the Street the Argent's lived in.

"With what Allison?" Scott questioned.

"I don't know! I don't know!" She cries.

"Describe it, Ally" Scott sounded calm but I knew he was having a breakdown in the inside.

"It's red and looks thick." She answers before the sound of Stiles' screams got louder. "They're injecting them in his arms and legs. He's in so much pain" She was breathing hard, hiccuping between her sobs.

Just before I pull up outside the Argent's house, Stiles' screams go absolutely silent and my gaze snaps to Scott's phone.

"Ally? What's going on?" Scott was freaking out now, before with Stiles' screams sounding through the speaker we knew he was alive but now they had stopped? It terrified me.

"I think he passed out. Oh god what if he's dead?" Allison's frantic voice was the last straw on the camel's back and I scrabble to grab onto the door handle and push it open.

I unbuckle my seat belt in a blur, before dropping out of my car seat onto the concrete road outside the Argent's house.

I grunt as I land on the floor, the feeling of my newly acquired abilities making my body ache slightly.

"Derek?!" I hear my sisters voice shout but all I could do was grunt in reply and my bones started to snap and shrink, turn and connect differently, fur replacing hair, fangs growing instead of teeth, my face lengthening into a muzzle, ears moving place, tail growing from the bottom of my spine and legs and arms transforming into powerful paws as my body snaps one last time until everything stilled.

"You have evolved!" I hear Peter exclaim from my side and I feel his hand pet through my fur in awe.

I bark in reply before howling into the air, hoping to god they understood my command before I was rushing off towards the Argent's house.

I didn't stop to wait for someone with hands to open the door, instead I charge right through the wood, landing with grace on the other side.

A man, tall and lanky ran out of a room to my left, gun in hand as he aims it my way.

His scent was sour and off but there was a faint sweet smelling cinnamon and honey lingering on him and I instantly knew this was one of the men that kidnapped my mate. Erica and Boyd's scent were also lingering with Stiles', the scent of my two betas combined with my mates making my wolf crazed with the need to protect and before the man could even move his finger on the trigger I was on him, my teeth clamping down on his neck with one powerful snap, instantly killing the man.

I didn't linger long, the sound of my beta's heartbeats below me and my mate's weaker one urging me on.

My paws patter across the floor as I sprint, following my mates scent down the hall and to the right where I found Allison peeping through a door, phone in trembling hands.

I quickly, but silently trot to her side, butting my head under her closest arm making her jerk in surprise a quiet gasp coming from the startled woman before her eyes soften with recognition.

"Derek?" She questions and I lick her hand in response before pointing moving my gaze towards the door and back to her, asking if this was where the rest of my pack was.

"Yeah their down there. Please be careful, Gerard has another hunter down there with hi-" Allison was quickly cut off when a surprised shout made it to my keen ears.

Erica and Boyd's familiar snarls followed and I rush to push the door open with my muzzle, scrambling down the wooden steps as fast as I was able in this form.

My two Betas's had a man pinned down on the floor whilst a snow white wolf I had never seen before stood, tall and threateningly over Gerard's limp body, the old man's heartbeat telling me he was knocked unconscious rather than dead.  


I stand there for a couple of seconds, shocked, before I rush forwards just in time to keep the white wolf on his feet.

The white wolf was smaller in stature than I, but was no less scary. It had sharp teeth and powerful muscles. But it somehow looked elegant and unbelievably beautiful, with a pure white coat, fluffy tail, slim body and the most golden brown eyes which were somehow so familiar.  
  
  


I tuck my head below the white wolf neck, letting it support its weight on my body as it whines in pain.

I feel the need to protect this wolf just like I would to Stiles. This wolf smelt like Stiles; its scent was cinnamon, honey and of home.

It was then it dawned to me, this wolf was my mate, he was Stiles.

I purr in answer, licking the side of my mates face in comfort as I help him stand.  
  


It felt like hours before suddenly, the weight of the wolf got heavier and a very human grunt was sounded against my fur.

"Derek." I hear his voice whisper, his arm slinging around me as his face buries itself in my fur.

I quickly decide to turn back, waiting patiently for my bones to reform into one of a human before I turn towards my mate, bringing him into my arms and holding him close as his body slumps into mine.

I feel my wolf rumble with content, the feel of my mate against me and so close bringing me comfort and utter delight.

Finally he was in my arms and it couldn't have felt more perfect.

"He changed me" I hear Stiles whisper against my neck and I move my hand so I could lift his head upwards so our eyes met.

"What do you mean baby?" I asked.

"Gerard injected me with the blood of an Alpha. It turned me but not into a Werewolf like you. I don't have more strength, I don't heal. I just morph into a wolf." He tells me "I'm a freak. I'm not like anyone else. Just an abomination" He adds and I feel my heart break.

"No, baby, no. You may not be the same as me but you are a wolf now and you're already a part of my pack. You are not a freak or an abomination. You're unique and beautiful. I have never seen someone quite so gorgeous as you Stiles." I argue, cupping his cheek.

I watch as he opens and closes his mouth, trying to form words but not being able to come up with any so instead I take over and I crash our lips together, silencing anything he might have said and poured as much love as I could into the kiss.

I could feel his gasp of surprise before he sunk into the embrace, letting out a quiet whine as he pushes up against my lips, deepening the kiss.

I instantly move my head to the right, slotting our mouths together ever better before I push my tongue against those lips I had imagined kissing since the moment we met.

His mouth opens instantly and I gently move deeper, licking the roof of his mouth before meeting his tongue, tasting and savoring my mate now I finally was kissing him.

"I love you" I feel the words brush against my lips as he pulls just a fraction away from me to utter those words before he sunk back into the kiss.  


I groan in utter bliss, my mate had just told me he loved me and I couldn't be any happier.

I let my tongue delve into his mouth once more before I pull away, kissing the corner of his mouth, then his cheek, until I was sniffing his neck, kissing the skin there before moving back up and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you to, my mate" I reply, moving in for another kiss just as a voice snapped me out of my path.

"Not to interrupt this beautiful scene but I'm pretty sure there's a extremely worried Father still thinking his son his missing as well as the fact that we need to get out of here and leave Chris deal with these two" Peter says pointing towards Gerard and the man Erica and Boyd had knocked out. "And i think you should probably put on some more clothes before going to meet with Stiles' father, you want to make a good lasting impression not a scarring one" He adds with a smirk before he was striding back up the steps of the basement, Erica and Boyd scrambling to follow the former sending a wink over her shoulder as she went.

And then my uncle's words sank in and I quickly look down to find myself as naked as the day I was born.

Stiles on the other hand was completely clothed, except for the fact that his shirt had rips torn through them. It must have been due to the way he could simply just shape shift rather than physically, bone by bone, change like I did.

"Well I didn't know you put all out on the first date" I hear Stiles smile against my lips and I couldn't help but roll my eyes before meeting my lips with his.  


"Shut up Stiles" I mutter back, kissing him one last time before starting to stand taking the younger man with me. "You shall be my shield from prying eyes. Especially Erica" I tell him, keeping his body in front of mine.

"You sly wolf" Stiles muttered against my neck, giggling as he wraps his legs around my waist.

I start to walk carefully up the stairs, making sure not to tumble as I get to the top step where Allison, bless her heart, stood, joggers in hand and a over sized shirt in the other.

"I found these in your car" She explains and I thank her, waiting for her to walk away before I lower Stiles to the floor, making sure the younger man was balanced facing away from me against the wall.

His body trembled under the pressure of keeping his body up and I quickly tug on the sweats and pull the shirt over my head before I scoop my mate back in my arms, making him squeal (A manly squeal mind you), as I settled him in my arms, holding him bridal.

I start to walk towards the entrance of the house, passing Chris on the way with a simple nod, before stepping out of the house, being instantly crowded by the pack that cuddled around us in a massive collection of hugs.

"I'm glad your okay, bro" I hear Scott say from my left.

"Me too, Scotty boy" Was Stiles' answer before I made them all unwrap themselves from around us so I could take Stiles to Deaton's, where Isaac had informed the Sheriff was waiting for us.

"Hey, Derek?" I hear my mate ask as I round my car.  


"Yes, my love?" I ask, looking down at him.

"Is that my shirt?" He questions and I look down and sure enough, the shirt I had borrowed from him all those months ago was stretched against my chest.

"Umm" I say, embarrassed that he had found out I had kept the shirt all this time.

"You're adorable." He comments making me blush "Plus it looks much better on you than it ever did on me. You can keep it big guy." He adds and my wolf rumbles in delight.

"I love you" I answer, not knowing what else to say.

"I love you too" And with that we kiss one more time before we drive off towards Deaton's, the pack following, heading to reunite the Sheriff with his beloved son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's Chapter 11 guys.  
> Please keep up the support, I love reading your comment.  
> Sorry if I don't answer the comments, I'm super busy atm with revision but please know that I do read them and I appreciate all the feedback.  
> Thank again, keep bookmarking and leaving Kudos <3  
> \- Bookemdanno98 xx


	12. Lacrosse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final game of the season, Stiles finds himself injured when an opposition player tackles him to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same thing applies as last chapter in terms with the Characters. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF :( *CRIES FOR DAYS*

**Stiles POV:**

It was the last game of the season and it looked like we had a big chance in winning.

The opposite team from a few towns over; Sunny Hills were good but with five werewolves on our team they were losing pretty badly.

It was now 14-6 and the Captain from the other team was becoming frustrated for every time a player got close to the goal, one of the wolves would tackle them down, putting an instant stop to their advance.

The six goals they had managed to win were all let in by the wolves who didn't want to win the game by a landslide; it would have been too suspicious to have gone from a team barely able to win by a point to one which could win with such a large gap.

The crowds cheering signaled another point for Beacon Hill's and I instantly react, shouting and whooping in celebration as Isaac runs back from the other side, our teammates patting him on the back as he went.

"Amazing goal, Issy" I complement as he arrived at my side, smiling as I hold up my hand for a high five.

"Thanks." He replies before the sound of a whistle signalled all players into action as the lacrosse ball flies through the air.

"Go get 'em" I tell Isaac watching as he lights up like the puppy he was before running off to catch up with Scott who was passing the ball to Boyd.  


I shake my head, smirking as Boyd passed the ball to Jackson and then to Scott who throws back his arms and shoots towards the goal, the ball sailing through the air and hitting the back of the net.

"Yes!" I shout, pumping my fist into the air.

My eyes turn towards the stands where, Lydia, Allison, Cora, Peter, Erica, Derek, my Dad and Melissa were all stood cheering and smiling.

I watch as they take their seats again, chatting enthusiastically and laughing together, their eyes growing exited when the whistle was blown again.

I was about to turn my eyes from the rest of the pack, when Derek turns to face me.

My eyes meet green-grey eyes, the unique orbs lighting up as they meet mine and I watch in fascination as the corners of those gorgeous eyes crinkled as he smiled widely towards me.

I smile back, watching as his handsome face breaks into the most stunning smile, his bunny teeth I found so adorable showing and his eye brows I could read like a book these days softened.

I was frozen, hypnotised by the pure beauty that was Derek Hale.

It was as if I was a man addicted to drugs and Derek was the drugs, keeping me hooked and lost in the haze that was marvellously him.

I'm quickly snapped out of my haze when those wonderful orbs grew wide and panicked and Derek's handsome face scrunched up, his mouth opening forming what I thought was my name.

And then, as I stood frozen staring at the man I loved, something smashes into me and I'm flying for a couple of seconds, floating through the air until everything comes crashing down.

I feel myself shout as much as I heard it, the weightless feeling before the sinking feeling making me shout in fright.

I land on the floor with a massive thud, my body smashing into the floor, punching the wind from my lungs; the shout of fear instantly forming into one of pain as my left leg snapped under the pressure of the weight on my bottom half.

Then my head bounced on the floor as if it was a basket ball, my helmet doing nothing to absorb the crack of my skull on ground, and I feel my head grow dizzy with black dots.

The last thing my body registered was the feel of my body being turned over carefully and the sight of Derek's face in my blurred vision before the dark edges of my sight became too much and everything went black.

**Derek POV:**

I watch as Isaac runs across the field, stick in hand, weaving between the players of the opposing team and towards the goal.

The whole crowd burst into cheers as Isaac scores, a wave of celebrations travelling through the air as the ball passes the goalie and into the net.

I clap and cheer along the others, watching as the girls jump up and down.

"Amazing goal, Issy" I hear Stiles' voice sound through the air as Isaac runs to his side.

Isaac often went to Stiles for support and praise and now was no different; he was seeking out Stiles for the praise he had been deprived of since his mother had died.

"Thanks" I hear the younger man reply, a slight blush that was nothing to do with all the running he was doing, coloured his cheeks as he returned Stiles' high five.

Before I could listen in further to anything more that could have been said, a loud whistle sound made it to my over sensitive ears and I cringe at its loudness.

Before I could properly tune back in on Stiles' calming voice my eyes were drawn towards where Scott had scooped up the ball from the centre of the field and was running down the field, easily dodging around the other team's captain.

The younger man ran a couple of feet down the field before he spotted two of Sunny Hill's players heading his way and he quickly passes the ball onto Boyd, who caught it easily, swerved around another player before passing it to Jackson.  


Jackson, with a clear field in front of him, sprinted down the grass field only slowing when a defender ran towards him.

Scott had run up towards the goal in that time and Jackson seeing him free, quickly chucked the ball towards him, the younger beta effortlessly capturing the ball and running the last foot towards the goal and sending the ball hurling towards the goal, the ball making a 'swish' sound as it sped through the air before it smashed into the net.

"Yes!" I hear Stiles distantly shout above the crowds of cheering people as I join in, cheering with Peter and the Sheriff.

"Go Scott!" I here Allison shout and I roll my eyes when Scott's puppy eyes turned towards his girlfriend, smiling towards the hunter with a lovesick grin.

I listen; pleased my pack was having so much fun supporting the rest of the pack.

We had all sat back down on our seats now and the players on the field getting ready to go again, getting into their positions before the referee blew the whistle.  


The girls were giggling together about taking out the boys for a meal after the game to celebrate the end of the season as well as winning the game.

"I recon we go to the new Italian place which opened last month" I hear Erica comment.

"That's a good idea, Scott loves Italian" Melissa adds.

"That's fine with me. I haven't had a chance to go yet, apparently it's really nice there" Lydia informs the others.

"I don't really care where, I just want to eat. I'm starving" My sister says and I chuckle at her input.

"I love Italian! I went there once; to Italy I mean, and it was amazing!" Allison states.

"So it's settled. We are taking our boys out for dinner in the new restaurant" Erica declares just as I feel a familiar set of eyes on me.

I quickly turn towards Stiles finding him looking up at the stands; a warm look in his eyes as he scans across us all before those honey, whiskey coloured eyes I could melt in, met mine.

I feel my body relax under his gaze, my face forming into a smile as I look towards my mate, preening slightly when his barely visible, under his helmet, lips formed into a wide smile.

I feel my face stretch further into a wider smile at the sight of my mate smiling towards me, feeling my body tingle as I am drawn into my mate's gorgeous face.

Then as if in slow motion, a person's body suddenly came into my vision just behind Stiles.

The body was moving fast and he didn't look like he was stopping any time soon.

It was the captain from the visiting team and he was running straight towards my unsuspecting mate, his stick in hand and his eyes narrowed dangerously onto my mates back.

I feel my eyes widen, panic starting to build as the captain got closer to my mate.

I look around quickly, seeing all the betas on the field were too far away to stop the collision.

"STILES!" I shout into the air, watching as his face scrunches up in confusion before the other teams Captain crashes into him at full force.

I was up and running in an instant, jumping over my uncle and the Sheriff and running down the stairs towards the front of the stand.

The sound of his surprised shout seemed to kick start my wolf's protective instincts and I run faster down the seemingly endless metal stairs.

The sound of a breaking bone echoed airily into my ears and the pain filled shout that followed it drove my wolf dangerously to the edge.

I leap over the barrier blocking me from the pitch in an effortless jump, using my arms hurl me over in a sideways move, landing flawlessly on the other side.

I set off on a run once more just as Danny arrives at my mate's side, my newest turned Beta practically throwing the other teams Captain off of my mate, the opposing Captain struggling to get to his feet as Danny, bless his soul, sends another shove his way, pushing him away until he was far away from my mate.

I fall on my knees next to Stiles, cautiously turning him over, supporting his leg which was bent at an odd angle and taking his pain as I use my other arm to turn him over.

I look down at my mate, finding him barely keeping his eyes open.

"Stiles, baby. Stay with me" I command but it was already too late as those gorgeous orbs usually so full of life had slipped closed.

I hear multiple footsteps run towards me and I barely keep in a growl of protectiveness down as Scott falls to his knees next to me, Isaac, Boyd and Jackson following around my mate.

"Jackson I need you to keep his leg at stable as possible. It defiantly broken, moving it may cause more damage. Scott, help me get this off" I motion towards Stiles' helmet "I'll keep his head stable while you take it off. I need to check how bad his wound is" I command watching as his eyes grow wide.

"Wound?" I hear Isaac whimper.

"I can smell blood around the front of his head. I think he may have a concussion at the very least. He's unconscious" I reply, reaching for my mates neck and holding it completely steady as Scott carefully slips the helmet off revealing what I had feared.

There was blood trailing down his right cheek and was now pooling at his collar bone now the helmet was gone.

The helmet had dug a gash into his head and bruises were already forming across his forehead.

Nothing seemed wrong with his neck, thank god, and I couldn't feel anything wrong with his spine when I brushed my hand over his back, only feeling small amounts of pain where bruises were already forming.

My main concern was the injuries to his head and the fact that he was unconscious.

"I need something to stabilize his head" I demand, just as more footsteps sound next to me and I feel someone brush against me, handing down a familiar jacket.

"Here, son" I hear John say as I take the sheriff's jacket from his hands and fold it before placing it beneath Stiles' head.

"Scott let me see" I hear a more feminine voice command and soon Melissa was taking over Scott's position at Stiles' head, the sheriff kneeling down next to Stiles' side and gripping his hand.

"The ambulance is on route" I hear Allison comment from behind me and I barely grunt in reply, my concentration fixed on Melissa as she inspected his head.

"I can't see the extent of the wounds from just looking at it. He's going to need scans to determine how much damage or how serious the wounds are." Melissa states as she uses her over shirt to dab away blood and try to keep pressure on the wound to halt the bleeding.

"His leg is pretty busted and I think his right wrist is too" Jackson, who was still keeping Stiles' leg still comments, making my eyes snap to the wrist I was nearest to and sure enough the skin around the bone had swelled up and the bone looked out of place.

I instantly start to take his pain further, my veins tuning black and my face contorting as the slight twinge of the pain he was feeling travelled up my arm.

Even though taking his pain drained my energy and made agony course through my veins it was worth it, to know that my mate was not in pain and as comfortable as possible in the circumstances made up for any torture someone could put me through.

I close my eyes, concentrating on taking my mates pain as much as I could, making sure he felt no pain as Melissa looked over his visible injuries.

After a few minutes I felt like I had travelled to a Zen zone which consisted of only taking my mates pain and listening to his heartbeat and the sound of his breathing.

The blaring sound of an ambulance was the only thing that startled me out of my 'zone', my eyes snapping open as the sound of two pairs of footsteps makes their way across the field.

The two foreign people nearing my mate drove my wolf crazy with the need to protect, to get them away from Stiles and curl around him, using my body to protect him from the world.

I feel my wolf become dangerously close to the edge, my eyes flashing and teeth aching with the need to lengthen.

The feel of hands on my shoulder calm me enough for me to settle my wolf a little and I silently thank my Uncle for his support he knew I needed to keep my wolf at bay.

Peter was the only one who knew Stiles was my mate, having guessed after the incident when he was still a psycho, mass murdering Alpha, when Stiles and I had gone to the hospital little over two years ago.

Stiles had gone in by himself which had instantly put my wolf on alert.

When he had phoned me in a slight panic, exclaiming that neither my Uncle nor his nurse were there had instantly sent the screws turning in my head. And then as I rushed in to get to my mates side to protect him from my Uncle, my wolf had been in control.

It was then as I fought my Uncle, keeping him away from Stiles and taking hit after hit for him was when my Uncle had figure it out.

Ever since he had come back from the dead, as a much nicer man like the one I remembered from my younger years, he had tried to encourage me to tell Stiles the truth but every time I came close to, I closed myself off.

Stiles deserved so much more than to be stuck to me for the remainder of his life. He deserved a person who wasn't broken, who could show their emotions without any problems, who didn't have social problems and didn't come with so much baggage.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a Paramedic gets to our side, quickly kneeling and reaching for my mate.

The rushed movements caused my wolf to go on instant alert and if it wasn't for the hands on each of my shoulders I would have lunged forwards and ripped the poor woman limb to limb.

"Hello my name is Sylvie and this is?" The first paramedic asks.  
(Sylvie)

"Stiles. His name is Stiles. He's my son" I hear the sheriff announce, the EMT nodding as she proceeded to do as Melissa had a few minutes earlier.

"Okay, we need to get him to the hospital to do some CT scans. How long has he been unconscious for?" She questions.

"For the past twenty minutes. He was out when I got to his side" The Sheriff answers once more.

"Okay Sir, everything will be fine" The woman replies, her face showing calm and collection but her heart rate was elevated as if she was fearful and it instantly put me on alert.

She was obviously seeing or thinking something was wrong and was trying her best to hide it behind a mask of professionalism. It would have worked if we were all human but I knew just by looking at Scott's face, that he had picked up the heartbeat and the scent of anxiety and worry she was giving off.

I was about to open my mouth to speak, to raise my worries, when the other woman, who at some point had run back to the ambulance to get a stretcher, came running back, interrupting me before I could even get a word out.

"We're going to place Stiles on the stretcher to ensure he is held as still as possible to lessen the chance of moving his leg and worsen his head wounds" The second paramedic announced, sliding in next to her partner and placing the stretcher on the floor next to Stiles' body.

My eyes scan over the woman, observing she was much more nervous than the first paramedic and by the looks of her she was in her mid twenties and no doubt new to the job. Her jacket had a small tag which had 'Charlie Morgan's' written across it.  
  
(Charlie)

"Can you boys help lifting him carefully onto the stretcher?" The first paramedic questions and Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson and I all moved in sync, Scott to Stiles' left side, Jackson to the right, Isaac and Boyd at his legs and I moved to support his head.

"Okay, on three. One. Two. Three!" The second paramedic commanded and we all moved in one, lifting him carefully into the air while Sylvie slid the stretcher beneath his body and we lower my mate back to the ground.

The two paramedics were instantly strapping him in, Charlie placing a brace around Stiles' injured leg and wrist while Sylvie placed a neck brace around his head.

"Okay, let's move" Sylvie announces and we all grab onto a side of the stretcher, carefully lifting it up and staring to move Stiles towards the ambulance which was parked on the top of the field, lights flashing and engine still running.

I dare look towards the others as I carry the precious cargo across the field, all of their faces determined and concentrated with a under layer of dread and fear.

Soon we had made it to the Ambulance, and Charlie who had run ahead had the back doors already open and ready to move Stiles into the vehicle.

We gently manoeuvre the stretcher into the ambulance, Isaac and Boyd slowly getting into the back and lifting it up and placing the stretcher carefully onto the waiting bed.

Charlie was instantly there, strapping down my mate to the bed to prevent him from falling while the vehicle was in motion.

"Is anyone riding with us?" I hear Sylvie ask as Isaac and Boyd jump from the back and I instantly wanted, craved even to jump in after my mate but I held myself back, knowing that he sheriff would want to go with him.

John looked pale and worried as he stared at his only child, unconscious, bleeding and hurt and I quickly move to comfort the older man, placing a hand on his shoulder.

It was a little crazy, how easily I found it to touch and comfort people these days, I mean if you told me about two years ago I would be stood comforting the Father of my mate I would have glared and ripped your throat out. But now, after having a pack for nearly a year, I had found myself becoming more of the man I was as a teenager, before Paige and Kate, where I loved to be around my family, caring for them and contently seeking their comfort.

I wasn't completely the same though, I was still broody and emotionally cut off but with time I was getting better.

"You go. We'll follow you" I told the older man, watching as he nodded in reply before jumping up into the back and taking a seat next to his son.

I catch the sight of John carefully placing a hand over Stiles' shoulder and my mates face one last time before the doors of the vehicle swung shut and I feel my wolf growl in protest.

I watch, barely keeping my wolf from running after my mate, as the Ambulance drives away, the back of the vehicle getting further away as it drives on to the road before fading away into the distance, lights flashing and the sound of the siren getting quieter and quieter until my ears couldn't pick it up any further.

My wolf lets out a small whimper as the sound of my mates heart beat also disappears, making him stir crazy beneath my skin, wanting to chase after my mates scent and never leaving his side again.

"Nephew, I shall drive. Come" I hear Peter say, my uncles voice along with his hand gripping my upper arm, bringing me some comfort as he leads me towards where I parked my car earlier.

Just as Peter was unlocking the doors, Isaac, Cora and Jackson with us, a voice tore through my ears, bringing my wolf instantly to the surface.

"I can't believe I'm getting suspended from the team just for tackling that spaz!" I hear the voice say, its tone annoyed and bitter and I felt my wolf growl protectively.

How dare this dickwad blame my mate for his foolishness, for his reckless behaviour? How could this selfish person speak about my mate in such a way? How dare he seriously injure my mate and then proceed to call him a spaz?

He was writing himself a death warrant and by calling my mate a spaz while he was unconscious, injured and god knows in what condition? He may as well have signed it and waved it around and shouted 'today is my day to die'.

I let out another low, threatening growl, one that travelled all the way from the pits of my stomach and up my chest.

"Der-" I hear Isaacs voice start to question but I was already half way across the car park by the time he finished my name.

The Lacrosse player who dared to hurt my mate was still speaking to his friend as he walked to what looked like his car.  
(The enemy team captain)

"I mean it wasn't my fault he was too busy starring at a guy to concentrate on the game! The stupid fag" The guy finishes and I feel my eyes burn red as I stride quickly to his side, the kid was unlocking his door, laughing at his comment and it fuelled the growing anger which threatened to bubble over.

Once I'm in reaching distance I grab the kid by the shoulders and flip him around, shoving him into the car door with a loud thud.

"You think it's funny? You think that injuring my ma-friend is funny?" I growl, hardly keeping my eyes from clashing and baring my teeth at the kid.

"You sure he's your friend? He looked pretty enamoured with you." The kid taunts, honest to god laughing afterwards, making my anger spike into levels I had never encountered before.

"I am going to rip you apart, limb by limb" I snarl back watching as fear filled his eyes "He could be seriously concussed or even brain damaged and you think it's funny? He could be forever changed and you think you can laugh like it was nothing, like you didn't just purposely hurt another human being for your own selfish pride? Well let me tell you this. His Father is the Sheriff of Beacon Hill's and the only reason he isn't here right now arresting your ass is because he is too worried about his only son's health. I can bet you any sum of money that as soon as he know Stiles is okay he'll be after you and believe me the last person who endangered his son's life is now serving ten years in a 6x8 cell. And do you want to know what he did? He threatened to kill him, so imagine what he's do to you, someone who physically injured his son? I so desperately want to rip you apart but I'd much rather let the Sheriff handle you; it would be so much more satisfying." I finish with a smirk, pushing away from the trembling boy and walking away with a satisfied rumble, my wolf proud that I had defended my mate now that he couldn't himself.

"Oh and one more thing, I heard that the Sheriff hates Homophobes and I'm pretty sure he's going to love hearing that you called his son a fag" I add over my shoulder, grinning madly when his knees buckle a little.

I turn away from the kid, striding back towards where Isaac, Jackson and Cora stood gaping halfway across the car park as if they had frozen once they saw I wasn't going to rip the kid apart and eat him like an appetiser.

I walk straight passed them, walking to the other side of my car as Peter slides into the drivers seat.

"I must say Nephew that was a marvel to watch. Shame I had no popcorn." My uncle says making me smirk his way as my three Beta's finally snap out of their daze and walk to the car and clambering in.

"That was awesome!" I hear Isaac say and I shake my head as the familiar rumble of my car vibrates beneath my feet and Peter pulls out of the parking space.

"I thought you were going to kill him" Cora adds.

"I had no idea Stiles meant that much to you" Jackson mumbles making my wolf want to growl.

I so dearly wanted to make it know that Sties was my mate that he was mine, that he was under my protection and care, but I could never lay such a burden on him.

I sat silently, starring out of the window and watching the scenery go by, trying not to think of how critical my mate's condition could be, and observing instead as houses turned to trees and blue skies into dark.

It was another fifteen minutes before Peter was finally pulling in to the hospital.

I was instantly out of the car, rushing towards the front doors of the hospital, nearly taking the door of its hinges as I swung them open, stepping inside, taking the distance between the doors and the reception in long quick strides, eating up the floor as I speed walk to the desk.

"Stiles Stilinski, where is he?" I growl, my voice coming out more hostile than intended.

"Sir he's with a doctor now. We can't tell you any more unless you are a family member of Mr. Stilins-" she started but my mouth was working before she could finish.

"I want to see him" I snarl, my wolf angered now that this woman wouldn't tell me more about my mates condition.

"Sir please, its hospital protocol! We cannot let you know until a family member is present!" She exclaims.

"I am family!" I growl, my frustration and anger reaching its peak and toppling over the edge, almost like a balloon, blown up to its limits before popping under the pressure.

I snap my eyes closed, trying to control my wolf who desperately wanted to get to my mate, the stress of today's events putting him on edge, an edge it was so close to jumping over.

"I'm sorry about my son, Ma'am. It's been a long day and seeing his cousin hurt has taken its toll" I hear Peter's voice suddenly sounding from next to me.  


"His cousin you say" The receptionist asks and I feel another presence slip next to me, my wolf instantly recognizing it as Cora.

"Indeed. You see my son Miguel here and my daughter Coraline travelled down here to watch my Nephew playing. These are Stiles's friends Jackson Whitmore and Isaac Lahey" Peter answers and I dare open my eyes to see the woman nodding in understanding.

"Well in that case, I'll take you to the waiting room where the Sheriff is" She says, walking from teh desk and opening the small door to the side of it, leaving a colleague to man the desk and walking towards a pair of double doors.

I quickly follow behind, walking down a long corridor, around a corner up a flight of stairs and down another corridor until the woman opened a door to the left leading us straight to where the rest of the pack was lounging around a private waiting room in various different ways.

Lydia was sat calmly reading a book but the slight shake in her hands gave away her worry.  


Erica was wrapped in Boyd's arms, her face buried in his neck, her shoulder shaking as if she was crying. Boyd himself wasn't faring much better, his fist were in tight balls around Erica's jacket as if it was the only thing keeping him anchored.

Danny was sat; hand on his knees staring off in to the distance.

Allison bless her had Scott's head laid in her lap and she was trailing her hand through his hair as she tried to reassure the younger man with a trembling voice that Stiles would be fine.

Melissa was sat next to Allison, her arm wrapped around her, her other hand clutching onto Scott's hand, tears barely kept at bay.

And then, finally I look upon Stiles' Dad who was pacing back and forth, clutching what looked like Stiles' lacrosse shirt close to his chest, his eyes already shedding tears as he waiting for news on his son.

"Any news?" I hear Isaac question Danny as he sat next to the Hawaiian native.

"Nothing" He answers glumly his voice worried yet miserable.

Danny being the newest turned wolf must have been feeling really unstable at this moment with Stiles in an unknown condition.

Stiles was one of his best friends as well as a pack member and he was the one, like many of the others who taught him how to control his wolf and had supported him through everything in his development as a wolf.

"I'm sure he's fine. He has a tough skull that one, especially after the dumpster incident" Isaac says, the whole pack smiling at Isaac's reference to when Erica knocked him out with a part of his own car and proceeded to leave him in a dumpster.

"You have no idea how tough that kid's head is." I hear john say, his voice wistful as if remembering something "When he was toddler he fell out of his crib while making his great escape and landed on his head. It scared the hell out of Claudia but Stiles? I don't think he even felt it! Then when he was eight he decided to be a conductor while Claudia played him the violin and he stood on top of the table, where he slipped and smacked his head on the table. The crazy kid laughed before getting back up and demanding a next song. When he was ten he fell out of the tree at the bottom of our garden. Broke his arm and got himself a concussion." He finishes with a shake of his head.

"Don't forget the time when Scott kidnapped Stiles using my stolen car!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Mom! We promised not to mention that incident!" Scott squawked.

"No I never" His mother replied.

"What happened?" I hear Allison ask.

"No Allison! You betray me! Don't encourage her!" Scott rushes out, sitting up.

"But I want to know" Allison replies, her eyes widening as if begging Scott to let Melissa tell the story.

"Nooo...It's embarrassing!" He whines making Allison laugh. 

"Well Stiles had been sick for nearly a week and Scott was missing him so he set up 'Operation save Stiles from the flu'. He waited until I was asleep and snuck out. This was around when he was fifteen so I'd been teaching him to drive. He stole my car and drove it to the Sheriffs house where he proceeded to climb into an open window and convince a fevered Stiles that he had to 'escape' with him. On his way to the park he managed to go over a curb and crash the car into a building. Poor Stiles, who for once was not to be blamed for getting them into trouble, bashed his head onto the dashboard. I got a phone call at half past two in the morning from one of the deputies saying that he had found my son crashed, shaking like a leaf with a delirious friend trying to reassure him everything was okay. I had to pick them both up and took them to the hospital where Stiles was treated for his fever and a mild concussion while Scott was treated for shock. He had a phobia of cars for weeks after that and even jumped every time I would start my car" The older woman laughed, Scott's cheeks aflame as the others laughed at the story.

"Stiles thought it was all a fever induced dream until I told him it was all true" The Sheriff laughed, making Scott groan and his cheeks to redden further.

I let out a small chuckle at Scott's expense, visualising the whole story easily, it was such a Scott and Stiles thing to have done.

I was just about to comment but the door opening behind me startled any words from being said.

"Hello. My name is Doctor Ryan Smith and I was the one treating Mr Stiles Stilinski." A man announced his voice calm.

The doctor was young and tall with pale skin. He had dark brown, nearly black hair and light blue eyes, with a bearded jaw line and a comforting smile. He was lithe but strong and had broad shoulders to go with it.  


"My son. How is he?" John questions, walking forwards, eyes concerned and a little closed off as if expecting the worst.  


"Well to start he has minor bruising across his back and his shoulders. He also has a cracked rib from the fall and some others are bruised. His right wrist was broken in his fall and I suspect it happened when he tried to break his own fall. His left leg was broken too and luckily like his wrist it was a clean break. He has casts on each of the broken limb and his ribs have been wrapped. Now what concerned us the most was the head wound he suffered during the impact with the floor. His helmet absorbed some of the damage but not all. He has a gash across his temple when the hat dug in and I have stitched that back up. I was also concerned about the damage that could have been done to his skull in the fall so I had a CT scan done which came up with no brain swelling, bleeding or any abnormalities. He does however have a moderate concussion. He woke up several times during treating him but is now fully awake if any of you would like to see him." The doctor finishes, his last word bringing a chorus of sighs of relief across the room as the tension is released.

Stiles was going to be okay and to hear it being said by a doctor was such a relief I felt my knees tremble slightly.

"He's a little high on painkillers right now, but he was asking for 'Sourwolf'?" The Doctor adds, his voice sounding confused.

"That's him" I hear Scott say "it's a nickname" He clarifies and the Doctor nods in reply.

"Derek, son. Why don't you go see how my son is doing?" John says and my eyes widen as he claps a hand down on my shoulder.

"But I-" I start to argue, thinking that the sheriff should be the first to see Stiles for after all he was his son.

"No you go. I need to get him clean clothes and an overnight bag, he won't be going anywhere for a couple of days, right Doc?" He questions.

"Correct the injuries he has sustained order at least two days here" The doctor answers, the Sheriff nodding before he continued.

"And he asked for you. I wouldn't keep him waiting son" He adds, eyes showing determination and I knew I had lost this argument.

"If you're sure, Sir" I say.  


"Absolutely. And the rest of you go home, you all have school tomorrow" The sheriff commands, glaring around the room before anyone could argue.

"Sir, why don't you follow me? Mr Stilinski was pretty adamant he wanted to see you" The Doctor voices and I look towards him before looking around the pack watching as they all nodded in agreement before I turned back to the Doctor and following him out.

I follow the Doctor in silence, fiddling with the bottom of my shirt, an old habit of mine I had done since I was a kid when I felt anxious.

"Ah here we are." The Doctor's voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I look up, finding myself stood outside a room with a window.

I looked through the window, immediately coming across my mate who was lying on a hospital bed, arm and leg elevated and head bandaged.

"I'll just warn you once more that he is really drugged up right now" The doctor says once more and I nod in reply.

"Can't be much worse than usual" I reply with a small smile, watching as Stiles babbled to himself.  
The sound of footsteps walking away alerted me of the Doctors exit and I quickly take a note in my head to thank him later before I stepped towards Stiles' room door.

I take in a deep breath before pushing open the door, instantly being hit by my mates scent.

It was happy but infused with the smell of chemicals, the cinnamon, apple and dark chocolate slightly drowned by the pain and chemicals.

"Sourwolf!" Stiles' voice suddenly broke through my wolf's scenting of the air and I quickly dart my eyes down to meet his slightly dazed ones.

"Stiles" I answer, watching as the biggest smile I'd ever seen lit up my mates face.

"Der! I missed you" He says, making my heart melt just a little.

"I..Urm" was my very articulate reply and I watch as he laughs.

"SillyWolf. Pwease can I have a hug? I really missed you and I want wolfie cuddles!" He exclaims and I shake my head before striding over to Stiles' side.

I stand there for a couple of seconds before Stiles sighs.

"Der-bear. You're supposed to give me a wolfie cuddle!" He begs and I couldn't resist his plead.

I carefully bend over, watching out for any tubes connected to him and his elevated leg and awkwardly and quickly wrap my arms around him before shooting back up.

"Nononononono! Dewek! Come back! That wasn't even a quarter of a wolfie cuddle!" He exclaims.

"It was too" I reply.

"Lie! A proper wolfie cuddle lasts at least thirty seconds and that was only fifty. No wait...twenty...no ten...I...I... Dewek! I may not be able to work it out, but that wasn't a real cuddle!" He threw up his uninjured hand in frustration and I quickly grab onto it to prevent himself from hurting himself further.

"Ooo. Dwerek, your hands are really warm! I want them to keep me warm everyday!" He exclaims and I feel myself flush.

"Urm...What?" _Well done for another well formed sentence, Derek._ I think to myself before stiles broke my thoughts.

"I just wanna wolfie cuddle, Der" He says again and I feel myself quickly deflate. I mean I couldn't resist him normally, but drugged up and being all adorable it was even harder.

"Fine" I relent.

"YEY!" Stiles's voice shouts before his free arm which had at some point gotten free from my hold, wrapped itself around my neck.

I follow his insistent pulling down until I was chest to chest with my mate and my face was buried in his neck.

"I'm glad you're okay, baby" I found myself mumbling against his skin, finding comfort in his arms, my wolf finally settling after hours of unrest.

"Me too. I lowve you, Der-bear" He whispers back and I feel my heart skip a beat.

He may have not been in the most sober of state but my mate had just told me he was in love with me and it felt like the best feeling in the world.

"I love you too" I reply, finally happy in the arms of the man I loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter twelve guys!   
> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for all the comments so far please keep them coming along with the bookmarking and leaving Kudos.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Until next week,  
> \- Bookemdanno98 xx


	13. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A witch comes to Beacon Hill's searching for the remaining son of Talia and James Hale, wanting revenge against the person who killed her brother. Once she hunts him down to a house where the pack had gathered for a pack movie night, she encounters something she had never expected. Will this turn of events soften her cold heart? Or will the misunderstandings of the Alpha and his mate only bring her joy as she watches their pain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its me again with another chapter! :)   
> Same rules apply, except this happens after 3a but Jennifer never happens and Sterek has already gotten together.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OTHER WISE DEREK AND STILES WOULD BE CANNON :'(

**Witches POV:**  
  
A woman dressed in all black crept through the shadows, following the Alpha's aura through the endless trees.

The woman was tall with brown hair and blue eyes, hidden from view by a massive hood which was draped over her head. She looked young but in reality she was hundreds of years old, some even say thousands.  
 (The witch) 

The woman ducks under another branch, eyes narrowing and flashing a dirty yellow as she used her magic to spy the Alpha's trail, his Aura shining a deep shimmering red, leaving a path behind him as he ran through the forest.  
  
 (Derek's Aura)

There were a similar paths trailing along with his, one a lighter shade of orange, red and another a orange red. These two signified two family members and the witch was surprised to see more Hale's had survived the fire than initially thought.

The Witch smirks at the prospect of getting to enjoy killing more than just one Hale, for after all the Hale's deserved much more than what they had already gotten for killing her brother. The Hale's needed to be eradicated and just two more of them would bring her more satisfaction than worry and fear.

Talia Hale was already dead and the Witch cursed the hunter that took away her chance for revenge. Talia Hale deserved more than burning in a fire for the sins she had done against her Family. She had killed her brother for a childish reason and it angered the Witch to no bounds. Talia Hale had refused to marry her brother, refused to integrate her pack with the Witches coven and for that reason her brother took offense. It was made worse when Talia married a human called James and the Witches brother was outraged that she would pick a weak human over a powerful druid. Her brother had taken it as an act of war and had attacked the growing Hale pack, however he not only lost the battle but lost his life when he tried killing the Alpha's human mate. Talia Hale had ripped him apart, leaving only blood and torn flesh for the Witch to find and for that the Witch promised to find and kill all that Alpha Hale loved.

Three other colours also were mixed with the Alpha's aura.

A pale pink and darker pink signified two lovers, while a soft orange signified the youngest of the pack, one which was close to the Alpha.

Finally after another five minutes following the Alpha's trail she emerged from the trees and onto a street.

She follows the crimson red trail of the Hale Alpha across a road and down a street and towards a quiet part of town.

It wasn't a few seconds later, the Alpha's aura grew in strength, getting brighter as it turns towards a house.  


The Alpha must have been here for when she walked up the drive; the aura grew so bright she had to blink a couple of times before adjusting to the sudden light.

The witch's excitement grew as she spots a nearby window and she scrambles to stand in front of it to attempt and see where her target was.

What she finds makes her anger bubble; the Alpha was sat on a large sofa laughing, head thrown backwards, his pack around him all laughing along with him.

A young man lay sprawled on the floor, glaring at the Alpha as he struggles to his feet, holding an arm to his chest as he rushes off into another room, hurt painted across his face.

The Alpha's laughing instantly grew silent as the younger man fled the room, his eyes growing worried as they trail after the man.

The witch watched in utter silence as the Alpha's head tilted to the right as if listening to where the younger man had gone, his face contorting at what he hears.

"Shit" The witch hears the Alpha curse before jumping to his feet and running after the younger man.

The witch follows the Alpha, walking around the house, using her magic to listen in to where he was going until she came to a halt round the back of the house.

She quickly spots another window and creeps towards it, peeping her eyes over the windowsill; her short stature ensuring only the top half of her face was tall enough to see over.

"Stiles? Baby?" The witch listens in, watching as the Alpha enters the room which looked like a Kitchen, eyes searching for the younger man who had fled the other room looking pained and hurt.

"Stiles?" His voice sounds again before his green eyes find the hunched form of the young man.

"Babe? You okay?" He asks as he walks up behind the young man wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning into his back, the Alpha's nose burying itself in the other mans neck.

"No" Came the small answer, the single word making the Alpha snap to attention as the younger man tries to wipe away a tear which was slowly making its way silently down his cheek.  


"What is it baby?" His voice was concerned as he leans around the younger mans neck, searching to meet his eyes only for the younger man to turn away another tear adding to the tear trailing down his cheek.

"Stiles?" The Alpha sound panicked now, no doubt having scented the salty tears which had gathered and fallen down the younger mans cheeks.  


"Please...Just go" The younger man replies, the Alpha's eyes growing wide at his words, knowing now something had seriously hurt the younger man.

"What's wrong babe? Please tell me so I can fix it" The Alpha pleads; raising a hand to grip the other mans chin and turn his head to face his.

The younger man resists his hold, turning away and struggling out of the Alpha's grip, head hung low as if trying to hide the tears which were falling increasingly down his pale cheeks.

"You can't fix something you do not see" The younger man replies, golden, honey eyes shining with tears of hurt and despair.  


The witch feels her heart clench at the sight of the younger man slowly falling apart. She had no idea who this kid was but whoever he was he was hurting so much and she felt like she needed to make it all better.

"Stiles? I don't understand" The Alpha replies, voice gentle but worried, the look making the Witch sympathise with the wolf before she realised what she was feeling and reeled it in with the thought of her brothers dead body torn apart by the man's mother.  


"Of course you don't!" The other man exclaimed, voice shaking as he turns to face the older man "Please take your pack and leave" His voice adds, quiet and trembling.

"What? Stiles? I- No" The Alpha replies, voice determined but wavering a little as he looked towards the younger man.

"Please don't make me ask again." The younger man says, looking away from the Alpha.  


"Stiles...Please I don't understand?" The Alpha repeats, looking slightly lost.

The witch rolls her eyes at the persistent Alpha, feeling sorry for him for he genuinely looked puzzled but feeling like slapping him across the face to whack some sense into him.

"Derek, I love you with all my heart but if you can't see what's right in front of you or if you can't tell me you love me then I have clearly misunderstood what I mean to you." His voice was so shaky as he quickly turns his back to the Alpha "Please, leave" His voice whispered.

"I.. Please Stiles... You're my mate!" The Alpha exclaims, voice now starting to thicken with emotion.

The witch could see his statement was true for the aura they both had shined the same crimson red, signifying they were true mates, a pairing which was very rare these days.

"Am I? Would a mate let its beta trip him over and then proceed to laugh at him? Would a mate let his beta's talk shit about his mate? I don't think so." The younger man cried, ignoring the Alpha's face of shock "I'm a human, I bruise, I bleed and can break easily but what hurts the most is when the people I love cause me pain because they are the wounds which take months to heal, the ones which hurt the most." The younger man adds before rushing towards the door.

The alpha lunges forwards grabbing onto the younger mans arm and trying to pull him back towards him.

"Stiles ple-" He starts but is cut off when the other man yanks his arm from his grip.

The witch had forgotten all about her revenge by now, instead seeing how very human this Alpha was, seeing that he was obviously concerned for his mate but was completely missing what was in front of his face. He had done something which caused his mate to feel like this, something big and the Witch could finally see how there was more important things in the world than seeking revenge on the man who was the son of a woman who now, the Witch wasn't clouded with revenge and anger, could see had done nothing but defend herself against her love crazed brother.

"No, I have tried to ignore it. I've tried to turn the other cheek when you invite everyone but me to pack meetings, I've tried to ignore Jackson and the other's calling me weak, I tried to be pack but I'm never good enough. I'm a mockery! Used only when you all need me or when you need someone to comfort you. None of you, not even Scott has stopped for one second to see how much you are hurting me and today is the last straw." The younger man shouts, tears streaming down his reddening cheeks. "I've just spent the entire week worried sick, being ignored while you all fight off the monster of the week. I tried to help but I'm only good for research apparently because none of you, not a single person I thought were my friends, my family even tried to involve me because I'm useless! Too weak! And don't even try denying it because I know from a week of being in school alone and scared, that Allison or Lydia were with you, both of them obviously stronger, more of use to you than me. And do you know what? I've had enough of being the token human whose only use is for research and to comfort when I'm finally needed. I've tried to ignore it all but it simply hurts too much now to look the other way. So leave! You all can clearly survive without me!" The younger man sobs between his shouting, directing his words towards the Alpha and his pack whom had joined him half way through the golden eyed mans speech.

"Stil-" A dark haired, dark eyed man tried to start, his eyes looking teary and pale, like much of the pack did.

"NO! Pleas just leave!" The man begs, flinching back when the Alpha tries to reach for him, recoiling backwards until he hit a wall behind him.

The Witch truly felt for the younger man now, seeing the torture he was going through by asking them to leave, seeing how he merely wanted them to stay, to love him as he loved them.  
The witch could feel that the Alpha loved his mate with all his heart but his mate unfortunately couldn't see what she could. He couldn't see how his aura lighten up when he was near, how it glowed with love when he was wrapped around him earlier, how his aura shivered at his touch. It broke the Witches toughened heart, to witness such a strong bond being torn apart by the Alpha's stubbornness, by his terrible social skills and by his horrific method of keeping his mate safe.

"Stiles...Plea-"The Alpha begins before being cut off by one of his betas.

"Nah, leave it Derek. He isn't worth it. If that's how he wants to act then so be it! We don't need him anyway, he only gets in our way" The beta says, his perfect face scrunched in anger as he stomps out of the room and out of the house.

The witch saw the beta's blue aura dim slightly at his words but the fact that he didn't stay and fight, plead his case took away any sympathy she felt for him.

"LEAVE!" The golden eyed man screams "YOU HEARD HIM! YOU DONT NEED ME! GO!"

"Sti-"A blonde female starts but she doesn't get to finish saying the younger man's name before said man sobbed a shout.

"GO!" Was her answer as the younger man turns and runs, sprinting up the hall, up a set of stairs before running into his bedroom, slamming the door and crumbling to the floor with body shaking sobs.  


The Alpha stood, frozen; staring after the younger man arm still raised in shock and devastation.

The Witch stared in shock, eyes slightly wet with tears after watching the display of pain and hurt on the golden eyed boy's side.

The Witch felt her heart crumbling for the man but at the same time she felt anger grow towards the Alpha.

Not because he was Talia's son, she had already forgotten what she had come here to do but because the Alpha looked so shocked that the younger man felt this way, that he treated his mate like this, let the others treat him like the other Beta had.

Before she could stop herself, she was already moving, stomping around the house and towards the open door, the beta from earlier, she decided to name 'Jackass', trying to block her path as he spots her but she simply dodges his swipe of claws and grabs onto one ear and tugs him into the house.

She drags him all the way into the kitchen where the rest of the pack still all stood, Jackass struggling all the way, the witch using her powers to keep his claws at bay and using it to strengthen herself.

She threw the beta into the Kitchen, startling the others as Jackass crumbles to the floor.

She doesn't pause to wait for them to react, instead she raises her hand and with a swipe of her agile fingers the door closes, sealing any sound coming from the room and locking the wolves in.

With another snap of her wrist chairs pop out of nowhere sliding quickly beneath each pack member and forcing them to sit, sliding the seats to all face her.

The Alpha growls towards her but the witch simply glares at the younger man in response.

"What the fuck lady?" Jackass exclaims and with a click of her thumb and middle finger his mouth snaps shut.

"I would recommend you all shut up" The witch demands, eyes dark with threat as if daring one of them to speak.

When none of them do so the witch nods to herself.

"Good idea" She mutters before walking forwards slightly. "My name is Bronwen, I am one of the last remaining High Priestesses left so I wouldn't test me for I have built up some power over the past thousand years." Bronwen declares.  
  
(Bronwen) 

"Well what the hell do you want with us?" The blonde woman who had spoken earlier snarls and with another click of her fingers, she too was silenced.

"I'm sure I told no one to speak, but since you asked so nicely, I was here to kill your Alpha. However by witnessing such pain in that young spark? I have seen the errors of my ways; revenge on someone who had nothing to do with my brother's death would have been pointless and would only hurt more people. But what I just witnessed? Now that was a kind of pain I have only seen through a deep betrayal." Bronwen adds.

The witch watched their reactions, the Alpha especially as his eyes cloud with pain and self loathing.

"You call him you mate but yet you let it get so far he thinks you all think him useless, a worthless human that gets in the way? I have never seen such stupidity. You and the spark are True Mates, the rarest form of love in existence and yet you have never told him your feelings? I am surprised he hadn't done this earlier. A bond like yours is strong and pure and to think your mate doesn't love you can cause the deepest most painful of torture. And add that to the fact that your pack thinks you so useless they don't bother to speak to them unless they need him for comfort or research, it would only add to the already open wound. I do not think you understand by pushing him away like you have hasn't saved him from danger but placed him in more. Not only could rejecting your mate even by the slightest form like not admitting your shared love cause him to become seriously ill but without you all constantly around him you put him at risk from various supernatural threats, a Alpha's mate alone is easy pickings. You may have done all of this to keep him safe but all you have achieved is heartbreak and unnecessary pain. I would suggest you fix this now because you may find yourselves without him." And with that the Witch snapped her fingers and she disappeared in a fog of purple mist.

**Derek POV:**

I watch, tears streaming down my face I watch as the witch disappears in a puff of purple coloured smoke.

What she had said, what my mate had said? It was like someone had driven a bus into my stomach.

Had I really treated my mate so badly? Had I really let my mate be treated so badly by Jackson? Ignore him? Make him feel worthless?

It made me feel terrible, like someone had told me about the fire which killed my family all over again.

It was killing me, knowing my mate had felt useless when in truth he was the one thing keeping us all going.

I hadn't invited him to most pack meeting because I wanted to protect him not because I didn't want him in my pack and it felt like my heart was being ripped out now that I could see how it would have made my mate feel. I mean I could clearly remember the first time and only time he asked me about it.

**_Flashback:_ **

_I was sat at the head of the table which was situated in the meeting room of the loft, all the pack surrounding me as we discuss the latest threat against Beacon Hills; a pair of trolls who had roamed down from some caves a town north of us._

_We had been at it for around ten minutes, discussing how we should take care of them._

_Erica, Cora, Peter and Jackson all wanted to kill them on sight and thanks to the visit I had to Stiles' earlier I knew exactly how._

_However at the other end Scott, Isaac and Danny wanted to let them leave by themselves, they thought since they were yet to cause any chaos they would leave eventually._

_The rest of the pack; Allison, Boyd and Lydia all thought they were planning their attack and that we should make our move first and make them leave and if it really came down to it we would kill them._

_I on the other hand was torn, on one hand killing them would get rid of them for good but on the other hand they were innocent so far and I couldn't exactly kill them in cold blood. Leaving them wondering my territory however was not an option so I had to make a decision, hunt and Kill or threaten, drive away and kill if necessary._

_I was conflicted, my brain running through the pros and cons for the two plans before a voice, comforting and all too familiar broke into my thoughts._

_"It's the eye of the tiger; it's the thrill of the fight. Rising up to the challenge of our rival. And the last known survivor stalks his prey in night. And he's watching us all with the eyeeeeeee of the tig- Oh..." His voice sang as he opened the loft door, sliding it open and stepping in and spotting us._

_"Shit" I hear Scott whisper under his breath, but my eyes were on Stiles._

_"Did I not get the text or something because this looks a lot like a pack meeting?" His voice questions and I cringe under his stare._

_"Um..We forgot?" I hear Erica say, her words coming out more like a question more than anything and I mentally slap my forehead._

_"Oh well, guess I'll let you pack members get on with it." He says, voice sounding cheerful but there was a tiny shake in his voice and scent turned a little sour as he turns the way he came from muttering "Clearly I am not wanted" under his breath._

_End of flashback_

And that should have been the first alarm bell that went off in my head, telling me my mate didn't feel welcome but like every other time I brushed it off, thinking if I kept him away from meetings I minimised the risk of him encountering the monster we fought against.

Sure I had kept him safe from some enemies but was that all really worth it? Was losing my mate forever worth it? I would rather die than live another day without my mate at my side. Was keeping him safe from a slight chance of being attacked hunting monsters worth all the hurt I had unknowingly caused?

No I didn't think so, and neither did my wolf. In fact my wolf was growling in protest, telling me to run after its mate and comfort him, make sure he knows he is appreciated, that he isn't worthless that he is loved.

And that thought brought me on to my next wave of pain and self hate. Had I really over the past six months of courting my mate never told him I loved him? He had told me plenty of times whether it was through a joke, a nickname like love or just flat out saying 'I love you'. I had assumed he had know what I felt for him but now I could see he clearly didn't. I mean I'm the worst boyfriend in the history of werewolf boyfriends. Even Aidan was currently a better boyfriend to Danny than I have been over the past few months and he was a psycho.

I had purposely left my mate out when he should have been at the center of all decisions.

I had seen Jackson call him names but never stopped him. It was merely half an hour ago, Jackson had tripped my mate over and laughed when he fell and what did I do? Did I run to his assistance? Help him up and growl protectively towards Jackson, no I laughed too.

I had let my pack mercilessly tease him until I could sense his hurt or annoyance and yet I did nothing.

I had ensured the pack didn't speak to him about anything supernatural, keeping him in the shadows.

I was the worst boyfriend, Alpha and pack member ever.

"Oh my god" I whisper before jumping to my feet, running after my mate trail.

His scent of cinnamon, apples and dark chocolate was drowned with pain, hurt and sorrow and the closer to his bedroom I got the stronger they became until I could smell just as much as I could hear his cries.

The scent of salty tears sent my wolf on edge and to now I was one of the causes of that, it sent me mad.

Another sob broke into the air, it was quiet and muffled as if he was crying into something and I couldn't take it any longer, the scent and sound of my mates sobs becoming too much and I barge into the room, the door clanging against the wall.

My mate jumped from where he was sat in the middle of the room, my leather jacket wrapped in his arms, knees to his chest and little sobs erupting from his chest.

He doesn't bother looking up, just keeps on crying, tiny little whimpers that broke my heart.

"Stiles" I whimper the sight of my mate in such distress making my wolf whine.

The sound of my voice snaps his head up and before I could even speak again he had leapt from his sitting position and was crashing into my chest, arms wrapping around my waist in a tight hold.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't want you to leave, don't leave me. I didn't mean it. I was just hurt, please don't go" his voice was muffled against my chest but I could still hear his words as clear as day and they made my heart clench.

Here my mate was apologising to me when I was the one who should be begging for forgiveness.

My mate was too kind hearted, loved too deeply for if he could forgive me so easily then I didn't deserve his big heart.

"Don't go." He repeated, clutching tighter around me, his teary face buried in my chest.

"I'm not going anywhere, ever. And you shouldn't be apologising to me, it should be I begging on my knees for you to consider forgiving me. I'm the worst mate ever and I hurt you, which is unforgivable." I mutter back, nose in his hair taking in the spicy scent of his shampoo that blended so well with his natural scent.

"No don't apologise, I'm over reacting" He answers and I immediately shake my head.

It was typical of Stiles to be so self sacrificing; he's rather shoulder everything to save others from pain and now was not different. He was taking the fault for my actions and I wouldn't let it carry on.

"No, baby. This is all my fault you've done nothing wrong. You're amazing, smart, sexy and everything I hoped to have in a mate but I on the other hand am the worst. I let them pick on you, let Jackson throw you around even though I knew it was wrong. I'm your mate along side with your Alpha and I should never have let such a thing to happen. I made you feel unimportant and worthless and you couldn't be further from that. The pack wouldn't exist without you. I'd be a shambles for one, Scott would never have joined my pack and neither would Danny, Jackson, Allison or Lydia. You keep Peter in check most of the time. You comfort Isaac when he has nightmares. Protect them all when they cannot themselves. You're more than just a researcher and I should have been telling you so everyday but instead I blocked you out, didn't let you come to meetings or hunts while you should have been at my side helping me decide everything. I didn't invite to the meetings because I thought if you didn't know about them you'd be far away from danger but all I did was put you further into danger. I tried to keep you safe but all I did was made you suffer and hurt." i whimper before carrying on "You know that I love you, right? Because that's what I hoped you for but the fact  that I had never said that I did love you, explains it all. It is what gets me the most because I do, more than anything in the world. You are my heart and it beats for you. I love you with all I am, and I'm so terribly sorry I never told you. I should never have expected you to know so; I should have been telling you every time I laid eyes on you. I am more sorry than words can comprehend and I hope one day you will forgive me but I understand completely if you never do. You're my mate and I shall wait forever until I can call you my mate again for I do not deserve you." I cry, tears falling into his hair as I speak.  
  


"I love you too, Der. You may have hurt me on levels no one had before but you are my mate and the thought of not having you in my life was entirely more painful than the thought of only being in the sidelines" His answer made me want to cry even more, he had such a heart of gold.

"I do not deserve you" I mumble.

"That is not true. You deserve more happiness than anyone I know and If I can bring you that then I'll forgive you over and over. I'm hopelessly and devotedly in love with you and the thought of you leaving me causes more pain than the worst of tortures." This time I do sob, letting out the overwhelming emotions out as I tighten my arms around my mate.

I had no idea what I had done to deserve my mate, I must have been an angel in another life for if I ended up with such a mate as Stiles here I must have been one.

Stiles had forgiven me for weeks of pain without a second thought and declared he would do it again and again if it meant I was happy.

If that wasn't love I didn't know what was.

"I love you Stiles. you're my soul mate, my best friend and I love you more than life and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" I whimper into his soft locks, burying my nose a little deeper taking comfort I didn't deserve from his mouth watering scent.  


"I think I knew at some level you loved me but sometimes it was hard to see" He replied sounding insecure and I instantly move backwards, gripping his chin and lifting his head until I was looking into those golden brown eyes I loved so much.

"I'm in love with you and I'm going to tell you every day of the rest of your life or as long as you want me, until you have no doubts of my feelings" I declare, melting into his gaze as he quietly replies an "Okay".

"Good" I mutter bending down to kiss him gently on the cheek "I love you and I promise to spend the rest of my days making it up to you" I add, kissing his other cheek "I'm going to show you how I feel every day of my life" I kiss his jaw "I'm going to stay by your side until we die" I kiss the other side of his jaw "I'm going to listen to every word you say; even the ones which make no sense" I kiss down his neck "And I'm going to include you in everything I do" I kiss down the other side before kissing my way back up "And I'm going to love you so fully so that dark days like this never happens again. I'm going to love you with all I have and I'm going to love you so deeply that I will give you my heart." I finish, staring into his gorgeous eyes before bending down once more and sealing my lips on his in a gentle, chaste kiss, almost like I was sealing all that I had said.  


"Okay" His voice says once more and I give in to my wolf, cupping his tear stained cheek and kissing him more deeply, sending all the love I felt for him through one slide of our lips.

I was going to make sure I'd make it up to my mate and now was only the beginning.

**Witches POV:**

Bronwen smiled as she looked upon the Alpha she had set out to kill and his mate kiss, their lips signifying a deep bond she could feel deepening.  


Her eyes were wet with tears and her heart melting at such displays of love and affection.

This night may have started with ill intentions and misory but to see the ending, it was the best moment in her life.

It made her want to find her own mate, whom was out there someone, wondering the earth, unknowing.

While stuck on finding revenge, driven by anger and sadness, Bronwen had forgotten that happiness could still be found that her brother's death, although painful and heartbreaking, did not signify the end of her world. She had much to enjoy and 1,233 was entirely too young to give up on life.

The witch watched for a couple of more minutes watching as the two sealed their bond through sharing kisses before the rest of the pack rushed in, surrounding the two, wrapping around the Alpha and his mate, all rushing to apologise, even Jackass.

Bronwen smiles one last time, wistful and full of hope before she set off down the road, walking alone until one day her mate would be standing next to her, eyes shining with as much love as she had just witnessed.

Derek and Stiles had found each other and now it was her chance.

"Thank you Talia Hale" She whispered into the night sky, the feel of wind brushing across her face the last thing she felt before she disappeared leaving in search of her soulmate, the one person who would love her just as unconditionally as the Alpha and his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So voila!   
> Chapter 13 guys!   
> I hope you all enjoyed! :)   
> Please keep commenting, leaving Kudos and bookmarking, it means the world to me that people are enjoying what I write.  
> Until next time,  
> Cheerio!   
> \- Bookemdanno98 xx


	14. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' mother’s real cause of death wasn't actually frontotemporal dementia but was a murder by a Omega. Now it features as one of Stiles' most haunting nightmare, one which a Fae makes the Pack relive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys another chapter for y'all!   
> Sorry there's not gif's or pics this time as my computer is really slow atm and it took like half an hour to upload this XD   
> Same rules apply as the other chapters :)   
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF :'(

**Derek POV:**  
  
I seriously had no idea how we got into so much trouble but yet here we were, yet again facing off another enemy, struggling to defend ourselves against the endless barrage of dark magic cast our way.   
  
And what was the dangerous monster of the week we struggled to kill I hear you ask? Was it a nasty troll, a murderous witch or a rival pack? Oh no, we were currently attempting to fight off tiny fairies who had tried claiming the preserve as their own.  
  
 I’m sure you are wondering, how could we face such danger from fairies? Well, the answer was that this particular type of Fairy were ruthless savages who killed, maimed and terrorised anything that got in their path.   
  
Stiles had been researching all week and apparently there were five types of fairy or Fae as they liked to be called.  
  
 The first were the most peaceful, they were called the Avani and they were the protectors of the land. They were often found in woods or fields and used their powers to preserve nature and the environment.   
  
The next were the Darya, they were the water fairies. They were known to be joyful and resided in lakes and rivers. They were the smallest of the Fae and only measured up to 5 centimetres. They controlled the river and what lived in it and kept them safe.  
  
 The third species of Fae were the Esen, the Fairies of the wind. They used the wind to travel and to protect animals with flight. Not much was known about the Esen as they were always in the wind but what we did know was that they were shy and often kept to themselves.   
  
Now the forth species of Fae on the other hands were the complete opposite. They controlled fire and used their powers to fight unlike the other species of Fae. They were known as the protectors of the Fae’s, almost like the Knights were for Camelot. Like their element suggested, the Fahri were boisterous and fiery in nature, bold and fearless they faced the most dangerous of threats. Even though they were tough and feisty unlike their three counterparts, they were merely a speck on what the fifth Fae species was capable of.  
  
 And that brought us to the Nerezza who were currently throwing whatever dark magic they could our way. The Nerezza controlled darkness and were notoriously evil. They had evolved from a group of rouge Fae’s from thousands of years ago who betrayed their own kind to form their own species, killed for their fellow Fae’s power before breeding with another traitor and creating a super Fae who gained the powers of all of the Fae. All the power eventually drove them mad causing what we were fighting today, hundreds of generations of evil down the line, facing the great Nerezza Queen; Maura.  


It was merely half an hour ago, the pack were lounging in the games room in the rebuilt Hale house when I smelt foreign scents cross into my territory.

I was instantly on alert, telling my pack someone was entering our territory without permission and we were out of the house in seconds.

A pack in the town over warned us about a family of Nerezza Fairies who passed through their territory and were heading our way to ‘Claim the Hale land when their packs were still weak’.   
  
Stiles had stayed in the house, trying to find out how to kill a Fae or at least what its weakness was.  
  
“Guys, here!” Stiles’ voice broke through my concentration and I quickly turn from the Fae I was swotting through the air towards my mate, turning just in time to catch a small pouch of powder he threw my way.

“Its Iron dustings, basically a fairies version of Wolfsbane” He adds, throwing another pouch towards Danny and Jackson who were battling three fairies between them.

I felt my wolf both sigh in relief and growl at my mate’s presence; he was relieved that he was here ready to protect my betas but was growling protectively for now my mate was bang on in the middle of danger.

“Their weaknesses are their wings. So either you throw the iron at them or you rip their wings off. It instantly dies either way.” Stiles informs as he simultaneously throws a handful of iron at a approaching Fae, hitting it straight on and making it shriek in pain before it exploded in a poof of black smoke.

Watching my mate in action made my wolf howl in pride but I quickly push it down concentrating instead on the Fae infront of me. I couldn’t let my mate distract me or vice versa, it was simply too dangerous.  
  
My hand snaps into the air catching the fairy between my fingers in one quickly motion before I reach behind it with my other hand and rip the thin, fluttering wings from its body, making it explode just like when Stiles threw iron at the other fairy.

 I cringe at the barbaric action of ripping its wings from its body but I couldn’t feel sympathetic for the creature; it was an evil being after my territory for its power and was prepared to kill my pack for it.

The thought of my families land, which had been in the Hale family for centuries, combined with the threat against my pack caused my wolf to rise in protest and before I knew it I had another Fae in my hand, its wings being ripped out of its back.

My wolf grumbles in satisfaction as I quickly loosen the pouch, grabbing some of the iron dustings and throwing it as a fairy which was flying quickly towards me.

I could hear the rest of the pack doing the same, eradicating the fifty or so fairies down to a mere ten in minutes.

 The queen had obviously underestimated us for before she knew it; it was her against nine angry werewolves, a hunter, a banshee and a incredibly stubborn and informed human.

“Noo! You killed them all!” The female Fae shrieks.

“You dared invading _my_ territory! The blame is on you” I snarl at the Queen, stalking forwards like the predator I was, inching towards my prey.

“You killed my family” She screams back and I had to control my wolf before he leapt at the Fae and simply ate her like an appetiser.

 “And you threatened mine. You invaded Hale territory and now you faced the consequences!” I growl, watching her small face scrunch in anger.

“That is no excuse for such massacre!” Her high pitched voice made my ears hurt.

“I am well over my right to defend my pack. You were going to kill them for the power the Hale land contains. I simply fought back!” I snarled in reply, watching as she grew more and more angry.

“Killing my family is not justifiable! You will pay for your packs acti- No, that would not be enough for the pain you have caused...No... Instead the person who you care most for will pay for all of your deeds” The woman screamed, her words instantly making my heart rate quicken as I sub-consciously take a step towards Stiles.

“Ah ah ah, don’t move another inch. You wouldn’t want to spoil my fun now would you, Alpha?” The Fae’s voice had dropped an octave now, sounding more sinister and evil. “Now why don’t you sit back and enjoy the show?” And with that she thrusts her hands forwards as a black cloud rushes out of her open palms, heading straight towards my mate.

I try to dive in its path, attempt to save my mate but the Fairy throws another spell my way, a gust of wind pushing me back and out of the way.

I watch helpless as my beta’s all try to get to Stiles, watching as they too are held back as the black mist slams into my mate.

“STILES!” I hear myself scream as my mate falls backwards, as if in a slow-motion scene in  a movie, before he hits the floor with a thud.   
  
And just like in the movies I watch as seconds tick by slowly before his body jerks.

“No, no, no! Get out! Get out!” My mates voice was screaming and I scramble to get to his side, fighting against the wind with all my strength before I break through.

I sprint to my mates side, tumbling to my knees and reaching for him with shaking hands.

“Stiles...” I whisper, trying to stop his thrashing, my heart shattering as a small whimper breaks through his lips.

“Stop..Stop!” His voice pleads and I quickly tug his body towards mine, hoping it would comfort him.

However it seemed to do nothing as the man I was secretly in love with trembled and thrashed in my arms.

“Leave! Get out! NO! NO!” His voice croaked and I grip him tighter, the top half of his body in my embrace while his bottom half lays struggles against the dark magic.

“Oh baby” I whisper, clutching him to my chest as I bury my nose in his hair, trying to keep my wolf from going feral while trying to soothe my mate.

“No...No...Mum...Stop” He was sobbing now and I felt what remained of my heart break into tiny pieces at his cries.

I hear a high pitched cackle come from behind me and my head snaps up, red shining eyes glaring down the remaining Fae with so much hate and anger I was surprised she didn’t burst into flames.

 “Oh this is fun!” She laughs, her smile crazed.

“What did you do!?” I growl, my words lisped slightly behind my lengthening teeth.

“I just lived my worst nightmare and now he must live through his.” She giggles. “Again” The Fae adds with a darker chuckle, one which made me shiver.  
  
“Stop! Please!” I hear Scott beg as he watches his brother in all but blood struggle under the Fae’s magic.  

“Oh, no can do, sorry though Pup. I’m having way too much fun! Who would have known such a joyous and kind soul had seen such bloodshed, such darkness in his short life!” She grins maliciously; enjoying the pain Scott was feeling. “The poor thing! If I wasn’t enjoying myself so much then maybe I would feel sorry for the kid!” She declares.   
  
“What do you mean?” Erica growls, her eyes flashing with anger.

The Fae was not only taunting us over our pain but was laughing at seeing Stiles stuck in the hands of his worst nightmare. Erica’s anger was totally understandable; in fact I was sure every member of my pack was vibrating with fury.

“Oh, you don’t know? Why don’t I show you?” She smirks and before I could stop her she had waved her hand and the scenery changed from the field we were in into the middle of the forest.

The trees looked familiar and it didn’t take me long to figure out where I was.

I was in the trees not far behind my childhood home and just to prove it, when I looked back I quickly spot the outline of the Hale house in the distance.

I feel a hand on my bicep and I instantly identify it as Isaac.

I quickly turn towards my youngest Beta, finding him panicked and scared as he gripped onto me.

Erica was gripping onto his back with Boyd holding her tightly.

Peter was to my left, Cora in his arms as he moves closer to me, Danny right at his side.

Jackson had Lydia behind his back, pushing her back towards my front as Scott grips his arm, Allison holding onto the other girl.

They were all trembling, the thick layer of fear in the air making us all feel the effects.

It wasn’t our fear, it was someone else’s but it was so strong, so thick that it travelled through our bones and made us quake as if we were feeling what they were.

A child’s scream of fear echoed through the trees, the sound making Isaac whimper as he grips tighter on my arm and I quickly hug him close, nesting the scared pup into my chest.

It was then I realised.   
  
Stiles was not longer in my arms.

My wolf whines in distress, scenting the air and searching for his scent.

The sound of another cry filled the air and I quickly snap my head towards the sound, finding myself staring at a taller figure and a smaller one, running through the trees.

The smaller figure was huddled in the bigger figures arms as she sprinted, dodging and weaving between trees.

“Mamma!” A small voice cries, the sound making my heart break as the two figures get nearer.

“Hold on baby” A woman’s voice, scared and breathless answers, trying to soothe her child.

“Mamma! Bad man! Bad man!” The child cries and now he had pointed it out I could clearly see a figure a few meters behind the Mother and child.

The figure was larger in height and width and had shining blue eyes.

“I know Baby. Just hold tight, Genim” The woman replies, still sprinting ever closer.

“Mamma...I’m scared...” The body whimpered against his mother’s neck as the woman swerves to the right, heading directly towards us.

“I know, Kochanie. But Aunt Talia will save us.” The woman relies and my heart stops.

How was my mother a part of Stiles’ worst nightmare?

“He close, now” The little boy sobs, the sound making something kicking in, a impulsive need to protect only Stiles was able to raise.  
  
And then just as the moon shines down on the woman’s face, a face which looked so similar to Stiles, I finally realised.

The woman wasn’t a stranger, it was Claudia Nowak, the woman my mother viewed as a sister, the very woman I was now finally linking with my mate, the small child I had forgotten came over to my house often in my younger years.  
  
 This woman wasn’t only my mother’s best friend but was Sheriff Stilinski’s late wife and the mother of my mate.   
  
Stiles’ features were so undoubtingly hers and now I was staring it in the face the night my mother came home sobbing the loss of her closest friend, her sister in all but blood, came crashing down.

I had never seen the ties before; Stiles always said his mother died of frontotemporal dementia and I had never questioned him on the subject and I was too young to fully remember what my ‘Aunt’ Claudia looked like.

I start to tremble as the woman enters the small clearing we were stood at the edge of, knowing what was coming.

My mate was about to lose his mother.

I try to move forwards, the need to protect my mate and his mother overwhelming but a force kept me in place and I feel a sob work its way up my chest.

“No!” I howl, making the others flinch.

“Derek?” I hear Scott question, now having taken Isaac in his arms when I lunged forwards to try and save my mate.

“NO!” I cry again, banging my fists against the invisible wall that was blocking my way, preventing me from getting to my mate.

“Nephew, what is going on?” I hear my Uncle question, his warm grip on my shoulder making me want to throw myself into his arms, like I used to do when I was smaller.

“Claudia Nowak. She’s Claudia Nowak, mother’s best friend!” I cry, watching as his face grows pale and his eyes water, finally understanding.

This woman was a member of our pack, she was a friend, family even and now we were being forced to watch what we knew were her last moments on this earth.  
  
And to make it all worse, my mate was right in her arms, Stiles had seen it all and the fact made tears fall down my cheek.

“I don’t understand” I hear Scott whisper.

“Claudia Stilinski, Scott. She was my sister’s best friend. She was my old pack’s Stiles, she kept us human. Her death shook us all and what we are witnessing now is the very night she died” I hear my Uncle say and I feel a wave of shock radiate from each pack member.

“No...” I hear Scott gasp.

“Oh no, Stiles” Erica sobs, realising what the situation entailed.

“He said it was dementia! I don’t...I..I.” Scott’s voice sounded destroyed.

He was about to open his mouth again when a scream shattered into the air.

My eyes snap to Claudia just in time to watch her fly forwards as the Omega pounces on her back.

She has just enough time to throw Stiles out of the way before she smacks into the dirt below.  
  
She scrambles to turn, thrashing until she was facing her attacker head on.

The brave woman throws her fist at the enraged wolf but it was already too late as he lunges forwards, sinking his teeth into her neck.

“Mamma!” The tiny scream shattered the last of my walls, making me sink to my knees as I watched the omega tear into what once the woman who used to read to me and made me cookies.  
  
“Nie, Mamo!” The tiny voice cried and I watched helplessly as the tiny version of Stiles ran up to his dying mother and trying to drag the Omega away from her only to be wiped away with a smack to the cheek.  
  
Stiles lands with a sickening crunch as the small, brittle bone of his left wrist snaps.

His tiny cries of pain and despair haunt the trees with a endless echo but the kid doesn’t give up.

He struggles onto his feet, using his uninjured arm to push himself up before turning on dangerously wobbly feet.

“NIE!” His small voice shouts as he jumps forwards and onto the omega’s back, whom of which was slashing away at Claudia’s still body.

It was as I watched my mate’s tiny form be shrugged off like a fly and the sound of his mother taking her last breath was when I completely break down, body racking sobs travelling up my body as Stiles land back onto the floor with an agonised scream.   
  
It was then as the last thud of Claudia Stilisnki’s heat beat sounded in the air was when a loud roar filled the woods.

Then a dark blur jumped through the air, tackling the Omega off of Claudia and to the floor where he quickly found his death with a swift snap of the black wolf’s jaw.

The black wolf lets the body fall from its teeth before it tips its head back in a mournful howl.

The howl was answered by at least a dozen sad howls and I feel myself cry even more for  one of those howls was a six year old me, feeling the sudden tearing agony of losing a pack member.

The wolf changes back to human and I find myself staring at my mother as she rushed to Stiles’ side, finding him unconscious and as still as his mother.

If it wasn’t for the regular beat of his heart and the calm intakes of breath, I would have though he too, dead.

“Oh Pup. What am I going to do” I hear my mother mutter as the sound of the pack nearing travels to my ears “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry” My mother’s cries were breaking my heart until there was nothing left of it “Its okay Pup. Mamma’s going to heaven but we’ll be okay. I’ll protect you my little warrior. You’ll be okay Kochanie” My mother had the unconscious Stiles in her arms, clutched to her chest as she rocked back and forth.

“Talia! Oh honey” The deep voice which could only belong to my Father made me look to the left as he runs to my mother’s side, crumbling to the floor and wrapping his arms around her.

“She’s gone! She’s gone.” Was my Mothers sobbing reply and before I could watch my Fathers answer the image of my parents faded.

The darkness of the woods gave way to the light of day as trees change to grass and I’m clutching my mate closely again.

“Oh, baby” I sob, the pain of witnessing what I just had making me cry shamelessly into his neck.

The full weight of what m mate had seen, had felt that night pushed against my chest and tears fell down my cheeks in an endless river.

My sweet, kind and brave mate had watched the death of his mother unfold right before his eyes and yet he turned out to be the amazing man he was today.

He saw a feral werewolf rip apart his Mother and yet he helped his best friend cope with transforming into one.

He witnessed his Mother bleed out and yet he saved me time and time again.

His Mother died at the hands of a wolf and yet here he getting into danger defending the very things that killed her.

I had no clue how he did it but it only served to make me fall further for him, that he could find it in his heart to forgive the species that killed his mother astonished me. I mean it took me months to accept Allison for her Aunts sins and yet Stiles did it without a second thought, even forgave a feral wolf and helped Peter be the man he was before.

I tune out the sound of my pack, laying kisses on my mates head as the pack kill the remaining Fae.

I curl around Stiles, keeping the unconscious man safe as I hug him tighter to my chest, rocking slightly in a small rhythm, calming myself as I breath in his scent.

The smell of cinnamon, apples and chocolate wafts up my nose with every intake, with every sob and I quickly bury myself in his neck, kissing the pale soft skin their before rubbing my cheek there, scenting my mate to calm my wolf alongside showing any wolf who dared threaten my mate that he was protected.

I rub my hands up his back, whimpering his name over and over, the image of his Mother being ripped apart combined with his struggles to save her and my mother’s cries, all slowly eroding away my defences, making me sob harder.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” I found myself saying into his neck, feeling so guilty that I couldn’t save my mate, couldn’t save his mother, couldn’t stop his pain and couldn’t bring her back to him.

I felt so utterly useless and all I could do was hold him tight and hope my embrace would help, make him feel safe.

“Der?” I hear his voice whisper against my ear, the sound chocked out around a tiny cry.

“It’s okay, baby. I got you.” I whisper back, tightening my hold when I feel his arms wrap around me, his hands clutching my shoulders.

“I’ll protect you, my love.” I reassure him, kissing his neck with tiny little pecks before hugging him tight again.

“You’ll be okay, Kochanie” I add and I knew at that moment, with my mate wrapped up in my arms sobbing with grief, that it was true.

I would do anything to keep my mate safe, to keep him protected just as my mother had done through all those years.

“I’m never letting you go” I whisper, knowing I could never let him get hurt again, not when I could prevent it.

I’d rather die than make him suffer the same grief and god help whoever tried to hurt my mate next for they were in for a real treat when they tried.   
  
Stiles was my mate, mine to protect, cherish and love and I was planning on doing that exact thing and I’d rip the person who tries getting between that up, limb by limb.

_I’ll protect you my brave warrior._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (from polish)  
> Kochanie- Sweetheart   
> Nie- No   
> Mamo- Mum
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!  
> Please keep on commenting, bookmarking and leaving Kudos, it means the world to me :)  
> Until next time...  
> \- Bookemdanno98 xx


	15. Operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff Stilinski is critically injured in a shoot out with an armed robber. To save his father's life Stiles must give up a part of himself but will this end in disaster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry I'm a little late! Technical difficulties are a bitch!  
> So same rules apply as usual.  
> Parish appears earlier than in the show.  
> DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NOT GAINED THE RIGHTS TO TEEN WOLF OVER THE PAST WEEK AND I'M GOING TO CRY.

Stiles POV:

"STILES! Tell Erica it's my go to pick the movie!" I hear Scott shout across the loft from where he and the rest of the 'Pups' were all lounged in the living room.

"God help me" I mutter under my breath making Derek who was helping me with dinner chuckle before I hand him the knife I was cutting onions with and making my way to the living room.

I smile in amusement as I watch Erica and Scott argue, the rest of the pack giggling at their childish squabble as poor Peter sits on his armchair rolling his eyes in true Hale fashion.

"Scott you chose Lion King last week! It's totally my turn to pick!" I hear Erica exclaim as I lean on the door frame smiling with amusement.

"What? No I didn't that was Isaac!" Scott answers.

"You're such a bad liar! Your heart just skipped! It was you!" Erica shrieks.

"I have no idea what you mean" Scott denied and I sigh at how hopeless he was at trying to lie.

"Your heart just stuttered again!" Erica taunts and I finally decide to put Scott out of his misery before he dug himself a deeper hole.

"Actually, Catwoman. It's not your or scott's turn, it's actually Jack-Jacks...so" I voice making Erica and Scott groan.

"But Stilessss... Jackson always picks Fast and Furious!" Scott whines.

"Well it's lucky there's another two movies to watch then" I snark, watching both Erica and Scott's eyes grow wide.

"Noooo!" Erica groans and I laugh at their reaction, watching as Jackson, bless him, practically skipped over to the DVD shelf and took out the 5th installment of the franchise, grinning with glee.

"Oh dear what have you done!" I hear Scott exclaim as he watched Jackson turn and smirk maniacally at him "Stiles, you've created a demon! Quick! We must exorcise it!" He exclaims as he jumps on Jackson's back, the others joining to make a giant puppy pile of laughing puppies.

I meet Peter's eyes, both of us simultaneously shaking our heads before Peter went back to reading and I turned back into the kitchen.

Derek had disappeared at some point during my time sorting out the pups, no doubt getting more of the ingredients for the Bolognese we were making from the pantry.

I go back to the counter, picking up the discarded knife and finish cutting the onions, my eyes watering slightly as the knife slices through the vegetable.

I hum a random tune to myself, not hearing the footsteps approaching or the sound of someone placing things on the worktop behind me.

It wasn't until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist was when I registered someone else's presence.

I smile at the feel of Derek's warm chest against my back, feeling protected and safe with those strong arms around me.

"Hey babe" I hear him mumble against my neck, placing a small kiss there as I turn my face towards him, leaning in for a chaste kiss.

"Mmm" I sigh against his lips, loving the feel of his stubble brushing against my skin and the feel of his soft lips on mine.

We slowly pull apart, not letting the kiss deepen too much as I look into those gorgeous multicoloured eyes.

"I love you" I utter against his lips, tilting my head slightly to slot our lips together again in a gentle kiss.

"I love you too" I hear him answer, giving me one last kiss before he buried his nose in my neck, taking in a deep breath before rubbing his cheek against mine, spreading his scent on me.

I quickly turn around, tilting my neck to let him nuzzle against my skin, letting my mate's instincts to be fulfilled.

The wolf inside of Derek purred in content as he pulled back, the glint of red shining in his eyes as he looked meaningfully into my eyes.

I smile at my mate before leaning in, brushing my cheeks against his in return before bending lower, kissing over his neck before taking in his scent, earthy, rich and musky.

I kiss over his heated skin, before rubbing my cheek over his skin, mixing my scent into his like he did to I.

I feel my mate's chest vibrate against mine, his wolf content.

I slowly pull away, placing one last kiss onto his neck before pulling back, getting lost in my mates glowing red eyes.

Derek lifts his hand, cupping my cheeks and I instantly lean into the touch, closing my eyes at the feel of his thumb brushing across my skin.

"You're my heart, my soul, my mate." I hear him whisper bending down to kiss my lips once more.

"And you are my everything" I reply, smiling at the man I so dearly loved, letting our lips meet in a gentle embrace, one which deepened quickly as I felt his tongue brush against my lower lip.

I open my mouth, letting him in, showing him my love through one singular kiss, our souls embracing and our heart beating as one.  


"Hey Stil- Oh ewwww! My eyes! Their burning!" I hear Scott "Guys call the Fire Station!" He adds running out of the kitchen covering his eyes.

I laugh against my mates lips, feeling him chucking too at my best friends antics.

"Ooo good idea! Maybe we could find a sexy fire-fighter for Cora and Danny!" I hear Erica exclaim and I shake my head in amusement.

"Honestly that woman has no boundaries" I mutter, leaning my forehead on Derek's shoulder, smiling into the muscle there.

"I heard that!" I hear Erica shout, making Derek snort.

"Damn Werewolf hearing" I grumble as Derek tightens his grip around me, hugging me tighter one hand moves downwards, landing on my ass like some cheesy scene from a chick flick movie were the guy slips a hand down to the girls ass only to have it moved back up.

"Easy there tiger" I grin, feeling him smile against my cheek.

"I don't think I will" He growls back, tightening his grip and lifting me and carrying me to the worktop dropping me on the surface and boxing me in.

"Oh, big bad wolf! What big teeth you have!" I exclaim.

"The better to eat you with!" He growls darting forwards and I laugh as he nibbles at the side of my neck. "What a tasty morsel" He adds, a mix of a chuckle and a laugh coming from his chest.

"No! No! Please don't eat me!" I giggle.

"But you taste so good" He replies licking my skin and making me squirm.  


"Oh my god! Again!" Scott's voice shouts from the door"Why me! All I wanted to do was get some snacks! I must have been a murderer in the past life or something!" He adds, running out of the kitchen again.

I laugh again, wrapping my arms around Derek's neck feeling him chuckle against my chest.

"Mummy and Daddy scar you again?" I hear Jackson snark.

"Yes! Forever more shall I see that image!" Scott's voice was higher than usual.

"You're such a drama queen! I bet it wasn't even bad!" I hear Lydia say.

"Lyds, you don't want to know what I saw. I'm going to have nightmares for weeks!" He exaggerates.

"Scott, this is karma!" I shout making Derek wince with how loud the sound was "Sorry, babe" I whisper, kissing the top of his head in apology.

"What do you mean!?" I hear Scott answer.

"Well, with the amount of times I've walked in on you and Allison, it's about time for some retribution!" I laugh, keeping my voice lower.

"I have no idea what you are referring to!" He says, and I roll my eyes.

"Sure you do-"I start but I was cut off by the distant sound of music coming from the living room.

"Stiles! Your phones ringing!" Isaac informs me and I use my hands to push Derek away from my body, jumping down from the work top, pressing a quick kiss against my mates lips before rushing into the living room.

I nearly bump into Isaac who was carrying my ringing phone and I quickly take it from him, smiling at the ringtone.

"Woop-woop! That's the sound of da police! Woop- woop! That's the sound of the beast" The ringtone sounded, signalling it was my Dad calling.

I quickly swipe right, answering the call.

"Daddio! Do you need something? It's a pretty weird time to be calling, it's like half five? I mean you can call me anytime but I-"My rambling was cut off when a voice traveled through my phone, one that sounded nothing like my Dad's deep comforting voice.

"Stiles! It's Parish" The voice says and I feel my heart pick up instantly.

Why would Parish be calling me on my Dad's phone?

"Parish? Where's my Dad? Why are you ringing me with his phone? Is he okay?" The last part of my sentence was barely over a whisper and I was sure if the Deputy wasn't a hell hound he probably wouldn't have heard it.

"Stiles. I need you to get to the hospital, Okay?" Jordan's voice answered, giving me no answers at all and ensure my panic increased.

"The hospital? Why? Is he okay? What's wrong? Please! Is my Dad okay?" I gasp out, my chest getting tight.

"I..I..I don't know! We were called out; armed robbery in progress. He got shot! I tried to get to him before the robber shot him but I was too late! I.. he...there was so much blood. I'm so sorry, Stiles!" His voice sounded just as panicked as I felt.

"O..Okay... I..um..He's alive?" I ask.

"He was when the ambulance left" His honest answer came and I close my eyes as the new onslaught of emotions swept over me.

Relief for my dad was still alive.

Panic for he still could perish.

Grief for I could lose the only blood relative I have left.

Horror for he had been shot.

Dread for I didn't know what would be waiting for me at the hospital.

Sadness for he was fighting for his life rather than being safe.

And lastly I felt sorry for Parish who had to witness the whole thing, sorry that he couldn't do anything and that he was blaming himself for it, blaming himself that my Dad was in hospital.

I knew it wasn't his fault, I was sure that he did all he could to try and save my Dad but things like this always happened to the best people rather than the bad ones. I had no doubt in my mind that Parish would have taken the bullets for him.

Parish had lost his parents in a car accident years ago and when he got to Beacon Hills my Dad took him under wing and he became some sort of father figure to Jordan. In fact it was my Dad who encouraged him to join the pack and helped him recover from the PTSD he suffered from coming back from war as a part of Military.

And right now he was feeling the same as I was, like he was going to lose a Father. He may not be as close as I was too my Father but he was still the man he depended on, just like I did.

"Okay that's good, I need you to keep calm okay? My Dad's strong; he's been shot before and made it through. He wouldn't want us to panic before we even knew how bad it was." I start, keeping my voice as calm as I could "I'm going to send Jackson and Boyd to pick you up. You're going to let them drive you to the hospital and I'm going to meet you there. I'll try finding out more on his condition" I add, feeling hands on my hips as strong arms draw me backwards into the muscled, comforting chest of my mate.

I sigh at the feel of him behind me, like a sturdy wall keeping up my foundations before I crumbled.

"Okay, I can do that." I hear Parish say, his voice sounding much calmer now.

"Good, Jackson and Boyd will be there soon." I answer.

"Thank you Stiles" The other man's voice travels once more through the speakers before he hangs up.

There was a silent moment in which I spent staring at the wall opposite me, my brain blank with everything except panic and fear.

"Baby? I know you're scared and panicked right now, but we need to get to your Dad" Derek's voice rumbled against my back and I sink more into his warmth before I straighten up, determination taking over the fear and anxiety.

My father needed me and I would make damn sure I was going to be at his side through all of this.

"Okay. Jackson, Boyd you go pick up Parish. Erica, Ally, Lyds, I need you to go to my house. Pack me a bag and one for my Dad, I'm not leaving him in the hospital alone. Peter, take Cora and Danny to the station and make sure the bastard who hurt my Dad is in jail, if he isn't...well go wild. Scott go pick up your Mum, the hospital might need her. Isaac you're coming with me and Derek. We all meet in the hospital when you've finished" I command, watching as they all move to do as I asked, everyone moving to the loft door and scrambling to their cars.

I quickly run into the Kitchen, turning off all the electrical equipment before meeting Derek and Isaac at the door and rushing to the Camaro.

The next ten minutes was spent in a panicked silence as Derek drove to the hospital, the only thing keeping me from having a panic attack was Isaac's warm embrace anchoring me.

We were sat in the back of Derek's car and Isaac had me wrapped inside his arms, my head resting on his chest just like I did to him when he had nightmares.

I feel arms pull me out of the Camaro and I easily comply, letting them pull me to my feet.

I'm quickly transferred from Isaac's lithe, muscled arms to Derek's much more muscular ones, letting my mate take control and lead me towards the hospital.

"Everything's going to be fine, baby." I hear Derek whisper and I nod into his chest, trusting him.

And then we were at the reception, Derek demanding to know my Fathers condition.

"I don't care; I just want to know how he is!" Derek's voice growled.

"Sir, Mr Stilinski here may be his son but we cannot release patients information to Non-family members" The receptionist, I was just registering as one of Melissa's colleagues answers.

I hear as well as feel Derek let out a warning growl and I instantly knew I had to take control of the situation before Derek actually ripped the woman apart.

"Sorry, Miss James I was in a bit of a shock, but I'm okay now. This is my Fiancé Derek and my cousin Isaac" I lie knowing it would be easier to lie than to go by myself to get answers on my Dad's condition, knowing right now I needed their support.  
  
(The receptionist; Miss James)

"Oh I'm sorry Stiles. Melissa never mentioned you got engaged!" The receptionist squeals and I grit my teeth.

Was it really the time to go all girly and shriek at my 'engagement'?

"Oh, it's still pretty new. She probably forgot. Scott only found out a couple of weeks ago" I reply tersely.

"Oh in that case, I'll take you to the waiting room. The Doctor should be there shortly with some information. All I know at the moment is that he is alive and currently stable." The woman smiles, leading us down a corridor to an elevator, to the third floor, down a hall and into a room at the end of the corridor.

"Here we are. The Doctor will be here soon" The woman adds, heading back to the door.

"Oh, Miss James? If you could let in the rest of my family I'd appreciate it" I ask the older woman.

"Of course" She answers with a nod before retreating out of the room.

I listen to her heels, click on the floor until my ears could no longer hear them before I turn towards Derek and laying my head on his massive chest, grabbing Isaac's arm and tugging him to my side so Derek could wrap his arms around both of us.

The youngest pack member was shaking slightly and I knew he was scared of losing one of his pack mates so I bring him just a little closer, needing the comfort just as much as he did and I soaked it up from both my mate and Isaac.

I didn't know how long we stood there for but soon we were joined slowly by the rest of the pack, Allsion, Erica and Lydia placing three bags onto the chairs before wrapping themselves around us.

Scott and Melissa came next, Scott throwing himself at my back and cuddling into me, seeking reassurance and wanting to take away my pain and panic. Melissa bless her, hugged into mine and Derek's side, trailing a comforting hand through my hair.

Peter, followed by Cora and Danny followed next, reassuring me that the man who shot my Dad had been dealt with before joining us, Peter behind Derek, holding Cora close while Danny wrapped his arms around Allison and Lydia.

Lastly, Boyd, Jackson and Parish entered the room, each one looking fearful and shaky until they collapsed into the 'puppy pile'. Boyd's large arms around Erica and Isaac, Jackson sneaking inbetween Danny and Lydia, holding them both. Jordan huddled close to Scott, his hand gripping my arm as if it was a stabilizer keeping him upwards.

We stay like that for what felt like hours, soaking in each other's warmth and comfort, like wild wolves did, before we slowly pull apart, falling onto the multiple sofa's lounged across the room, keeping as close as possible.

It felt like the longest hour of my life, while we all waited to hear about my father but when the doors to the room opened with a long creak we were all on alert, looking at a man in his late twenties as he walks in, wearing dark blue scrubs.

The man was blonde hair with blue eyes, a muscled form and was a good looking man.  
( The Doctor)  
  


"Hello, my name is JD Dawson and I'm the Doctor treating Sheriff Stilinski. I understand your all worried and have question but at this current moment there is more important things at hand." The Doctor starts and we all nod in understanding, knowing something was wrong. "Now as you all probably know, the Sheriff was shot. He was shot a total of three times, once in the shoulder, once just below the right pack and in the stomach. Now the shoulder was easy to treat and the bullet was taken out immediately and the wound was stitched up. We found more difficulty with the second bullet wound as it penetrated the lung, however we could quickly take the bullet out and stitch the lung back together before it could collapse. Unfortunately the third bullet shattered and fracture outwards, destroying 60% of the organ, simply too much of the tissue was destroyed for us to fix. And this is where our current dilemma has led us. To save him we are going to need to a liver transplant otherwise he will die in the next twenty four hours" The doctor finishes, his words feeling like a bull had just charged into my stomach and I toppled backwards, Derek's hands keeping me from stumbling backwards.

"Well, in that case take our blood, test it against John's, at least one of us here will match him" I hear Scott say and I feel my heart swell at his readiness to save my Father.

But I knew I wouldn't let any of them risk their lives, risk something going wrong when I myself could prevent it.

"There's no need Doc, I'll save everybody some time. Me and my father share the same blood type, I made Melissa test my blood against his years ago just in case a situation like this happened. So just use mine" I announce, feeling Derek tense up against my back.

"Stiles, No" I hear Erica protest "We can do it. We'll hea-"She adds and I quickly cut her off.  


"No Erica, It will take hours to get everyone tested and the quicker my Dad has this operation the more of a chance he has to survive it. I'm doing this" I say, my voice stern and unshakable.

"But the risk's higher fo-"I hear Scott start.  


"I don't give a flying fuck about the risks! My Father is lying in a hospital bed dying, Scott! I'll be dammed if I let the risk of this going badly from stopping me saving him!" I snap. "I am doing this whether you like it or not. I'm not waiting idly by as he suffers when I could help elevate that suffering. I'm twenty years old and none of you can stop me from doing this. I'd do it for any of you!"I say, voice shaking slightly with emotion.

The room was silent for a couple of seconds before the doctor spoke up.

"Mr Stilinski, if you have made your decision please follow me to the prep room" The Doctor breaks the silence and I nod towards him, following as he retreats towards the doors.

I barely get to walk a few steps before someone was spinning me around and those warm, soft lips were smashing into mine.

A tongue pushes its way into my mouth and I quickly let it in, shivering as it brushes the top of my mouth before mingling with mine, tasting and savouring just as I was.  


It felt like my body was tingling with electricity, one kiss from my mate setting my body alight with pleasure.

Large hands were placed, one cupping my cheek while the other was wrapped around my waist, pulling me as closely to Derek as physically possible, our bodies touching from head to toe.

I moan against his lips, sinking into the kiss, making sure that this beautiful man who held me tight knew just how much I loved him from my lips alone.

The kiss felt sweet but hot at the same time, innocent but thorough as if Derek was giving me something to stay for.

I answer his need by delving my tongue deeper and gripping around his neck tighter, brining him impossibly closer, running my hands through his hair as if saying 'I'll be yours forever'.

As we slowly pull apart, leaving tender kisses against swollen lips, tiny peck against each other's necks and loving brushes of each other's finger across our skin, I feel a tear fall down my cheek.

"I love you and I'm not leaving you" I mutter, looking into those pools of green, blue and hazel.

"I love you too. Never leave me" He pleads.

"Never" I answer, laying one final kiss on his lips before turning, his hands slowly slipping out of mine as I follow the doctor from the room.

**Derek POV:**

I watch helplessly as my mate, my soul and my heart walked out of the room, following the Doctor towards the operation prep room, his heartbeat the only thing keeping me from wolfing out and running to him, wrap myself around him and never let him risk himself like he was about to do.

I knew in my heart that he was doing his to save his father, the man who I dearly cared about but my wolf just wanted my mate back in its arms, safe and sound.

I had started Med school in New York and I knew very well the risk's of operations, even a operation on a broken bone could be a massive danger.

And now that my mate was going to go under a major transplant operation, giving up more than half of his liver to save his father, it set my wolf on edge.

My wolf longed to just run into John's hospital room and bite him, turn him into a werewolf to both prevent my mate from risking his life and stopping anything like this happening again.

However I knew at this second the chances of the Sheriff surviving the operation was higher than surviving the bite so I kept my wolf calm, listening to my mates heartbeat and chose to trust that my mate was strong enough to survive the operation.

I spend the next quarter of an hour listening to the Doctor run Stiles through everything, the risks, how the op was going to work, about painkillers and etcetera.

My ears catch the sound of him moving into what must have been a changing room before he shrugged off his clothes and swapped them for the hospital issued gown, hearing his heart rate quicken slightly, no doubt starting to worry about what was about to happen.

I listen as he emerges from the changing room, the doctor reassuring him before his footsteps followed the Doc's towards the door.

Then the door to the prep room opens and both men step out of the room, Stiles in the gown holding his clothes in hand.

Stiles hands the clothes over to a nurse who makes her way quickly towards us, handing me the pile before walking back towards where the Doctor and Stiles were going over the operation.

"Are you ready, Mr Stilinski?" I hear the Doctor ask.

"Yes" Was Stiles' simple answer and before I knew it the three people had disappeared into a room where the operation would take place.

I instantly start to pace, my wolf becoming anxious as I hear Stiles gasp, no doubt at the sight of his Father before the Doctor tells him to lie down.

"Now, Mr Stilinski, we're going to give you some drugs to knock you out, I just want to confirm once more that you consenting to this operation" The doctor says and I feel my wolf grumble in approval, that the doctor was making sure my mate was fine with what was going to happen.

"Absolutely" My mate answered with surety and confidence.

"Well in that case, the ingestion will only prick for a second then you'll feel the drug travelling up your arms, before you'll taste something bitter in the back of your throat then you will fall unconscious." The Doctor informs my mate.

"Okay, go for it" My mate answers, those four words the last one he would utter in the next hours of tense silence.

In the first hour my wolf paced around the room, relentlessly walking until Melissa told me to sit down.

The second hour was spent with Isaac in my arms, laying on the sofa, letting the puppy comfort me.

The third hour was spent pacing once more, my body twitching with the need to have my mate close, my feet starting to hurt with the amount of walking i was doing. It was only until Jackson forced me back into a sofa was when I stopped and even then my knee bounced in anxiety. It was as if I'd caught Stiles' jittery movements.

The forth hour was spent clutching my mates hoodie close to my nose, inhaling his scent and calming my wolf as I watch over my now sleeping pack.

Peter and Cora were sprawled over a sofa in the corner of the room, my sister head on my Uncles lap as he slept.

Danny had Parish lying on his shoulder on another sofa and I let myself smile at the possible love match.

Jackson, Lydia, Scott and Allison were all crowded on a sofa together, the two girls in the middle, clutching each other while the two boys were on the outside leaning on their other half.

Melissa had dragged Isaac onto a sofa and had wrapped her arms around him, both of them finding comfort from each other.

It was now nearly ten o'clock at night and still there had been no news on how the operation was going.

The only thing reassuring me that both father and son were alive was their strong heartbeats, Johns being weaker but strong never the less.

I sit there, staring at the floor, listening to their heartbeats, breathing in my mates scent for another ten minutes, before the sound of the door opening quietly alerted me of someone entering.

My gaze snaps to the person, finding the Doctor standing there.

The older man gestures with his head for me to follow him out, so I silently rise, gently placing my mates clothes on my vacated seat before following the Doctor.

The blonde haired man turns to me once I close the door silently behind me, wanting to let my pack sleep for a while as the doctor fills me in.

"Well, Mr..." He trails off and I instantly recognize he was missing my name.

"Hale. Derek Hale" I inform him.

"And you are what to Mr Stilinski?" He questions, making my wolf anger a little, that the man was questioning my importance to Stiles but I knew it was just hospital protocol.

"I'm his Fiancé" I answer, using the same cover story as Stiles had earlier, the words making me shiver with pride. Having Stiles as my husband would mean the world to me, to have him call me his husband and get to call him mine in return did something to my wolf nothing had before. It was like it was bristling, puffing out my chest and growling possessively under my skin.

"Well, Mr Hale, I'm glad to report that both Stilinki's have made it through the operation without any problems or setbacks. In fact this was one of the easiest operations I've ever conducted. The Sheriff is still weak as expected after being shot three times, but the transplant is already working wonders. I don't think we'll have any problems with his body rejecting the new part of the liver which is great news. Genim is also doing very well for someone who just gave up more than half of his liver. At the moment it looks as if he'll make a full recovery and his liver will regenerate excellently over the upcoming months." The Doctor says and I feel the heavy weight of my mate and his Dad in danger flying off my shoulders.

My mate had survived the operation and was doing well, better than the doctor expected. My wolf was howling in joy, running around in circles and yapping its happiness. My heart was swelling with joy and pride for my mate was out of the danger zone and had managed to save his Father.

My clever, kind and selfless mate was had made it through! And his Father was too, now safe from death's doors.

"Now I know your over the moon about the news" The doctor starts and I feel myself smile at his unintended pun, knowing if Stiles was awake and here he would have laughed "But the next three months are going to be hard on the both of them as they recover and they will require help. They won't be able to drink until approved, any heavy lifting is prohibited and I recommend the first couple of weeks are spent in bed. They both need to recover and heal before going back to normal life, the sheriff especially. I estimate a total of three to six months will be enough time to give their bodies to heal. Genim will heal quicker but he will have to watch he does not injure himself in any way and his father will take longer due to more injuries and will have to watch he doesn't rupture the stitches and bleed internally. They are both now recovering from the op in a private room and if you follow me, I can lead you to their room. Gemin is already stirring and was muttering your name so I wanted you at his side to minimize confusion and from having him move." The doctor finishes, starting to walk towards a room at the end of the corridor.

"Wait, what about my...family?" I hesitate for a second nearly saying pack before family came out.

"Nurse Collier here will wake them up and inform them of what I just told you" The doctor says but I hesitate of leaving them.

It was then I hear it.

"Der?..." My mate's whispered voice, croaky and small had me instantly moving, walking past the shocked doctor and into the room I could hear my mate's voice coming from.

I rush into the room, startling another nurse as I stride to my mates side.

"My love" I mumble as soon as I get to his side, gripping his hand and taking in his warm skin and marveling over his beautiful face.

My mate was truly okay and I felt so happy, so happy in fact I had to contain my wolf before I threw my head back and howled.

"Der-Bear, the love of my life, the thief who stole my heart! I may just ask for an early divorce if you don't slacken up on the death grip, babe" His voice says and I was too far into utter awe at hearing that angelic voice for the first time in four hours that I didn't register what he said until he tried to wiggle his fingers.

"Oh, sorry" I rush out, letting go of his hand only to have them snatched up again and clutched tightly over my mates beating heart. It was as if he knew the feel of his hear would soothe me and soothe me it did for the feel swept over me in a massive wave of joy.

"Don't you dare let go" He begs and my heart melts, my mate was clinging onto me asking me to never let go and I knew the answer as soon as he said the words.

"Never" I answer, knowing it was true.

I would stay by my mate's side until the day we died, old and wrinkly wrapped in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it.  
> Chaper 15! Practically half way!  
> Also guys we've reached over a million hits, like wtf?! So thanks for that! :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this Chapter!!  
> Keep them comments coming.  
> Keep on bookmarking and leaving Kudos!  
> Until next time!  
> \- Bookemdanno98 xx


	16. Poisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of hunters have been watching the pack for months, looking for their weaknesses and it was merely in their first day of stalking the pack that they succeeded in finding it. The hunters, eager to fulfill their plan, go to Chris to organise a meeting with the pack to discuss a peace treaty, however things go sideways quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter for y'all!!  
> Same rules apply as usual.  
> Some OC's were used.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: TEEN WOLF IS STILL NOT IN MY POSSESSION :(

**Unknown Hunters POV:**

I and my three brothers had been watching the Hale pack from a distance for the past month, scoping out their strengths and their weaknesses.

I could clearly see that the Alpha was the strongest out of the bath in both strength and with his combat skills. Hale was surprisingly fast and agile for a man built with endless supplies of muscle and his movements were made with such ease and grace I knew instantly this was a man who’d been trained to fight.

The jock, like the Alpha was swift and efficient and used his smaller but yet muscled frame to his advantage, dodging quickly and throwing quick jabs towards his opponent, wearing them down slowly.

The blonde bombshell was vicious when fighting; using a scare factor to rattle her opponents, her smaller stature making it easy to duck under punches and kicks. Her body was more flexible than the males and she used that against them, swinging low, bending to get out of the way and kicking high.

The other female wolf, Hale’s younger sister was much like the blonde, fierce and merciless she didn’t hesitate on any move she made. She was sure and direct, knowing what she was going to do in advance.

The dark skinned wolf was broad and muscled and used brute strength and his brain to fight. His eyes would track his opponents every move and he’d wait for the perfect opportunity before moving in for the kill.

The oldest wolf in the pack, Hale’s uncle was efficient and ruthless in his fighting, taking no prisoners he dove into the fight and took down his opponents in minutes with well thought sharp movements and a brutal right hook.

The youngest wolf, the kid with the curly hair and a puppy face was far from a puppy while fighting. He was tall and muscled in more like an athlete then a body builder. He used his long limbs to get more distance between his opponents and used his height to intimidate.

The tanned Hawaiian was the newest turned wolf but was no less experienced. He liked to use his claws and slashed away at his opponent, aiming for tender spots and letting them weaken.

The dark eyed wolf was shorter than the other males but was broad shouldered and had a strong body. He could swerve around punches and duck low under a kick and tackled like a professional rugby player. He used his strength to subdue his opponents and used his claws and teeth to scare them.

Then there were the three humans, well the Banshee, the hunter and the spark.

The fiery haired woman was just that, fiery and fierce. She looked innocent and acted dumb but in reality she was a lethal genius with the brains to map her opponents every move. She may be short and lithe but she was quick on her toes, using her brain to defeat the opponents rather than strength and power. Her Banshee powers also became handy making the already dangerous woman ten times more deadly.

The Argent kid was obviously dangerous, having been raised around weapons; she could take down her enemy with merely a nail file.  She had a deadly shot, one so accurate she could take out a target from meters away.  Her fighting skills were up to par with any wolf; her accurate movement and rapid punches making her a dangerous cocktail of pain.

And lastly the spark, the pack’s weakness.

He wasn’t their weakness because he couldn’t fight, it was far from it. The golden eyes man was unbelievably skilled in combat which I was surprised to see considering all his clumsy tendencies. The kid had a badass shot and could yield a knife like he had been trained all his life doing so, but I guess being the Sheriff’s kid he probably was. He was their weakness for a different reason entirely.

You see it was because of his status, not only was he the packs emissary to be but he was also something the Alpha had desperately tried to remain hidden. But unfortunately for him and terribly fortunate for us he had no idea we were watching.

I could clearly see the lust filled looks he sent the younger man when he thought no one was looking, the love dazed gazes as he watched him laugh, the pining look he wore every time he was near the younger man, the not so subtle scenting of his mate, the blind fury when he was injured and the incapability to fight off the need to look after his mate.   
  
It was so clear to see it was ridiculous that none of the pack had figured it out.

The young man was oblivious to his Alphas affections but it made me laugh when I saw he did the exact same thing as the older man.    
  
He pined from afar, sending looks of want towards his Alpha, looking love stricken with anything he did, swooning when the Alpha touched him, panicked when Hale was injured and looked awed when he watched him fight.

They were so translucent and I instantly knew when I saw how not only the Alpha acted around his mate but also the pups, who depended on him to take care of them and keep them safe that he was the Alpha’s mate or as we liked to call it ‘Pack Mother’.

And that, ladies and gentlemen was were the packs weakness truly laid, it wasn’t in individual weaknesses in fighting, gaps in bonds or the packs strength, it was in the one person  each member depended on in one way or another.

Sure we could also go for Hale himself, the Alpha being the very centre of the pack, the protector and muscle but it was so much easier to go for his mate.

He was the nurturer, the comforter and the pack including the Alpha would be completely devastated by his loss.

The Alpha would go feral without his anchor, without his mate and his soul and in effect the pack would lose both of its leaders, the two people keeping them together, safe and protected.

Without the Alpha pair, the pack was weak and venerable to other packs who would invade for the territory as well as easy pickings for a hunter such as I.  
  
And so the decision was made to go after the Alphas mate and what a plan we had.

“David! Hurry up! Meeting starts at Argent's in thirty minutes! We wouldn’t want to finally getting to kill the last of the Hale’s!” My brother’s voice traveled through the air, snapping me out of my thoughts and I quickly scramble into action.

 (David)

I run over to my suitcase, grabbing a capped injection from a hidden section, my gun and my dagger from inside the bag before sprinting out of the hotel room.

I sprint down a set of stairs, holstering my gun and dagger and sliding the injection into a hidden pocket inside my sleeve before meeting my younger brother at the door.  
  
(Conner)

“Conner, where’s Mark?” I ask.

“He’s making sure his hair is perfect. Something about how he couldn’t kill with his hair looking a mess.” Conner replied and I shake my head.

“For god’s sake... Mark get your ass moving! We have a pack of wolves to kill!” I shout, hearing a crash from the bathroom upstairs followed by a curse and footsteps running above us.

My youngest brother emerges on top of the stairs, scrambling down them and stopping next to us.  
  
(Mark)

“Finally!” Conner says with a bored huff before he turns and opens the door.

“What? I had to make my hair look perfect! Couldn’t let myself go into a fight without looking my best!” The younger man exclaims and I smack him on the back of the head.

“Just get moving” I command, Mark quickly following after Conner, making our way to the rental car we had in the front of the building.

We drove in silence for most of the drive, my stomach churning with excitement.

We were about to take down the last of the Hale’s and a powerful pack at that, the thought was exhilarating.

“Are you sure we can’t just kill the Alpha? It would be a shame to waste such a man as Stiles Stilinksi. I’d love to get my hands on that gorgeous specimen” Mark’s voice sounded through the car, his voice sounding a little dark and lust filled.

“Mark, stop being a creep. He may be good looking but so is most of the pack. You can’t decide not to kill him because you find him attractive. We have a plan and we’re sticking to it, crush or not.” I hear Conner scold my other brother.

“Shame... Oh the things I would do to that man” He answered wistfully.

My younger brother had somewhat of an obsession with the Alpha’s mate ever since we got here and quite frankly it was plain creepy and the things he said made even I cringe.

I quickly forget about my brother’s weird obsession as we pull up in front of the Argents house, finding most of the pack’s cars already here, the only one being missing was of Melissa McCall who was probably running late due to work.

I shut the engine off before opening the door, making my way up the drive towards the front doors.

My brothers followed behind me and I quickly knock on the door.

A couple of seconds later the door opens, revealing Chris Argent.

“Chris” I greet, forcing my voice to be more chipper.

“David. Conner. Mark” The older hunter nodded in welcome before stepping backwards and walking towards what I presumed was a living room.  


I quickly follow behind him, until my eyes fell on the pack who were chatting to each other, slouched around the living room on various sofa’s.  
  
The sound of their discussions ended a soon as we entered and suddenly all eyes were on us.

The spark was the first to move as he stood and made his way over to us the Alpha not even half a step behind him as he arrives infront of us.

And like Mark said, the spark was beautiful up front, his pale skin, button nose, moles and his golden eyes making him look superb. The Alpha also looked more handsome close up with a chiselled jaw bone, strong body and multicoloured eyes.

“Hi. I’m Stiles. I’m the pack emissary and it’s a pleasure to meet you. This i-“ The younger man was cut off when my youngest brother made his way to the front and spoke.

“Oh trust me, the pleasures all mine” He practically purred and I watch as the spark’s eyes widened in shock before he cringed taking a step back from my brothers advance and towards the Alpha who looked like he was about to tear my brothers beating heart from his chest.

“Sorry about my brother. He sees a pretty face and he can’t control himself. Shall we start the meeting?” I hear Conner say, diverting the attention from my stupid younger brother to him.

I watch as the Alpha reluctantly nods, taking hold of his spark and leading him away from us, keeping his body between his mate and my brothers as we follow them into a large room.

In the centre of the room stood a large table with chairs surrounding it, it was large and a rectangular shape with fine decorations and was a dark mahogany.

The Alpha leads his mate to the end of the table nearest to the door and sits down next to him, keeping a protective arm around the back of his seat as the rest of his pack fills the room taking their place around the Alpha like a practised routine.

“This way” I hear Chris say, leading us to the other end of the table and we take our place in the seats Chris told us to take.

Once settled in my seat I look up, finding the Alpha and his mate whispering to each other, something the younger man says making the elder laugh.  
  
  
  
I watch as they whisper to each other for a couple more seconds before the Alpha lifts his head.   
  
  
“Your Dad and Melissa are here” He tells his mate and his pack, watching as both Scott and Stiles’ eyes widen in shock.

“Together?” The Alpha’s mate questions.

“Yes” Hale answers.

“Oh my god. That sly fox... Scott you know what this means?” The spark turns towards the dark eyes wolf.

“They’re finally dating!” Scott exclaims.

“Fucking finally, how long have we been trying to set that up? Jesus! And that sly man’s been hiding it!” The spark says, making his mate smile in amusement.

“Oh my god, Stiles we are one step closer to becoming actual brothers!”  The other man cheered, reaching over trade a fist bump with the spark just as the front door opened.

Melissa McCall who I had seen plenty over the past month, having taken care of wounds and injures for the pack was followed by a man I had never seen.

He wore a beige uniform and my heart instantly picks up when I see the shield attached to his hip, the words Sheriff taunting me.

“Hey Daddio!” I hear the spark say, getting up from his seat and walking into the man’s embrace, the elder man laying an affectionate kiss on top of his head before he lead his son back to his seat, taking the empty seat next to him, Melissa sitting down between her son and the supposed Sheriff.  


I curse myself; how the fuck could I forget looking up the sparks parents? I mean that should have been one of my first priorities! And here we were now, facing the Sheriff of Beacon Hills who so happened to be my targets Father!   
  
And just to make it even worse, another two cop’s walk through the door, both with dark hair, broad shoulder and were tall.   
  
“Jordan, James” I hear the Alpha say, nodding towards the two men who took their place in the gap between Hale and the dark skinned wolf.  
  
 (James)

 Who the hell these people were I had no clue, and the fact that there were now three cops in the room put me on edge.

“Well now that everyone is present, shall we get on with the discussion of a peace treaty?” I hear Chris ask and I instantly nod in agreement.

The quicker I could get the show on the road the quicker I could complete the task ahead and flea the house.

The next hour or so was spent speaking and nodding along with what was being said, not really paying attention but hyping myself up for what  I was about to do.

“And I think that is all. Is there anything you wish to add?” Hale’s question was directed to me and I snap my eyes to meet his, bringing me out of my own world and into the real world where finally the discussions had finished and Chris had a piece of paper in hand with a list of terms and conditions to the treaty.

“I only wish to take the list with me and go over it one last time before signing it. Could I get until tomorrow to do so?” I lie, needing a excuse not to sign the treaty as well as to get away after I carry out my plan.

“Of course, it’s been a long day I understand if you need time to ensure you are happy with the agreement” I hear Hale reply and I had to force my face from smirking.

“Thank you Alpha Hale. I appreciate it.” I answer smoothly smiling at the younger man.

“Well how about I show you out? We can arrange a meeting for the same time tomorrow” The spark suggests and I barely caught the sinister smile that wanted to take over my face at his offer.

“Of course Mr Stilinski. And I would appreciate it very much” I answer, keeping my smile gentle and my voice calm.

“Well this way.” The younger man says, walking towards the way we came earlier and I stand to follow, walking in big strides to catch him up, my brothers following.

Before long we arrived at the door and I could hear the younger man speaking as he reached for the door handle.

I slowly reach into my sleeve, silently taking out the syringe hidden in there and uncapping the top so the sharp needle shone in the mid say sun.  
  
Conner moves to the door behind us, silently lifting a decor table and shoving it under the door handle, making sure the poison would have time to get into his blood stream before the  wolves got to him.

“On behalf of the Hale Pack I thank you for considering making a peace treaty with us, it really means alot and w-“ the young man spoke, opening the door as I crept forwards, turning around just as I lunged forwards.

“Ah!” I hear him cut across his own sentence scrambling to grab my hand as he travelled towards his neck.

His hands grab onto my wrist in a tight grip and he attempts to push it back with a surprising amount of strength.  
  
The sound of footsteps running towards us seemed to snap me out of my surprised daze and I start to push against the younger man, knowing I wouldn’t have all too long to get this done before the door was broken down.

He had nearly gotten it out of my wrist before my brother’s dove into the struggle, Conner going straight in and landing a solid kick to his stomach and chest, making him double over breathlessly as Mark grabbed onto his hands and tugged them harshly behind his back, the sound of one of his wrists snapping drowned out by his shot of pain and I quickly move sinking the needle into his milky neck.

I press down on the top of the injection, watching as the yellowy brown poison is drained out of the see through glass and into the man’s flesh.

“Get off! GET OFF!” I could hear the spark shout but I merely smirk, watching his skin turn paler with each drop of poison which was injected into his blood.

“Goodbye little spark, it really is a shame I couldn’t have you” I hear Mark whisper into the young man’s ear making him shiver before his body started to tremble.

The sudden sound of something ramming into the door again from behind us was our signal to leave.

“Come on” I shout, heading towards the door, turning back to watch Mark whisper something else into his ear and kissing his cheek before dropping the spark like a sack of potatoes onto the ground and turning towards me.

Conner had already sprinted to the car and started it up, shouting for us to get it and I quickly take off down the drive.

I skid to a stop when I hear my brother grunt of pain, the sound followed by a crash as a furious looking Alpha lunges out of it.

My brother was laying face down on the floor just before the front door, his face full of pain as he struggled to get up.

I was just about to run to him when the Alpha spotted him and I knew it was too late so I merely turned and jumped into the car, screaming for my brother to go.

“You fucking left him!” I hear him shout as he pressed his foot down on the acceleration but I ignore him in favour of watching the Alpha howl over his mate’s body as his two betas subdue my brother.

I may have just lost my brother but the Alpha lost his mate and I smile, letting out a chuckle.

Mark wasn’t as important as taking out the Hale’s and now I had succeeded.

** Derek POV: **

I watch nervously as Stiles begins to lead the three hunters away from the table and towards the front door.

My wolf was telling me something was off with the three brothers, my instincts telling me to keep them as far from my mate as possible, especially the youngest one who dared hit on my mate.

I listen, stiffly to any movement, they were at the front door now and I could hear mates soothing voice as he speaks to the men.   
  
  
  
“On behalf of the Hale Pack I thank you for considering making a peace treaty with us, it really means alot and w-“his voice started and I feel my wolf grow tense when he suddenly was cut off.  


“AH!” The shout of fear from my mate had me instantly on my feet and I sprint down the hall into the living room and towards the closed door that led to the front door.

I slam into the door, finding it jammed from the other side and I growl in anger.

I scramble backwards, ready to throw myself at the door when the sound of my mate grunting in pain and the sound of something hitting his flesh travelled to my ears.

The sound of his rasped breathing sparked something in my wolf and my eyes flare red.

The sound of a breaking bone and his scream of pain added to my wolf’s anger, like adding wood to a fire, my wolf was becoming unbelievably stronger and I felt my teeth drop and my claws elongate.  
  
“Get off! GET OFF!” I hear my mate shouting and I growl lowly, never before I had I felt so out of control yet so powerful and calm at the same time, it was as if his voice, in pain and calling for help was making my wolf so protective and possessive, almost feral but yet it still seemed to soothe me, keep me anchored.

My body slams into the door again and my wolf grumbles as the door creaks and I quickly back away, getting ready to ram into the door again just as one of the hunters’ voice sounds into the air.

“Goodbye little spark, it really is a shame I couldn’t have you” His words seemed to add to my wolf’s possessiveness.

This hunter, dared suggesting that he could have had _my_ mate for himself when he was clearly not his, dared saying Stiles would be another’s but I’s, dared to attempt to make it sound like he had a chance, dared trying to suggest forcing my mate; it just sent my wolf in a frenzy.

“Come on” I hear the eldest hunter shout and I growl for he better run and never stop for I was going to hunt him and his brothers down and rip their ugly heads from their shoulders.

“So sorry we have to leave so soon, little spark, but you were a pleasure to look at over the past month and I would have enjoyed staying longer just to have you” The voice said one more and I couldn’t control it anymore and I drove on wards like a bull possessed and crashed into the door, the wood shattering on impact and I soar in the air before landing on all fours just a little away from where my mate had been dropped.  


The youngest hunter was scrambling to get away and just as I thought he would my mates foot, trembling and all, stuck its way under the man and the hunter toppled forwards landing with a harsh thud.

I smirk proudly, my wolf howling with laughter before my mates pained and raspy breathing travelled through the air.

And then as if I wasn’t in control of my body it dashed over to my mates limp body, my wolf scrambling on top of him, protecting the younger man from the struggling hunter.

My eyes were flashing red and I could feel the sideburns at the side of my head telling me my wolf was now in control as it snarled at the man.

Just as he was getting up, ready to run, I spot Boyd and Jackson lunge at him, grabbing him and easily subduing the man and I snarl in satisfaction before moving down my mate’s body so I could see his face.

I howl, long and sad when I see his eyes had closed and my wolf was panicking, whining and howling for his mate.

 _Was my mate dead?_  The question was running endlessly across my mind and I bury my face in my mate’s chest, scrubbing my face across his peck looking for his heartbeat.

“Mate” I feel my wolf beg, the words rough and grumbling as my ear finally falls on top of the weak sounding beat of my mates heart. “Mate” I feel my wolf say again, this time in utter relief as I quickly move to scoop my mate in my arms.  


I cradle him close, whining in distress as I spot blood seeping from his forehead and I nuzzle into his neck, using my hand which held around his shoulder to draw away his pain.  
  
I nearly crumble against the intensity of agony my mates body was in, it felt like wave after wave of pure torture.

I could see his broken wrist cradled against his stomach, his other hand was dangling, wrist bruising, could see the wound on his head and feel the underlying pain of a cracked rib under the mass amounts of pain.

My wolf was whimpering for it couldn’t figure it out, a broken wrist, a possible concussion and a cracked rib didn’t feel anywhere near the pain going through my mate.

It was then as I was nuzzling into his neck was when I saw it, a tiny cut, not even bigger than a grain of sand bleeding down his skin.

My tongue darts out, my wolf’s need to take care of my mate taking over, trying to clean the wound.

As I was doing so the sudden bitter taste of something which was totally different to the sweetness of Stiles’ blood hit my tongue and I rear backward.

And just like that, from one tiny taste I knew instantly what was wrong with my mate.

The hunter had poisoned him and my wolf growled in anger.

“Derek?” I hear a voice say, its feminine tone sounding like Melissa and I look towards her voice finding her worried looking face looking right back.  


“Mate...Poisoned” I managed to lisp through my elongated teeth.

“Poisoned? Oh my god we need to get him to the hospital!” She exclaims, reaching for Stiles and I instinctively move him closer to my chest, a warning growl making its way up my chest.  
  
“Derek it’s okay, it’s just me” I hear Melissa say.

“Deaton” I growl back, my wolf not letting up on its control on my body, wanting to make sure my mate was safe.   
  
“No, not Deaton he needs to go to the hospital” Melissa argued, making my wolf growl.

“Poison... not normal. Wolfsbane. Need Deaton” My wolf snarled out before moving to the door and passed the knocked out hunter and towards my car.

“Uncle” I hear myself growl out, needing someone to drive us and to help me get my mate into the car.

I feel hands on my shoulders and I whine in distress when my uncle steps in front of me.

“It’s okay dear Nephew, you get in the car and I’ll drive, okay?” I hear his voice reassure me and I quickly lean in to brush my cheek against his before I hear someone opening the car door and my red eyes meet Scott’s.

My wolf purrs its thanks before I move into the car, carefully manouvering myself so Stiles lay across my lap.

Scott scrambled in after me gently lifting up his legs and laying them across his lap, the veins in his arm instantly blackening as he starts to take some of my mates pain.  


My wolf brushes its cheek over Scott’s much like he did for Peter, grumbling in thanks as two car doors open to my left.   
  
I turn quickly, my wolf on sharp alert for threat but soon relaxes when I see Isaac crawling in, draping himself along my side, taking Stiles’ head on his legs and carefully trailing his fingers through his hare, while his other hand rests on his shoulder taking more of his pain.  


Melissa slips into the passenger seat and I look up, meeting her brown eyes as she speaks.

“Derek, I know your wolf is in control right now but I’m going to need you back now, okay? We’re taking you to Deaton’s but you need to get control back, Stiles needs you” I hear her say and my wolf whines, knowing I couldn’t help my mate any further in this form.

I feel my teeth shrink, my claws disappearing, the sideburns vanishing and my eyes changing back to their normal green.

“Good, now John, Jordan, James, Cora, Erica and Jackson have gone off in search of the other two hunters, Boyd and Danny stayed with Chris guarding the hunter we already have. Allison and Lydia are researching the brothers; they’re trying to find more evidence to convict them with. John said he was charging all three with attempted murder so the girls are digging into their past to find more evidence. I’ve already called Deaton, he said he will have everything ready by the time we get there.” The older woman reported and I nod in understanding before my gaze falls back on my mate.

I felt so many emotions churning my stomach.

Concerned that my mate would die, scared at how quiet his heartbeat was, dismayed that he was hurt under my watch, sad that I may well lose the person I loved most,  happy he was still alive, proud that he was fighting the poison, angry that the men who did this hadn’t been caught yet and lastly I felt love.

So much love towards my mate who was gripping onto life, who was showing such determination and strength when others would have already succumbed to the poison running through his veins.

 I had no idea when the car was started or that we had moved at all but a tap on the shoulder startled me out of staring at my mate, listening to his heartbeat and revelling in the feel of his chest rising and lowering beneath my hand.

“Derek, we’re here” I hear Scott say and I wait until he was out before shuffling over the seats, reluctantly handing Stiles over to the younger man as I get out of the car.

I hold my arms out expectantly for Scott to return Stiles into my arms, my heart clenching tighter and tighter the longer he was kept away from me.

Scott carefully placed my mate back in my arms and it was only then did my heart lighten, unclenching and I practically purr in relief.  
  
I quickly walk into the building Deaton owned, making my way to the reception where Deaton had already lifted the mountain ash barrio letting me carry my mate all the way  to the back.

“Lay him down here” I hear Deaton command, gesturing to the metal table in the middle of the room and I gently do as I’m told, making sure not to jostle my mates body as I try to take as much pain as I could.

I refuse to completely let him go so I grip his uninjured hand tightly between both my hands before looking up at Deaton expectantly, spotting the man gathering some herbs from the other side of the room.

“I’m going to need to give him a concoction of herbs to fight off the poison and some injected into his bloodstream to flush out the poison. This may hurt him but it should work pretty fa-“Deaton started only to be cut off when a loud gasp travelled through the air and I turn to Isaac who was stood staring at Stiles, eyes wide with shock making me swiftly turn towards what he was staring at.

And what I saw was extraordinary.

Stiles was still lying there, unmoving and unconscious but his whole body was glowing a pure white light.

“Oh” I hear Deaton gasp and I had to tear my eyes away from my mate towards him.

“What’s happening?” I question.

“I haven’t seen this happen in all my life! It is thought to be a myth!” His voice sounded awed and I couldn’t do anything but completely agree.

My mate looked like a glowing angel, his pale skin illuminated in the gorgeous white light.

“His spark...It’s healing him!” Deaton exclaimed and I became even more dazed by my mate.  


“I thought it was impossible?” I hear my Uncle ask.

“I did too. But clearly not. He must be so much more powerful than I predicted! To have a spark so powerful to heal is unheard of!” The dark skinned man was completely shocked and if I wasn’t so lost, staring at my mate and soaking in the warmth his spark gave off, the tingling I felt through my hand at the touch of his skin on mine and the power I could feel through the connection, I would have laughed at the older man.

“This is incredible” Deaton adds and I couldn’t help but nod in agreement.  
  
As I started down at my mate in wonder I spot the wound on his head starting to heal, the torn flesh melding back together and the blood stopped leaking from the injury.

My eyes snap to his wrist once the wound was closed, watching stricken as the bone snaps back in place and the bruising and swelling disappears, and the evidence of a broken wrist completely gone.

Next his breathing started to get stronger, the wheezing relaxing and vanishing as his chest lifts higher and his breaths get deeper.

My wolf howls in joy when I hear his heartbeat start to pump at a normal rate, strong, regularly and loud in my ears.

It was amazing how his wounds dissolved into nothing, his spark doing the same as my wolf’s essence would, healing and strengthening his body.

I feel his hand twitch between mine and my heart surges, beating quicker than ever before as they wiggle in my grip before settling with his fingers, long and smooth fitting into mine, slotting together so we held hands.

I squeeze his hand, hoping for a response, a signal showing my mate was going to be okay.

After a few long seconds, his fingers spasmed in my hand before they gripped tightly at mine.  
  
“Stiles?” I question hopefully, wanting to see my mate’s gorgeous whiskey eyes and hear his low voice which sent shivers up my spine.

I wanted my mate to wake up.

I wanted to wrap him in a hug and never let go.

I wanted to protect him from everything.

I wanted to make him mine.

But most of all, I wanted to kiss my mate, show him how much I loved him.

“Derek?” I hear his voice whisper and my heart jumps, skips with joy, my wolf yapping.

“I’m here” I breath out a sigh of relief, squeezing around his hand, making him turn towards me, eyes unfocused and face confused.

“Wha?” He gets out before Scott interrupts.

“That. Was. AWESOME!” HE exclaims and I shake my head, watching as my mate looks towards Scott in puzzlement.

“What was? What’s going on? Where am I? I thought we were at Allison’s? With the hunte...Oh I remember now. They attacked me!” My mate exclaimed.

“I know, baby. You got one of them” I reassure him, swiping my thumb across the back of his hand.

“I did?” He questions, his voice sounding think with sleep and I felt myself melt at how adorable he looked.

“Yeah you tripped him up, remember. I think Jackson knocked him out” I answer, watching his eyes widen as if he was remembering something.

 “You called me your mate” He whispered and I felt my heart pick up at his words.

“Oh.. Urm.. I..” I stutter, shocked and a little scared that he remembered out of everything that I called him my mate.

I mean what if he rejected me? That pain would be more hurt filled than the worst torture any hunter could put me through. It would literally rip me apart and my wolf would be devastated. There had even been reports of werewolves dying when their mate rejected them.

Some people feared heights, some people darkness and others small spaces. But the one thing I feared most was that my mate wouldn’t return my feelings, that I’d be a lone wolf for the rest of my life with no love, no family and no mate.

“Well that’s good” I hear Stiles say and my eyes widen, my brain registering what he said.

“Wha..What?” I sputter.

“I said that’s good because I am so deeply in love with you its crazy. From the moment we met I felt something inside me come alive, it was like a pulse of electricity sparking inside my chest. I thought nothing about it but then every time you touched me it happened again and again so I went to Deaton a year ago and he told me my spark recognised you as my mate so it’s good that it’s not unrequited you know? I mean I thought for so long there was no way you would like me! I mean look at you! You look like a Greek god for fucks sake and I’m skinny, annoying and nothing much to look at really. Then there was the fact that I thought you completely hated me an-“I quickly cut off his rambling when I lunge forwards, pressing my lips quickly against his, instantly halting him from speaking.  
  


I raise my free hand, cupping his cheek, deepening the kiss by licking across his bottom lip taking in his taste before I felt him opening up, letting me delve in.

It was then as our tongues brush for the first an explosion of electricity shout through my body and I gasp in pleasure.

It was like some sort of energy travelled through my body and by the sound of his gasps, Stiles was experiencing the very same thing.

It felt like nothing I’d ever felt before, the power running through me felt so like Stiles, it was warm, comforting and incredibly intimate and tender.   
  
The deeper the kiss went, the more of Stiles seemed to wrap itself around me and I couldn’t get enough of the feeling and I tilt my head just slightly to the left, sinking further into his lips.

I feel his hands grip onto me, one wrapped around my neck while the other was caressing the back of my head, tangling in my hair.

I feel legs wrap around my waist and I grip onto his hips, I had no idea how he’d managed it but he was sat up on the table now, chest against mine, heart beating fast and his lips soft.

Stiles pulls away gasping and I lean forwards, kissing his cheek, down to his jaw before peppering his neck with tiny presses of my lips.

“Oh” I hear Stiles gasp and I smirk against his neck, grumbling in satisfaction.

“Derek...Look” I hear him gasp again but I was too lost in the scent of him to fully register what had he said until I feel him tug on my hair.

I slowly lift my head, opening my eyes slowly to meet those golden eyes I loved so much only to gasp in shock when those eyes where shining a violet colour.  
  
“Stiles! Your eyes are purple” I say, my voice sounding shocked and astonished.  
  
“I know but look around us” He says and I quickly follow his instructions, my eyes widening at what I see.

There was a red and white mist circling us, the white flowing from Stiles’ body while the red radiated from mine.

The two colours seemed to dance around each other, mixing together to form a hot pink at the places we touched.  


“What’s happening?” I hear my voice ask, dazed and lost in watching the colours dance through the air, shivering every time our skin touched.   
  
“I believe it’s your two souls joining. There are stories of souls being twined together. According to an ancient story, when a soul is formed which is too powerful for one singular body to carry, the soul is split in between two people who were made for each other. The story goes that once the two souls are reunited through love they too will become one more entwined. This is what the term ‘Soul Mates’ has been formed from and I believe that you are not only True mates through your wolf and spark but soul mates through your souls.” Deaton finished and I gripped onto Stiles just a little tighter.

This man was not only my true mate but my soul mate, the half I had been missing since birth.

“I love you” I hear Stiles whisper and my heart soars, the red color flaring brighter as he leaned forwards to share a chaste kiss.  


“I love you too” I answer, watching in awe as the white sparkled brushing against the red until they melded together.

I lean in to kiss him again, feeling a need to bring our lips together like we were magnets, drawn to each other.

Just as our lips brushed a sudden voice startled us.

“Hey guys! We got them all locked in the Argent house an-“The voice which sounded like Erica’s was quickly cut off when she stepped into the room, the rest of the pack following.

“Erica, what are yo-“I hear Jackson start just as he too entered the room and falling silent as his eyes widened.

“Oh my god, what the hell going on?” I hear Erica ask, staring at the mixing colours of Stiles’ and I’s souls.

“Um...Long story?” I hear Stiles offer and I let out a chuckle leaning my forehead on his, bringing him close and reveling in the feel of our souls bonding and mingle.  


I had just found my soul mate and it felt like my heart was soaring, beating with so much love that it hurt.

I was completely in love with this man, my mate, my heart, my soul and I would give anything to keep him at my side.

Our souls had finally found each other and nothing was going to force them apart.

 

**Meahwhile...**

In the darkness of the Argent's basement three men sat, chained up and utterly terrified as one strawberry blonde and one brunette stalked their way down the wooden steps, their gazes promising danger.

“Do you want to know what Lydia and I have been doing for the past hour?” The brunette questioned, smirking when the gagged men all shook their heads.

They were shaking, fearing whatever the women had up their sleeves.

If the men of the pack scared the shit out of them then the women were on another level.

The blonde from earlier had threatened to rip Mark’s balls from his body for what he had said to their alpha’s mate and the Alpha’s sister swore to rip them limb to limb if they so much as looked at any of her pack members, especially the spark, wrong.  
  
Even the nurse had threatened them, telling them she knew how to make them suffer for hours before they would die.

And now they were facing another two females and they were trembling with fear.

“Oh I think they do, Ally” The shorter woman answered, her voice innocent making the three men reel back with fear.

“Oh well since they insisted I must tell them! You see since you left one of my best friends lying on the ground dying in agonising pain we thought it was well in our rights to have a little revenge.” The huntress stated, circling the three men like a vulture circling its prey.

“We looked you up you see and you know what we found? We found tonnes of juicy information! Like how you killed a whole pack of wolves down in Tennessee and how you hunted down a mated pair of Wereleopards and killed one in front of the other, making him feel the pain of losing his mate and leaving him to die of a shattered heart.” The banshee says, looking slightly murderous as she listed off the barbaric acts the brothers had done.

“And do you know what else we found? We found a certain pride of what was it again Lyds I forgot” The archer taunts.  


“Oh, I think it was a pride of WereLions who a year ago had suffered a massive loss when three hunters killed their Alpha male.” The Banshee replies.

“How could I forget?! Silly me! It came as a total surprise when we phoned them and asked if they were looking for three brothers and answered with a yes instantly! We were so shocked! And how could we say no to a devastated family who were growing hungry without their Alpha’s protection? We simply couldn’t!” The huntress exclaimed.

“Maybe we can offer them a place to stay, maybe even set up a treaty with them! Imagine that Ally, having Werelions in Beacon Hills. I doubt these three would last a day!” Lydia chuckled.  


“Hmm. They were very eager to come here. Imagine how fucked they are now. Not only do they have a pack of angry wolves after them but a pride of blood thirsty lions!” The two women laughed.

“Oh I’m going to enjoy this. Better settle down and get your feet up boys because it’s going to be to _die_ for” The strawberry blonde finishes before sauntering back up the stair, the brunette at her side, leaving three men, one silently crying, the other nearly pissing his pants and the third passed out with fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So voila!   
> Chapter 16!  
> Please keep on commenting, leaving Kudos and bookmarking! I'm getting loads of support for this fic and I appreciate every single one of you!  
> Hope you enjoyed!   
> \- Bookemdanno98 xx


	17. Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is on his way to the cafeteria where his pack is waiting for him when he comes across something which angers the protective side of him like nothing has before. A bunch of jocks, have Isaac, his puppy cornered, scared and fear filled. Stiles couldn’t stand to watch any longer and soon his actions may cause trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is up!  
> Same rules apply as always.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: DO I OWN TEEN WOLF OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT? NOPE I DO NOT :(

Stiles POV:

I was walking down the long corridor leading towards the cafeteria my footsteps quick and joyous at the prospect of being able to be with my pack again.

Today was the one day of the week where I only had one lesson; which was history in first period, with the whole pack and it felt terribly lonely without even one of them near.

I decided at the start of the year to do art and photography as one of my main subjects. It had been inspired by my mother’s love for taking pictures and sketching. Anywhere she’d go, she always had her camera at her side, snapping pictures from strangers holding hands in the pack to a picturesque landscape. But her favourite pictures were the snapshots of her life, of me, her and Dad, just random picture of moments in our lives that she could keep and remember by forever.  
  
 There was boxes upon boxes of all the pictures my Mum had taken over the years in the spare room and the walls where covered in her sketches and paintings.

It was my favourite place in my house, where I could feel close to her, where I could look back at all the memories we had together and bask in the happy times were my mother still lived.

It was every fortnight I would have double art and double photography afterwards where I only saw the pack for first period, break and lunch.

I loved taking pictures and drawing but I only wished my pack were with me.

I sigh as my brain turns to the project I was currently working on. It was a collage made of photographs, paintings and sketches I had made over the past two months for my final art exam. It was made up of various scenes of the pack, some pictures being individual members, others couples and then us all together. I was planning on giving it to Isaac for his 18th to show the younger man that he finally had a family again.

I only had a few paintings left to add and a photograph there and here and I was finished.

I smile to myself, imagining Isaacs puppy like face lighting up at the gift. You could probably give Isaac a pair of boxers these days and he’s nearly burst out crying. He had told me a year ago after I gave him a scarf covered in puppy paw prints with a matching hat with ears and started to cry, that he hadn’t received a present since his older brother died when he was just nine. Ever since then I made sure to buy him something on the 14th of each month to make up for the presents he had missed out on when growing up. By the time I had caught up to the amount of presents he had deserved over the years I found I couldn’t stop and it sought of became a little tradition. I would buy him something little every month and each time his eyes watered and he hugged me close like the touch starved pup he was.

  
I stop half way down the corridor, quickly opening my locker with my pin before chucking in my school bag and replacing it with an over the shoulder satchel where I carried today’s pack treat.

It had been Scott’s idea, the big softie, for one of us to bring a different ‘Treat’ each day to share with the pack.

Today I had chosen to make double chocolate cookies with caramel chunks which I knew Boyd secretly loved with a passion.

 I close my locker with a quiet slam, re-attaching the lock and striding off down the corridor again.

The hallway was pretty quiet, with the odd student passing and a random group of friends laughing as they passed, the only form of sound.

Most of the students were either already in the cafeteria or were gathered outside in front of the school, lounging in the summer sun.

I turn a corner heading to the cafeteria when I hear a familiar voice come from my left.

“Leave me alone” The voice was muffled and quiet around a hall corner but I instantly knew who it was.

That was my puppy’s voice and it sounded scared.

The sound of his voice so fearful and vulnerable seemed to kick in what Erica called my ‘Mother bear instincts’ and I was instantly jogging around the corner.

 I nearly let out a growl even Derek would be proud of as I see a bunch of around four guys back Isaac into the lockers.  


“Please” I hear Isaac plead; no doubt his brain was going back to his old home were his father used to beat him.

“What a wimp!” I hear one of the Asshats say, shoving another while chuckling.

“Kid have you got no back bone?” Asshat #2 laughed back, making my fist twitch from where it was scrunched up tightly at my side.  
  
How dare these punks pick on my kind heartened pup? Well they wouldn’t before long that I was sure of.

“Hey! Asshat! If you’re going to antagonise someone please for the love of god use better grammar.” I snarl, making all four of the jocks turn towards me.

The closest jock I quickly recognise as the leader. His name was Jeffery Montgomery, the schools swimming team captain. He had dark, muddy blonde hair with brown eyes; he was tall and muscled but was shorter than Isaac.  
(Jeffery)

The next jock was Simon Bowen, Jeffery’s right hand man. Like his Jeffery he had brown eyes and dark brown hair but his stature was smaller than mine but his body wider.  
(Simon) 

Dennis Davies was stood the closest to Isaac, the man was shorter than even Scott and wasn’t anything impressive body wise, he had some muscle but not like his much broader friends. He had auburn coloured hair with green eyes.  
(Dennis)

The last jock was Dennis’s younger brother Jamie, who like his brother was more on the thinner side than muscled, short and had the same hair colour. His eyes though, they were a dark brown.  
(Jamie)

“Stilinski? Why don’t you beat it? This is between us and the wimp?” Jeffery’s voice sounds and I barely manage from stopping myself.

The man had no idea what he was getting himself into. He was quickly angering me and the tiny whimper Isaac let out when one of them stepped towards him made me want to rip each jock apart.

I may not be a wolf or anything supernatural, but the imagery of my pup being bullied, quivering in fear in a corner made me unbelievably angry.

“I don’t think I will” I snap back, striding forwards, shoving Simon out of my way with a surprising amount of strength, making him topple into Dennis as I move in front of  Isaac.

Once I was in front of him I instantly reached out for him, resting my hand on his curly hair and soothing my fingers through the soft locks.

“You okay Issy?” I question the younger man, watching him carefully as he moves closer to me, hiding behind me, his eyes darting from me to the jocks.

“Aww! Look boys! So cute!” Jeffery exclaims, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

“I didn’t know you were a fag too, Lahey!” Simon chuckles and I snap.

“Who do you think you’re calling a fag?” I snarl, moving so I was facing the four jocks, making sure Isaac’s body was blocked from view.

The younger man gripped onto the back of my shirt and I could feel his hand shake against my back.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Dennis spoke up.

“Well actually no because you see, Isaac here is completely straight and the only person you offended using the word ‘fag’ was me and let me tell you this, I don’t think my father or my boyfriend will be much of a fan of people calling me that.” I bark, making Dennis and Jamie flinch backwards.

“You think I’m scared of your threats?” Jeffery laughed, full out, head tilted back full stomach laughed at me.

“Well considering my Father is the Sheriff then, yeah” I say, watching as the two brothers flinch back further, cowering slightly behind the other two jocks.

“The Sherriff?” I hear Dennis question his brother; fear now an undertone in his voice, as he and Jamie retreat further backwards.

“Yeah, didn’t anyone tell you?” I smirk, my grin growing when the two brothers trade a glance before backing away, turning and speed walking down the corridor.

“Where are you cowards going?” Jeffery shouts down towards their retreating backs.

“We aren’t getting arrested for your petty fight!” Jamie shouts back and I chuckle in glee, my Dad would love to hear that he could still set fear into teenagers with the mere mention of the word ‘Sheriff’.

The two remaining jocks stood there shocked for a few seconds before Jeffery turn towards me.

His face looked angry now, his eyes glaring at m, lips pressed tightly together and eyebrows drawn together in an angry frown.

If I had come across Jeffery’s glare a couple of years ago I would have been at least a little scared but after years of being on the receiving end of Derek’s glare, I felt no fear.

I watch carefully as Simon turns to face me, the two jocks sharing a knowing look before Jeffery nods and both men advance towards me.

I feel Isaac tighten his hold on my shirt, letting out a whimpering sound of fear.

I knew this was reminding him too much of his father and the abuse he had in his ‘care’, I needed to get him out of the situation as fast as I could. Simon and Jeffery were getting way to close and soon I’d have to either grab Isaac and run or fight or give Isaac the opportunity to run and get help.

I quickly decide on the second option, knowing I had more of a chance of getting Isaac away from the violence that way than of running with him.

“Hey Issy, I’m going to distract them. I want you to run and get the others okay?” I whisper back to the younger man, keeping my eyes in the advancing men.

“No, Stiles. You’ll get hurt!” I hear him whisper back, clutching tighter to me.   
  
“I’ll be okay. You concentrate on getting help and I’ll take care of the asshats. Okay?” I reassure the younger man.

“I don’t like this. I can stay” His voice was scared and I knew there was no chance in hell I was letting him fight the jocks.  


He may be a badass with hunters and other supernatural creatures but when it came sown to normal humans, he shook at the thought of any violence.

“No, I got this. I’m the sheriff’s son, I got a few tricks up my sleeve” I say, feeling the younger man nod against my back, where he had slumped forwards. “Wait here, I’ll tell you when to go, okay?” I add, my heart clenching when he whined slightly, his wolf probably stirring crazy at the thought of leaving behind a pack member.   
  
“Okay” I hear him mumble reluctantly.

“Good” I reply, turning to face the two jocks who were now only a few meters away.

I lunge forwards quickly, catching both of them by surprise.

I swing my fist as swiftly as I could towards Simon, my fist colliding with his jaw with a smack.

The sound echoed in my ears, the feel of pain vibrating up my arm like a shock wave but I had no time to linger and see the damage, instead I turn towards the shocked Jeffery and tackle him to the floor, using the strength of my thighs to power myself forwards and into the man.

 I felt like I was floating for a second before the body beneath me landed with a solid thud onto the floor.

“Now Isaac!” I shout over to the younger man, my command making him move instantly.

I watch as he jumped over Simon’s unmoving body and down the corridor, letting out a breath of relief as his set of curly hair disappears around the corner.

Soon though I find the breath knocked from my lungs when my back was smashed into the floor.

Jeffery had, in the time I was making sure Isaac had gotten out of the fight, recovered from his shock and the impact with the floor and had now pinned me to the floor, his body sat on my stomach preventing me from moving.

I quickly react, snapping up my hand to block the first blow, grunting when his fist collided into my no doubt broken hand.   
  
I had no time to react as his other fist comes swinging my way and my head snaps to the right as the force of the jocks fist collides with my cheek.

I barely let the pain settle before I turn my head just in time to see another punch come flying down. Just like before I use my arms to block the punch, his fist hitting my broken hand dead on and making me shriek in pain.  
  
I quickly recover, breathing deeply just in time to catch as he smirks above me, his eyes drawn to my hand, grin growing as he sees the swollen skin.

I try to move, to fight him but he quickly grabs onto my hand, squeezing down on my injured limb.

I shout out in pain, the sudden wave of agony making me feel dizzy.

The fist around my hand tightens its hold and I feel water collect in my eyes as I squeeze them shut against the pain.

I knew if he kept it going I was going to pass out due to the pain. I needed a plan and quick for he was gripping my broken hand so tightly white spots had appeared in the darkness of my closed eyes.

I buck my hips up, trying to dislodge the man from my body but he remains stubbornly in place and I cry out as the action causes my hand to move in his tight grip.

I swiftly wipe away that idea, my brain working quick to come up with another.

And just like that it lit my brain, like a light switch being turned on I snap my upper half upwards, using all the muscle I could muster before smashing my forehead into the jocks nose.

I hear him grunt in pain, his body falling off of mine letting me scramble backwards, using my legs and my uninjured arm before my back hit the wall behind me.

I rapidly stagger to my feet, my body swaying from the blow to my head combined with the pain that was throbbing up my whole arm.

My vision was blurry but I could distinctly see Jeffery struggling to his feet, one of his hands clutching his nose, crimson red blood dripping from his hands.

“Son of a bitch! You’re gonna get it now, Stilinski!” I hear him say as the man drops his hand, blood instantly dripping from his nose and down his face, making him look like some sort of psychotic cannibal.

The man instantly charges at me, making panic soar through my body, my brain working double time to come up with some sort of way to avoid his attack.

I quickly dive to the right, my ears catching the clang of his body smashing into the lockers as I sway dangerously, my head pounding and my legs trembling.

 I hear Jeffery stumble to his feet, my swaying vision showing his outline as he lifted his leg, the sudden kick to my chest making me tumble backwards, the distant sound of someone shouting my name the last thing I register before my head hits the floor, my mind going blank and my eyes slipping closed.

**Isaac’s POV:**

I had been making my way from my locker to the cafeteria when a bunch of jocks I recognised as some of the swimmers on the schools swim team came out of nowhere and started to shove me backwards, cornering me like I was their prey and they were the predators.

I tried to fight back, shoving them away and telling them to leave me alone but yet they kept advancing, pushing me further and further away from my pack, further away from the protection and safety of my family.

I had no idea what they wanted or why they were shoving me and cornering me but what I did know was that it felt so much like the times when my Father was alive and shoving me down towards the basement, pushing until I fell down the wooden steps where he made me stand before he pulled me towards the freezer.

“Get away” I growl out, my wolf trying to defend me, trying to scare them away.

But it only served to do the opposite and they all chuckled in response.

“Leave me alone” I tried to plead only to have one of them shove me hard backwards.

“Please” I beg, the panic and fear building the more they shoved, the closer they got and the more their hands touched me.

“What a wimp!” One of the jocks, chuckled and I flinch at the sound, the laugh sounding just like my father’s before he would close the lid to the freezer.

“Kid have you got no back bone?” Another one questioned, an evil smirk spread across his face making me cower back.

I felt my chest grow tight with panic, my body trembling with each step they took towards me.

It felt like each one was a step closer to a beating and I couldn’t help from whimpering in fear, my wolf curling up inside me and whining for help.

“Hey! Asshat! If you’re going to antagonise someone please for the love of god use better grammar.” The sudden yet familiar voice travelled through my ears, making my wolf perk up with relief.

Stiles was here and he always kept me safe, always made me feel protected and loved.

My wolf even purred a little at the sight of what he viewed as my ‘Mother’ the nurturing, comforting figure that hugged me when I had nightmares, let me cry on his shoulder and protected me time after time against anything that I felt threatened by.

“Stilinski? Why don’t you beat it? This is between us and the wimp?” the leader of the group said, making me whimper at the thought of being left with them.  
  
I knew in reality Stiles would never leave me to fend for myself when I was this scared but in the nightmare I had found myself reliving, I was alone.  
  
“I don’t think I will” I hear the older man snap towards the jock before striding forwards and shoving one of the jocks out of his way, using strength I didn’t know he had to make the man tumble into one of the others.

I feel my wolf yap in reaction, wanting to run to Stiles and wrap myself around his comforting aura and protective embrace.

I feel him before I hear him, the feel of his fingers running through my hair in his comforting manner soothing some of the panic.

“You okay, Issy?” His voice was in his soothing mothering tone and my wolf instantly reacts, my hands reaching out and grasping onto the front of his shirt.  
  
“Aww! Look boys! So cute!”  The leader of the group quickly wipes away the calm I felt, making me remember the threat was still there.

“I didn’t know you were a fag too, Lahey!” Another one laughs and I feel my wolf growl for it wasn’t something I could take offense to but to Stiles it would and that fact made me protective of the older man.

“Who do you think you’re calling a fag?” I hear Stiles snarl, his anger making my wolf smirk as I gripped onto the back of his shirt.

 “Isn’t it obvious?”  Another of the jocks exclaims and I could feel the anger vibrate off of Stiles.

“Well actually no because you see, Isaac here is completely straight and the only person you offended using the word ‘fag’ was me and let me tell you this, I don’t think my father or my boyfriend will be much of a fan of people calling me that.”  I hear Stiles seethe, making me smirk at the imagry of seeing both Derek’s and John’s reactions to someone calling Stiles a fag.

I could see now, Derek ripping them apart with his teeth as the Sheriff pumped bullets into them.

“You think I’m scared of your threats?” The leader laughed, his voice over confident and cocky and I instantly knew he didn’t know who Stiles’ father was.

“Well considering my Father is the Sheriff then, yeah” Stiles’ answer caused all four men’s hearts to pick up, the two men who looked similar going pale.

 “The Sherriff?” I hear one of the paling jock ask, making my wolf grumble in amusement as I hear his heartbeat thump quickly in his chest.

“Yeah, didn’t anyone tell you?” My pack mom snarks making me want to laugh but I stepped closer to him instead, basking in his warmth and safety as he took care of the threat.  
  
I hear two set of footsteps retreating quickly from us and I look up in time to see the two similar looking men striding away, looking over their shoulder with panicked looks.

“Where are you cowards going?” The leader shouts towards them.

“We aren’t getting arrested for your petty fight!” One of the retreating men shouted back before they completely disappeared around a corner.

It was completely silent for a couple of minutes, the two jocks were radiating shock and I had to snuffle a laugh onto Stiles’ shoulder.

“Hey Issy, I’m going to distract them. I want you to run and get the others okay?” I suddenly hear Stiles’ voice say,  starlting me slightly and I quickly look up, finding the two remaining jocks were now moving forwards again.

I cower back in fear, the dark look the leader was wearing reminding me way too much of my father.

It took me a couple of seconds to register Stiles’ words over the fear and I instantly tense.

“No, Stiles. You’ll get hurt!” I mumble back, my hands clenching down harder on the material of his shirt.   
  
“I’ll be okay. You concentrate on getting help and I’ll take care of the asshats. Okay?” His voice was reassuring but I could hear the underlying sound of fear in his voice.

“I don’t like this. I can stay” I try to argue, hating the idea of leaving my ‘Mum’ to fend for himself.

I’d rather stay by his side, scared and trembling than to leave him alone with the two jocks.

“No, I got this. I’m the sheriff’s son, I got a few tricks up my sleeve” Stiles says, his voice calm an d collected as I step forwards, my wolf wanting to wrap around him and try to keep him safe but the fear of the constant nightmare of being beaten was making my brain muddled. “Wait here, I’ll tell you when to go, okay?” He adds a certain tone of authority making my wolf instantly react.

I doubted he knew he was doing it but the instinct to protect me was bringing out the Alpha from within him   
  
“Okay” I reluctantly mumble, rubbing my face into the back of his neck, taking in the warm smell of cinnamon, apples and chocolate, letting the familiar scent settle me before I unclench my hands from their tight grip around his shirt.

“Good” I his voice replied and before I knew what was happening he had lurched forwards, his body moving with speeds that would make a werewolf jealous towards the leader’s friend.

The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed through the empty hallway and I cringe at the sound of bone breaking.

The jock who was on the receiving end of Stiles’ punch instantly crumbled backwards landing on the floor in a unmoving heap.

My mouth was wide in shock; I couldn’t believe that Stiles had just knocked someone unconscious with merely his fists and human strength.

Stiles didn’t linger over the unconscious jock for more than a second before he was driving onwards towards the other, using his full body strength to tackle the jock down with force.

They both landed with a thud and I stood, awed at Stiles’ strength speed and agility.

“Now Isaac!” The sound of Stiles’ voice instantly bought me back to reality and I take off without a second thought, the quicker I got help, the quicker I could get back to Stiles.

 With that thought in mind, I speed off down the corridor, leaping over the unconscious jock before sprinting down the hallway and around the corner.

My legs moved rapidly across the floor, my feet slapping onto the floor and my arms pumping.

I hear Stiles grunt in pain distantly, the sound making my wolf push forwards as I use my supernatural abilities to run faster.

I skid around another corner, running down a second corridor which led to the cafeteria.

When the last corner came I nearly landed on my ass when I smacked into a wall of muscle, strong arms quickly catching me before I fell.  
  
“Isaac...What?” I hear the distinct gruffness of my Alpha sound through the frantic beat of my own heart and I almost sag in relief.  


I had no idea what he was doing here but the presence of Derek instantly made me feel calmer for he would protect us all from any danger, especially his true mate.  
  
“Stiles” I manage to scramble out, my chest heaving for breath.

“Yeah, we’re looking for him. Do you know where he is?” I hear Scott’s voice suddenly sound and I finally realise the rest of the pack was gathered around Derek, the fact making me instantly feel protected and safe.  


“Yes! He’s in trouble! Some jocks cornered me and I was so scared and then Stiles turned up, scared away two of them but the other two wouldn’t back down. He told me to get help. When I left he was fighting the remaining jock.” My words came out fast and I feel my heart pick up again.

I was so worried about Stiles, my wolf tossing and pacing beneath my skin. I should never have left him! I cursed to myself, self-loathing taking over for I had let my fears get the best of me when Stiles needed me most.

“Hey pup. Calm down, I know your scared. Stiles won’t blame you for leaving him, he’ll be glad you’re safe. Now show me where he is” I hear Derek command, his voice one of authority but yet gentle and reassuring.  


“This way. Hurry” I say, leading them back towards where I came from.

**Derek POV:**

Isaac ran before me, sprinting quickly down corridors towards where he left Stiles.

My wolf was howling in anger and worry, not about Isaac but about the jocks who thought they would get away with not only picking and scaring my youngest pack member but for threatening me mate and by the sound of it, laying their hands on him.

Stiles and I had been a couple for months now and having consummated our mating I could hear his heart pounding from miles away and right at this second the nearing sound was thumping fast in my ears.

The sounds of his cries of pain and grunts of agony sped up my need to get to him and I let my wolf’s power bleed into my body, surging me on and making me run passed Isaac.

My mate’s scent, the one that drove me crazy, was getting closer with each step and soon it was so strong I felt my wolf purr.

I round another corner sharply, skidding to a halt when I spot my mate.

He was staggering on his legs, his body swaying like a drunk mans and his eyes looked dazed.  
  
I was just about to take off towards my mate when another man struggle to his feet, the back of his body also showing how unstable he was.

I feel my wolf growl when the guy took a step towards my obviously dazed mate and I instantly start to run towards him, the need to protect my mate overcoming me.   
  
But it seemed life wanted to throw yet another massive blow towards me for before I could get to my mate, the jock had lifted his leg up in a swift movement.

His leg striked forwards like a snake biting its prey and collided with my mates chest, instantly making him fall backwards.

“STILES!” I hear myself shout as I watch helplessly as his head bounced off the floor.

I quickly bypass the jock, using one arm to shove him away from my mate before I slid onto the floor next to my mate.

“Stiles?” I question instantly my hand cupping his cheek, dread taking over my body as I spot that his beautiful golden eyes were closed.

I stroke my thumb over his soft skin, hoping my touch would bring him back to consciousness but gaining no luck as he remained uncharacteristically still.

“Baby?” I mutter, bending low over my mate, listening to his steady heartbeat and his even breathing for otherwise I may have mistaken him for dead.

I hover over him, soothing myself a little before dipping my head, slowly lowering myself so my lips could meet his soft and warm ones.

Blood was drying on his top lip from where it had trailed down his face, bleeding from a bloody nose.

I lick away the blood, tasting the sweetness of my mates mouth mingles with his blood before pressing my lips down on his.  


With being my mate, Stiles had gained certain abilities from my Alpha powers, healing quicker than a human and having the ability to flash his eyes red.

Once ours lips press against each other properly I start to take his pain, the veins on my face turning black.

Taking my mate’s pain would help with the healing process but it would take a while for him to fully recover. Unlike me, who could recover from my wounds in seconds, my mates broken hand, concussion and bruised skin would take at least two weeks to properly heal. It was longer than a wolf’s healing ability but it was much faster than a humans and I was thankful for it.

I didn’t know how long passed with my lips resting gently against my mates but when I heard my mates heat skip I knew he was waking up.

Like every time he woke up wrapped in my arms his heart would jump, the beat quickening for two thumps before slowing to normal pace.

The distinctive sound made my wolf yap in happiness and I slowly pull back, putting a few inches between our lips so my gaze could meet his.

Golden brown eyes shined below me, the beauty of them never ceasing to fascinate me for they were orbs of warmth, a mix of whiskey and honey I wanted to drown in.

“Hey” I mutter, smiling a little as his face scrunched up cutely in a confused expression.

“Der?” I hear his voice utter, the sound making me want to howl in joy.  
  
“Yeah, baby” I mutter back.

“What..How..?” He managed to say and instantly knew what he was trying to ask.

He was confused on what I was doing here in his school.

“Erica forgot her technology assignment at home, she asked me to bring it in. The pack was just meeting me so I could give it to her when Isaac came rushing around the corner, nearly fell when he ran into me and told us you were in trouble and here I am” I answer, watching as understanding crosses his face before his eyes grew worried.

“Isaac?” His voice sounded concerned and I quickly shush him.

“Hey baby, it’s okay. He’s fine. In fact, Isaac come here” I reassure my mate, looking up towards where Isaac was stood a few meters away, his face concerned as he watched Stiles.

The pup rushed to my side at my call, nuzzling into my side as he reached out for my mate.

I knew Isaac saw Stiles and I as his parental figures and as crazy as it sounded it worked really well.

Isaac was still a little kid on the inside, scared and always wanted praise, reassurance, love and protection.

Stiles knew very well that he was an eighteen year old man but with the years of his childhood he missed Isaac never got to be an actual normal kid, with a loving mother and a protective father and to act like a carefree child.

It made me sad every time I thought about it, how I took my family for granted when I was younger, how I took having a fun, normal, carefree childhood for granted and how Isaac got nothing like that when he grew up.

And now Stiles was offering that chance, Isaac had clung to it.

“Issy” I hear my mate sigh in relief as Isaac beamed in joy at seeing Stiles awake.

“Stiles” He says back, happiness evident in the younger man.

“Come here, pup” I hear my mate command and before I knew it he had an arm full of my youngest beta.

I smile at the scene of Isaac cuddling into my mate, finding the picture adorable, not that I’d tell anyone. Ever.

I let relief overflow my body, the knowledge that my mate would be okay making my body relax as I listen to my pack dealing with the two unconscious jocks.

I grip onto my mates upper arm, content on listening to him whispering comforting words into Isaac’s ear.

My wolf was purring with content, my mate was safe, my pack was safe and for now I was happy to bask in the warm fuzzy feeling travelling through the pack bonds.

Nothing felt better than the feel of my whole pack around me and I would treasure this moment for the rest of my days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we are, another week, another chapter.  
> Updates may slow down from now on as my A-level exams are literally a week away :'(  
> (Someone send help :P)   
> Sorry if they do get a little slow, but I promise I will finish this! I have idea's for all the upcoming chapters and possibly more Sterek fics so don't worry! :)   
> Anyway, until next time,  
> \- Bookemdanno98 xx


	18. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack, excluding Stiles who was held back in school by Harries for detention, are all gathered in the loft planning ideas on what they should do for Christmas as their first year as a pack. Half way through their Christmas preparation planning Stiles stumbles into the loft, but is the young man fine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another chapter for you all! :)   
> So the same applies as always :) 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: NADA, TEEN WOLF IS STILL JEFF'S :(

**Derek POV:**

I shake my head, watching fondly as Lydia and Erica argued about this year's Christmas plans.

The pack had gathered in the loft uninvited as usual, not that I minded much, and had declared that we needed to discuss what and where the pack was spending Christmas at.

They had already decided to hold our Christmas gathering in my newly refurbished and renovated loft, claiming it had the most space compared to anyone's houses; apparently the open space of the main room would be ideal for the Christmas dinner and the living room was plenty cosy to settle down and watch Christmas movies and trade presents.

I was more than happy to agree, the prospect of having my pack near on a day of sharing, festivities and family made my heart warm.

It had been years since I had a family around me on Christmas day and for the first time in nearly eight years I found myself wanting to celebrate the holiday.

So far the pack had decided on the destination; my loft and on who would be there.

Obviously the main pack members who consisted of Me, Cora, Peter, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson and Danny would be there, but we had also decided on other people. Melissa, John and Chris were also included with Erica's mother, Charlotte and Lydia's mother Natalie.

Charlotte had known about the supernatural for a while now. She and Erica were extremely close and like Stiles, Erica the fact that the supernatural existed and that she was a werewolf away from her mother to try and keep her safe but eventually she was forced to tell her when Charlotte became too suspicious on how Erica had recovered from her serious, life threatening seizures so quickly. Erica's father had died in a car crash when she was twelve and left Charlotte to raise Erica by herself much like John, Melissa and Natalie had.

Natalie like Lydia was a banshee, she thought that the banshee gene had skipped over her daughter and felt that she didn't need to know about her heritage and the supernatural. Obviously that wasn't the case as when Peter bit Lydia in a feral crazed mind he had sparked the dormant Banshee powers. It wasn't long after that, Natalie had admitted to Lydia that she was a part of a long line of Banshee's and ever since she had advised and supported Lydia with her new found powers.

Boyd's parents were too busy with their own lives and his siblings to realise how much his life had changed, they hadn't even noticed he moved out one he turned eighteen and came to live with me. One of the main reasons I bit Boyd to start with was because I could sense how lonely he was and I knew that being a wolf and having a pack would fill that void. Boyd still talked to his younger siblings, but like his parents they were too self absorbed to really be any company for Boyd. They didn't deserve him and he was much happier now as a part of my pack and my wolf preened at the thought.

Jackson's parents loved the younger wolf but didn't really have to time to actually spend it with him and more often or not he just stayed over Lydia's, so we thought against inviting them.

Isaacs's parents were obviously a bust with his mother having died at a young age and his father a domestic abuser and was killed by the Kanima. His older brother Camden was also dead so the only family Isaac had was the pack.

Peter and Cora only had me and each other left of our family and the pack was the only thing they knew of family anymore so having them close was a massive form of joy and relief.

Danny's parents always went back to Hawaii to visit their family over Christmas and Danny decided that he would stay in Beacon Hill's over the holidays saying that he thought it would be a bad idea to leave for a long period of time so soon after being turned.

So in total we had limited it to the pack and its honorary parents plus Deaton and Parish since both men were alone and family less and were associates of the pack.

Parish had been working on joining the pack but with his busy job as John's right hand man he didn't have much time to bond with the pack.

"Well, we'll have to leave the cooking to Stiles or otherwise someone will end up creating an explosion" I hear Scott declare and I had to refrain from laughing when the others instantly agreed, various nods crossing the room.

It was totally true; if anyone other than Stiles cooked it always ended up with some sort injury or incident which ended with disaster.

Isaac managed to set fire to an egg once, Erica bunt noodles and Jackson, well he put cake batter in the microwave in a metal bowl and caused what Stiles liked to call 'the big bang incident'.

I let out a small chuckle, not being able to keep it in as I watched the pack's vigorous agreement not to ever enter the kitchen again.

"For laughing, Derek you can help him" I hear Lydia say, her evil grin suggesting that she thought it would be some sort of punishment for me.  


In reality it couldn't be further from the truth, I loved to spend time in the kitchen providing for my pack and to do that with Stiles was just a cherry on top.

I loved watching the way Stiles moved in the kitchen, effortlessly, gracefully, he managed to take my breath away doing something so normal and domestic.

His body was intoxicating and the way he would move in sync with everything I did made my wolf purr.

"Okay" I reply simply, my brain instantly on thoughts of having my mate to myself in the kitchen.

I still hadn't mustered up enough confidence to confess my feelings to Stiles, finding myself chickening out each time I got close to telling him.

I had known he was my mate from the first time I caught his scent in the woods, it had been delicious, a cocktail of apples, cinnamon and chocolate, I remember stumbling at the scent, my wolf practically salivating as he purred in pleasure.

I watch as a knowing look crossed Peter's face, my uncle winking inconspicuously towards me and I glare towards him.

My Uncle had known about Stiles for quite some time, ever since the hospital incident where Stiles went in by himself only to encounter a crazed Peter whom I figured out was the Alpha behind all the killings. My wolf had instantly demanded I'd go protect my mate and I hadn't moved faster in my life, the instinct to protect my mate was like a magnet, pulling me in until I was facing off an Alpha, demanding my mate to get to safety.

I nearly kissed him that day, when he had dragged me away from Peter and into the safety of his jeep and drove us away, when we were safe huddled in his room, my mate tending to my wounds. I had nearly leant forwards and placed a kiss on his full lips, but the human side of me told me to resist, not wanting to get stung again by love for after all Stiles wouldn't want someone so broken as I.

"Well that's sorted then! Stiles and Derek make the food while we all watch movies! This sound great!" I hear Erica announce, startling me from my thoughts.

"We can't watch the Polar Express though" I hear Scott say, making Isaac snap his head his way with a shocked expression.

"What?! Why not?" The youngest pack member exclaimed, sounding terribly offended that he wouldn't be able to watch the film.

"It's Stiles' favourite. We've watched it every Christmas since it came, it's kind of a tradition and I can't watch it without him, it will be like a crime or something." Scott's voice sounded nostalgic and warm, like he was remembering all the times he and Stiles spent watching the film.

"Why Polar Express? I mean it's a decent movie and all, but Home Alone is better" I hear Jackson say.  


"He has a weird obsession with all things Tom Hank's. I mean he's watched Castaway like a billion times and cries every time he watches Saving Private Ryan. His favourite TV shows are 'Band of Brothers' and the 'Pacific' which were both directed by Tom Hanks and Steven Spielberg. He even watches 'I really like you' by Carly Rae Jepsen purely because Tom Hanks is in it. I don't know what it is but Tom Hanks is his shit" Scott finishes and I shake my head, already knowing the fact that Stiles loved Tom Hanks from hours of watching ten hours straight of Band of Brothers.

"It's not a bad obsession to have; I mean it's Tom Hanks!" I hear Danny exclaim.  


"We are getting off topic here people! Now, back to the Christmas planning, should w-" Lydia's voice started but she was cut off by a loud crash from behind me.

The loft's metal doors had swung open with a loud smash and before I could even go to investigate what had caused it a body stumbled through the now opened doors.

The body belonged to my mate who was staggering and swaying as he desperately tried to keep his body upright.

I rush to his side, catching him just in time as he started to fall forwards, his body sinking into my arms, his cheek landing on my chest.

I hear him cry out in pain, the sound making my wolf howl in distress for my mate was in pain and I didn't know what from.

The smell of blood instantly travelled into my nostrils, the coppery but sweet scent making my nose twitch as the unique smell of my mates blood causes my wolf to growl in anger.

My left hand which was gripping at Stiles' naked hip, where his shirt had ridden up, was instantly taking his pain, my veins turning black as the agony travels up my arm before disappearing after a second.

The amount of pain coming from my mate almost floored me; the only thing keeping me from crumbling under it was the stabilising pair of hands which suddenly gripped my shoulders.

"Jesus Christ" I mutter against the wave of pain, letting my head drop on top of Stiles' soft hair before I move back.

"Stiles?" My voice was shaky, scared and desperate, wanting to know what was wrong with my mate.

"Uhh" Was the pained reply and I instantly feel my wolf leaning forwards, rubbing my cheek against his head in a comforting gesture, preening when I hear him sigh in relief.

His heart that was beating a million miles per hour was starting to slow under my touch and his breathing became less rapid but no less raspy and wet.

I quickly decide to get my mate off his feet, feeling the younger man's body trembling against mine.

I gently and slowly bend down, making sure my mate was still leaning on me as I did so before I wrap one arm around his knees and scoop him up into a bridal carry.

My mate's reaction was to instantly wail in pain and before I could question him on it I feel something warm dripping down the palm of my hand.

My eyes instantly snap to the wetness, my eyes growing wide at what I see.

The cream chinos Stiles wore was drenched with red, the crimson colour standing so boldly out on the light colour.

"Oh god" I hear myself gasp, rushing over to the nearest comfortable surface which ended up being the nearest sofa.

I quickly place my mate carefully on the soft material, using as much gentleness as I could to settle him, finding that even the smallest of movements made my mate sob in agony.

"Stiles?" I plead my mate to answer only receiving a grunt of pain and his unclear eyes staring into mine.

For a second I didn't know what to do, my wolf was panicking, all the blood was making him restless with a need to protect Stiles, but I quickly decide on an idea.

I move quickly down to my mates legs, my eyes widening when I see the deep cuts in the cream material of his trousers, his skin matching as blood poured out of the wounds.  
The dark red of his blood contrasted against the white porcelain of his thighs and deep gashes marked viciously into his flawless flesh.

"De..r" I hear my mates voice, small and breathless, rasp out making my eyes snap up to his.

"Baby, what happened?" I gasp; feeling like my breath had been knocked out of me as I grab a blanket from the back of the sofa and pressed it down on Stiles' multiple wounds.

"Attacked by... man escaped from prison, his name is Gus Bridges...He murdered people by cutting open their legs in various places and letting them bleed out...my Dad arrested him..eight years ago...he was getting revenge... he cornered me, knocked me unconscious. I woke up in an ally and he had me tied up. He’s already started to cut into my legs and when I woke up he was slashing away at my thighs...it hurts Derek...it feels like my legs are on fire" My mates voice sounded weak and I wine in protest when he screeches as I press further down on the shredded flesh of my mates thighs.

"Okay, it's okay. I got you baby” I was worried about the amount of blood seeping from the gashes in his legs, my wolf tossing and turning in concern.

“Need..I need to...” Stiles trailed off, his eyes fluttering dangerously and I feel my heart skip.

“Hey, hey, Baby. Stay with me. Tell me what you need” I was desperately trying to press down on the wounds while trying to keep him awake.

“Need to..phone my Dad.. Warn him” My mate muttered, his voice sounding so quiet and weak and my wolf whined, my hands shaking just as much as my mates weakening body.

“Scott! Call the Sheriff, tell him what’s happening, Boyd come here I need help” I command watching as Scott scrambles to do as I ask “Has anyone called the ambulance?” I add as Boyd sank down next to me his large hands shaky as he too pressed down on Stiles’ wounds.

A set of footsteps enters the room and almost as if she knew I had asked Allison answers my last question.

“There’s been a multiple car pileup on a road in the town over and all available ambulances and emergency services have been called there. The emergency services operator said there was a hour at the least wait for an ambulance.” She says, her words making my heart sink.

“Fuck” I curse, turning back to my mate, finding his face paling by the minute, more and more blood leaving his body with each passing second.

I had to do something and soon.

“What about the hospital?” I hear Isaac say “We can drive him there” He adds, his voice hopeful.  


“No, it’s overcrowded already; apparently all patients are being directed to Autumn Hills Memorial” Allison answers, making dread sink in.

Autumn Hills was a good hour away and by the rate that Stiles was bleeding out, there was no way he was holding on for that long.

“Shit” I growl, the situation getting more and more serious with every passing second.

My mate was in a critical condition and the nearest available hospital was too far away and all ambulances where busy elsewhere. Stiles’ life literally depended on us and the only help Stiles could get was what he was already receiving and I knew it wasn’t enough. We didn’t know enough on the medical field to care for him, didn’t have the equipment or resources to fix him up.

I could feel my wolf growing more unstable, whining and howling in despair and panic, scrambling to think of something, some way I could save my mate.

“Hang on, baby” I mutter towards Stiles, my eyes darting upwards to check he was still conscious before I start taking more of his pain.

My mates eyes were barely open now, his eye lids drooping to show slits of golden honey coloured orbs, the gorgeous eyes looking pained and exhausted.

I clench my eyes closed against the wave of panic, the concern that my mate could die at any second making my chest ache as my wolf begged to be let forth.  
  
“Guys! Stiles’ Dad has all the station out looking for Gus, he told me to tell you he’d be here as soon as he made sure the bastard was behind bars.” Scott’s voice broke me from my struggle, making my eyes snap to his form.

He was standing next to Allison, his face pale and eyes worried as he stared at the man he grew up with, the man who was his brother in all but blood.

Allison was crying, tears streaking down her face as she gripped onto Scott, eyes looking concerned as she watched silently on.  


Isaac had moved at some point during my inner struggle and had placed himself at Stiles’ head, his fingers carefully soothing through Stiles’ bloody hair, whispering to my mate, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay.

Danny and Lydia were sat on the floor not far from us, a laptop between them, the sound of tapping keys and the clicking of the mouse indicating they were doing something, most likely researching on something that could help Stiles.

Peter and Cora were in the kitchen, the former filling a bucket of water while the latter grabbed a bottle of alcohol from the cupboard.

My ears pick up Erica and Jackson’s rushed footsteps above my head before they sounded down the metal steps and the two blondes swiftly runs to my side, Jackson throwing down a first aid kit and a couple of towels while Erica carried a huge pink blanket and a large pillow which matched.

Now that she had bought it down, I could feel my mate shivering beneath me and I instantly turn to him, finding his teeth chattering slightly.

Erica bless her, quickly places the blanket over Stiles’ torso, tucking it around his lean top half, making sure the blanket didn’t cover his legs and lifts his head making sure he was as comfortable as possible.

 “Th..Thanks Ca...Catwoman” Stiles’ voice was stuttering and weak, almost a whisper.  


“Sure thing Batman, Pink looks really good on you” Erica replies, making Stiles snort in amusement before his face pinched with pain as the movement caused the hands on his wounds to move slightly.

“Fu..cking he..Hell” Stiles hissed through his teeth and Isaac was there instantly grabbing onto his shoulder and taking away some more pain.

I hear Stiles breathe a sigh of relief as Isaac’s veins turn black, the youngest pack members face determined to take his ‘Pack Mum’s’ pain.

“Ho...How bad is...it?” My mate questions, his whiskey orbs of amber meeting forest green as his gaze, tired and pain filled, casts my way.

“I’m not going to lie to you, it’s bad. There are approximately eleven gashes on your legs, some are shallow but others are really deep. You’re losing too much blood and I have no idea how much you already lost before you got here. How long ago did this happen?” I question.

“Shit...Um... I’m not sure, it’s all kind of a blur...I passed out at some point after waking up...by the time I woke again the man was gone so I qu..quickly untied myself. I knew where I was; in a ally a couple of blocks away, and I kind of..walked over here” He answers and my eyes widen a little at the resilience my mate showed at being able to walk two block with cut up legs and bleeding.

“Jesus Christ, kid” I hear Peter say, shocked too at my mates strength.  


“Ho...How do you think I have before I bl..bleed out?”Stiles muttered and my heart tightens at the thought  of losing him.

“Hey, no talking like that. You’re going to be fine” I hear Isaac voice, making me nod vigorously in agreement.   
  
My wolf gave a growl at the thought of my mate dying in my arms, knowing I would die with him if he was too perish. Many mates had felt the same doom, when one dies the other isn’t long after, the grief of losing the one thing it loves more than anything destroys them. The bond between mates was unbreakable and death wasn’t any different, if it wanted to take one he got them both.

“Ju..just answer the question..p.please” Stiles pleaded, his eyes watering.

“At the rate your bleeding, my research predicts another fifteen minutes at the most. The attacker cut deep enough to cut some of your veins but not your arteries. He was making sure you bled out as slowly as possible rather than quickly.” I hear Lydia answer honestly, her voice cracking as she looked up from the laptop screen.

“Okay. That gives me some t..time.” I hear Stiles mutter to himself, his eyes distant as if in his own world trying to work something out in that beautiful mind of his. “Okay, normal chances...are fifty, fifty under normal circumstances but what the hell..I’m going to die either way” His rambling was meant to be to himself, it was quiet and barely over a whisper but with our wolf hearing we all heard it clearly.

I whine at the last part, the acknowledgement of my mates nearing death making me grow on edge, my wolf howling to be released.

I didn’t know what he wanted or why he was so determined to be let out but I fought him desperately down, I couldn’t afford wolfing out and losing control, my mate needed me.

“What are you talking about?” I hear Scott question his best friend, the younger man collapsing on the floor next to me, reaching out and gripping Stiles’ hand which hung off the sofa.

“Y..you.. know that thing we talked about a couple of weeks ago?” Stiles inquires, eyes on Scott who looked confused.  


“You’re going to have to be more specific there, buddy. We talk about a load of things” I hear Scott answer and Stiles looked like he would have smashed his head on the table if he wasn’t so helpless and injured at Scott’s answer.   
  
“God strike me down with thunder” I hear Stiles mutter, his eyes closed in expiration before he opens then tiredly and turns to Scott.

“Scott, the one really big conversation we had, you know about what you should do if I was near death and didn’t have any other options... ri..ringing a bell?” My mate huffed, Scott’s eyes widening.

“Oh... _Oh!”_ Scott gasped “Are you sure?” He questions.

“I’m pretty sure we went over that during the t..talk Scotty” Stiles snarks, his voice breathless now.

“I know, I know. It’s just you love being human” Scott’s voice sounded worried but warm.

As his words processed in my brain, I finally understood.

My mate had discussed taking the bite as a precaution of ever facing death and now here he was, at deaths doors, struggling to catch his breath and bleeding into the black fabric of the sofa.

“Yeah, I do..bu..but I was going to take it eventually anyway. So what i..if it’s a little e..earlier than I predicted” Stiles was clearly becoming weaker with every breath he took, with every word he uttered and I knew he didn’t have all too long.

“If youre a hundred percent sure.” Scott replies and I knew he was asking the question over and over not because he wanted Stiles to die but because he wanted to make sure this was absolutely what stiles wanted. He himself had the option of taking the bite away from him but he wanted to make sure his brother knew he had the option not to.

“Pfft.. I..I’m gonna be a aw...awesome wolf” Stiles smiled, his grin weak but there, reassuring Scott.

“I have no doubt” Scott smiled back, his hand gripping Stiles’ like it was a lifeline.

“Well then, come on big g..guy. I think you’ve already figured it out so why don’t you put those big bad wolf teeth t..to some use?” Stiles’ words were directed towards me, sparking my wolf to life again as he pushed at my chest.

Now it made sense, my wolf had been trying to tell me to bite Stiles and now that he had requested it my wolf was growing more possessive and protective, begging its human side to let it bite its mate.

“Jackson, take my place” I command, listening to my wolf who demanded me to move quickly and to turn my mate.

I scramble up towards my mates head, my bloody hands reaching out for him before I spot the red crimson and reach for a towel, wiping off as much of the blood away as possible.

I drop the now blood stained towel before raising my hands, cupping Stiles’ soft cheeks between my large hands, bringing his head towards mine, eyes meeting again.

“I won’t do this unless you are sure you want this” I tell him, eyes searching for any uncertainties in his eyes, my heart warming when I find none.

“I’m sure. I was going to ask to be turned after I finished collage but oh well, now will do.” He answers, his heart not stuttering or quickening at all, telling me he was being truthful.

“Okay.” I answer simply, still hypnotised in the depths of his golden orbs.

“Well get you wolfy ass moving, we don’t have forever.” He mutters back, making me growl in protest, my wolf nearly lunging forwards and biting him right at that second.

“Don’t joke about that” I growl, making Stiles grin slightly, his eyes fond as his spare hand lifts upwards, moving to cup my cheeks like I was doing to him.

I close my eyes at the feel of his touch, finding myself nuzzling slightly into his hand before my eyes fluttered open, meeting his again.

“I love you” I hear him whisper, tears falling down his cheeks, running down my hand.

The declaration sounded like a goodbye, as if he was saying farewell just in case he died and I felt my heart break, tears gathering in my eyes.

“I love you too” I answer, my voice sounded thick and raspy with emotion as my thumb strokes away the tears which streaked down his cheeks.

We stare into each other’s eyes, finding the love and devotion in his amber eyes, my eyes no doubt shining the same as we take in what may be our last moments together.  


 I let a tear slip down my cheek, sadness taking over my body at how cruel life was.

It couldn’t let me take my time to tell him, treasure him and cherish him, let me have a lifetime of loving him and having him love me in turn. Life just had to try and take him away just like it had done to the other people I loved.

I feel his hand pull me forwards and I simply go with it, letting him lead me to his lips, pressing mine carefully, chastely on his, remembering the way he felt, tasted, sounded before I slowly pull away, leaning my forehead on his.

“I’m ready now” I hear him whisper against my cheek and I turn my head to place a kiss on his cheek, closing my eyes as I pressed my lips down on his skin.

“Okay, baby” I mutter back, pulling back, laying a last kiss on his full lips, treasuring the moment as I pull away.

I feel his hand wipe away my tears before they lead me again, his head tilting to the side as my nose brushes against his neck.

He smelt as delicious as ever and I burrow myself into the comfort and warmth of his neck, kissing there before I felt his throat vibrate as he spoke.  
  
“Turn me, Der” His voice sounded more pleading now and I knew he could feel himself slipping away and I whine in despair.

I feel my teeth lengthen in response, my wolf demanding now to bite my mate’s skin and before I could hesitate and chicken out I sink my teeth into his tender flesh.

My teeth sunk in easily, my mate, my brave mate making no sound of pain; instead he trailed a hand in my hair as if reassuring me that he would be fine.

I didn’t know how long I stayed there for, licking and soothing the bite mark, making sure the venom had entered his blood stream, but when his heart, slowing and growing weaker, thumped stronger I snap my head up.

My eyes instantly meet glowing red orbs and I practically howl in joy.

It had worked! The bite had taken and my mate was safe!

“Stiles” I hear myself mutter before clashing our lips together, sobbing with relief against those perfect lips.  


I hear him hum in delight, the feel of his tongue brushing against my bottom lip making my body tingle.

Our tongues meet and I growl at the taste of apples, cinnamon and chocolate which I could taste faintly as I delve deeper.

I felt so relieved and blissed out, relieved that my mate was going to live and blissed for he felt as good as he tasted.

It was a delicious feeling, showing our love through a kiss and gripping each other tightly.

One of my hands cupped the side of his neck, my thumb brushing over his pulse while the other remained on his cheek, caressing and tenderly feeling.

“Um, I’d hate to intrude but Stiles..uh your Dad’s here?” I hear Scott say, his voice sounding questioning and nervous and I feel Stiles giggle against my lips.

I feel him pull away and I let my wolf nestle my nose in my mates neck, scenting and breathing him in as he spoke.

“Don’t worry Scotty, he already knows” I hear my mate say and something in my brain clicked.

 _So that’s why I’ve been getting an endless supply of parking tickets._ I thought to myself, laughing at the sheriffs way of warning me, daring me to ever hurt my mate, showing he would make my life a living hell if I did.   
  
But that would be never be a problem for now I had him I would never hurt him, never let him go, never stop loving him.

He was my mate and I would cherish him until I grew grey and old.

I loved this man will all my heart and if I was to ever let him go, it would be on the day we died, wrapped in each other’s arms, taking our lasts breaths and as our hears ceased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it! Chapter 18!   
> I cant believe the amount of support I'm getting on this! Its crazy!   
> Please keep on supporting me through leaving comments, bookmarking and leaving Kudos!   
> Thanks y'all!   
> \- Bookemdanno98


	19. Sequester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack are worried about Stiles, he's been growing more and more distant, avoiding touch and making excuses not to come to pack gatherings. One day, after hours of begging, Isaac, Erica and Scott convince Stiles to miss out on his 'studying' and join them for pack training. Derek takes the pack into the woods for training but it soon turns sideways as Stiles reveals why he had isolated himself from the pack...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... long time no see?? The reason is at the end :)   
> The same things apply as usual :)  
> But for now enjoy! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: STILL NOT THE OWNER OF TW, SORRY. :(

**Derek POV:**

"Come on Stiles! You haven't been in pack training for aaaaaages!" I hear Isaac whine as my pack emerges from the school.  


I had come to pick up Erica, Cora, Isaac and Boyd and had been listening for the past ten minutes as the two puppies of the pack;(Isaac being the youngest and Scott the one who acts like a lost puppy) and Erica pester Stiles on why he wasn't in any of the pack gatherings, meetings and 'fun nights' anymore.

Stiles had become increasingly distant from us all over the past month. At first it was understandable; he had to revise for an exam, finish his homework but then around two weeks ago he started to flinch every time someone touched him, shrinking back when someone reached for him; even Isaac and Scott.

I didn't know what was wrong with my mate but I had promised to solve the puzzle before my pack found themselves without its 'Mother' figure.

It was now two weeks down the line and I was no closer to finding out why he was pulling away, in fact it had become worse.

Nowadays it was rare for him to turn up at any pack activities and the fact made my wolf grumble in distress.

Every time I saw him recently, he looked as gorgeous as ever but there was something in those beautiful golden eyes that told me something was wrong. They didn't radiate the same light as before, didn't shine as brightly and they were cut off from any emotions exwpt for the tiniest hints of depression.

His scent was also off, it smelt the same; of cinnamon and apple dipped in chocolate, but under those delicious smells my nose caught the scent of pain, embarrassment and shame. My wolf hated the bitter scent, it smelt like coal, dark and heavy and I couldn't stand it.

"Please, Batman! We want you with us!" I hear Erica plead.

"Surely you can miss one night of studying" Scott added, puppy eyes out on full swing, smiling like a exited puppy.  


"It is true, honey. You're a straight A student without trying, spending some time with the pack won't hurt your grades" Lydia reasons and I watch as Stiles shrinks slightly into himself.

"I...I..have a essay on how Hitler lost the war to complete. It's going to take me hours" Stiles stuttered out, fumbling nervously over his words, his hands nervously twitching, worrying the bottom of his shirt.

My chest tightens at the sound, Stiles had never been this shy and anxious around the pack and it was breaking my heart.

"Stiles, that doesn't need to be handed in for another two weeks!" I hear my sister comment, her voice sounding blunt and honest.

"I...I know. I just want to get it done... I'm sorry..." Stiles' voice sounded so defeated and my heart clenched.

"Please Stiles, we need another human to even out the unfair odds" Allison speaks up, the huntress laying a gentle hand on Stiles' shoulder, the younger man flinching under the touch and Allison quickly brings her hands away.

"I...I don't know" My mate sounded so unsure, conflicted even.

"Sti, just give up already. You're coming with us and that's final!" Jackson, ever the inpatient one, commands rolling his eyes.

"I... um...Okay" Stiles finally relents, making the others cheer, Isaac jumping with delight and the girls giving off small squeals of happiness.

I watch as the corners of Stiles' mouth twitches with affection before he cuts off his emotions, face going blank.

"Come on Stiles! You're driving me and Ally to Derek's!" Scott exclaimed enthusiastically, practically skipping over to Stiles' blue jeep dragging poor Allison with him.

The over eager pup and his mate smile brightly as they pass me, Scott brushing his hand across my shoulder before arriving at the jeep which I had parked next to.

"I'm going with Batman!" Erica shouted. "I call shotgun!" The blonde added, running after the couple and stopping to quickly hug me before sprinting ahead of Allison and Scott and claiming the front seat with an evil cackle as Scott gasped in betrayal.

I shake my head at their antics, my eyes rolling as Scott opens the back door of the jeep, exclaiming "After you milady!" towards Allison who he helped into the back seat.

I feel another brush of hands on my shoulders as Jackson passes, Danny copying as they both move towards Jackson's quickly places a kiss on my cheek as she walks after her boyfriend, greeting me with a wide smile.

Isaac bless him fell into my chest, wrapping himself around me and taking comfort in his Alpha's presence.

Cora copied Lydia with her greeting kissing my cheek before rubbing hers against mine, the familiar greeting making my wolf purr.

Boyd like always clapped a hand on my shoulder, greeting me with a small smile and a nod before following Isaac and Cora into my Camaro.

And finally, Stiles trailed behind Boyd, head bowed, whiskey eyes staring down at is feet as he stood there, stiff and nervous.

I feel my stomach drop in pain at the sight, the Stiles I knew; loud, talkative, sarcastic and funny having completely disappeared, leaving a shy, quiet and unsure man.

I reach out for him, gripping his jaw lightly between my hands, surprised when he didn't flinch at my touch.

"Are you okay?" I question, it felt like the thousandth time I had uttered those words and each time he would answer the same.

"I'm fine" Those words came with a tick of his heart, always telling me he had lied, that he really wasn't okay and it made me want to wrap him up tightly in my arms and hold him close, take away all the sad and dark emotions he was feeling.

"Okay, if you're sure." I answer, my eyes searching his for answers, trying to figure out why my mate had drastically changed over the last month.  


I brush my thumb across his cheek as I stare into those pools of gold, shocked when he closed his eyes and leant into the touch. I feel my wolf purr in joy that my mate was reacting to my touch, letting me touch him.

And then just as quickly as he leant into it he quickly pulled away, eyes looking suspiciously wet as embarrassment and shame radiated from his, a sense of self hate and insecurity taking over the happy scent I had witnessed for those mere seconds were he leant into my hand.

Before I could question him on it, the younger male had lowered his head and walked away, striding over to his jeep where he got behind the wheel.

"Stiles?" I hear Scott's voice question, worried as he looked towards his best friend.

"I'm okay, I just don't feel so good lately" His answer was honest this time and I feel the pack bond thrum with worry.

"Well I say a little pack bonding will help you!" Erica's enthusiastic reply was received with a tight smile from my mate.

I make my way towards my car, taking my seat behind the wheel, listening in to Scott informing Stiles of what we were planning.

"Derek's taking us into the preserve!" I hear him say, Stiles nodding as he started his Jeep, reversing backwards and pulling out onto the road.

I quickly move my car to follow, Jackson trailing behind.

I follow the jeep as close as possible while still maintaining a safe distance, my wolf demanding to stay near my mate, listening to the unique thump of his heart and the deep purr of his voice.

Sooner than I thought, I spot the Jeep tuning into the lane of the rebuilt Hale house and I turn the wheel to follow, my car revving underneath my feet.

I pull up next to Stiles' Jeep, leaving plenty of space for people to get out.

Jackson parks on the other side of Stiles' Jeep, smirking when the sports car skidded to a stop on the gravel.

I roll my eyes at the younger mans antics before opening the driver's door and stepping out and making my way towards the house, spotting Peter's Mustang parked at the side of the house.

I push open the front door, walking into the living room; my uncle lounged on his arm chair reading a book on 'The Ins and Outs of Pixie Mating'. I raise a questioning eyebrow towards the older man at sight of the book, my uncle shrugging.  


"What? I thought it may come in handy one day" Was his explanation and I shake my head fondly.

"Weirdo" I mutter, chuckling as a face of outrage appeared on my uncles face.

"Never have I been more offended, dear Nephew" He snarks, standing as the others started to pile into the living room.

My Uncle quickly made his way over to me, brushing his cheek against mine in proper greeting before heading for the stairs.

"Oh and just to inform you Derek, I'm coming with you on your adventure with the pups to the preserve, should be entertaining." He declares and I nod in agreement, relieved to have a more experienced wolf at my side to guide my Beta's through improving their senses.

My Uncle soon disappears out of sight and I turn to my pack, watching as they all sank into the sofa's spread around the room.

"Right. So, this is what's going to happen. First, your all going to change, secondly we'll leave for the preserve so we can get some training done before it gets dark. Afterwards we can all come back here, order some pizza and have a movie night. I already checked with all your parents and they said it would be fine and you can all stay over" I tell them, watching as their eyes light up at the mention of Pizza, movies and the prospect of a possible puppy pile.

"Yes!" I hear Erica cheer, jumping onto her feet and hugging me before running off towards the stairs, her footsteps echoing before the others, enthused by her reaction and of what was to come all followed, chattering and laughing.

They all touched me somehow when they passed, a touch on the arm, a brush of a cheek or a full out hug, I was well and truly basking in the feel of having a pack and all the touching and comforting which came with it.

I chuckle at their reactions, watching as Isaac dragged Boyd up the stairs, Jackson pushing Scott up the stairs, their girlfriends giggling after them with Cora at their side.

Danny however, was stood at the bottom step, his gaze having fallen on Stiles who was just getting up from his seat, flannel covered arms wrapped around himself.

I brush my hand on the back of his neck as he passed, squeezing down reassuringly and leaving my scent on him.

"Come on Sti" The Hawaiian spoke, his voice calming and kind as Stiles reached his side and the duo made their way up the stairs.  


"Hurry up Miguel! Or you'll get left behind!" I hear Danny add over his shoulder, making Stiles snort, the sound the closest to a laugh I had heard for a long time and that alone made me decide to let the name slip just this once.

I follow behind them, taking the steps in two's before I was directly behind them.

Once we reached the top step, Danny split off from us, going left and into his designated bedroom.

Stiles stood there for a few seconds and I raise my hands again, placing them carefully and lightly on his shoulders, urging him on and leading him to his room.

His bedroom was right next to mine and it was decorated with a galaxy theme, blues and purples, supposingly representing Star Wars.

"Stiles, you don't need to join us if you don't feel like it. You can stay here if you want" I reassure him, rubbing my hand on the back of his neck.

"No, it's okay, I'll come. The fresh air may do me some good." His voice sounded sarcastic and almost self-hating and I absolutely hated the tone.

"Okay." I found myself answering, not knowing what else to say, and not knowing how to comfort my mate over something I knew nothing about.

I wanted so desperately to know what was wrong, how I could fix it but he was cutting himself off, distancing himself almost like I had done when I first got back to Beacon Hill's.

"You get ready; I'll meet you downstairs okay?" I question, squeezing the back of his neck once more, only receiving a nod in reply.

I soothe over his soft pale skin for a last time before turning and walking out of the room, shutting the door silently behind me.

Once the door clicked shut I instantly wanted to turn back, open the door and take my mate into my arms, and kiss and hug away all the bad things which was so clearly haunting him.

I walk away instead, my wolf whining as I stepped into my bedroom door, quietly opening the wooden frame and stepping inside the master bedroom.

The room was painted red and black and was modern yet had a vintage look to it; my bed was large and placed in the middle of the room with a giant closet to the side. I had an on-suit bathroom built into the side of the room which was themed black and had a large bath and walk in shower.

I had a shelf on the far wall full of books, some I had saved from the old house and others one I had bought more recently.

There were pictures on the wall of my family, all my siblings, my father, mother and my uncles and cousins.

Next to it was my pack, there were various photographs I had taken on my phone over the past year and had them printed out.

There was a photo of Boyd and Erica wrapped in each other's arms in the park, the blonde throwing bread towards a couple of ducks as Boyd held her around the waist, smiling and happy.

Next to it was a photo of Isaac, Jackson, Scott and Boyd in their Lacrosse uniform, all in a line, arms chucked over each other's shoulders and smiling brightly at the screen. In the background you could see Stiles and Danny recreating the famous Benedict Cumberbatch photobomb image.

Above that photograph was and image of the girls all dressed in onesies for one of their girlie nights in, Erica was painting Lydia's nails while Allison was braiding Cora's hair.

There was an image of Peter and Cora on the day my uncle bought his Mustang, both of them looking at the car with hearts in their eyes.

In the middle of the display lay a photo of all the pack, cuddled onto a large sofa bed. I was in the center with Stiles sprawled on my right side; Isaac curled around his back followed by Danny who had an arm around Isaacs's waist. Erica and Boyd lay behind him, wrapped around each other, the blonde leaning back on Danny. Cora lay on my other side, her leg and arm thrown over Stiles and I, Lydia and Jackson were situated the same as Erica and Boyd behind her. Allison was sprawled on Scott's left side while his right was cuddled into Jacksons back. Peter was at our feet, his head resting on Scott's leg. Melissa had been the one to take the image, having caught us sleeping after a long night hunting down a Coven of witches around a month ago.

There was one of Jackson and Lydia on the beach, lying on the golden sand, the waves at their feet, Jacksons arms wrapped around Lydia as they looked out to sea.

The picture of Allison and Scott was taken on a hike we went on in the spring, Allison was on Scott's back laughing, her arms wrapped around his neck as he looked up at her.

The picture of Cora, carrying Stiles bridal never failed to make me laugh. Stiles had injured his leg on Cora's discarded bag and had tripped over it and twisted his ankle, my sister had come running when she heard him shout, and apologised over and over until she took it upon herself to lift him into her arms and drive him to hospital.

A picture of Stiles and Peter reading next to each other, both of them reading up on trolls, the monster of the week at the time, was stuck next to the one of Cora and Stiles.

There were nearly a hundred pictures of my pack on the wall now, but the ones I loved most where the ones with me and Stiles.

There was around ten of them and I loved and cherished each one.

The first was a picture of us playing baseball, trading high fives when our team scored against Scott's.

The second was at a bomb fire, where we both sat on a log in front of the fire, roasting marshmallows, the fiery orange of the blaze making Stiles' skin glow.

The third was us walking on the beach, following after the others, Stiles staring up at me as I spoke.

The forth was taken in the Jungle, it was a picture of us dancing the tango which Stiles had a staw stuck in his mouth for the rose.

The fifth was a selfie Stiles took on my phone of us in a restaurant for Lydia's 18th.

The next one was the both of us standing at a barbecue cooking burgers, Stiles leaning into me as he laughed.

There was one of me wrapped around Stiles in my full wolf shift, my giant form curling around Stiles who rested his head on my body curled in a ball gripping onto my fur.

The eighth was Stiles being carried on my back after he was attacked by an Omega.

Another was a picture of us in the kitchen, Stiles sitting on a counter waiting for some cookies to bake while I stood opposite him, leaning on a counter. I remember we were talking about the pack 'Adventure' day we were holding the next day which consisted of going to a paint balling arena.

The last picture of the two of us was my favorite. It was taken on Christmas day and we were all giving out presents, my present to Stiles was last and in the picture it showed Stiles hugging me, his long arms wrapped around my torso, his back clad in the red leather jacket I got him. I had been utterly surprised when he opened the present and practically shrieked in joy and proceeded to hop to his feet, scrambling to get the jacket on before throwing himself at me. The picture was taken moments later but by that time the shock had worn off and I had wrapped my arms around his smaller body and buried my nose in his hair, my face lit up with a smile.

I smile fondly at the pictures of the pack, chuckling as I shake my head, walking towards my closet and grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a black vest top.  


I quickly wiggle out off my jeans and replace them with my sweats before pulling my shirt up and over my head, letting the cool air brush against my skin for a few seconds before I pull on the vest top.

I quickly grab my running shoes, sitting on my bed as I shove them on, tying them swiftly with a practised ease before jumping to my feet and making my way out of my room.

I quickly make my way down the stairs, striding into the living room where all of the pack, except for Stiles were sat, sprawled out in various positions.

All of the girls were dressed in various sportswear; Cora wore yoga trousers with a sports crop top, Lydia wore a vest top and leggings, Erica in shorts and a sports bra and Allison in joggers and a vest top.

The males wore clothes similar to mine, Scott and Isaac having decided to wear vest tops, Danny and Jackson went without a shirt at all (much to the girls' delight) and Peter and Boyd wore plain loose t-shirts paired with shorts.

I was just about to question the pack on Stiles' whereabouts when my ears caught the sound of feet coming down the stairs.

I quickly turn, facing Stiles as he emerged into the living room.

My eyebrows rise, confused, when he appeared for he wasn't wearing practical clothes like us. He wore a pair of joggers yes, but on top he had a long sleeve shirt.

"Aren't you going to be hot in that?" I hear Scott ask, the very question the one floating around my brain.

"No, it's pretty chilly outside" Was his answer and I raise an eyebrow, his gaze having met mine instantly knowing I wasn't buying his excuse but I made no attempt to correct him, knowing he'd instantly pull away.

"Oh, okay" Scott's answer came out more as a cautiousness question than an affirmative response and I watch Stiles cringe at the tone.

"I um... I'll go change?" Stiles' voice sounded quiet and before anyone could stop him he had turned and fled up the stairs.

"Scott!" I hear Erica seethe from behind me followed by the distinct sound of Scott being hit over the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He exclaimed back, rubbing his head.

"You know exactly what that was for! You not only made him feel uncomfortable but you embarrassed him! There is obviously a reason why he's being so distant lately and I'm pretty sure his insecurities are a major part of it!" Erica snarls back, making Scott flinch a little.

"I...I didn't..." Scott stuttered, the scent of guilt wafting off of him.

"You didn't think, I know" Erica answered with a sigh of frustration and fondness.  


Frustration for Scott could be the most oblivious person in the world and fondness because Scott was obviously just genuinely confused about Stiles' clothes rather than trying to maliciously embarrass him.

"Not to intrude on this compelling conversation, but dear Stiles is on his way back. So would you kindly shut up" Peter sounded a little tense, his voice slightly worried as his eyes are drawn to the stair again.

This time when Stiles emerged, he was clad in a loose black vest top which looked suspiciously familiar.

I breathe in deeply, the scent of him; cinnamon, apples and chocolate was strong, the smell traveled up my nose in a delightful dance, making my wolf practically salivate, as if I was scenting the most delicious morsel.

His scent drove my wolf mad, the cocktail of smells that he gave off was an addictive drug and with every inhale I was further hooked on it.

My mind always went a little blurry when I took in his scent so heavily like I was doing now, his scents making my wolf purr.

And then, under the strong cinnamon, the sweet apple and the rich chocolate, the scent of leather, the forest and oranges travelled up my nose and I instantly knew why the large vest top looked familiar.

It was the shirt I had let him borrow after he took a dunk in a lake when a witch threw a spell at him last month.

My wolf purrs at the mixed scent of us and Stiles, my eyes flashing momentarily, my wolf desperate to run to his side and sink its teeth into his neck, marking him as my mate.

I try to calm my wolf, taking in a deep breath and instantly regretting it for more of our mixed scents hit my nose.

 _"Mate. Claim. Love. Mine."_ My wolf was stirring crazy underneath my skin, my eyes flashing, gums tingling and my fingers twitching as my wolf begged to fulfill it's need to make Stiles our mate.

The only thing stopping me from rushing forwards was the sudden hand on my shoulder.

I open my eyes, not realising I had even closed them until my eyelids flutter open and I'm met with my uncles worried face.

I quickly look around, finding the room empty other than Peter and I and bring my eyes back to meet my Uncles.

"What happened? Where is everyone?" I question.

"They already left; I sent them on their way. None of them noticed your little control issue just then so I told them to have a head start while we got the refreshments and that we'd catch up." He starts "When were you going to tell me you'd found your mate?" He adds and I cringe under his critical eye.

"I was waiting for the right time to tell him, and then I would have told the pack. I didn't want the pack to know if he rejected me, their basic instincts would have told them he was no longer pack and that wouldn't have been fair on Stiles" I explain watching as my Uncles eyes soften.

"I don't see why you are so worried about him returning your feelings. I am quite certain he feels the same. Have you not smelt him when he is near you? His scent turns sweeter, like caramelised sugar. Yours does the same and I'm sure you know what that entails." My Uncle informs me, making my eyes grow wide.

My mother had told me the story of True Mates when I was younger; the story went that when two individuals destined for each other met their unique scents grew sweeter to signify the start of a bond.

"True Mates?" I gasp, shocked for I knew he was my mate but I had no idea he was my  _True_  Mate.  


Some might not think there was much difference between the two but how wrong they were.

Allison and Scott were mates; this was when a wolf was attracted to a individuals scent, it was a uncontrollable need to be near them and to keep them safe. Mates was a strong connection to a person your wolf was drawn too. A wolf could have many Mates in its lifetime, some lasting a short time while others, like my Mother and my Father lasted until they died.

That was why I thought Stiles was my Mate, because I was drawn to his scent and had a impossibly strong need to keep him safe.

But now? I could clearly see he wasn't just a Mate to me.

I was much more drawn to him than I was to Paige, his scent was irresistible, while Paige's smelt safe. The only reason I was drawn to her in the first place was because of her defiance, her spirit and maturity, it was only until later her scent really came alive for my wolf.

Stiles though, his scent burst through the air instantly, leading me through the woods, driving my wolf crazy.

True Mates were two people who were destined for each other from birth, from the first second they were born, True Mates were connected to each other. They were literally made to complement each other, to fit each other's needs and love each other fiercely.

And it made complete sense, Stiles complemented me perfectly.

He was sarcastic when I was moody, he was funny while I was angry, he was kind when I was harsh and he was light while I was dark.

He was pale when I was tanned, slim while I was brood and lithe while I was muscled.

Stiles was also smaller in height, just short enough that I could easily tuck my head into his neck, that I had to bend my neck to look him in the eyes and he was just the right size that in the odd moment we hugged, his cheek rested on the skin between my neck and my shoulder.

And his scent? It blended so well with mine, mixing into a cocktail of smells that drove my wolf to even higher heights of insanity.

His cinnamon and chocolate, honeyed and freshly cut apple scent complemented the darker spices of mine, the rich aroma of my orange scent combining with apple and chocolate to create a delicious smoothie of overpowering scents, the wild scent of the forest which clung to my wolf harmonizing with the untamed scent of honey.

It was truly a wonder I hadn't figure it all out sooner, the signs of Stiles being my True Mate might have well have been slapping me across the face, that was how obvious it should have been.

"You didn't know? Dear lord, what would you do without me" I hear Peter mutter, while he walked towards the big bag I had filled with drinks earlier and hauled it over his shoulder.

I gape at the older man for a few seconds, shocked at his blunt words, before I snap out of my thoughts, quickly moving towards him and grabbing the other bag which was filled with snacks and throwing it over my shoulder, striding out of the house, the sound of foot prints telling me he was following.

I step out of the house, waiting for my Uncle to do the same before turning and locking the door behind us.

I turn to face Peter finding that he had already started to walk towards the trees that led into the preserve and was waiting for me at the treeline. I jog over to him, the older man letting me catch up before we both took off after the trail of my packs scent's.

It didn't take long to catch up with the others who had already arrived at our usual training spot, a small meadow just a mile from the Pack house, around a quarter of the way into the Preserve.

It was late spring so the flowers were out on full swing, bursts of green, yellows, purples, pinks and blues coloring the usually grassy field.

I spot Allison and Lydia already lounging on the tall grass, flat on their backs, giggling as Erica who was sat on the floor next to them placed a crown of daisies on top of Stiles' head.

"Aww you look so cute!" The blonde she-wolf squeals, her eyes wide with love and face relaxed with fondness.

Erica and Stiles had a very close relationship and if I didn't know that the blonde woman was happily in love with Boyd, I would be constantly growling at how close they always were.

Their close friendship started when Stiles helped her through the seizure she had when the Kanima poisoned her and ever since then their bond has only grown stronger. Stiles has saved her on numerous times, from carrying her out of the bank while being chased by the twins back when the Alpha pack was terrorizing Beacon Hill's to helping her and Boyd escape Gerard's torture; Stiles was truly her 'Batman'.

"Hey you should make one for Derek, I can call him FlowerWolf then" I was surprised when Stiles muttered out the words, eyes widening a little at the joke.  
  


My heart ached with affection at hearing him crack a joke for the first time in weeks, my wolf was rumbling with joy, yapping in agreement, actually wanting Erica to make him a crown only to please Stiles,to make him smile and for that laugh I loved so much to once more fill the air.

"Oh Nephew, I wish you would just skip over to him and declare your love to him already. You stink of love and affection and it's making my nose twitch, Please put us all out of our misery already, I can't take anymore of this pining." My Uncle commanded, taking the bag from my hand, placing it on the floor before grabbing onto my shoulders with his hands and shoving me forwards. "Now run along, pup." He urged, gently pushing me closer to the pack.

With a stumbled step my brain slowly caught up with my Uncles words, my mates scent which sweetened with the slight happiness he was feeling was messing with my brain, making it foggy and slow.

My body freezes when his words finally processed, my brain instantly going from how delicious Stiles smelt to panic mode in seconds.

What if he didn't like me too? What if he rejected me? How could I cope? What if he hated me afterwards? I couldn't bare not being friends at the very least, he was my anchor, my world. It would literally break me if he no longer existed in my life. What the hell would I do without him? What would it mean for the pack?

Question upon question filled my brain, worries and fears taking over and my body completely stills, refusing to budge against my Uncles advance.

The older man must have sensed what I was feeling for before I knew it he had stopped pushing me and had pulled me to the side, grabbing onto my face and making our eyes meet.

"Derek, listen to me! Everything will be fine, Stiles is in just as much love with as you are of him. He wont reject you because he is utterly and so amusingly taken on you, its more likely he would faint of shock over the prospect of rejecting you." He starts, voice calm and soothing. "Now,this is what your going to do. You're going to over to Stiles, take his hand and lead him off into the trees for privacy, once out of hearing distance you're going to declare you're undying love for him and have hot werewolf se-" My Uncle adds and I quickly stop him before he could finish his sentence.

"Peter! I'm not going to have our first time in the forest! And we aren't even together yet!" I exclaim, watching as a smirk widens across his face.

"Ahh, you said  _yet_  so does that mean you're going to proceed and tell him?" He questioned, face softening a little as he waits for me to answer.

"I might consider your idea" I mutter reluctantly, hating the idea of Peter having been the one to come up with the idea; the older man would tease how he got Stiles and I together for the rest of my life. Joy.

"Well quickly then, the suns going down. His body would look amazing under the suns last rays, I am a little jealous. Just remember to be saf -" He starts and I knew instantly where the conversation was going; it was always about sex with Peter and I shake my head a little at his one track mind.

Not that he was wrong though, Stiles' pale skin would look rather luminous in this light and...and I was getting off track. I needed to tell Stiles my feelings before anything remotely sexual could happen and by the look my Uncle was give me he knew exactly where my brain had been taking me.

"Peter, Shut. up." I growl hearing a giggle from the packs direction and my eyes snap towards the others, meeting Erica's gleeful eyes, I raise my eyebrows questioningly before the blonde started laughing a knowing smirk spread across her face.  


Jackson had an exact replica of Erica's smirk across his face and I knew I'd never live this moment down.

My sister, bless her was actually smiling a supportive smile, her head nodding towards Stiles before subtly sticking up her thumbs as if approving.

Boyd looked happy at the development, nodding his head and smiling.

Danny on the other hand was a different story, he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively before winking.

Scott's gaze was confused for a few seconds as if not understanding before his face lit up with realization and his head quickly snapped from Stiles to myself, eyes wide before the shock seemed to settle and he grudgingly nodded towards me, giving me his seal of approval.

Isaac looked like a exited puppy, wiggling on the spot, smile nearly breaking his face and he tried to contain his happiness; I couldent help smiling back at the younger man.

And that was how I finally realised that those of the pack with enhanced hearing had heard each word of Peter and I's conversation, even the sex parts and I feel myself blush a little.

"Shit" I mutter under my breath, glaring at my Uncle as his smirk widens.

"Now, Now, Nephew don't be so hostile." He laughed and I had to control myself from punching his smug face.  


"I'm going to rip you in half" I growl, only half threateningly.

"Derek you wouldn't want to do that otherwise who would look after the Pup's when you go tell Stiles how you feel?" He questions and I grit my teeth together in anger before I it soothe imminently away with one look towards Stiles who was still wearing the Flower crown on his soft tresses,talking softly and shyly towards Allison and Lydia.

"Fine. Wish me luck" I answer shortly, quickly moving across the field towards the others before I chickened out and changed my mind.

I take a deep breath in as soon as I get to the pack, taking in the soothing scent of family and mate before walking in front of Stiles and bending lower, holding out my hand towards him, waiting for him to take it.

I watch as his eyes trail over my hand, following it up my arm and the rest of my body until golden eyes were looking up questioningly at me.

My heart melts, falters and speeds up all at the same time as he did so, nearly bringing me to my knees with the intensity of his gaze.

I felt my heart melting because of the way the flowers were still sat in his chocolate colored hair made him look adorably cute, the sun a halo around his head and making those eyes shimmer a lighter gold.

It faltered because of how devastatingly gorgeous my mate was, his face a piece of sculptured art, lips kissable and pink, jaw sharp and defined, nose cutely upturned and skin glowing in the light cast down by the sun.

And finally, it sped up because of the way his eyes scorched over my body with what seemed like loving orbs, more open and warm than they had been in weeks, making my wolf preen under his gaze. I had witnessed so many people trail their eyes across my body over the years, smoldering eyes appreciating my body but nothing else, using my looks for their own eye candy. But the way Stiles' eyes looked over my body it made me feel loved, caused my insides to feel warm under his adoring gaze and most of all I felt comfortable with someone admiring my looks.

His gaze held much more than appreciating looks, they were ones of awe and marvel, they looked at me as if I was the most perfect singular thing in the world and I knew instantly that he wasn't attracted to me for just my body.

It was much deeper and staring into the intoxicating orbs of whiskey only made me even more determined to tell him how deeply in love with him I was.

Sometimes I couldent believe how strong the love I had for Stiles was, it was stronger than anything I had ever felt and it simultaneously scared me shitless and gave me hope for a better future, one filled with a family and a mate; both of which I thought I'd never find or deserve after the fire.

But now, as I looked into the eyes of the man I loved I knew I couldent keep it hidden any longer, everyday my feelings for him grew, every little thing he did made me fall just that much deeper and I couldent hold back any longer.

I feel his hand wordlessly slip into mine, his skin smooth against my calloused palm.

His eyes which had yet to look away from mine were so open and trusting, a welcoming change from the isolated looks he had sported for the past weeks and I couldn't help feeling overjoyed.

I don't bother explaining to him what I wanted instead, I lead him quietly into the forest, keeping our hands entwined as I kept him close to my body, reveling in the feel of his warmth next to me.  


My brain couldn't help imagining a similar scene where we were both walking through the forest, holding hands and trading lazy kisses as we walked, laughing with him curled close to my side, arms wrapped around my waist and that loving gaze staring up at me.

I shake the thoughts away, determined on the present; I could turn those fantasies to real life if this went as I hoped it would.

We walk for another few moment, silent and comfortable in each others presence until my sensitive hearing could no longer hear the distant sounds of the rest of the pack.

I stop abruptly, making Stiles stumble into my chest.

"Sorry. I'm such a klutz" I hear him apologise, that self hating tone from earlier rearing it's ugly head and I quickly move into his space, making his backwards scramble to recover from tripping into me a waste of his energy as I crowd into is body.

"No. Stop that. I don't want to hear you use that tone again. I hate it" My wolf was barely under control, wanting to show his mate how perfect he was, to kiss away the bad feeling and replace them with love and care.

"What tone?" His voice was small and I instantly move to comfort him, to make him feel safe, cupping his cheek with one hand while the other squeezed around his hand which I still held.

"For the past month you've been pulling away from me, from the pack and it's driving my wolf crazy. And the way you speak about yourself is making me insane. You're barely around anymore and it feels so wrong; my wolf needs you Stiles! I can barely function without you. The only reason I'm doing okay is because I catch glimpses of you at school while picking up Isaac and Cora or when I smell the slightest hints of you're scent on the others. Otherwise I'd be feral by now. You are my anchor, my rock and I'm starting to crumble with all the distance you're putting between yourself and the pack. It's like you no longer want to be a part of the pack an-" I start, being cut off half way through as Stiles scrambles to speak.

"That's not true! I do want to be a part of the pack! It physically hurts to be away from you all! But I have to! I have to stay away!" He bellows, his form shaking under my hands and I'm completely thrown off by his words.

I didn't understand why my mate thought he had to stay away from the pack, it hurt my heart to even think that he thought he had to stay away.

"Stiles, you don't have to do anything! We haven't stopped you from coming to pack nights or training! I don't understand. We all want you here! We want you with us and I can't for the sake of me understand why you would think otherwise!" I growl, not in a scary threatening way but in a frustrated, concerned growl.

"But you told her.." The younger man trailed off, his voice sounding confused and a little hurt, eyes wide and so lost.  
  


"I told who,what?" I prompted, ducking a little to meet his eyes.

"The Witch. You told her I wasn't pack! That I was just the human toy you all use when you needed me for something. You said that I was too much of a hyperactive spaz to be a true pack member, too loud and annoying to have in your pack! You said I clung too much, relied on you all and depended on you to keep me safe because I was the weak human. I heard you say it!" His voice was shaking and my stomach sunk with each word, the small lunch I had eaten earlier threatening to come back up at the thought of Stiles hearing all those things I had told the Witch a month ago.

They were all lies obviously, all part of my plan to keep the Witch away from my mate; she had taken an unhealthy interest in Stiles, even going as far as saying she wanted to take him away from us.

Apparently with Stiles as a part of the pack, his spark was stronger and the Witch wanted to have Stiles under her control so she had more power; not only through Stiles but through the pack bonds.

I had to convince her that Stiles wasn't a part of the pack, only a token human who we used for research and nothing else in the hope that she lost interest in my mate and I could safely dispose of her, knowing my mate was out of danger.

It took quite some convincing too and I had no idea Stiles had witnessed it all, if I did I would have never said such words.

The younger man had turned up to defeat the Witch, yes, but I thought it was at a later time when he ran into the trees and tackled the Witch was when he joined the fight, but evidently I was wrong.

Stiles' actions had give me enough time to take her down but the young man had been hurt during the fight, the Witch having hit him with a spell that threw him into a tree. I had been too worried about his condition to register the hurt look he had once he gained consciousness, the underlying scent of sadness every time he looked my way and the flinch of shame as I reached for him.

But now in hindsight I easily see where and how Stiles' distance had started.

And it broke my heart in two, shattered my soul to know that his change of character was down to me.

"I tried to change for you; I kept quiet, didn't argue or cling to anyone but nothing ever changed and I realised then that you really didn't want me in the pack so I avoided everyone. But then today you keep touching me, saying you want me in your pack and I'm so confused. I thought you hated me! Why are you doing this? Is it some sick joke? Because I can't take this any longer! I'm miserable! Are you happy now?" By the time he finished his last word, tears were running down his face and the smell of sadness and heartbreak wafted off him.  


I feel my wolf whine both at his words and at the image of my mate weeping.

"Stiles! God no! I am far from happy! What you just told me? It breaks my heart! The thought of me hurting you is causing me so much pain. What I told that Witch, it couldent be further from what I actually think of you! I think you're brave and smart, so incredibly smart. I love your energy, how your brain seems to never stop, the way it bounces from one thing to another. I love listening as you speak, love all the things you some how remember, all the new things you always tell me about. Your voice soothes me, it's so calming and I could fall asleep to your voice! I love how your body moves, untamed and wild. And the way you comfort my pack? How you know when to hug them, when to comfort them? It makes me love you just that much more. And the way you lean on me when it all gets too much, it makes my heart soar. You're so beautiful and I wouldn't change a thing about you." I declare, making sure we held eye contact through the whole speech, my thumb moving over his cheek in a comforting manner, swiping away the tears and cupping his soft skin. "And before you say anything else, I told the Witch what I did to protect you not to hurt you. She was crazy; she wanted to take you away from the pack, from  _me,_ to gain power over a spark and our pack. I had to tell her those lies to keep you safe. I didn't know what else to do! I didn't know what I would have done if she succeed on taking you away, so I made a rash decision that may well cost me my heart. It would have broken me to see you under her control and I told her those things to give us time to fight her off, but it seemed I didn't have to say them because you took care of that. Please believe me when I say that I would never say anything like that about you if I wasn't forced to by the threat of you're life. I know it doesn't make up for the pain I have caused but if you could have heard my heartbeat you would know they were all lies, you would have heard how it skipped in deceit. You are the most important thing in this world to me. You're my mate, my everything and I hope that one day you can forgive me for the things I said." I finish, the feel of tears trailing down my face unsurprising at how many emotions were travelling through my body.

I wait patiently, watching every move of his face, every twitch of hurt and sadness as he caught up with my words.

I watch in utter despair as more tears fall down his cheeks and I knew instantly that I may have pushed my mate too far this time, pushed him so far I couldn't reach out and reel him back too me.

I nod my head once, accepting my punishment; my mate was too broken to ever forgive me, too hurt to face me and it made my heart shatter, tiny shards of it crumbling and falling in agony.

"I see that I have hurt you too much for you to forgive me." I whisper, voice broken and shaky as I let my arms fall to my sides "I am truly sorry. I will love you forever, but I know some things cannot be so easily forgiven and I understand completely. Goodbye, love." I add, before I turn around, a sob building up my chest as I quickly walk in the direction the way I came, wanting to get away, to go home and curl up in my bed and cry the loss of my mate.

I breathe in a shaky inhale, vision blurry as tears stream down my cheeks.

I had lost my mate and it hurt more than any wound, I would take any form of torture over this for my heart was being ripped from my chest so painfully and I could blame no one but myself.

My foolish actions had once again lost me a person I loved and the thought nearly bought me crumbling to my knees.

I wipe away my tears with an angry swipe, it was all my fault and I didn't deserve to feel this heartbroken, didn't deserve to cry the loss of Stiles.

I had hurt the one person I loved the most and I would never forgive myself for causing him pain.

Just as my ears heard the first sounds of my pack, laughter and chatter filling the air, a voice loud and desperate sounded behind me.

I instantly freeze, the voice sounded achingly like my mate but it couldent be true. Was the agony my heart felt causing hallucinations? Because surely my mates voice was not the one shouting my name.

"No! Derek! Stop!" I hear the voice demand, the smooth baritones making me shiver a little.

 _"My beautiful mate. He's forgiven us"_  My wolf supplied and I shake my head in denial; it was too good to be true.

But then just as I turned towards the voice my world was knocked back into place, metaphorically and in reality as I manage to catch a blur of black just before a body collided into mine.

I make a "Oomf" sound as the body crashes into me, taking away my breath before I feel myself topple backwards, descending towards the ground in a sudden breeze of air.

I fall backwards, landing with a thud on the thankfully soft grassy forest floor, my dazed eyes staring up at the towering trees and the darkening sky before my brain kicks in and my eyes snaps down to the weight on my chest.

And there he was, my mate lay sprawled across my abdomen, his lithely built chest rapidly falling up and down as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Wha-?" I manage to say, confused on why Stiles was voluntarily laying on me before my mate started to speak.

"You absolute asshole! You just made me sprint through half of the forest!" He exclaimed and his words only made me that much more puzzled.

"What? But yo-" Was all I got out before Stiles started to talk again.

"Jesus Christ! Why do you walk so fast! You were gone before I could even process what was going on!" He started, hitting my chest with the back of his hand gently before hurtling on "And you were supposed to catch me! I was going to do that whole romantic airport scene, though without the airport; obviously, and jump in your arms and kiss you passionately like they do in the films. But duh! Obviously nothing in my life goes as planned! I mean I thought you'd hear me coming, I wasn't being all that quiet... oh well, I got you to stop didn't I? And I'm really loving this position! Also I'm just going to kiss you now, okay?" He finishes and my brain struggles to keep up.

"Wait, wha-" And for the third time in minutes Stiles was cutting me off, but this time instead of a hurricane of words, soft lips smash into mine.

My eyes widen in shock as his body wriggles upwards a little before melting into me, his lips pressing down a little more insistently against mine.

The little sound of surprise I made was quickly smothered as Stiles licked over my bottom lip, replacing it with a small groan of pleasure as my brain finally kicks in.

My mate was kissing me!

I instantly react, my hands snapping up, one coming to grip at the back of Stiles' head, trailing into his hair while the other one wrapped around his waist, my hand settling on the curve of his spine, soothing up and down his back.

I feel him whimper at the touch and the sound instantly woke the wolf inside me, making it growl with bliss and the need to claim.

I swiftly open my mouth, letting in his searching tongue, howling as it brushed against mine.

I growl possessively, my hand slipping downwards and gripping the very butt that had been taunting me from day one and hauling him closer, sitting up slowly, feeling him wrap his legs around my waist as I tilt my head to the left, slotting our lips together perfectly as he turns the other way, lips clashing desperately.  


I hum in content, grasping him tight and marveling at the taste of him.

He tasted delicious and I couldent get enough, tilting my head to the right and devouring those lips I had dreamed about kissing.

His hands were on either side of my face, long fingers scratching against my stubble, the feel making us both shiver as he leaned downwards cradling my face so lovingly.

I feel him tear away for just a second, gasping in air giving me the perfect opportunity to dive in and bury my nose against his neck, sucking a little on his skin before soothing it over with a kiss, rumbling in satisfaction at the mark on my mates flesh.

I scrub my stubble against his neck, spreading my scent onto his skin, my wolf howling with pride as he marks Stiles as mine, our scents mixing so perfectly.

Then I feel those wonderful hands pull my head back up before once more our lips were meeting in a delicious embrace.

I had no idea how long we sat there for, trading kisses but when I pulled away I couldn't care less about how numb my ass was getting because the look of my mate staring down at me, eyes loving and gentle, made every other thing disappear until it was only the feel of my mate against my body and warm golden eyes that was left.

"I love you too" I hear my mate declare, his voice lower than usual and I internally groan at the sound, how could my mate sound any more sexy?

And then just as if someone had punched me in the gut, I finally realised what he had said.

"Say that again" I demand, needing to know I had heard him correctly.

"I'm deeply and madly in love with you" He answers and I swear my heart stopped at that moment.

I sit in complete shock, my wolf jumping and skipping in circles, tail wagging and yipping crazily at my mates declaration.

Stiles was in love with me! After everything I had put him through, he had found it in his heart to love me back and the fact made me fall all over again.

I had to refrain from pinching my arm that was how surreal this moment was.

I had imagined this moment thousands of times in my head but I had never thought about what I'd say, how I'd react and it seemed frozen in time, shocked and awed was all I could come up with.

"Uhh, big guy? This is when you say it back so we can carry on making out" I hear Stiles say, voice a little hesitant as if thinking I might have changed my mind about how I felt.

But there was no possible way I could ever change how much I was in love with the man we sat wrapped around me, it was impossible to ever fall out of love with such a perfect creature.

"I love you" I found myself saying, watching in wonder as the brightest smile I had ever seen lit up my mates breathtaking face.

"Oh good otherwise this would be quite awkward" He joked, chuckling as I feel my face stretch into a fond smile.

"I love you" I say again, only because I could and the words felt amazing to finally say out loud.

"I know and just so we're clear I love you so much that I'll forgive you for anything. I should have known what you said to the Witch were all lies. You have a tell when you lie, your index finger of your left hand always twitches and I should have sussed out it was a part of an elaborate plan." He declares, his right thumb stroking over my stubbled cheek, soothing away the last of the sadness I felt earlier.

"No, don't blame yourself. You shouldn't have to figure out if I was lying or not. I should never have said anything like that about you. I'm sorry" I whisper.

"Hey, hey. I forgive you. I love you too much to throw it all away before we can even begin so lets agree on one thing, I wont blame myself if you do the same." He states as he bends down to kiss my forehead.

"Deal" I reply, returning the small show of affection by placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Good, now... Where were we? Ahh... kissing...I remember now" He starts, lowering his face slowly "No more chit chat, it's Sterek time" He giggled a little at my shocked expression before he closed the last remaining distance between us as sealed our lips together again with a happy little sigh that made my stomach flutter.

I couldn't help the way I growled against his lips, or the way I tilted his head so I could claim those swollen lips and I most defiantly couldn't help the way my wolf slipped through my control and flipped us over so Stiles way laid out on the forest floor, my body sprawled between his legs.  


And then, just as if a bucket of ice cold water had been tossed over me an annoyingly familiar voice breaks through my mind.

"And what did I say? My Nephew loves the idea of getting frisky in the wilderness" My Uncle's voice echoed through the silent trees and I let my head fall into Stiles' chest, mood most definitely broken.

"I would have taken him for a more shy lover" I hear Lydia remark and I groan into Stiles' shirt.

"The silent ones are always the most adventurous if you know what I mean. I would know" Erica declares no doubt throwing a wink towards Boyd.

"Why is this my life?" I mutter, making Stiles laugh from beneath me and all of a sudden all the embarrassment of my packs words floods away.

"Well you better get used to it, love because I don't think they'll be stopping soon" I hear Stiles mutter against the top of my head, his warm breath shifting my hair as his hands trail over my shoulders.

And with those words I knew everything was going to be okay.

I may have hurt my mate, may have caused him too pull away but know he knew the truth; that I loved him with all had I knew deep down he'd be at my side until we grew old together.

"I love you" I felt myself say once more, needing to tell him, just to remind him.

"I love you too" He answers instantly, making my heart warm as I bury myself into his warmth.

 _"Finally"_ My wolf growls contently, satisfied to be in my mates presence, purring in pleasure now that he was finally mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peeps around the corner* Well hello guys... It's been a while and I'm really sorry! I've been having a lot of technical issues (My computer broke) and I had to write half of this on my phone until it got fixed. Luckily it is now so I should start updating quicker again!  
> Also I wrote a 10,000 word chapter to make up for it XD  
> Finally, I just watched the new episode and boy am I shook...  
> Anyway! Please leave a comment, like and maybe even bookmark ;)  
> For now though, goodbye :)  
> \- Bookemdanno98 xx


	20. T-boned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack decides that it would be to dangerous for Stiles to go with them to face the latest threat in Beacon Hill's; a old enemy of Talia Hale's. The enemy is an Alpha of pack of a British pack whom migrated to America years ago in an attempt to marry into the Hale family. However Talia's father, Derek's grandfather, had refused to hand his only daughter and heir to his powers to a lowly beta from another country, he wanted his daughter to marry for love as he did, to find her mate and live happily. The young man took the dismissal with anger and vengeance promising to come back one day to take what was 'his' after he had become and Alpha. By the time he did Talia Hale had taken over as the Alpha, she had married one of the most wealthiest men in America who so happened to be a powerful Alpha in is own right and had mothered two of his children. The man was furious and left Beacon Hills, pledging to take out all the Hale's. Now 16 years later, the man had come back to do as he once claimed; to kill the last of the Hale line. The pack, afraid to endanger Stiles say thing they regret. Angry and hurt, Stiles storms out of the loft, running to his jeep and driving off and into the enemies grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! Yeyyy :)  
> Same things apply as usual :)  
> Also just in advance I swear I'm writing more than I used to in my other chapters, I mean two in a row over 10,000 words?! Well done me ;) 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I. DO. NOT. OWN. TEEN. WOLF. :(

**Derek POV:**

The pack was once more gathered at the loft but instead of the usual fun and games of a pack gathering the atmosphere was very much tense.

Just over ten hours ago, Isaac and Scott had sniffed out a foreign scent of an Alpha on their rounds out checking over our territory.

They had come running to me and the pack had instantly gone on a hunt to search down the scent.

It lead us to an abandoned building at the edge of our territory; an old arms factory that was used to make munitions during the Second World War.

Once inside the building we were met by one of my Mother's old enemies.

_**Flashback** :_

_I walk silently into the building, Stiles, Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Peter flanking my right side while Cora, Jackson, Danny, Scott, Allison and Lydia were too my left._

_We had followed the scent of a unfamiliar Alpha to the building and were now making our way through the large front door and into a massive room._

_In the center of the giant main room stood a man, back faced out way with four other people around him who I could only guess as the mans Beta's._

_I walk confidently onwards until the pack was a quarter of the way into the room where I proceeded to halt._

_"You are invading my territory. What do you want?" I demand, voice deep and a little growly at the Alpha's audacity to enter another Alpha's without permission._

_"Ahhh. Derek! Do you not remember me?" The Alpha questions as he turns to face me, his voice annoyingly familiar._

_I had oviously met the man at some point but where I had no idea._

_However as the man turned to completely face me I hear my Uncle growl in regonition._

_"Karl Williams, I'm surprised you'd ever cross over Hale territory after the last time you dared to. I distinctly remember my sister handing you you're ass. If my memory serves me well and it does, I seem to recall my brother in law telling you to never come back or you would face the threat of death" My Uncle snarled and at the mention of the other Alpha's name I knew instantly who this man was._

_He was the Beta who asked my grandfather for his permission to claim and marry my mother back when she had just turned eighteen. My Grandfather had turned the offer down immediately; he loved his daughter dearly and wished to see her happily married to a man of her choice and whom she could love and be loved in return. My mother was his only daughter and was the eldest; Grandfather wanted his heir to love for love and not for power and alliances. All my Mother's brothers; Tim, Oliver, Morgan and Peter had all agreed, wanting their sister and future Alpha to be happy. Karl took the rejection badly, going as far as attacking my Grandfather to try and gain his Alpha powers. To say it ended badly for him would be a understatement. My Grandfather fought him to near death, having to be pulled away by his son's to prevent him from killing the man who would dare even attempt to force his beloved daughter into a unhappy marriage by stealing his Alpha powers. Karl had limped away, cursing my Grandfathers name and promising to come back more powerful than ever and take what should rightfully be his._

_The event had quickly been forgotten; my Grandfather knew he would never be a problem against his pack, one of the most powerful werewolf family in America._

_Soon afterwards my Mother met my Father; Alexander Martinez._

_My Father's family was originally from Mexico but had moved to America in the 1850's during the gold rush. His family quickly became rich off of a mining gold and became one of the biggest companies in California._

_Later when the Gold Rush wore off, my Father's great-grandfather traded gold to become a lawyer and by the time my Father's grandfather became the head of the family the name 'Martinez' had become famous nationwide as the best law firm around._

_When my Parents met, my mother was attending collage to become a Mythology professor and my Father was working on getting his Law degree to follow in his Fathers footsteps._

_Their first meeting was love at first sight and my mother always told me that she knew the instant she laid eyes on the handsome man with the most beautifully kaleidoscope green eyes, that he was the man she would spend the rest of her days with._

_My parents soon afterwards started dating and had never looked back._

_Nothing had ever wavered their relationship; not even the fact that my mother was a Werewolf had ever deterred my Father away and for that alone he gained all of my families love and trust even taking the bite from my grandfather two years into their relationship._

_After my mother finished collage, she and my father moved back to Beacon Hills, both deciding it would be best to be near the pack._

_Shortly after the two got married, my father deciding to take on my mothers name to carry on the Hale legacy._

_My Father carried on his work as CEO of the Martinez law firm for a couple of years but quickly passed it on to his little brother, Anthony when my Grandfather found it was time to pass on his powers to his daughter and they both became the leaders of the Hale Pack. My father still worked for his families company but decided it was about time for his little brother to become the man he had always thought he could be; brave, smart and a true leader._

_The company in fact was still running but by now the Martinez's had sold the company and moved on; the last of my fathers family having died after Anthony died around seven years ago of cancer. Having no children he had left the company under Laura who sold it to an old family friend, a allied pack we had known for years whom the company thrived under._

_During my parents second year of marriage my mother fell pregnant for the first time with Laura who was born late in the summer years of 1992._

_During the first months of Laura's life my father became a Alpha when he killed an opposing Alpha who had kidnapped Laura to try to get to my Mother. My mother had taken it in her stride, teaching my father how to control his new powers and creating one of the most powerful pack leaders of their time._

_It was when my mother was four months pregnant with my younger brother Erik, when I was four and Laura was eight was the time Karl returned to Beacon Hill's._

_By then my Grandfather was too old to fight like he used too and Karl had targetted him specially to hurt my mother._

_He managed to knock my grandfather unconscious before my mother had come in all guns blazing._

_Even pregnant my mother had managed to take out the threat in five simply swipes, leaving Karl bleeding on the floor while Peter and my Uncles helped my Grandfather._

_I remembered the day so clearly, Laura and I had been outraged barely controlling our wolves against the need to help protect the pack, luckily my father had been their to hold us back, placing us under Aunt Jessica's; My Uncle Oliver's wife's, care._

_He had run instantly to my Mothers side pulling her back and out of danger before he single handedly threw Karl away from my mother, chasing the cursing man away and out of our territory; growling and snarling at his threats of killing us all._

_It was on that day Laura and I learnt how badass our parents were and we both loved telling the story to our younger siblings and cousins._

_"Get off my land" I growl once all the memories come flashing back; this man tried to steal my mother away twice, tried to kill my grandfather just as many times and that alone gave me enough reason to kill the man but now he was back after being banished and told not to return I was feeling more and more bloodthirsty at the second._

_"Oh come on now Derek, is that the way to treat an old friend?" The Alpha had the balls to smirk._

_"You are no friend of mine or any of my pack. You are the beta who failed to gain my mothers affections and tried to force her into a miserable marriage, tried to kill my grandfather for her hand and for power. You are nothing to me just as you were nothing to my Mother" I growl, sensing Cora tensing to my right, probably putting two and two together and figuring out this was the Karl from the stories Laura and I used to tell her._

_"Such spirit! Just like you're mother" Karl laughed and I snarl at his words._

_"You don't know a single thing about my Mother" I snap, baring my lengthened teeth._

_"I knew she was a feisty little thing, playing hard to get, always leading me astray with her flirtatious games" The man replied and I nearly lunge for him then and there; how dare he say such things about my mother?_

_I feel an hand rest gently on my shoulder, the touch easing some of the anger and tension in me and I no longer felt like a coil ready to spring but a controlled predator ready to attack its prey._

_"Leave. Now." I growl "You were banished twice, left to live but this time if you don't leave now you won't be leaving at all. I am well in my right to kill you on sight. This is my final warning" I command, voice dripping with anger and low with threat._

_"Aw, young one, we won't need anything like that. All I need is for you to hand over the equivalent to Talia. I once commanded you're father to give me back what belonged to me but with her gone I need a replacement, a mate just as powerful, with just as much **spark,** if you know what I mean. It looks so bright and absolutely breathtaking, I'm surprised you cant feel it; such potential is hard to find. And I think I know exactly who would be an ideal candidate. So much power, I can feel it from here. Talia was like that once; all contained power, easy for me to claim and control." Karl's eyes looked hungry, glazing over the pack and settling on each member, making my wolf growl, especially when they landed on Stiles._

_"You won't be getting anything from me. I owe you nothing and you have no claim over anyone in my pack just as you had no claim to my mother. She was not yours and neither will anyone from my pack. You are just a delusional psycho who craves to be above all. I have given you your warning now either leave or fight!" I bark, furious at this man's belief that he had a right to any members of my pack._

_"I will leave you be for now, but watch your back Alpha Hale for I won't leave without what I came for. I have been denied a mate twice. There won't be a third" And with that Karl and his four Beta's turned and ran, disappearing towards the back of the factory._

_I thought about sending some of the pack after them but thought otherwise; their was no point wasting time and strength on hunting them down when they could come to us soon enough._

_I keep my eyes and ears peeled for a few minutes, listening to them run through the preserve and out of our territory._

_At least the Alpha had enough sense to make sure to leave our territory._

_I was bought out of my concentration when the steady hand on my shoulder squeezed down on my muscles and Stiles' voice travelled into my ears._

_"Come on big guy, lets get back to the loft and plan what we're going to do next" I hear him say and I nod, letting him pull me from the factory and into the forest._

_When we all got back to the loft half an hour later we were all exhausted; we all ended up sprawled on the floor on a pile of pillows and blankets and slept cuddled up to each other, too tired to either drive home or walk up the stairs to our own beds._

**_End of Flashback:_ **

And that was how I woke this morning, wrapped around Stiles' back, face buried in his neck.

I had moved away the instant I woke; Stiles deserved much better than I too be curled around him.

Now a few hours later, after we had all eaten a hearty breakfast made by Stiles and Isaac and freshened up, we all sat around the dining table which doubled as a meeting table.

"Well it makes sense that he was talking about Cora, I mean who else would he be referring too?" I hear Lydia say, the younger woman startling me into the presence.

"I agree. He wanted someone to replace Talia and its a reasonable idea. Cora is the only living female relative of Talia and as a born Werewolf she is more powerful than the rest of us" Erica observed.

"Plus Cora is the next in line for the Alpha powers if Derek was too die before choosing or fathering an heir" Danny add's and I nod in agreement.

My Alpha powers would be passed on to the next available person in my bloodline if I was to die naturally and with Peter having supposed to never gain the Alpha powers that would be Cora.

"But some things just do not add up. Cora may have more powerful due to being a born Were but she does not have the powerful spark that Karl described. Only those with the potential to be something powerful has such a bright spark. Talia did for she was destined to be the next Alpha of the Hale pack, one of the most powerful packs ever to exist. He knows something we do not and I fear he has the upper hand" My Uncle comments, eyes worried and a little scared which surprised me entirely. "He wanted Talia for power and to gain a name in the supernatural community; but I think it's entirely about power now and that is what I fear. I could see it in his eyes; the hunger to gain that power and I know he will do anything to finally succeed in eradicating the Hale's for good." He adds voice a little shaky with worry.

"And I noticed his betas; they had the same glint in their eyes. They're just as crazy as he was, they looked at the girls like they were a platter of tasty food. It made my wolf want to tear them apart. And the big one, he was looking at Stiles like he was a deer; like his prey" Scott says, his voice growling a little at the mention of anyone looking at any of the pack in such a way.

The comment about the Beta looking at my mate like he was their prey made my wolf want to hunt the enemy pack down and tear them to shreds, slowly limb by limb and watch them bleed.

I shake the thought out of my head, needing to concentrate. I would get my revenge on the Beta later, for now we needed a plan.

"I noticed that too. They had a weird obsession with Stiles" Isaac stated, cuddling into said mans side and burying himself in his chest as if thinking he could keep him safe that way.

"Maybe they were fascinated that a human was in a pack of wolves?" Stiles offered, a little doubtful.

"But Lydia and Allison are human" Boyd pointed out.

"Yeah but Lydia isn't exactly all human with being a Banshee and Allison is a trained hunter, quite different from me." Stiles answered.

"He has a point. It isn't the first time a Alpha has been awestruck that a human ran with wolves" Jackson reasoned, making Stiles smile towards him in thanks.

"True. Maybe you should stay out of this fight, Stiles" I hear Scott say and I couldent help but agreeing.

The further away Stiles was away from danger the better.

"WHAT!? No!" Stiles exclaimed, jumping to his feet and waving around his arm is a drastic move "I'm coming with you!" He added, voice determined.

"Stiles... You said it yourself you are just human; fragile and easily hurt" Boyd evidently agreed with Scott.

"What the fuck dude? That's a shit argument! Allison and Lydia are both humans! They can get hurt just as easily and fatally as I can!" My mate exclaimed, hands swiping through the air in quick motions to get across his point.

"But as you stated earlier, Lydia is a Banshee she has powers to help her and Allison has been trained from birth to kill Werewolves." I state, speaking for the first time in a while.

"That's bullshit! I can take care of myself just as well as Ally and Lyds can!" He argued, eyes pleading for me to believe him and I felt my heart squeeze at the sight.

"Stiles you're weaker than the rest of us; a unnecessary risk for us all." Cora says, voice even but a little shaky that she had to say something like that.

"We'll all be safer with you staying here, they're will be less distractions" Erica added, taking a step forward to place a hand on Stiles only to be quickly swiped away when Stiles moved away from the touch.

"Stiles you have to consider how much of a vulnerability you are to the pack; we can't trust you to keep yourself as protected as we can ourselves. I mean Allison and I know hand to hand combat at the very least! You literally depend on the wolves to keep you out of trouble" Lydia reasoned.

"Stiles we wouldn't have to concentrate on obligating our attentions on keeping you out of danger if you just stayed here" I quickly add, watching his eyes grow wide with shock before something else took over.

Then just as those golden eyes watered with hurt, his face paling and lips wobbling a little I finally registered how bad our words must have sounded to the younger man.

I hadn't meant for it to come out so harshly and I was sure the others hadn't either, I merely wanted him to stay here safe and away from danger but that desperation had caused my mouth to work before my brain and evidently by the look of horror crossing everyone's faces, they also had come to the same conclusion.

"Sti-" I hear Lydia start to say, no doubt wanting to apologise instantly for our words for we all knew how awful they had sounded.

"No, you know what if I'm so weak as you all so clearly think I am, then maybe none of you need me in the pack! I'm clearly just holding you all back!" My mate shouts.

"Stiles I didn't-" I try to interrupt, desperate to apologise, to set this straight.

Stiles was my world and the thought of him not being in the pack caused my heart to ache.

"No it's okay, I really should never have assumed you looked at me as more than a nuisance! I mean how stupid could I get to think that I actually had a chance! Obviously my feelings are just a one way ticket to rejection lane!" His teary eyes never leaving mine as a tear fell down his cheek, making my wolf whine.

"Maybe I'll be less of a distraction if I'm no longer a pack member; that is if I ever was! There we are! Problem solved! Not one of you have to worry anymore! I won't be an  _obligation_ to any of you anymore! I'll stay as far away from you all as possible! You'll be much safer without me to  _divert_  your attentions from anything worth your worry!" He heaved for breath "I'll just take me and my ' _vulnerability'_ to someone who actually gives a shit! I'm sure my Dad will be home by now...Oh but wait he won't because he's in the station avoiding me for lying for months about you all! I guess you're right I do depend entirely too much on my supposing best friends! No worries I'll just get out of you're hair, maybe then I'll be useful to you somehow!" The younger man screamed, a sob choking his last words before he was running towards the loft door and throwing them open with a loud clang before scrambling out of the doors, footsteps echoing as he ran from us.

I stand there, absolutely shell shocked, listening to his footsteps getting further away with each step he took down the stairway.

"Derek! You absolute moron! Fucking go after him!" I hear Isaac of all people shout and just like that my brain kicks in and I'm running after my mate.

"Stiles! Wait!" I hear myself shouting, my feet pounding on the tiled floor, the sound of Stiles' footfalls a flight down never ceasing, making me run faster, taking two steps at a time.

Never before had the six flights of stairs that led to the ground floor been so long.

Just as I burst out of the newly closed double doors of the buildings entrance, the sound of Stiles' Jeep door opening and quickly closing echoed through my ears.

I shove the doors open, the glass rattling against the wall with the force I put into the swing.

Just as I emerged into the parking lot, the sound of the Jeep's engine roaring to life made my heart stop.

"No! Stiles! Stop!" I shout but the young man kept on driving, either not hearing my words or deciding to ignore them I didnt know but what I did know was that my mate had left thinking we didn't want him in the pack.

"STILES!" I hopelessly wished he would stop but I was left on the main road staring at the back of the fading blue Jeep.

I watch in utter devastation as his rapid heartbeat gets ever fainter, his scent all cinnamon, apple and chocolate dwindling in the air.

"FUCK!" I shout, punching the parking lot sign so hard it left a fist sized dent in the metal.

Just as I cast my eyes away from the sight of my Mates Jeep fading further into the distance the squeal of tires make my eyes snap back upwards.

My eyes grow incredibly large as I watch a large black SUV come hurtling down a road heading from the main streets of the town and into the side of Stiles' jeep.

I watch in absolute horror as the SUV ploughs onward's, sending the baby blue Jeep carting off the road.

I was running before I knew it, gasping as I watch the Jeep spin around as the SUV smashes into it once more, the Jeep rocking on to its side before smashing on the floor and tumbling down a bank, flipping over and over for what seemed like forever before coming to a startling silent stillness at the bottom of a ditch, the roof smashing onto the ground.

"Stiles..." I whisper, dread filling my heart as I run down the road, hoping to god he hadn't been seriously injured or worse; killed.

Just as I got halfway up the road, the door's to the black SUV, which had stopped at the road side, opened one by one until five people pilled out of the vehicle.

"Motherfucker" I growl as I watch Karl emerge from the drivers seat, his movements calm and graceful as if he hadn't just rammed a person down a ditch and possibly killed the Sheriff's son.

I quickly scoop my phone out of my trouser pocket, scrambling to press #2 on speed dial.

The ring of the speaker echoed as I watch Karl's beta's start to cross the road, making their way to the ever still Jeep.

I growl at the sight just as my Uncle finally answered.

"Derek, you're supposed to be apologising to Stiles! What possibly could you nee-" He starts and I quickly cut him off.

"Peter shut the fuck up and listen. I need you all to get you're asses moving! Karl has made his move! Stiles managed to get to his Jeep before I could stop him and he drove off. Just at the T-junction leading into town a black SUV rammed into the side of his Jeep. It flipped him over and he's currently at the bottom of a ditch about quarter of a mile away from me with Karl's Beta's stalking towards him. I have no idea if Stiles is okay, if he's injured or even dead. But I need you to get here, quick. I cant take them all on." I rush to say, breathing hard as I force my body to move faster, eyes flashing red as I use my Alpha powers to drive me onwards.

"Shit. We're on our way." He starts, the sound of a car door opening signalling that the pack had already started to scramble their way to me as I spoke.

"Hurry. I have no idea what they could possible want with Stiles but they're getting closer to him!" I say, my stomach dropping with worry.

"It doesn't make sense for them to go after Stiles, he isn't even a Wolf! He has no potential to becoming as powerful as Talia..unless...Oh dear god! Derek! He's a Human Alpha!" Peter's voice exclaimed and my eyes enlarge at his words, for surely he was wrong.

Human Alpha's were rare, so rare that only one family in existence have the bloodlines to become one.

A Human Alpha or Ludzkiej Alfa as the old myth stated, were created from first pack of known werewolves, where the son of the Alpha stayed from the pack and mated with a Witch. The Witch's powers meant their offspring couldent gain the full werewolf gene but their firstborn was birthed with the ability to become an Alpha. Not the traditional Alpha with claws, teeth and the ability to shift, but a Human who can shift their eyes and lead a pack.

The reason they are so rare was down to the fact that the first Human Alpha bared only one child who carried on the ability; so with each generation only a singular heir could be created.

Pack's and even hunting families had tried to recreate the anomaly to gain such a unique power but the Witch who started it all, thousands of years ago was a Witch with so much power she only could create such a rarity.

But now I thought about it more and more things seemed to add up.

The way Scott listened to Stiles' commands over mine during the first months of his turning.

The way my wolf felt compelled to listen to what he had to say before becoming an Alpha.

How the Beta's even now with their own Alpha would react instantly to any of Stiles' commands.

How relaxed and safe Isaac felt in Stiles' presence.

How we all went to Stiles for reassurance and leadership, even I felt like I could fall onto him to lead.

It all just seemed to suddenly make complete and utter sense.

"And that is why they want Stiles. He really is the equivalent to Mother" I say out loud, breathless with both the endless running and the revelation that Stiles was a Human Alpha.

"It seems" My Uncle answered, his voice just as awed as the roaring of the car bought me rushingly back to reality.

I needed to save my mate, I could be awed by him at a much later time.

For I was now only a mere ten steps away from Karl and I needed to pay attention so I could take the bastard down once and for all.

I could hear the sound of my Camaro and the distinct sound of Jackson's Porsche getting nearer and I practically lunge into battle, my phone making a distant clattering sound as it falls to the floor.

I smash into Karl with such speed and force that we both land a good meter away from the SUV and I couldn't help but growl in pride; he was just that much more further away from my mate and I felt satisfied that I managed to do so.

I merely let him get out a grunt of pain as he lands on the concrete with a thud before I'm on him, fists raining down on his face.

All I could imagine was this man trying to take away my mother, hurting my Grandfather and driving my mate off of the road and with all of them in mind I felt my fist collide with his face again and again.

I growl as he attempts to flip us over, managing only to get one punch out, his fist meeting my nose and making it crunch before my anger rises to it's limit and before I knew what I was doing my wolf had taken over and I was snarling and swiping my claws across his throat in one efficient stroke of my claws across tender flesh.

I grumble in satisfaction, Karl's eyes fading quickly before they were staring up at the sky, blank and clouded.

I drop his body quickly, red eyes snapping to the sound of Karl's Beta's as they struggled to open the driver side of the Jeep.

I tip my head back with a loud battle cry of a howl before taking off like a lightening strike across the sky towards the burly Beta who was still trying to get the door open.

Just as I leap, soaring down the ditch and slamming into the Beta's back I hear the answering howls of my pack as they join the fight.

I snarl, as I sink my claws into his shoulders, jumping from the Beta's back and using my strength to lift him from the floor and throw him across the way and straight into my Uncles claws.

I quickly forget about the fight, knowing my Beta's would take care of he remains of Karl's pack.

The enemy pack may have been older and more experienced than mine but it seemed they had no chance against the skill and ability of mine.

I quickly drop to my knees, not caring about the glass that was digging into my skin. I just needed to get to my mate!

The drivers window was totally shattered, shards of glass scattered on the floor, or I suppose on roof in this case as the Jeep was on it's roof.

The door was concaved inwards from the SUV driving full force into it and I felt my eyes redden at the destruction on my Mates beloved Jeep.

I duck low so I could look into the Jeep, desperate to see if my mate was alive.

Just as I cautiously pop my head through the shattered hole left of the window I blink in surprise as my mates golden eyes blink back at mine.

His face was bloodied and upside down and I had to take a couple of seconds to register what was happening.

"Hey, Sourwlf" I hear my mate slur, a small smile taking over his face and I gasp in shock.

My mate was alive and as if the gods had heard my prayers he was conscious too.

"Hey" I find myself answering back, astounded and a little flabbergasted.

"How's it hangin" He garbled and I couldn't hold back a small relieved chuckle at his joke.

"Well, a lot better than you it seems. How about we get you out of here so I can apologise for what I said earlier?" I answer, watching his mouth lift in the corners.

"Tht sounds good. Though you...you may need to take my to hosbi...hosbita..." He trailed off, his words coming out mispronounced and mumbled.

"Hospital?" I supplied, watching his eyes light up.

"Yes! Wow...shoutin makes my head feel dizziness" He stumbled on his words.

"Okay, a trip to the hospital is a definite" I nod, not liking how drunk he sounded; he must have hit his head pretty hard.

"Yah...Visit Mamma McCall" He agreed.

"More to check that head of yours for brain damage" I correct, ducking out of the window to try an tug on the Jeeps handle, finding it refusing to move.

"Pffft...alrdy hav brain damage.." He giggled as I give up of the door handle and snap away the remaining glass from the door, the small gashes it created on my hands healing instantly.

"I'm sure, baby. But I was taking more on the lines of concussions" I say ducking in through the window to meet hi eyes, checking he was still with me before gripping onto the inside of the door and shaking it a little to check if it would budge.

"Did ya know, Der t...that 1.6 to 3.8 million con..concussions occur in Merica a year" He stated and I couldn't help feel dazzled by how brilliant his brain was; I mean the fact that he could he remember so many things normally never ceased to amaze me but how he could while no doubt concussed was a astonishing feat.

"I have no idea how you remember that" I reply, feeling the door give way a little under my insistent pulling.

"I dunno, jst sticks in my brain" He replies.

"You'll never stop amazing me, will you?" I whisper rhetorically just as the door hinges finally gives way and I fall backwards a little as the door finally comes loose.

I throw the door to the side, scrambling to get to my mate, finding him still miraculously dangling upside down due to the seat belt he had thankfully remembered to put on.

"Ooo.. So strong" I hear him mutter, one of his hands reaching out and squeezing my bicep much to my wolf's delight and my horror.

"If I hadn't known already it would now be safe to say you have a concussion, you would never do that with a sober mind." I mutter.

"Yeah, only cuz I was afraid to tell you I was in luv wif you" He admits, eyes heavy now as he looked into my eyes.

I feel my heart skip at his words but I quickly dismiss them, this was the concussion talking not Stiles.

I shake off the words, trying to figure out how I was going to get my mate out so I could see how extent the damage was; I could see blood from gashes and cuts but I feared he could be injured further.

"Uh...Scott?" I question, sensing the younger man behind me somewhere.

"Yeah? What can I do? I want to help" He rushed to say and I feel is hands rest on my shoulder as he bends to get a closer look at his 'brother'.

"Scotty!" I hear Stiles exclaim and I shake my head at how Scott lit up at the sight of Stiles; they truly were a one of a kind friendship and if I didn't know it was purely Broship, as Stiles called it, and that Scott was 100% straight I would be worried that my mate could be stolen from me.

"Stiles! Hey buddy, how you feeling?" I hear Scott ask.

"If I'm completely honest I feel like shit" Was Stiles' reply.

"Ouch, bro you look like it too" Scott sounded worried.

"Thanks" Stiles mutters back.

"Scott,you can do this later but right now I need you to go round the other side and unbuckle him, I'll catch him. Stiles do you think its okay to move you?" I ask, needed to make sure I wasn't making a mistake by moving him.

"Oh yeah, I can move, watch" He starts wiggling a little "But it kinda hurts my head and my wrist. I think it may be broken. My leg hurts too, I think it was jammed between the door and my seat" He finishes and sure enough when I looked at both his right wrist and leg, they both looked out of place and swollen.

"Shit, okay. Erica, Cora, I'm going to need you're help. Cora I need you to keep his legs as still as possible when Scott unbuckles him, Erica I need you to go in there I'm too big. I need you to make sure he doesn't fall too fast and I'll lift him out." I command, the two shewolves moving to do as I asked, Erica ducking beneath my arm to crawl into the small gap, tearing off the steering wheel to get more space.

"Sorry I had to destroy more of you're baby, Batman" She comments, her hands reaching for Stiles' hip's as Cora as gently as she could got a grip on his legs, cringing when Stiles made a whine of pain as she brushed hi injured leg.

"My Dad's gonna kill me. You might as well leave me to die." He manages to joke, even now he made sure to make Erica smile.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you this time" She answered.

"I hope. He hasn't said much to me lately. I'm the worst son ever" He was starting to tear up now, no doubt the shock and hurt catching up with him.

"Hey, don't talk like that! You are the best son a Father could ask for! He just needed time to process the whole supernatural is real thing. Scott's Mom took a while too. He loves you and he'll forgive you for everything, you'll see" Erica soothes just as Scott unbuckles the seat belt under my approving nod, the blonde taking Stiles' weight as I get a grip on his chest, slowly turning him so his back was to the floor and his head was faced upwards.

"Wooooow, is it only me or did the world just turn upside down?" I hear Stiles question as I watch Erica take his legs from Cora to keep them steady as we lift him out of the battered Jeep.

Cora was at his side, hands beneath his upper thighs and lower back to keep the weight off his legs.

"We turned you over so you were facing upwards" I explain to my confused mate, letting out a sigh of relief once he was clear from the Jeep.

"Ohhh...the sky is really pretty from here" He answers, eyes looking a little glazed over his eyelids starting to droop and I feel myself panic a little.

He couldn't sleep if he had a concussion!

"I'm sure it does" I hear Erica giggle as we maneuver up the small hill and towards the flat surface of grass at the side of the road.

"I love the daytime. It's fascinating, I mean, for example the amount of energy pro..produced from the Sun is so strong that with every second, its core releases the same am..amount of 100 billion nuclear bombs! How cool is that!" He exclaimed, and I shake my head at how his brain always seemed to be working, even a concussion couldn't stop it.

"What is this? A science lesson? Come on Batman, I have enough of those in school! Tell me something more interesting" I silently thank the blonde for her quick thinking because I knew if we kept him talking, he couldent fall unconscious.

"Like whaaa?" He asks, eyes distant as he stared up at the blue sky.

"Umm..how about telling us you're name? That would be much more interesting" The blonde suggested, her face hopeful.

"I..I may be a little dazed and slightly concussed but I know better than to tell you my actual name." He tutted and I had to hold back a laugh at Erica's crestfallen face.

My mate was too clever even concussed to be played into telling anyone his name.

Erica was just about to open her mouth to reply when suddenly Stiles started heaving and I quickly maneuver him into one arm as I simultaneously turn the top half of his body just in time for him to vomit on the grass.

I feel Scott grab onto Stiles' right shoulder taking away the weight there so I could move to soothe the younger man as he was sick, whispering reassuring words as he grunts through it.

"Uhh" I hear him groan, my heart clenching as I watched him suffer, with each cramp in his stomach signalling the next round of spewing more pain seemed to hit him.

I instantly start to take his pain, taken by surprise by how much he was in, grunting a little as sharp pains traveled up my arm before disappearing only to create room for more of his agony.

Finally after what felt like torturous hours, I feel Stiles sag into my arms more fully .

"Der..don't feel good...sleepy" He muttered and my heart skipped in panic.

"No, baby you need to stay awake okay?" I command.

"Don't think..can" He slurred, his words getting much worse now, each letter getting more mispronounced, eyelids wavering, taking longer to open again as he slowly slipped unconscious until finally his hazed eyes shut and didn't open again

"Fuck...We need to get him to hospital. I think his concussion is worse than I fist thought." I curse, my heart beating so quickly I'm surprised it hadn't overpowered and shut off.

I quickly take his weight off of Scott, starting to walk faster up the hill making sure not to hurt him any further.

"Dammit, Stiles" I hear a voice behind me growl and I knew instantly it was Jackson.

He may act like he doesn't give two shits about Stiles but the truth of the matter was he cared just as much as Scott did.

Stiles was the only one to really give Jackson a shot at being a pack member after the Kanima incident, the only one to reach out and make sure he was okay, for Jackson to have someone to talk to no matter how reluctantly. Stiles had been his guidance for much of his Werewolf life so far, helping him gain control, keeping him stable and kicking my ass into gear and accept Jackson as one of my Beta's.

Stiles being injured as he was, looking weak and pale, affected us all and though he might try to deny it; Jackson must have been feeling so unstable at this current time.

I hear his feet run off, heading to the direction of the still running engine of our cars before a vehicle which sounded distinctly like my Camaro revved into action, getting louder as Jackson moved it closer to us.

The younger man jumped out of the vehicle, running to the other side and throwing the back door open before rushing to our sides, cussing all the way.

"I'll drive" He announces and I merely nodded, not wanting to leave Stiles' side.

"Erica, Cora I need you in the back with me, we have to keep him as still as possible. His leg already looks bad, I don't want it worsened if we can prevent it. Isaac I want you in the passenger seat, as soon as we get to the hospital I want you to run in and get Melissa. Boyd, Scott and Danny I need you to sort this all out. Peter you're in charge. Get Chris, Parish and Williams down here. They'll deal with the bodies and give you a cover story. Ally, Lydia I want you to ring the sheriff tell him what's going on and follow us to the hospital; use Jax's car." I command, as Jackson takes hold of Stiles so I could climb in the car and take him as Cora followed me in before finally Erica was sat on the furthest seat, Stiles' legs laying securely on her lap.

Stiles was practically sat on mine, his long limbs not fitting inside the car otherwise.

His head was resting on my shoulder, body slumped across my torso, my arms wrapped gently around his stomach.

Cora had his thighs across her lap, where she was taking his pain.

Two identical slams of car doors sound through my ears as Jackson and Isaac scramble into their seats, the car growling to life as soon as Jackson hit the acceleration.

I let the long minutes it took to get to the hospital whiz passed, concentrating only on taking my mates pain and making sure he was as comfortable as possible.

It was only when Isaac rushed from the car, his footsteps, quick and getting fainter, traveled to my ears was when I registered we had arrived.

And then in a rush of blue scrubs and the sounds of medical terminology Stiles was quickly wheeled away from me on a stretcher as I once more helplessly watch his disappear into the distance.

I feel hands pull me out of the car, leading me towards the hospital and towards the front desk where I finally tune back into reality.

"Hello, how can I help?" I hear the receptionist question, the woman's graying hair bouncing as she snapped her head up to talk to us.

"Um, hi. My fiance was just bought in and I need to know if he's going to be okay" I hear myself say, fully aware with the amount of times Stiles had been in the hospital that only family members could have access to such information and I wasn't waiting for his Father to get here this time.

"Okay, Sir. Who are you and who are you looking for?" The woman, I could now see by the tag was named Sherry, questions.

"My name in Derek Hale, my fiance is Stiles Stilinski" I lie, wishing I was telling the truth.

"Okay, Sir. If you could just follow the hallway here up wards until you get to the first turning left and follow it along until you get to the door right on the bottom, its coloured blue. You can wait there until the Doctor has more news." The woman says and I was already moving by the last word, faintly hearing Cora thanking the woman as I follow her instructions.

By the time I get there, Isaac and Erica were clinging onto me, the female crying with worry and Isaac needing reassurance and comfort.

The room was pretty large with comfy looking sofa's placed around the room, the walls were painted a pale cream and the carpet was a dark blue.

I quickly sink into the nearest sofa, finding it hard to stand any longer, all the worry and the fading adrenaline making my body bone tired.

The others quickly surround me, Isaac and Erica curled into my sides, with Cora and Jackson tucked in next to them, Jackson leaning onto Isaac's back and Cora laying her head on my arm which was wrapped around Erica, her hands joined with the blondes.

I had no idea how long I sat there, whispering words of reassurance; that Stiles was strong and too stubborn to die to something as normal as a car crash, that when the Sheriff rushed in thirty minutes later with Allison and Lydia in tow time seemed to finally catch up with me.

"Any news?" I hear Jackson ask, completely dismayed when the eldest Stilinski shook his head.

"No news is good news" Allison tries to cheer us up and I smile at her attempts but soon eight scared and concerned pack members sat silently in the room, waiting for news on Stiles or for the rest of the pack to arrive; which ever came first really.

We only had to wait another fifteen minutes until the rest of the pack make their way into the room, Scott's face looking like a hopeful puppy while the others remained blank and dreading.

Once Peter explained that Chris and Parish had taken care of the bodies and everything had been covered with a faux story, the others settled down, dragging the sofa's closer together and waiting for any news.

Sometimes someone would speak, muttering a prayer or reassuring another, but it always ended quickly as the minutes ticked by into hours.

The clock hung on the wall ticked ever so loudly in my ears, taunting me with each passing second.

Soon the big hand moved over the twelve for the third time and I could feel my worry building.

It had been nearly three hours, what could possibly taking so long?

It was as I was about to get up and charge to the nursing station and demand to know what was happening was when the door was gently pushed open and a middle aged woman walked in, her white long jacket indicating that she was a doctor.

I instantly perk up at her entrance, finally I would be getting some answers!

"Hello, you all must be here for Mr. Stilinski?" She questioned.

"We are. I'm his Father" The Sheriff answers, standing up to shake her hand.

"Ah, well as you may have guessed I'm Mr. Stilinski's doctor; Martha Adams." She greets, her voice professional but yet gentle and caring.

"I can't thank you enough for helping my boy" I hear John say and the Doctor nods in acknowledgement.

"I'm sure you all just want to hear the verdict so let's cut to the chase. So, Mr. Stilinski has suffered from multiple injuries but thankfully their was only three major injuries that he suffered. The most critical was the major blow to the head he suffered during the crash which created a severe concussion as well as some serious whiplash. He also suffered two broken bones; his right wrist was quite frankly crushed and we had to operate and fit a metal platting to fix his wrist. His leg was at some point put under a lot of strain as it was crushed between the car door and the seat, however luckily the seat managed to cradle his leg in such a way that the break was clean and didn't require much more than a cast. Mr. Stilinski also suffered some more minor injuries such as cuts and scrapes from glass, a gash on his side from some metal shrapnel and burns caused by the seat belt. He also has bruises and abrasions on his face from the airbag being diploid as well as mass bruising across his lower thigh from when his legs were repeatedly smashed against the steering wheel. Lastly Mr. Stilinski suffered from a couple of cracked ribs when he was tossed around during the vehicle being flipped. To be honest, I was surprised with how lucky he got off with and I am happy to report that he should heal up nicely." The doctor reports, waiting patiently for a minute as we all let the information settle in before she added. "He's awake currently; a little grumpy to have been woken but he is conscious. We will have to wake him up every two hours for the next twenty four hours to make sure their is no further damage to his brain." She finishes.

"Is he up for visitors?" John asks, hopeful at the prospect of seeing his son.

"Yes, but only one at the current time" The older woman smiled.

"You go John, we'll wait here" I comment, knowing no matter how much I wanted to see my mate, the Sheriff wanted to see his son just as much.

"Alright, I'll be back later" He responds, following the Doctor quickly from the room.

And then it was eleven of us, waiting for a chance to see our pack member, sitting once more is silence but this time is exhausted joy as we listen to the hospitals bustle.

* * *

It wasn't until the next morning was when I finally got to see my mate.

The Sheriff had come back into the room in the late evening, sending Isaac up to keep Stiles company before heading home.

Apparently life wasn't kind enough to let the Sheriff have a day off and with the morning shift the next day, he had to leave earlier than he would have liked to get much needed sleep.

Isaac was replaced by Erica, then Jackson and Scott.

Soon Boyd's turn came and Cora followed.

Once Peter came back down it was 4 am so I quickly sent him home with Cora, Boyd, Isaac and Erica.

Scott waited until Allison returned at 5 before he too left with Allison.

Danny came down an hour and a half later, tired and nearly asleep on his feet before he landed on the sofa with a thud, snuggling up to an already asleep Jackson.

When Lydia finally got back, she dragged the two sleeping wolves to their feet and out of the room and driving them too home.

It was at 8:43 when I finally entered Stiles' room and by then I was dead on my feet, only managing to walk to the chair, check over my mate and protectively placing a arm across his chest before I slumped into the mattress next to Stiles' stomach and fell asleep.

It was too the feel of something annoyingly and persistently poking me on the cheek that woke me a few hours later, grumpy and still exhausted of the previous days events.

"Leave me alone" I hear myself mumble, my eyes drooping back to sleep.

"I don't think so big guy. I'm still waiting for that apology and if I have to suffer from being prodded awake every two fucking hours then so do you" The voice which said those words was achingly familiar, a deep, gently sound my wolf loved.

And just like that, my brain flipped into life.

"Wow there SleepyWolf, watch you don't injure the merchandi- oomf" Stiles' voice faded on a gasping noise when I lunged forwards and silenced him with a desperate kiss, sending as much love, apology and gentleness through the kiss as I could.

I make sure to keep the kiss gentle and quick, not wanting to hurt my mate just needing him to feel how sorry I was, for him to understand how much I loved him and how much I needed for him to be okay.

I slowly pull away, making sure to litter his face with kisses before resting my forehead softly against his, taking in his soothing scent and the feel of him so near.

"So uhh, just so you know you'll have to do better than that for me to forgive you. Maybe if you kissed me again then I could really see how much you're sorr-"I cut him off quickly, finding that kissing him was quite efficient at silencing his ramblings.

"Uh huh. Yeah I'm really starting to see how contrite you are" He muttered between kisses and I huff in affectionate amusement as our lips press together again, his tongue becoming a little more confident as it begs for entrance that I quickly grant.

I get lost in the kiss, swiftly dominating it and licking across his lips, biting against them and cupping his smooth cheeks.

It was just as the kiss hit a new level of hot, with his tongue licking over the roof of my mouth was when a voice suddenly ripped us from our heated embrace.

"I may be chilled with this whole newly developed relationship thing but I would have liked to have been informed before hand that my son is in a relationship, than hearing it from a nurse who claimed Derek Hale was my only son's fiance" My mates Father's voice was like a bucket of ice cold water being poured over me and I quickly pull away from Stiles.

"Whaaa? My Fiance? When did this happen?" I hear Stiles ask, puzzled as his hand gripped mine "Not that I mind really, I mean I love the idea of being you're Fiance" He added, making my heart soar and my Wolf to howl.

"I'm sure you wouldn't Mr. Lover boy, but your father would" John sighed.

"I'll make sure to inform you next time" I answer immediately.

"The next time?" He responded.

"Yes Sir. I love you're son and I plan to make him my mate and hopefully someday my husband" I answer truthfully, looking back at Stiles' dazed face and smiling warmly at him.

"You love me?" Was all he could manage to say.

"God give me strength" I hear John mutter as he turned, mutter that he would be back later under his breath as he left the room.

"Yes, I am very much in love with you" I tell the younger man, bending down to seal the statement with a kiss.

"I love you too" He declared but I already knew by the look of pure unadulterated love in his eyes that he did already.

Instead of answering I simply lay another kiss upon his soft lips, reveling in the feel of his full lips fitting so perfectly against mine.

"Oh, one more thing why the heck did once of the enemy Beta's call me a Ludzkiej Alfa? That means Human Alpha in Polish and I am so confused" He questioned and I spent the next few hours, until the pack rejoined us, explaining to Stiles how wrong we all were.

Stiles wasn't just a weak human he was a Ludzkiej Alfa, the only one in existence and I couldn't believe how lucky I was to call a man like him my mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it guys! Chapter 20!  
> Sorry their were no picture or gifs to go with this chapter :( I didn't have enough time to put some in :'(  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Please leave a comment, kudos and bookmark!  
> Until next time!  
> Bookemdanno98 xx

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter done! 25 more to go!  
> I already have a list of Ideas for the rest of the Alphabet, but feel free to send any ideas my way! It will help a lot!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> \- Bookemdanno98 x


End file.
